


Our New Addition

by Pato_Pato_Ganzo



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), nick grimshaw - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Anxiety, Baby Niall, Child Louis, Cribs, Crying, Diapers, Dummies, F/F, F/M, Harsh Language, Infantilism, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Toddler Harry, adoption- sort of, concussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 148,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pato_Pato_Ganzo/pseuds/Pato_Pato_Ganzo
Summary: This is an Age Play story if you're not into that don't click on it. 
Liam and Zayn are happily married with two kids but they want to add another child to their loving home. 
(Sorry if this summary sucks)





	1. Meeting Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is my first story I've ever posted, anywhere. Comments are greatly appreciated by please only constructive criticism. If you don't like this type of story please don't comment, just don't read. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. 
> 
> (I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors I just bad at that stuff.)

Liam was walking around the center trying to cool off. He was upset with his husband, Zayn, they were looking for their third little, a baby. It was their dream and the missing piece of their family. They had two boys so far; Harry who was mentally a toddler and physically twenty. He had been with Liam and Zayn for about five years.

Harry was a child that was taken by the state because his parents were ill fit. The state had a program for kids that came from bad homes, they take a test and if they get a certain result then they are put in the adoption center at a special city in the country that was set up for people who wanted to have adult babies or children. Harry was taken at fifteen, he passed the test and was sent to the adoption center; within two days he was in the loving care of Liam and Zayn. Some say it’s weird and cruel but most of the kids have a much better life than they could have ever imagined because of this program and due to this city ageplay is no longer frowned upon, in fact it is one of the most accepted oddities in England.

Their second child was the oldest, his name was Louis, they had had him for almost three years. He was mentally five, and physically twenty one. He was a delinquent at the age of nineteen; he was the getaway driver for armed robbery of a liquor store. The court told him that he could either go to prison for a few years or be a part of the age play society in the middle of the country. He personally wanted prison before he wanted to act like a child in some messed up society. Although it was ruled that since his childhood was not good that this was the best thing for him. He would now be in a loving home for the first time in his life. He was at the center for four months. He was in the children’s room which was less trafficked since most couples wanted a baby. He was not particularly nice to prospective parents, that was until Liam and Zayn walked in with the intention of finding a big brother for Harry. To Louis they were the only couple that seemed genuinely interested in him rather than what he could be if he came home with them. It was that day that he decided if he had to live in this version of hell then he wanted to do it with them. He went home with them that night and has been happy ever since, even though he’d never admit it. 

That is what brought Liam and Zayn to today, they wanted a baby. They had wanted a baby since they got Harry but soon realized that that wouldn’t work for him. They had come to the adoption center at least four times to find their perfect little. The agency kept calling them and telling them they found the one. They had just walked out of meeting the fourth little, whom Zayn loved and Liam felt no connection to, which caused the fight. So here he was walking around the baby room trying to blow off steam while his husband fumed outside. 

He was walking around when a little blonde that was in the new section caught his eye. He leaned over and looked at him as he shyly sucked on a dummy. “Hi little guy,” Liam said. The blonde looked at him scared, he had seen a lot of littles be punished for doing nothing and he really didn’t want that to be him. “What’s your name?” Liam asked looking around, he finally saw it attached to the side of his crib, “Niall?” the blonde nodded. “Hi Niall, I’m Liam. Do you mind if I hold you?” He asked gently realizing how scared the boy was. Niall nodded quickly, he didn’t want this guy to get mad at him and have to be paddled like the kid next to him did when he refused something. 

Liam sat Niall on his hip and realized he was wet. Knowing that Niall would probably dislike being changed, since he seemed so scared, he decided to make it as easy as possible. He bounced the boy a little bit and made his way to one of the changing tables in the corner of the room. He gently set Niall down and he immediately started to freak out. 

Niall didn’t know what was going on or what this man was about to do to him. The man who took him over here sat his large hand on his stomach and started to rub soothingly. He said, “It’s ok, I promise I’m not going to hurt you. I just need to change your nappy.” Niall started shaking his head no and crying out of fear. The man seemed nice but so did some of the people working here but they weren’t. He had seen them paddle people, strap dummies to their heads, and wash their mouths out with soap. He had no idea who this man was or what he was capable of. It was terrifying. 

“I’m going to put this strap over your tummy just so you don’t roll off and if you stay calm I won’t use the restraints,” Liam told him calmly, hoping if he remained at ease then the new baby would as well. 

Niall was fine until Liam unbuttoned his onsie at the crotch and started to pull his clothes up. He started to fidget and cry and unfortunately Liam realized he needed to use the restraints.

He narrated what he was doing to the little to keep him calm, “it’s ok little one, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to use the restraints though, ok? I just want to make sure you don’t fall off and hurt yourself.” He put the holds on the thrashing lad, who started to cry more. 

After the restraints were on Niall became more terrified. He had no idea what the hell this man was going to do to him especially now that he couldn’t resist. Next thing he knew, this man was untapping the nappy and to his horror there were pee stains and this guy was wiping him down. 

Liam went as fast and gentle as possible. He taped a new nappy on the lad, redid his clothing, undid the restraints, and then picked the boy back up. Niall was surprised when he wrapped his arms around the man holding him and buried his face into his neck. Liam was endeared by this and hugged him a little tighter. He rubbed to his back and soothed, “see it wasn’t that bad was it?”  
Niall let the dummy fall out of his mouth and hit the floor, he had enough courage to say, “yes it was.”

Liam chuckled, he reached down and picked the dummy back up. He walked over to the crib he pulled Niall out of and put the dummy back. “Do you want the stuffie?” Liam asked as he grabbed the blue teddy bear that was in the crib. He showed it to the lad; Niall seemed uninterested. 

Liam felt his back pocket vibrate and pulled out his phone. It was a text from Zayn reading, ‘Where are you? We need to go!’ He sighed. He sat the boy back down in the crib, ran his fingers through his hair and said, “bye Niall.” 

Niall watched the man walk out, for some reason he felt sad. He started to cry and worry about what was going to happen to him. He knew that if he was going to be stuck here that maybe the only way he was going to make it through was by being with that man. Liam felt bad about leaving but maybe he could convince Zayn to come see this boy and it would work out. 

Liam walked out of the center and saw his husband sitting behind the wheel of their black SUV. He climbed into the passenger seat, as soon as the door was shut they were driving away. “Why are you in such a hurry?” Liam asked. 

“We have to get home to the boys,” Zayn said irritated. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“No.”

“Zayn!” 

“What do you want me to say, Liam! This was the fourth little you’ve said no to!” 

“What? So you want to take home a baby that I don’t feel anything for? Shouldn’t we take home someone that both of us are crazy about?” There was a silence between the two. “Do you remember the first time we saw Harry?” 

Zayn smiled fondly at the memory, “yea.”. 

“Remember how the second we saw him we both knew instantly that he was our baby,” He said leaning closer to his husband. 

“Yea, that worked out well,” Zayn remarked sarcastically, referring to the fact that they had tried to make Harry their baby but failed miserably. 

“Ok, true. But even though he’s not a baby we still love him. Remember the spark that was there the moment we held him in our arms. And it was the same spark when we met Louis. So why are you asking me to take home a baby without that spark?” 

Zayn sat there thinking for a bit. He never thought about it that way. “I guess you’re right,” he mumbled. 

Liam couldn’t hear him but he could tell by Zayn’s face that he was admitting defeat. Liam got a big grin on his face and leaned forward asking, “What was that?” teasingly. 

“I said, I guess you’re right,” He said begrudgingly. 

“I love you,” Liam said smiling, he leaned over the center console and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Love you too,” Zayn replied and grabbed Liam’s hand. The couple drove back in comfortable silence. Both thinking about what happened today and wishing to find their baby soon. 

\------

When they walked in the garage door they were bombarded by Louis running at them and whisper yelling, “Daaaaady, Paaaaapa!” When he reached them, he jumped into Liam’s arms, who gladly picked him up and spun him around. He then handed him over to Zayn. 

“Why are you whispering? And where’s your brother?” Liam asked. 

“He’s napping and I don’t want to wake him up,” Louis said proudly, he wanted to show his daddies that he was a good big brother. 

“Hi guys,” Nick, the babysitter, said as he walked in from the living room carrying a cup and a sippy cup. 

“Hey Nick, how were they?” Zayn asked. 

Before the babysitter could reply Louis said, “great!” 

The three adult’s chuckled at the boy in Zayn’s arms. “Like he said they were great, as always,” Nick answered. 

“When did you put Harry down?” Liam asked Nick. 

“About 1:45, I was actually just about to go wake him up but you two walked in,” 

“Well I’m going to wake him up,” Liam said as he started walking out of the room. 

“Can I help Daddy?” Louis asked wiggling to be set down. 

Zayn set him down on his feet and said, “why don’t you stay here and help me instead?” 

“Buuuuut,” Louis started to whine. 

“Louis,” Zayn said with a slight warning tone. Louis pouted for a second but stayed with his Papa as Zayn gave Liam a nod to go ahead. 

The three left behind went to the kitchen and started talking. Louis was sitting on the counter kicking his feet back and forth while his babysitter and Papa talked about what he and Harry did today and how the search for another brother went. 

Liam quietly entered Harry’s room. He walked over to his crib and saw his little Harry sleeping on his stomach, dummy in his mouth and his beloved blanket clutched tightly to his chest. The daddy felt guilty, he didn’t want to wake him but he knew that he had been asleep since one forty five and it was nearing four. If he didn’t get up now then going to bed would be quite the challenge tonight. 

Liam sighed. He put his hand down on his son’s back and started to lightly rub. Harry started to stir and move around. “Harry,” Liam called. After a few minutes of saying his name and rubbing his back Harry rolled over on his back and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw his Daddy was home and reached his arms up. Liam smiled back and gladly picked him up, he carried him over to the changing table. 

“Did you sleep well, baby?” Liam asked, Harry nodded. Liam knew that Harry probably wouldn’t reply, he was never one to talk when he first woke up. “Are you still tired?” He asked, Harry nodded again while rubbing his eyes with his fist. “I’m sorry, let’s change your nappy then we can go downstairs and see papa and Louis, how does that sound?” Harry smiled. 

He lay still as Liam changed his nappy and pulled back up his pajama bottoms. He was surprised that his Daddy wasn’t changing him back into play clothes. His confusion must have shown on his face because Liam said, “I think we’re going to have relaxing night so no need to change your clothes.” After that he was on his Daddy’s hip walking down to his other father and brother. 

“Papa,” Harry cheered from behind his dummy as he was walked into the kitchen. 

“Harry,” Zayn cheered. He walked over to his husband and grabbed Harry from him. He kissed him on the cheek, Harry blushed and hid his head in his Papa’s neck. “Why are you being shy?” Zayn asked and he whined in reply. Zayn smiled and rubbed his back. 

“Well I think I’m going to head out, have a good night. Bye Louis,” Nick said as he went up to him and gave him a hug, the boy replying “bye Nickie.” “Bye Harry,” Nick said as he put his hand on his back. 

“You wanna say bye to Nickie?” Zayn asked. Harry reluctantly moved his head so he was facing Nick, he stretched his arms out and the babysitter gladly took him. “Bye honey,” he said and then handed him back to the Papa. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Liam said. He walked Nick to the door, gave him his check and said his goodbyes before returning to his family. “So what do you boys want for dinner?” He asked. 

“Macky cheese,” Harry squealed so excited that his dummy fell out of his mouth and hit the floor. 

Liam and Zayn both laughed. “Ok then. Does that sound good with you Lou?” Liam asked combing his fingers through said boy’s hair. 

“With nuggets?” He asked looking at his daddies. 

“Why of course,” Liam replied. 

“Yay,” Harry cheered and bounced in Zayn’s arms. Liam and Zayn both smiled at their little boy. 

“Come on boys, why don’t we go have a cuddle while Daddy makes us dinner,” Zayn said as he started to walk to the den with Harry in his arms and put a hand out for Louis to grab. Louis hopped down from the counter and gladly grabbed his Papa’s hand. 

“Just leave me to slave away,” Liam said overdramatically. 

“Ok, bye daddy,” Louis said as he was led into the living room to cuddle with Papa and Harry. It was nice when they could do stuff like this, it didn’t happen often. Zayn did his best to be home and spend time with his boys but it was difficult. He was the head of the community they lived in, the equivalent of a mayor of a big city or the CEO of a corporation. He worked six days a week and long hours but at the end of the day it was worth it when he got to spend time with his boys. 

Zayn settled on the couch in the living room with the two boys. He turned on the TV to Louis’s favorite show, Power Rangers. He had both his arms around each boy and each boy had their head resting on their Papa’s chest. Once comfortable Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth, Zayn sighed, they had been trying to get Harry to stop for months but have failed miserably. Zayn looked around to see if there was a dummy sitting nearby, there wasn’t. 

“Hey Loulou, will you be an awesome big brother and go get Harry a dummy from the kitchen?” He asked, Louis looked up annoyed. He was comfortable, he did want to be a good big brother but sometimes it was hard. Lucky for Louis, Liam heard them from the kitchen and came walking in with a dummy. He leaned over the back of the couch, took Harry’s thumb out of his mouth and put the dummy in. 

“Thank you babe,” Zayn smiled up at him. Liam smiled and went back to cooking dinner. 

Dinner was done after two episodes of Power Rangers, it was perfect timing once the credits started to roll Liam was calling them to the table. Louis jumped up and ran to his spot. Liam came over to the couch, picked Harry up and took him to his high chair. Zayn took a minute to turn off the TV and straighten up a bit before going to the table. 

Dinner was an easy enough affair, Zayn fed Harry, Liam sat next to Louis and the four held easy conversation. They talked about what the boys had done with Nick and what they wanted to do this week. Toward the end of dinner Harry asked, “did we get a brother?” 

“Not yet sweetie,” Zayn said. 

“When is he coming?” Harry asked. 

“We don’t know,” Liam said. 

“But Why?” Harry asked again. He didn’t understand why it was taking so long. When his daddies told him they were going to get him a new big brother, he got Louis the next day. It had been over a month and still no news on his baby brother. 

“Because sometimes these thing take time, Harry,” Zayn tried to explain. 

“But Louis came so fast,” Harry tried to explain to them. When he said that both parents now understood why Harry was being so insistent.  
“Yes, we got Louis a little faster than we’re getting the baby but sometimes that happens. But don’t you worry we are looking for the perfect baby brother for you two. He will love you two and look up to you two and just be perfect. But we need to give it a little bit of time, ok?” Liam put it as gentle as possible. Both boys nodded and Harry dropped it even though he was still confused. When Liam was explaining how their baby would be he couldn’t help but picture the baby he met by accident, Niall.

When dinner finished, Zayn wiped Harry down and got him out of his high chair. “Let’s go take a bath,” He cheered. Harry frowned, he didn’t really want one but he knew he had no choice. “Come on it’ll be nice!” Zayn tried to comfort. He looked at his husband and upon Liam’s nod he took the ‘toddler’ out of the room and up the stairs to his bathroom. 

“Ok Lou, what do you want to do after I put the dishes in the sink?” Liam asked as he carried all the plates to the sink. He set them down and ran some water over them but was happy to leave it until after the boys were in bed. “Ok all done,” Liam called as he turned around to see Louis sitting at the table nervously picking at his fingers. “Hey bud,” he approached lightly, “wanna go have some us time? You can tell me what’s on your mind,” he soothed. 

Louis nodded and raised his arms. It was odd because he rarely ever wanted to be held for long periods of time but right now all he wanted was his Daddy to hold him. Liam was more than happy to hold his Loubear, he hardly ever had the opportunity. He held him tightly in arms and walked around the first floor, turning off some lights, Liam knew that Louis needed some quiet time before he would open up.

After ten minutes of walking, bouncing, and humming Liam decided to sit down on the couch in the living room. “Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” Liam asked gently, Louis picked his head up and looked at his Daddy. Liam pushed his hair off his forehead. Louis got off his Daddy’s lap and facing him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked at his Daddy. 

“Can I ask you something? And like really talk?” Louis was still in his headspace but it was detering, he was about half and half at the moment. 

“You can ask me anything.” 

“Why has it really taken you so long to find another little?” Now he was almost completely out of it. 

“Like I said it takes time.” 

“Is it because of me?” Louis started to tear up, Liam lifted him by his armpits and placed him back in his lap. 

“Why would it have anything to do with you?” 

“Because I told Harry I didn’t want a baby brother,” he was slipping back into headspace. 

“And why is that sweetie?” Liam asked gently, he started to rock a little side to side. 

“Cause...cause what if you don’t wuv me anymore,” Louis sobbed out on his Daddy’s shoulder. Liam readjusted him so that they were chest to chest. He started rubbing his back, rocking side to side and saying, “shhhhhhhhh,” calmly. 

Once Louis had calmed down a bit Liam said, “Louis, Papa and I will always love you. Having a new baby won’t change that, if anything it will make us love you more.” 

“How?” Louis asked with his head still buried in Liam’s neck. 

“Will you look at me please?” He waited patiently for Louis look at him. “There are those beautiful blues, I will love you two because our family will be complete and my heart will be so happy.” 

“We’re complete now.” 

“Honey I love our family but Papa and I have wanted a baby baby, for lack of a better term, since we got Harry. I don’t know if we’ve ever told you this but when Papa and I went to the center the first time, we went to find a little baby. When we saw your brother we knew that he was ours and we were his. We tried to treat him like our newborn but it clearly didn’t work out he was a toddler and still is. So we did some adjustments and then after some time we decided that he needed a big brother. We went to the center that day and saw you,” He cheered and tickled Louis’ belly.  
Louis laughed and Liam continued, “and it was the same thing, the moment we saw you we knew you were ours. Our hearts felt so full. And now we want a baby baby. Papa and I have wanted this for so long and I know that you and Harry will be great big brothers.” 

“But… but… you’ll be spending all your time with the baby and never see me,” Louis started to cry again. 

“So that’s what this is about? You think if Papa and I get a baby then we’ll forget about you?” Liam asked. Louis nodded too distraught to reply. “Oh honey, Papa and I could never forget about you. You’re our little Loubear, we love you more than anything in this world and nothing will change that.”

“You don’t mean it, everyone says that but they don’t mean it,” Louis whined. 

“Louis Papa and I are not like the parents from your past. Papa and I made a vow, a promise to you and your brother when we adopted you two and that was a promise to love you no matter what for the rest of your life. And nothing, I repeat nothing in this entire world will ever change that!” He gave Louis a kiss on the head and squeezed him a little tighter. 

“I love you Daddy,” Louis said after a few seconds. 

“I love you too Louis, more than you will ever know,” they sat in silence for bit each holding each other as tight as they could and remain comfortable, that is until Zayn came bounding down the stairs with bubbly Harry on his hip. 

“Aw look at Daddy and Loulou cuddling,” Zayn cooed to Harry who clapped. Liam looked up, Zayn could tell that something serious was going on. “Why don’t we go get some nice warm milk and then have some Harry and Papa time,” Zayn said as he headed toward the kitchen. 

“But Daddy,” Harry said. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be up to give you a kiss goodnight and tuck you in,” Liam called. Louis whined and started to cry. Luckily he was quiet so Harry didn’t know what was happening but Zayn did and whisked him away. 

“You hear that? See you get to spend extra time with Papa,” Zayn said as they entered the kitchen. He walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a bottle, he then sat Harry down on the counter. He went to the fridge, filled up the bottle and put it in the microwave. Even though Harry was a toddler he still had a bottle of warm milk every night before he went to bed. 

“What story do you want to read tonight?” Zayn asked as he placed both arms on the side of Harry and leaned in close. He put their foreheads together. 

“Can we read Sleeping Beauty?” 

“Why of course we can!” Zayn exclaimed and the microwave dinged. He stood up straight and went to retrieve the bottle. He added some vanilla and cinnamon, screwed on the lid and shook it to really mix it all up. He walked over to the counter, picked Harry up and walked upstairs. 

Back in the living room Liam was consoling Louis. “It’s ok sweetheart,” he cooed in the boy’s ear, “Papa and I love you so much, that will never ever change no matter what.” He held him tightly in his arms and rocked back and forth. They sat like that for about fifteen minutes until Louis fell asleep. Liam waited five minutes to make sure Louis was really asleep before getting up and heading upstairs to his room. 

He laid Louis out on the bed and made sure he was going to stay asleep before leaving the room and going to Harry’s room. He walked in at the perfect time, Zayn was laying Harry down in the crib. He walked over and leaned down, he gave Harry a big kiss on the forehead. “Sing,” Harry mumbled from behind his pacifier, he was tired but doing everything to stay awake.  
Zayn and Liam looked at each other, Zayn started singing Brahms Lullaby, it was what they sang to him almost every night, Liam joined in on the second verse. The only time they didn’t sing to him was if he fell asleep before their routine. Harry was out by the third verse but Liam and Zayn wanted to finish it so they stood over their toddler as he slept on his stomach, dummy firm in his mouth and clutching his beloved blanket. 

When they finished the husbands looked up at each other and smiled. They both headed out of the room after making sure the monitor was on and working. Harry needed a baby monitor because he had severe separation anxiety, sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night and he needed to know that Liam and Zayn would be there for him.  
They gently closed the door but left it cracked. They walked into the den that was between the boy’s rooms and their own, Liam stopped and grabbed Zayn’s hand. He led him over to the couch and sat down. “Is this about Louis?” Zayn asked looking at his husband. 

“Yea, he thinks we’re going to forget about him when we get another baby and that we won’t love him anymore.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Zayn sighed, he was upset to hear that his little boy felt this way. “I thought he was excited for a baby brother?” 

“I did too but after dinner we went to talk and he broke down. He said that he told Harry he didn’t want a baby brother. He also said that people always say they won’t forget but they do. I think this is coming up because of his past, we know he had a lot of siblings and I think he got forgotten about and felt unloved and that’s why he acted out but instead of getting the attention and love from his mom he got sent here. And now that we’re getting a new baby I think he thinks it’s going to happen again.” 

“Did you put him in bed already?” 

“No, he’s in our room. I was thinking he could stay with us tonight and maybe that would help him know that we do love him and nothing, no matter what, will change that.” 

“Good idea,” he leaned in and kissed his husband. “I think Harry will sleep tonight, so that’s one less thing to worry about.”

“Good to hear,” Liam started to get up but Zayn grabbed his arm. He sat back down and looked to Zayn, “what?” 

“Where did you go today after our meeting, what did you do?” Zayn asked because he knew they weren’t going to be able to talk in their bedroom. 

“I went into the newborn section.” 

“You were in there a long time.” 

“Yea, I was trying to calm down,” Liam said shutting the conversation down. He knew he should tell Zayn about Niall but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. On some level he was afraid that Zayn would reject the idea of little that he hadn’t met or that hadn’t been picked for them to meet. 

“Ok,” he got up, grabbed Liam’s hand and they walked to their room. When they walked in they saw Louis sprawled out in the middle of their bed. “Should we change him?” Zayn asked. 

“Yea, he has a clean pair of PJ’s in the laundry basket in my closet,” Liam told his husband as he went to the bed and gently pulled Louis to his side. He did his best to take his clothes off without him waking him up but it didn’t work, Louis woke up whining and confused. “It’s ok, Daddy is just changing you into some PJ’s.” 

“Then you get to sleep in bed with Papa and Daddy,” Zayn cheered as he walked up with the pajamas. The couple worked in tandem to change Louis. Once he was changed they pulled back the covers and placed him the middle of the bed. Then got themselves ready for bed.  
When they were done, they kissed each other, got into bed on either side of Louis, turned the light off and went to bed. They had a full night of sleep.


	2. Checking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> First, I want to say thank you for the kudos and comments, greatly appreciated. Second I assure you Liam and Zayn will adopt Niall eventually it just takes awhile to get there in this story, so please be patient with me and we'll get there. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a great halloween!
> 
> Please comment if you like but only constructive criticism, please!

Liam and Zayn woke up at seven thirty, like they always do. The couple carefully got out of the bed, they didn’t want to disturb Louis. They went to the bathroom and got ready for their morning/day; which meant taking a shower, today it was together, brushing their teeth, and getting dressed. Liam put on his clothes for the day but Zayn did not because he didn’t want the boys to get his work clothes dirty before he left. 

When they were done in the bathroom it was eight o’clock, time to wake the boys up. Liam gave Zayn a kiss and went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Zayn walked over to his bed and lightly shook Louis until he woke up. Once he was up Zayn, had him go to the bathroom and sent him down to help Liam in the kitchen.  
Next was Harry. This was the routine, Liam and Zayn wake up, get ready together, then Liam goes downstairs to start breakfast for the family while Zayn gets the boys up. Louis first, who then goes to help Liam in the kitchen after going to the bathroom, and then Zayn goes to Harry’s room to wake him up. 

Zayn padded into his toddler’s room. He turned the light on and lowered the side of the crib. He gently rubbed his back until the boy started to wake up. He smiled down at him and lifted him into his arms. He held him for a minute, allowing him to wake up. Zayn walked over to the changing table and gently laid him down. He changed him quickly and then picked him back up. He carried him down to the kitchen where Liam and Louis were cooking pancakes this morning. 

Zayn placed Harry in the high chair. “Why don’t you go sit with your brother while Papa and I finish up?” Liam told Louis, who gladly skipped over to the table. Zayn walked over to his husband who was flipping the last pancake. “So how did Harry sleep?” Liam asked. 

“Good, he wasn’t bad this morning. Only held him for minute,” Zayn replied. 

“Was he wet?” 

“Yea.” 

“Did Louis seem good?” 

“Yea, did he not seem good?” 

“No he did, he seemed like his normal hyper self,” Liam said as he plated the last pancake, “why don’t you take this over there and i’ll get their cups ready.” 

Zayn carried the plate full of delicious pancakes over to the table. When he walked up he heard Louis and Harry talking about dreams. “Who had that dream?” Zayn asked in reaction to Harry saying something about butter ceilings. 

“Blake said that was his favoritist dream he ever had,” Harry replied. 

“Well that sounds delicious,” Zayn said. 

“Can we get a butter ceiling, Papa?” Louis asked. 

“No it will melt,” Zayn said. 

“And we already have a ceiling,” Liam added as he walked up with full cups for the boys. 

“Yea, but our ceiling is boring,” Louis whined. 

“Yea boring,” Harry mimicked. 

“It’s a ceiling, it’s supposed to be boring,” Liam said, “Now let’s eat.” Liam put two pancakes on Louis’ plate, he poured syrup on them and then cut them up for him. Zayn grabbed a plate for himself and Harry. He got himself two pancakes with syrup and made the same thing for Harry. Zayn cut the pancakes up into tiny bites. He tied a bib around his neck and then situated himself in front of the boy and started to feed him. Liam sat across from Louis. 

“Papa, can you build a butter ceiling?” Louis asked with his mouth full. 

“Please chew with your mouth closed,” Liam remarked. 

“What do you mean? I don’t know how to build with butter?” 

“Yea but when you make a new building, it could have butter,” Louis explained. 

“I’ll look into that,” Zayn said and then smiled at his husband, who shook his head in reply.  
The rest of breakfast was much like it normally is. The family talked with ease about how they slept; what Zayn had on the agenda for the day, he told the boys that they could come help him someday at work when he wasn’t so busy; then they talked about what they were going to do at Daycare today. 

Soon enough Zayn was finished feeding Harry and eating, he got up put his and Harry’s plates in the sink before heading upstairs to get ready for the day. Liam got a washcloth and cleaned both the boys off, they were covered in syrup. He left Harry in his highchair and Louis sitting at the table while he cleaned off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. 

“Louis, why don’t you wipe off the table and your brothers tray?” Liam suggested. 

“Ok Daddy,” Louis chirped as he skipped over to the sink. He loved to help his family. Liam smiled and handed him a damp rag. The boy bounced back to the table and happily cleaned it. 

“Daddy can I get down?” Harry whined while pushing back on his tray and kicking his legs. 

“Not yet,” Liam replied. 

“I want down!” Harry shrieked as he slammed his fists down and started to cry. 

“Harry!” Liam warned. 

“It’s ok buddy, I got ya,” Zayn said as he walked into the kitchen fully dressed in his suit for the day. He walked over to the high chair; removed the tray, which Louis wiped off once it was set on  
the table, and pick Harry up. 

“Do you have to go to work Papa?” Harry asked as he cuddled closer to him. 

“Yes I do.” 

“I come wiff you?”  
“I’m sorry I wish you could. But you get to go to daycare, which is so much fun and hang out with your Awesome Daddy,” Harry pulled a face at the mention of Liam, he was mad that he didn’t let him out of his seat. “I wish I could hang out with Daddy all day,” Zayn said as he bounced the boy. 

“Daddy mean,” Harry pouted. 

Zayn tried to hold back his laughter. “Why is Daddy mean?” he asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders and buried his face into his Papa’s neck.  
“Daddy didn’t let him out when he asked,”Louis told him as he walked over to the sink to give Liam back the rag. 

“I am not mean,” Liam said as he and Louis walked over to the other two in the kitchen. He put his arms out to take Harry so that Zayn could go to work. 

“Love you buddy,” Zayn said as he kissed Harry on the cheek and handed him over to Liam. Harry tried to stay with his Papa but was removed and placed in the arms of his Daddy. He was not happy. Liam held him close. Zayn walked over to Louis and gave him a big hug and kiss before giving Liam a peck and walking out to the garage. 

“Ok boys, time to get ready for day care,” Liam said as he and Louis started for the stairs. “You wanna pick out your own outfit today?” Liam asks Louis. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis cheered and ran into his room. 

“What do you want to wear today?” Liam asked the boy in his arms. Harry didn’t reply. “Come on, today will be so much fun!” Liam cheered as he entered Harry’s room. 

“I don’t wanna leave you,” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck.  
Liam hugged him back and smiled. “I thought I was mean daddy?” he asked. 

“Love you,” he whined instead of answering his Daddy’s question.

“Love you too,” Liam said and hugged him tight. They stood there for a minute, then Liam took Harry over to the changing table. He laid him down, took his clothes off and changed his nappy. He sat Harry up in only his nappy and left him on the table so he could go to the closest and get his outfit for the day. 

Liam came back with a Yertle the Turtle shirt, that was dark blue and light blue and had the turtles from the book on it, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of blue, grey and black tennis shoes. He dressed him quickly, picked him up, grabbed the diaper bag from the corner which Zayn so thoughtfully packed the night before, and left the room to go to Louis’. He walked in to see Louis wearing an Avengers t-shirt with black jeans and trying to lace up his black and red tennis shoes. 

“Need some help?” Liam asked standing in the doorway. 

“No,” Louis said with determination. Liam set Harry on his feet and allowed him to go play with some of Louis’ toys that were left on the floor. Liam stayed in the doorway. He stood there for a minute then he checked his watch and realized they only had a few minutes left before they needed to leave. “Hey Lou can I please help you?” 

“No!” he shouted and moved away from Liam who was squatting down in front of him to help tie his shoes. 

“Louis, please we need to go,” Liam tried again. 

“I can do it!” Louis whined. 

“I know but this will go faster,” Liam said as he grabbed Louis’ feet and tied his shoes. “Ok,” he sighed as he stood up, “Let’s go boys,” he held his hands out for the boys to take. They took his hands and followed him down the stairs to the kitchen. Liam filled up a sippy cup with juice, grabbed a juice box, and filled up two containers with cheez-its. He put those in the diaper bag, slung the bag over his shoulder and led the boys out to the garage. 

Liam lifted Harry into his car seat and buckled him in. He closed the car door and walked over to the other side where Louis was sitting patiently in his booster seat, waiting for his daddy to put his seatbelt on. Liam quickly put his seatbelt on and placed the diaper bag in between the boys. He closed Louis’ door and climbed in the drivers seat. 

The drive to the daycare was about ten minutes. When they arrived Liam pulled into his parking spot, a perk of being married to the man who ran the community. He got the boys out of the car, Louis holding his hand and Harry on his hip, because he insisted. He was greeted by May, the check-in girl, at the door. Liam went up to her and she gladly gave him his card, the daycare would give parents a card when they checked their little in and they returned the card when they were picking up their little, this was to ensure maximum safety and make sure someone random was not taking a little, they would not hand over a child without the card. May took the diaper bag to put in the cubby that Louis and Harry shared. 

After Liam had the card, May opened the door to the rest of center. Liam made his way back, he took Louis to his room first, his teacher Miss Caroline greeted them. Louis gave his Daddy a hug and said “goodbye,” then walked in and joined his friends at their table. Then Liam made his way down the hall to Harry’s room. Miss Lou had the door open when they arrived. Other mommies and daddies were dropping off their littles as well and tears were beginning to shed. 

“Hi Harry,” Miss Lou cheered when the pair walked up. Harry buried his face into Liam’s neck. “Is it one of those days?” Miss Lou asked in reference to Harry’s severe attachment issues. She had been with the center since it opened, ten years ago, and she had been working with Harry since he started coming, almost five years ago. 

“I’m not sure,” Liam answered honestly.  
Miss Lou nodded and reached her arm out to rub Harry’s back. “You wanna play with your friends?” She asked. Harry slightly nodded, but didn’t do much. “Well do you wanna make some arts and craft?” Harry tried to hide his smile. Liam and Miss Lou looked at each other and knew they were close to getting him ready. “Do you wanna play with Chester?” Harry perked up and nodded his head with a big smile. Chester was his class’s bunny, which Harry and his friends loved to play with. “Well come here buddy and we can play with him,” she said holding her arms open. Harry went to her excitedly. 

Liam stepped forward and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later baby, have fun,” he said and then walked out of the center. The daycare was set up by age. Each age group got their own room. 2-5 was the toddlers, they had three rooms since that was the most common age; 5-8 was the children’s room, they had two rooms because they were the second common age; 8-11 was the kid’s room, they only had one room; then there was the 11-13 the tween room, they only had one room and it wasn’t in use. No one that old was enrolled in the center. 

Each age had room with their own teachers. They did worksheets, and learning activities to keep the little’s mind still sharp, since they were adults they didn’t want everything they’ve learned to leave. This was a way to keep their mind stay sharp. Throughout the day the whole center came together to play games, have recess, and have snack time. 

When Liam left the center he had the morning to himself and nothing to do. He couldn’t think of anything pressing that needed to be done that day so he found himself thinking about Niall. He decided that he could go see him at the agency. It was twenty minute drive from the daycare to the agency. 

When he walked in Sally, the secretary, was surprised to see him. “Liam!” Sally cheered and walked over to give him a hug. He and Sally went way back. Before Liam and Zayn had Harry Liam was a behavioral psychologist for the agency. He administered the tests that determined if people were right for this community and helped council littles through the process of having a new mommy or daddy and then talking to them for their first couple of months as the adjusted to the lifestyle.

“Hi Sally,” Liam replied and hugged her back.

“What brings you here two days in a row?”

“Thought I could volunteer?” 

“Well we love to have you, come on over here and I’ll print you up a badge,” she walked back to her desk. She got on her computer and started making him a volunteer tag. “So how are your boys doing?” 

“They’re doing great.”

“Do they know you’re looking for a baby?” 

“Yes, and they are very excited to big brothers.” 

“Even your cutie, Harry?”

“Harry more than Louis. He cannot wait to have his baby brother. So are you coming to Louis’ adoption party?” Liam asked. A adoption party was a to celebrate the day the little was adopted, much like a birthday, they were celebrating three years with Louis. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Sally cheered, “I’ve missed seeing you everyday and I love those boys. Here’s your badge, you can go on back, I trust you know what to do,” Sally said as she handed him the tag. 

“Thank you,” Liam said. He accepted the badge, penned it to his shirt and went back to the newborn room. The agency had volunteers that came to play and/or hold the littles, to make sure they were getting enough attention. 

He walked into the newborn room and went straight to Niall’s crib. When he walked up Niall was sitting up rubbing his eyes, he had clearly just woken up. “Hi Niall,” Liam cooed. Niall lit up when he saw ‘the man’ again. He raised his arms immediately, which surprised him and Liam. Once in Liam’s arms, he realized that Niall was wet, he went over to the changing table. Niall put up a little fight but reminded himself that this man was a good one. 

Once Liam was done he held Niall in his arms and walked over to a kitchenette to make a bottle for the baby. He made a bottle of formula and then carried Niall over to a rocking chair in the corner of the room. He adjusted Niall in his lap so that he was cradled in his arms. The two cuddled for awhile and Liam rocked. Eventually Liam fed him the bottle but they were content to relax and cuddle for the afternoon. 

 

\----

 

When Zayn got to the office, he checked the schedule, he saw that today some of his staff were going to do a random visit at the daycare. He checked his workload and saw that today was a light day and decided that he would accompany the group going to the daycare. He liked doing random visits because it let them see what was really going on and hopefully make improvements. But  
Zayn especially liked it when they inspected the daycare because before he was the CEO of the community, he ran the daycare. 

He did some paperwork, replied to some emails, and when twelve forty-five rolled around he went to the conference room where the group was meeting. It wasn’t surprising to see Zayn before they left, he usually wanted to see what was on the agenda. Pat was in charge of human resources and the one leading this visit. “Hi, Mr. Malik how are you today?” Pat asked when he entered the room. 

“I doing well, you?” 

“Good, good.” 

“Mind I join you on this trip?” Zayn asked. 

“Why of course you can,” Pat cheered. 

“Great, I’m actually going to take my own car. Might take my boys home when I’m done, call it an early day.” 

“How are your boys?”

“They’re doing good, you guys can see them at the daycare.” 

“How’s the hunt for the baby?” 

“It’s… ok. We’ll find the right one soon. So are we ready to go?” Zayn asked. Pat nodded and the team headed down to the parking lot. Zayn got into his range rover while the rest of the team, which was only Pat and another member of their staff, Ruth, they got into a company car, a blue chevy malibu.

The drive from his office to the daycare was a quick one, only about five minutes. Zayn parked in his spot, with Pat and Ruth parking next to him. They got out and went inside, May looked at them confused. “Hi, Mr. Malik, what brings you here? Getting the boys early?” May asked. 

“No, we’re here for a surprise inspection,” Zayn said. May gave an uneasy smile and unlocked the door to let the three of them back there. 

“They’re in the gym right now,” May told them as they walked back. They all nodded. When they walked back they heard a little crying in the nurse’s station. Zayn told Pat and Ruth to go on ahead to the gym and that he would go see what was going on. He walked up to the door when Miss Chelly, one of the teachers was walking out of the room. 

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked her. 

“A little slipped and fell when they were playing footie, he bumped his head.” 

“Is he ok?” 

“Yea, he’s fine, just a little shook up.” She told him. Zayn started to go in the door but she didn’t move. “He’s fine, you can go on to the gym, we’ve got this,” she told him which irked Zayn, why was she being so suspicious? 

“I’m going to check on him,” Zayn told her. She nodded her head, stepped out of the way and scurried off. Zayn opened the door to see Harry in the arms of Miss Lou, his teacher, sobbing and asking for his blankie and Liam. His heart broke seeing his son like that, “Come here bubba,” Zayn cooed as he went over to Harry and took him into his arms. “Someone go get his diaper bag and tell me what happened,” he asked the women in the room. 

“He was playing footie with some of the other little’s, he slipped and fell on his back. He bumped his head head pretty hard,” Miss Lou explained. 

“You’re ok baby, you’re ok,” Zayn cooed and bounced him around the room. 

“B-b-bank-iiie,” Harry sobbed into his Papa’s shoulder. 

“Yes, let’s get your blankie,” Zayn said looking at the teacher who was carrying his bag in. She set it down on the table and Zayn started looking through it. “Where did Daddy put your blankie?” Zayn said as he dug around the bag, he found it and handed it to the bereaved boy. Harry grabbed it and cuddled it between his Papa’s shoulder. Zayn found a dummy and a dummy clip, he clipped it to Harry’s shirt and put the dummy in his mouth. 

Harry calmed down a considerable amount now that he was in his Papa’s arms, had his blankie and a dummy. “Is everyone still in the gym?” He asked looking around the room.  
“I believe so, but they may be heading back to their classes,” Mr. Mat responded, he was the newest teacher. Zayn nodded and took himself and Harry to the gym. When he walked in the littles were all running around playing and the teachers were talking to each other and not paying attention. 

Louis caught sight of Harry and realized that his Papa was carrying him. “Papa!” Louis cheered as he ran over to the man. He jumped up and gave him and Harry a big hug. “Why are you here?” Louis asked. 

“I came here to play with you and your brother.” 

“Are you ok, Harry?” Louis asked. 

Harry turned his head and nodded, he didn’t feel like talking, he was feeling really tired and started seeing spots. “He’s going to be fine,” Zayn replied for him. 

“Is Daddy coming?” 

“Why would Daddy come?” 

“ When Harry woke up he was asking for him,” Louis told him. 

“When he woke up?”

“Yea, when he fell he was asleep for a second before he woke up crying for Daddy.”

“Well Daddy’s not coming. But I’m here.” 

“Come play with my friends,” Louis said and grabbed his hand. He dragged his Papa over to a group of boys who were kicking a ball around in a circle. “Guys this is my Papa, he’s going to play with us,” Louis announced to the group. They all waved at him and he waved back. 

“Hi, Mr. Malik,” Dylan said shyly looking up at Zayn. 

“Hi, Dylan,” Zayn cheered. Dylan was the most polite little in the community and so were his mommy and daddy. It was kind of annoying, he wasn’t much a fan of kiss asses. “So what are we playing?” 

“Just kick the ball if it comes to you,” Louis talked down to his Papa. Zayn gave him a warning look about the attitude. “Sorry,” Louis mumbled, he didn’t mean it. “Let’s play,” Louis said with force, it was clear to Zayn and anyone watching that Louis was the Alpha of his friend group. 

The little that was holding the ball, John, set it down and started kicking the ball around the circle. It was difficult for Zayn to play when the ball came to him because Harry was in his arms. After a few minutes the teachers were calling them back to class.

“Ok boys let’s go,” Zayn said. 

“Just a minute, we’re almost done,” Louis said mid-kick.

“No, you’re done now Louis,” Zayn said and Louis knew better than to challenge his Papa when he used that voice. 

“Ok, let’s go,” Louis said to his friends and picked up the ball. They walked over to his teacher, Miss Caroline. Zayn still had Harry in his arms, the boy was trying to fall asleep. 

“Well hello there Mr. Malik, will you and Harry be joining us in class?” 

“I think so,” Zayn responded. 

“Well we would love to have you, Louis why don’t you lead your Papa to our classroom?” 

“Ok!” Louis cheered, he grabbed his Zayn’s hand and rushed off to the room. 

“Slow down bud,” Zayn said thinking he was about to drop Harry. Harry was upset from all the moving, he felt dizzy and tired, all this moving was not helping. 

“Louis Stop!” Harry whined loudly. 

Zayn and Louis both looked at Harry surprised. “Harry,” Zayn warned, “don’t be rude to your brother, say you’re sorry.” 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled with his face buried in Zayn’s neck. 

“Please look at your brother.”  
Harry sighed, he was acting quite irritable. He lethargically moved his head and squinted his eyes, the light was hurting his head. He said, “I’m sorry,” with a hint of attitude and a slight mumble. 

Zayn knew it wasn’t genuine but he wasn’t going to push it. 

“Thank you,” Zayn said and bounced him a little. Harry whined and buried his face again in response to the movement. “Ok to class we go,” Zayn cheered. 

Louis smiled and led the way. His classroom was set up much like a first grade classroom would be. It had bright colors, a fun bulletin board filled with crafts made by each little in the class, they had a reading mat, tons of children’s books and tables with name tags. Louis was surrounded by girls and separated from all his friends, something he always loved to point out. 

When they walked over to his table all the girls were already there. “Hi girls, do you mind if I sit with you?” Zayn asked as he pulled chair up next to Louis. 

“Who are you?” Grace, the girl that sat directly next to Louis asked. 

“I’m Louis’ Papa,” He responded. 

“My mommy says that you’re the boss,” Molly, the that sat diagonal from Louis said. 

“You’re mommy is right, I am the boss.” 

“Why are you here?” Grace asked. 

“I’m here to spend time with Louis and Harry and observe your class.” 

“Harry, why are you here?” Molly asked. 

Harry didn’t respond so Louis did, “he got hurt.” 

“So why is he here?” Grace asked. 

“Because he wants to be with Papa and me,” Louis responded. 

“Ok, class,” Miss Caroline announced. When she had the classes attention she continued, “as you can see we have a guest here today,” she gestured to Zayn and Harry, who was still in his arms with his face buried in Zayn’s neck. Zayn waved. “He is here to watch, don’t let him distract you. Now we are going to pull out our art boxes from your desk and we are going to make a craft for our bulletin board. 

“Since we have been working on counting money, we are going to make piggy banks. First you are going to get this paper with a piggy on it,” she held up a piece of paper that had the outline of a pig on it. “I want all of you to get your crayons out and put them on your desk,” she waited for all the littles to do that before continuing, “now close your boxes and push them to the front of your desk,” she waited. “Now I am going to hand this out and you can color it anyway you want.” She walked around the room and handed out the piggies. 

“Would you like one Harry?” Miss Caroline asked when she got to Louis’ table. 

Harry didn’t acknowledge her so Zayn smiled and nodded. He took the paper and a purple crayon from Louis. “Wanna help me Harry?” Zayn asked. He whined but he reluctantly shifted so that his back was to Zayn’s chest. He grabbed a blue crayon from the box and started coloring the pig with his Papa. 

“Are you making it for Daddy?” Louis asked. 

“I don’t know,” Harry mumbled. 

“If you do I bet he’ll put it up on our fridge,” Louis encouraged. 

“And he’ll love it,” Zayn said and kissed his cheek. “I love yours Lou,” he said. Louis had colored his pink and was adding black spots. 

“Do you like mind?” Grace asked. Zayn looked around the table and said, “everyone’s is awesome.” 

“Ok class a few more minutes to finish up coloring,” Miss Caroline announced. Once there few minutes were up she was standing at the front of the class. “Ok crayons down please, if you’re not finished don’t worry you will time at the end of class. This next sheet I’m handing out has coins on it. Quarters,” she held up the first sheet that had quarters all over it. “A quarter is twenty five cents. Next we have our page of dimes; a dime is ten cents. Then we have our sheet of nickels; a nickel is five cents. And lastly we have a page of pennies; a penny is one cent. 

“Now you are going to cut out as many of these coins as you want and glue them inside your piggie bank. Now class you will see at the top of the page there is a big picture of the coin and next to it it says it’s name and amount. You are not going to cut that out, I repeat you are not going to cut that. You are going to cut out the small coins that have the dotted lines around them, only cut on the dotted line; I repeat only cut on the dotted line.

“Ok, so please get out your scissors and glue stick. I will come around and pass out these sheets. Remember to cut on the dotted line and glue however many you want inside your piggie. If you have any questions please raise your hand and I’ll come over to help.” She walked around and handed out the sheets. 

“Louis’ Papa, why can’t my mommies come play with me when I’m here but you can?” Grace asked, she was quite assertive, many said her and Louis were the same person. 

“Well I’m not exactly here to play, I’m actually here for work but as a bonus I get to play with my boys.” 

“What are you the boss of?” Grace asked. 

“I make sure our community runs properly, so I guess you could say I am the boss of our community.” Grace nodded and went back to working on her piggy bank. “Do you want to cut out some coins Harry?” Zayn asked. 

“Can’t,” he mumbled and put his dummy back in his mouth. 

“And why can’t you?” Zayn asked. 

“Daddy won’t let him use scissors since he cut the curtains in the playroom,” Louis told him. Harry blushed. Zayn formed an O shape with his mouth, he had forgotten about that. “It’s ok Harry, I can cut them out and you can glue them on our piggies,” Louis suggested. Harry smiled and nodded. 

“You are such a good big brother Louis,” Zayn complimented, he loved when his boys worked together. 

“I know,” Louis replied with a cheeky smile on his face. He handed Harry his glue stick and began cutting out the coins like he was told. After he cut them out he would hand them to his brother who placed them on either his or his own. Zayn watched on in delight at his two boys. 

When the class was done with glueing the coins into their pigs Miss Caroline told them what came next, “Now that you have glued all your coins in your piggies, I want you all to count how much money you have in your bank and write it at the bottom of your piggy. If you don’t know how much your coin is worth look at the sheet that has that coin on it and it will tell you the name and how much it is worth. If you need any help please raise your hand I will come by.” 

Louis had no problem with this part of the exercise. He was always smart, just very lazy with it in his past life. That was something he loves about the daycare, he hasn’t regressed to a point where stuff like this is hard so he always seems like the smart one. He was done with his in no time and then did Harry’s. “Want to write something for Daddy?” Louis asked Harry.  
Harry shrugged, “why don’t you write ‘to Daddy, Love Louis and Harry’” Zayn suggested. 

“Is that ok with you Harry?” Louis asked, again he shrugged. Louis took that as an ok to do it. He wrote that on Harry’s pig. Harry’s head was starting to hurt again and the dizziness was returning. Moved so that he could cuddle he blankie and shove his head into Zayn’s collarbone. Zayn helped him shift so they were chest to chest again. 

“Ok class when you are done I want you to clean up your space and leave your piggy banks on you desk. Please raise your hand when you are finished, I will come around and check to make sure then when I say so you can go play on the mat while we wait for your mommies and daddies to come pick you up,” Miss Caroline announced. 

Louis cleaned up his space quickly and raised his hand. Miss Caroline came over in after a few minutes and said he was good to go. He stood up, “Harry you wanna come play with me and my friends?” Louis asked. 

Harry shook his head. “That’s sweetie, I think he and I will go help Miss Caroline dismiss people,” Zayn said. Zayn stood up with Harry in his arms and went over to Caroline. “Hi, do you want me to open the door and start dismissing people?” 

“Yes, in a couple of minutes, Parents won’t usually start arriving for another ten or fifteen minutes. But if you could help that would be amazing because then I could clean up.”

“Ok, do you mind if I go to my office for a few minutes? I’ll come back to help you dismiss.” Zayn said. 

“No problem,” Caroline smiled. 

Zayn walked out of the classroom, down the hallway through a door, that need a key for access. He turned right once he was through the door and at the end of the hallway was an office reserved for whoever was running the community. He walked in, turned the light on and set Harry down on the couch. Harry whined but got into the fetal position and grabbed his head. 

Zayn sat behind the desk which had a laptop sitting on it. He looked at the sticky note next to that had the username and password for the daycare, surprisingly enough it had changed in last seven years. He logged on and started scrolling through the file and incidence reports that had been made. 

 

\----

 

Liam was with Niall all day, he put him down for a nap at two, he said his goodbyes and left at two twenty five. He told Niall that he would see him as soon as he could. He left the agency and headed for the day care. It got out at three fifteen but he always liked to be there five minutes before, to make sure he could get the boys stuff. 

When the pulled at the daycare he was surprised to see that someone was parked in his spot, he was more confused that it looked to be his husband’s car. When he walked in he handed May his card, she didn’t say anything about Zayn being there so he thought he must be imagining that that’s Zayn’s car. May opened the door and Liam went back. He went to Harry and Louis’ cubby only to find that their diaper bag wasn’t there. That was weird. He walked down the hall to Louis’ classroom, only to find Zayn dismissing people with Harry in his arms. 

“What’s going on?” Liam asked as he walked up to his husband. 

“Hi,” Zayn cheered. 

“Daddy,” Harry whined and reached for Liam, he gladly took him into his arms. 

“Hi bubba, what’s wrong?” Liam asked looking at Zayn. 

“He hit his head, and has been off ever since,” Zayn told him. Liam nodded and decided he would deal with when they got home. 

“Why are you here? And where is their diaper bag?” 

“I’m here for surprise inspection, thought I’d join and spend some time with the boys. And the diaper bag is probably still in the nurses station.” 

“Ok, can I get Louis?” Liam asked. 

“Oh, yea. Louis Daddy’s here,” Zayn called. Louis came bouncing up with his and Harry’s piggy bank. 

“Here you go Daddy,” Louis said handing the craft to Liam. 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s a piggy bank. Harry and I made it for you,” Louis said. 

“I love it, thank you. So can I go back there to grab their bag or not?” Liam asked. 

“I’ll go with you, Louis go grab your backpack,” Zayn said. He nodded and went over to his hook in his classroom and grabbed his bag. He handed it to Liam who handed it right back to him, he sighed and put it on his back. Zayn told Caroline that he would be right back. The family walked to the nurses station and sure enough there was Harry and Louis’ diaper bag. 

Liam put his picture in it and then slung the bag over his free shoulder. “So are you going to be home early?” Liam asked as the family of four started walking to the exit.  
“Probably. I’m going to close up here, look over some files and then I’ll be home,” Zayn said. 

“Ok, see you soon,” Liam said and leaned in for a peck, which his husband gladly returned. Zayn gave Harry and pat on the back and Louis a hug then the three of them walk out. Liam got Harry in his carseat at which Harry started crying. “Louis will you go get in your seat, I’ll buckle you in when I get your brother all sorted,” Liam said looking at said boy, he wanted him out of the parking lot while he dealt with his moody toddler. “Why are you crying sweetie?” Liam asked as he wiped the tears off of Harry’s cheeks.

“My head hurts,” he said and brought his hands up to hold his head. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll get you some medicine when we get home.” 

“It hurts!” he started sobbing. 

“I know it does but Daddy can’t do anything about it right now. You’ll have to wait till we get home,” Liam said as calmly as he could. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed his door. He went to the other side of the car and buckled Louis in. When he got in the driver seat Harry was crying more than he had been. “Harry please calm down, you’re going to make yourself sick.”  
He backed out of the parking lot as quickly as he could. He got them home quick as he could with still being considered a safe driver. Harry was crying so hard he was having trouble breathing when Liam got him out of his carseat. 

“Where does it hurt?” 

“Everywhere,” he cried. 

“Let’s get an icepack, we can put it on your head. It’ll make it all better.” 

Louis walked up beside Liam and Harry, “Daddy is Harry going to be ok?” He asked with concern. 

“Yes sweetheart there is nothing to worry about. Why don’t you go to the playroom,” Liam suggested. Louis nodded and went off to the playroom on the other side of the house. Liam went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. He went to a draw and pulled out a dishcloth to wrap the ice pack in. He set Harry on the counter, who was still sobbing and holding his head, he gently put the cold cloth on his forehead. 

“H-H-Hurts,” he sobbed.

“Where do you want the ice pack?” 

“I-I d-dont knooooow,” Harry cried. 

“Can you tell me how it hurts? Does it feel like it’s pounding, is it stinging anywhere? Is there a lot of pressure in your head?” Liam asked. 

“E-eyes hurt, can’t see, da-ots,” Harry tried to explain. 

“You can’t see? Does it hurt when you open your eyes?” 

“Yes,” 

“I think you might have a migraine, let’s get you some medicine. Stay right here bubba,” Liam said as he went to the medicine cabinet for the migraine pills. He got two out of the jar, grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it up with water. He brought them back to Harry. “Here,” he said handing him the glass, “be careful it’s a big boy glass, and swallow these pills don’t chew them.” He handed him the pills. Harry shakily took them, he was able to swallow them without a problem but he ended up spilling water all down the front of him. 

Liam took the glass from him when he was done, he took it over to the sink and then pick Harry up and took him upstair. He went to his room, changed his nappy and put him in comfy clothes. Harry was still crying but a little less. Liam got him a new dummy, and handed him a blanket. He picked him up and took him down to the playroom. 

Their playroom was huge. In one area it was toys; it had a big rug and an arts and crafts area; that was where the boys did most of their running around. The other part of the room had couches and a big loveseat facing a flat screen TV. There was a walk-in-closet, and a bathroom. The whole room was lined with pictures of the boys, their crafts and some maps. There was a door in the far right of the room that led to an indoor playground, the space was originally another two car garage but Liam and Zayn made it an indoor playground for the boys. 

Liam walked over to Louis who was laying on the loveseat watching Power Rangers. He sat down next to him and kept Harry in his lap. Harry was still crying but he was quieter and Liam was pressing an ice pack on his head. 

“Harry do you want to watch Frozen?” Louis asked, knowing that that was one of his brother’s favorite movies. 

“P-ease,” he hiccuped behind his pacifier.

Louis paused his show and turned on Frozen. “That was very nice of you Louis,” Liam said. “Harry, can I leave you here with Louis? Will that be ok?” Liam asked. Harry barely nodded. Liam shifted him so that he was now laying on the couch. Louis grabbed a pillow and pat his lap for Harry to put his head there, which he did. Liam handed him the ice pack and Louis placed in on his head for him. “Love you,” Liam said as he kissed Louis on the crown of his head and then he walked out. 

Liam busied himself cleaning up the house, doing laundry and finally preparing dinner. He was in the kitchen putting his lasagna in the oven when Zayn got home. “Are you making lasagna?” Zayn asked excitedly. 

“Yes I am,” Liam said closing the oven. 

“How’s Harry?” 

“He’s ok, I think he had a migraine, he said he couldn’t see and that his eyes hurt so I put gave him some medicine.” 

“Where is he now?” 

“He’s watching a movie with Louis in the playroom,” as soon as he finished saying that Louis came running in yelling, “Daddy,” frantically. “What?” Liam asked concerned. 

“Harry’s throwing up,” Louis shouted. 

Liam and Zayn both took off for the playroom, where they saw Harry leaning over the side of the couch puking on the floor. Liam ran and grabbed a trash can, he put it underneath him to pick up as much as he could. “You’re ok sweetie, it’s going to be ok,” Liam soothed. 

“Louis sweetie why don’t you go play in the living room. I’ll be right there,” Zayn said. 

“Is he ok?” Louis asked scared. 

“He’s fine Louis, listen to Papa please. Everything will be fine,” Liam told him. He noded scared but listened to his parents. Harry stopped puking, Liam took the cloth that had been holding his ice pack and wiped him off, lucky for the daddy it was only on his mouth. Liam picked him up and cuddled him close. 

“Liam, I think he has a concussion,” Zayn said. 

“What makes you say that?” Liam asked. 

“He has all the symptoms, which also overlap with migraine symptoms but Louis told me when I showed up that Harry was asleep after he fell and then he woke up crying and asking for you,” Zayn said. 

“He was knocked out?” 

“I’m not sure but that’s what Louis said and you and I both know that he would never lie about Harry. And then when I was there he was crying, holding his head, and saying that he was really tired; which all lines up with a concussion and now he is throwing up.” 

“If he was knocked out, don’t you think the daycare would have done something, like call me?” 

“Don’t get me started on the daycare right now, they were being really very odd today, like they were trying to hide something and I found a lot of problems when I was investigating after work. 

But anyways I think you need to take him to the hospital,” Zayn said. 

“You’re right, are you going to come with me?” Liam asked. 

“You go now and I’ll call Nick to stay with Louis. And I’ll clean this up,” he said referring to the vomit stewing on their carpet. Liam nodded and walked toward the car. When they walked through the living room Louis jumped up and ran over to his Daddy and brother. 

“What’s going on?” Louis asked concerned. 

“I’m taking your brother to the hospital but don’t worry he is going to be fine, they are going to make him good as new,” Liam soothed. 

“Can I come?” Louis asked.

“No buddy, you’re going to stay here with Papa while I go and then Nick is going to come over to play,” Liam said, he gave Louis a kiss on the forehead and then ran out to his car, he put Harry in his carseat and jumped into the driver seat. He backed out of the driveway and raced down the road to the hospital.


	3. The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> So this part of the story is like a prologue, it's how the family comes to get Niall. It will take awhile but like I said before we will get there, it just takes a bit. So please be patient. 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a good day. 
> 
> (Also sorry if there are errors I am a really bad editor/ hate editing)

Liam pulled up to the emergency entrance at the hospital, he parked and got Harry out of the car. He put him in his arms and ran into the building. He rushed up to the desk, the woman sitting behind it asked, “what’s the emergency?” 

“I think my son has a concussion,” Liam told her franticly. Harry was sobbing in his arms and Liam was worried that he would throw up again.

“What happened and what are the symptoms?” She asked while looking at the computer in front of her.

“He fell today at daycare and hit his head. I’m not sure if he was unconscious at one point but his brother says that he was. He has had a headache ever since. He couldn’t open his eyes a few hours ago so I gave him some migraine medicine and now he’s throwing up,” Liam spat out, he was getting flustered. 

The woman finished typing what Liam had said and asked, “last name?” 

“Malik.” 

The woman lit up at hearing that last name. “Malik? What is the first name?” 

“Harry. Harry Malik,” Liam said. He knew that she would submit his report and they would be seen right away. There were perks to being married to the Mayor of the city. 

“I will submit this, go take a seat over there, and someone will call you back when they’re ready,” she told him. Liam nodded and took himself and Harry over to the chairs. He sat down, a repositioned him so that he was cradled in his arms. Zayn walked in a few moments later, he sat down next them. 

“What did they say?” Zayn asked. 

“To wait here and they would call him back when they’re ready,” 

“How’s it going bubba?” Zayn asked. He reached out and stroked Harry’s back, who was laying across Liam’s lap and cuddling his face into his side. He was crying and didn’t say anything in response.   
“He’s going to be ok. I think we’ll get back soon.” 

“Why?” 

“The woman lit up when I said our last name, she clearly knew who we were.”

“See, sometimes it’s nice to be married to me,” Zayn smirked. 

“MALIK,” a nurse yelled from the doorway to the emergency room. Liam, Zayn, and Harry got up and rushed back.  They were led into a room. The nurse left, as she was walking out a doctor, dressed in a white lab coat, came in holding an iPad. He was scrolling through it. 

“Hello Mr. and Mr. Malik. It says here that you think you’re little has a concussion?” He asked. 

“Yes, he hit his head and has been complaining about his head hurting and then he threw up,” Liam explained. 

“How old is he physically and mentally?” The doctor asked. 

“Physically he’s twenty and mentally he’s two and a half,” Zayn explained. 

“Can I look at him?” the doctor asked. 

Liam moved Harry so that he was sitting in his lap instead of being cradled. He tried to turn him so that they were chest to back but Harry wasn’t allowing him to. He stayed sideways on his Daddy’s lap so that he could keep his face buried in his neck. “Harry will you please look at the nice doctor? He’s going to make you all better but he can’t do that if you don’t look at him,” Liam tried to explain. 

“Harry,” the doctor called. “My name is doctor Cox, and if you talk to me I’ll do everything I can to make feel better. I’ll get rid of your headache and your dizziness.” 

Harry reluctantly moved so that his back was pressed to Liam’s chest. The doctor convinced to move when he told him that his dizziness was going to go away if he cooperated. 

“Can I look at your eyes please?” Doctor Cox asked. “I’m going to put a flashlight in your eyes and I want you to follow the light. Can you do that for me?” Harry nodded. “Awesome,” he cheered. 

He pulled out the flashlight. He shone it in Harry’s eyes and waved it from side to side as Harry followed the light. “Very good,” he praised. “Do you mind if I touch your head?” Harry looked scared at Liam and Zayn. 

“It’s ok sweetie,” Zayn soothed. 

Harry nervously nodded. Doctor Cox moved closer and started touching his head. He was applying pressure at different point to see if he would get a reaction and to see if there was a welt. Both happened. Harry yelped at different points and he found a sizeable welt on the back of his head where he hit the gym floor. 

“Well I can definitely tell he has a concussion. I’m going to prescribe medicine for the dizziness and nausea but I would like to get a head CT as well.” 

“And why is that?” Liam asked. 

“Although highly unlikely and rare in a fall like this, there is still a chance that he may have a brain bleed and I would rather be safe than sorry,” he explained. 

“And what happens if he has a brain bleed?” Zayn worried. Harry was getting anxious listening to this, he grabbed the dummy that was attached to his shirt, put it in his mouth and moved so that he could cram his face into Liam’s neck once again. Liam held him close and rubbed his back. 

“We’ll cross that bridge if we get there but like I said it’s unlikely.” 

“Ok, what do we do?” Liam asked. 

The doctor stood up, “please follow me.” He opened the door and waited for the couple to follow him before walking out of the ER and to the main hospital. He took them to the CT scan. Liam had to lay Harry down on a bed by himself and take away his dummy. Harry tried to hold on and started crying which caused his head to hurt more. 

“I know baby but this will only be a minute and then I can hold you,” Liam tried to explain. “Can I hold his hand while we do this?” he asked the doctor. 

Doctor Cox sighed, “Yes I suppose so but you’ll have to wear a vest.” 

“That’s fine,” Liam said. Doctor Cox nodded and handed Liam a big blue vest to protect him from the radiation. Liam put it on. Doctor Cox adjusted Harry’s bed so that his head was under the machine. 

“Ok Harry, I need you to lay still and close your eyes,” Harry was crying, “Can you please do that? And if you get scared squeeze your Daddy’s hand. We’ll be really quick and you get a prize,” Doctor Cox explained. He and Zayn went into the other room to start the scan. 

Liam was gently rubbing Harry’s hand and pressing kisses to his knuckles. “It’s going to be ok,” he soothed. When the machine started it made a noise and Harry tried to move. Liam had to push him back down. “Baby please lay still, the more you lay still the faster this will be over and then we can get you feeling better,” Liam cooed. He kept his hands on his shoulders to keep Harry still while he cried. 

It was eventually over but it took longer than anyone would have liked. As soon as the machine was off Liam found his arms full of Harry. He supported his bum with his hand and held him close. Doctor Cox walked into the room with Zayn trailing behind, “I have good news, there is no brain bleed. You are free to go home. You can go down to our pharmacy and pick up his medicine on the way out. It should be ready,” Doctor Cox explained. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done,” Zayn said giving him a hand shake. 

“Yes, thank you,” Liam said and also gave him a hand shake. 

“No problem. He should be all better in a couple days but if he’s not then please call me,” Doctor Cox said and handed them his card. 

“Can you say thank you Harry?” Liam asked. 

Harry sadly moved so that he could look at the doctor. “Tank oo,” he mumbled behind the dummy he just stuck in his mouth. 

“You are very welcome. I hope you feel better Harry,” he said. Harry nodded and put his head back in Liam’s collarbone. 

The couple walked out of the room. “I’ll go to the pharmacy and get his medicine. You can take him home,” Zayn said. Liam nodded and head out to his car. He put a reluctant Harry in his carseat. Harry sobbed and cried for Liam the whole way home. He got really dizzy when they pulled into their driveway and threw up on himself again as they were pulling into the garage. 

Liam sighed when he heard the retching noise and saw Harry getting sick on himself from the rear view mirror.  “I’m sorry bubba, I’m going to go get a towel and then I’ll come get you,” Liam explained. He got out of the car and walked inside. Louis came running up to him to see Harry but frowned when he was not in his Daddy’s arms. 

“Where’s Harry, is he in the hospital?” Louis worried. 

“No, no he’s in the car. He got sick again. I’m grabbing a towel to wipe him off before he comes inside,” Liam explained. “Why don’t you go back to Nicky and I’ll be there really soon.” 

Louis was sad and walked back to his babysitter who was standing in the doorway watching the interaction between the boy and his Daddy. “Come here buddy,” Nick cheered trying to distract Louis. 

Liam was upset watching Louis hang his head and go to the babysitter. He shook that off and went upstairs to their laundry room. He grabbed an old towel and went back to the garage. He opened Harry’s door, he was sobbing, he used the towel to clean up as much of the puke as he could. When he was done with the towel he folded it up and set it on the bench in the garage by the boy’s outside toys. Zayn pulled in as he was picking Harry up bridal style from his car seat, trying to not get vomit on himself. 

Zayn was confused to see Liam just now getting Harry out of the car when he pulled in. He rolled down his window, “what’s going on?” he asked. 

“He threw up all over himself and I cleaned up as much of it as I could before I took him out. I’m going to go give him a bath, now please tell me you have his anti-nausea medicine and there’s some sedative in there?” Liam asked with desperation.

“Yes there is. I’ll get him a bottle and he can take his medicine.” Liam nodded and brought the crying boy inside. Harry was trying to get closer to Liam but he was doing his best to keep him at a distance to not get covered in the mess. 

“Harry,” Louis exclaimed. He ran over to Liam and Harry. “Why are you crying?” 

“He’s going to be ok, I’m going to give him a bath.” 

“Do you need any help, Liam?” Nick asked coming over to the pair. 

“Just stay with Louis please,” Liam said. 

“No!” Louis shouted and Harry cried louder and grabbed his head. Louis felt bad after and whispered, “sorry Daddy. But I want to help.” Harry started crying louder and Zayn was walking in with a bottle of water and medicine. Liam couldn’t take this so he didn’t reply and started walking upstairs. Everyone was trailing behind him but all he could think about was getting Harry to the bathroom, cleaning him up, getting him his medicine and then to bed. 

He went into his bathroom and started the bathtub. He sat Harry on the counter. Zayn walked up to him took his shirt and pants off. Liam took his own shirt off. He went to the nursery and grabbed changing supplied. He came back and saw Zayn giving Harry his last pill for the night. Liam felt the water with his hand and decided it was good enough. 

“Come here, bubba,” Liam said as he picked Harry up and put him on the floor. He took off his nappy, wiped him down, and sat him in the tub. His crying was starting to die down. “I’ll go clean up the car,” Zayn said, “Oh and be careful the pharmacist told me that the sedative can act fast, and he shouldn’t throw up again the anti-nausea medicine will help,” Zayn said and left the room to clean the car up. 

“I’ll help you,” Nick said and followed Zayn. 

“Can I help you Daddy,” Louis asked shyly. 

“Yes baby that would be very sweet of you,” Liam said. “Harry, do you want a toy?” he nodded sadly. Louis grabbed a boat and a dolphin out of the toy basket. He handed Harry the boat and kept the dolphin for himself. He put the boat in the water, Harry grabbed onto it and barely pushed it. Louis leans over the tub in front of Liam and starts making dolphin noises and jumping around the boat. 

 

Liam is washing Harry off and watching his boys play or rather Louis attempting to make Harry smile while said boy is trying to stay awake. Harry was head nodding. Liam was quick to wash the boy in the tub, when he was done he took the plug out and pulled Harry out. He wrapped him in a big fluffy towel. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

 

Harry was starting to fall asleep in his Daddy’s arms. “Louis, do you want to come with me or wait in my room?” Liam asked. 

 

“I wanna go wit oo,” Louis slurred picking at his thumb. Liam heard him and knew he was regressing which happens sometimes when there’s a lot of stress in the house, especially if the stress was Harry related. 

 

“Ok, come on then,” Liam said walking out of his bathroom to Harry’s room. He laid him down on the changing table and put his nappy on. “Why don’t you go find him some jammies?” Liam told Louis as he pulled out Harry’s lotion. Louis nodded. He walked into the closet, found Harry’s favorite pair, which were pants and a long sleeve shirt covered in puppies. He walked out to see Liam lotioning Harry’s body. Harry was almost asleep when Louis came over. 

 

“Heraw,” Louis said handing him the clothes. Liam put his clothes on for him. He grabbed a dummy and clipped it to his shirt. Harry was asleep and put his dummy in his mouth for him, watching him suck on it instinctively. He carried him over to the crib and laid him down. He tucked him in, turned on the night light and was about to leave when he noticed Louis standing over the crib instead of following him. 

 

“What are you doing Lou?” Liam asked. 

“Sing?” He asked looking up at Liam. 

“You wanna sing to your brother?” Liam asked confused. 

“Oo do?” Louis asked confused, referring to the fact that Liam and/or Zayn always sings Harry the  _ Brahms Lullaby _ so he can sleep. 

 

“You’re right,” Liam said with a smile. He walked over to Louis and picked him up. He put him on his hip and the two quietly sang to the sleeping boy. When they finished Louis struggled to lean down, Liam was confused but let him, he leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek. Liam smiled, he double checked that the baby monitor was on and then left with Louis on his hip. “It looks like it’s someone’s bedtime,” he cheered. 

 

Louis yawned as if on cue; he put his thumb in his mouth and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. The elder lead them down the hall to Louis’ room. His room was superhero themed. It was filled with vintage posters, he had red walls with a black bed and a city scape painted on his walls. There were parts of the wall that were carved out, it was where the windows in the skyscrapers would be, they were filled with lights that were used as Louis’ nightlight. 

 

He took Louis over to his bed and sat him down. “I’m going to go get your jammies, love,” Liam said. He went into the closet, got the pajamas, which of course were superhero themed, tonight’s were Iron Man; and a pull up, just in case Louis had an accident. “Here we go,” He said, he pulled off the boy’s top and replaced it with his night one. When he took off his pants and underwear Louis started to fuss at the pull up. 

“Da-addy, nooooo. I big,” he whined. 

 

“I know honey but I want to be safe, just in case,” he assured. He pulled them up Louis and then put his pants on. When he was done he got Louis comfortable in his bed, which was a queen size. He made sure he was hugging Holmes, his stuffed tigger, he insisted that he was Tiggers cousin. Liam turned on the night light and then turned everything else off. He settled himself on the bed and leaned against the headboard. He opened a  _ Curious George  _ story and got started. Halfway through he looked down to see Louis sleeping. He was hugging Holmes and sucking his thumb. 

 

Liam sighed; he kissed Louis on the forehead and walked out. When he got to his room he saw Zayn getting into bed. “Everything cleaned up?” 

“Yes, finally,” Zayn sighed. 

“Good,” Liam said and he went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and put his sleep clothes on. He walked back into his room. He got in bed and took a deep breath, “what the hell happened today?” 

“I don’t know,” Zayn said irritated and confused. He had no idea what he was going to do or what happened. “But I don’t want to think about it right now. All I want to do is go to bed and hopefully get a full night of sleep.”

“Are we going to let them go back tomorrow?” 

“Harry can’t, you heard the doctor.”

“Yes, I meant Louis,” Liam said. “Do we let Louis go?”

Zayn sighed, “I don’t know. No. I mean it could have happen to anyone but they weren’t even going to tell us. I don’t know. Why don’t we talk about this in the morning?” He suggested. He didn’t know what he wanted and he was too tired to think about it now. 

“Love you,” Liam said. He leaned over and kissed Zayn. 

“Love you too,” he replied and kissed Liam back. The couple turned the lights out and called it a night. They were lucky and got a full night of sleep.     

 

\----

 

Zayn woke up naturally at nine the next morning. He rolled over and looked at his clock surprised; he and Liam had had a full night of sleep, not being woken up once by the boys. He turned and saw Liam still asleep next to him. He decided not the wake him, yesterday was exhausting for the family and he knew everyone in the house deserved to wake up one their own. 

 

He got out of the bed and crept out of the room. He went to Harry’s room, he wanted to make sure that he was ok. He opened the door quietly and padded over to the crib. He was endeared when he looked down, he saw his middle child curled on his side, holding his beloved blanket, sucking on his thumb, his dummy lying discarded beside him, and lightly snoring. Zayn put his hand on his back to make sure he was responsive. Harry started to stir and rolled over. The Papa breathed a sigh of relief and left his little one to sleep. 

 

Next he went to Louis’ room. He opened the door and peered in. He saw Louis still deep in sleep, Holmes being thrown on the ground sometime during the night. He smiled at his oldest. He then quietly shut his door and walked back to his bedroom. He walked in and Liam was laying down scrolling through his phone. “Hey,” Liam said groggily. 

“Hi,” Zayn smiled and walked back over to the bed. He crawled in and cuddled up to his husband. He saw Liam scrolling through Facebook. 

“You’re cuddly this morning,” Liam smirked. 

“I’m just in a good mood.” 

“Oh? Why is that?” 

“It’s nice to sleep in and I checked on the boys. Harry seems fine and Louis was sleeping soundly, just a good morning.” 

“Good,” Liam replied. He cuddled Zayn to his chest and continued to scroll through his timeline. He scrolled past a picture of Dylan and Louis that Dylan’s mommy Julie had posted; Zayn made a disgusted sound and Liam looked down at him confused. “What’s wrong with this picture? It’s cute.” 

 

“Nothing,” Zayn said annoyed and Liam looked at him; he wasn’t buying it. Zayn sighed. “You’re right it is a cute picture. I’m just being mean. But look at this,” he said taking the phone from Liam, “her caption says ‘Boys Will Be Boys #BestFriends #LikeFatherLikeSon’ and it’s a picture of them eating strawberries.” 

“So?”

“So, so… so it was taken months ago and why did she have to mention me?” 

“She didn’t mention you,” Liam laughed at his husband’s conceitedness. 

“Yes she did,” Zayn defended. 

“Where did she mention you?” 

“Like Father Like Son. That was directed at me and besides that picture was taken months ago, why post it now? And since when are Louis and Dylan best friends? If anything he and Harry get along better. And Julie is just pushing him to be friends with Louis to help her and Carter’s ‘status’,” Zayn ranted. 

“Why do you not like them?” 

“Because you know I hate when people are fake and only looking for status friends. I hate that and that is how I feel about Julie and Carter. They are always trying to suck up to me.” 

“I think you’re being overdramatic and thinking a little too highly of yourself,” Liam said. 

 

“No I’m not,” Zayn sat up, Liam got up as well and leaned against the headboard. “Julie and Carter have lived here as long as we have and they never once paid any mind to us until I became the head of the community,” Liam opened his mouth to say something but Zayn stopped him. “Don’t argue with me. You know it’s true. We had met them several times before I moved up and they always turned up their noses to us; that is until I took over.” 

 

Liam sighed, “I guess you’re right. But don’t take your frustrations with Julie and Carter out on Dylan. He’s just a kid.” 

“I know that and I am always friendly to him and obviously encourage Louis to be nice and play with him. It’s just frustrating. I hate fake people. And they are pushing Dylan on Louis which is even worse in my opinion and now every time I see him he’s overly polite.” 

“I know, I know but it comes with the job and we have plenty of friends that don’t look at us any differently for your job. And I agree it’s frustrating.” 

“Is she fake with you too?” 

“Not as much, but a little, but it is frustrating that she’s pushing her son on Louis and it’s clear that they’re not really friends and I have seen him and Harry getting along better but she won’t let him play with him, it has to be Louis.” 

“See it’s annoying,” Zayn grumbled. 

“What’s annoying?” Louis asked standing in the doorway. He had Holmes tucked under his arm, was wearing his pj’s and his hair was all disheveled; he was looking at his daddies innocently. 

“Nothing buddy,” Liam said patting the bed next to him, “come here.” Louis ran over and jumped in between his daddies. Both men looked at each other and then started attacking Louis with kisses. Once he was shrieking and giggling like mad they let up. “How did you sleep?” Liam asked. 

“Good, where’s Harry?” Louis asked. 

“He’s still sleeping,” Zayn responded. 

“Why? It’s late?” Louis asked. 

“Yes but you know how you’re brother loves his sleep and I think he’s going to need a lot of sleep and rest today, ok?” Liam explained. 

“Why are you still here, Papa?” 

 

“Weeeell, I am going to do some…,” he was thinking of the best way to explain it to Louis, “consulting today so I don’t have to go to work until this afternoon.” He was investigating the daycare. Yesterday he found many complaints and incidence reports that either didn’t make sense or were clearly ignored. He was going in today with a team to sort out what was going on and then they were going to shut the daycare down for the rest of the week and do staff interviews. He was going to fix the problems. 

 

“What’s consulting?” 

“It’s when someone, like your Papa, goes somewhere to help people, give them advice on how to solve a problem,” Liam explained. 

“Where?” 

“That’s nothing for a cute little boy to worry about,” Zayn said bopping Louis on the nose. 

“I’m hungry,” Louis whined. 

 

“Well then let’s get you some breakfast,” Liam cheered. He got out of the bed and picked Louis up and sat him on his hip. When he put his hand under his bum he remember that he was wearing a pull up. “Are you wet bud?” Liam asked. Louis blushed a deep red and whined. “That’s ok, let’s get you cleaned up. Liam walked over to a basket in the corner that had clean laundry of the boys he had yet to fold. He grabbed a fresh pair of underwear for Louis and went into his bathroom. 

 

He put a towel down on the floor. He laid Louis down. He took the soaked pull up off and wiped Louis down. Liam put his underwear on him and then pulled up his pajama bottoms. He helped the boy up, “why don’t you go get your Papa to start breakfast and I’ll clean up here.         

 

Liam washed his hands, picked up his bathroom a little bit and then walked out. He grabbed the baby monitor; he checked on Harry, who was stirring but still sleeping, and made his way to the kitchen. He walked in and saw Louis sitting on the counter next to Zayn as he was stirring what looked like batter for waffles. 

 

“Is Harry still asleep?” Zayn asked. 

“Yea, I just checked on him. I think he’s going to be up soon. What are we making, waffles?” Liam asked with a smile. 

“What gave it away?” Zayn asked smiling because their Micky Mouse waffle maker was sitting on the counter next to him. 

“We’re making Micky’s,” Louis exclaimed. 

“I see that,” Liam cheered and went over to Louis. He gave him a kiss on the nose and then picked him up. He squeezed him tight and spun him around. He stopped when he heard whimpering on the baby monitor. “Looks like some one’s waking up.” 

“I can get him,” Zayn said pouring some batter into the maker. 

 

“It’s fine, I got him,” Liam said setting Louis down on the counter next to Zayn. He walked upstairs quickly. He opened the door and saw Harry crying on his side and holding his head. “Hi, baby. Why don’t we take your medicine,” Liam cooed. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the three pill bottles. He got all the pills and picked up the water bottle, he handed them to Harry, who was sitting up in his crib, and he took all of them. When he was done he handed Liam the water bottle and kept whimpering while looking up at his Daddy with big innocent eyes. 

 

“Come here little one,” Liam cooed and picked him up out of the crib. He took him over to the changing table and made quick work of replacing his nappy. He righted his clothing and picked him up. Liam walked them downstairs and saw that there was a stack of waffles starting. 

 

“Harry!” Louis shouted excitedly. Harry whimpered and grabbed his head, he had a headache and shouting did not help. “Sorry,” he said guilty. 

“That’s ok,” Zayn said, “you didn’t mean to. Harry are you hungry?” Harry made a face of disgust, he was slightly nauseous. “I’ll take that as no. Louis why don’t you go to the table and eat your breakfast,” Zayn suggested. 

 

Liam picked up Louis’ plate that had two waffles on it. He put it on the table and sat down  next to Louis with Harry in his lap. He cut up Louis’ waffle and then passed the plate back. Louis ate relatively quickly while chatting with Liam and attempting to converse with his little brother. When Louis was done he asked, “Can I watch TV?” 

 

“Sure you can, why don’t you and Harry watch TV in the living room,” Liam said and stood up with Harry in his arms. He followed Louis out of the kitchen, through the dining room, and to the living room. Louis jumped on the couch that faced the TV and sat down, Liam gently sat Harry down on the same couch and watched as the boy readjusted so that he was cuddling Louis. Liam grabbed the remote from the side table and turned on Netflix, he scrolled until he saw  _ Doc McStuffin’s _ , he clicked resume episode. The theme song started playing and he looked down at his boys who were already entranced. 

 

“Ok Harry tell me if you get hungry ok?” 

“Daddy?” Louis asked. 

“Yes?”  

“Are we going to Daycare today?” 

“No buddy not today,” Liam said. He waited to see if Louis would say anything else but he turned back to the screen so Liam went back to the kitchen. Zayn had plated the waffles and was carrying over two glasses of orange juice for them.

“Thanks,” Liam said as he sat down, “so you’re consulting today?” 

Zayn smirked, “I didn’t know what to say.” 

“Is the daycare going to be closed the rest of the week?” 

“I think so babe. Did you have any plans that you could do with the boys?” 

“No,” Liam replied quickly. He was thinking about Niall though and how he wouldn’t be able to see him until the daycare re-opened; or maybe he would call Nick and see if he could watch the boys? 

“What are you planning on doing today?” 

“I think I’m going to call a few people and see if Louis can go somewhere for a playdate, I think Harry is going to sleep most of the day and Louis’ll be pretty bored.” 

“That’s a good idea. Well I better go get ready,” Zayn said after looking at his watch. He grabbed the plates and put them in the sink, he began to roll up his sleeves to wash them but Liam said, “don’t worry about that, i’ll get them.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yea I’m sure,” he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his husband. “You have a bad day ahead of you,” he pecked him on the lips. 

“Don’t remind me,” Zayn groaned. 

“You’re going to do great, just remember this is necessary and it will be better for the future, for our boys, and for everyone in the community.” 

“I know, I know. But it still sucks.”    


“True,” Liam said and Zayn walked upstairs to get ready for the day. Liam went over to the sink; he rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He then went to the living room and saw Louis entranced in the show and Harry laying in his lap asleep, sucking his thumb. Liam smiled. 

 

He went into another room and started calling his friends to see if Louis could have a playdate with one of their little’s. First he called his friend Lyn to see if Louis could play with her son William; she answered but unfortunately William was at daycare. Then he made three more calls and all of his friends were either busy or their kids were at daycare already. 

 

He really wanted to call his friend Mikala but didn’t want to bother her. Mikala and her wife Jamie had three littles; twin boys, who weren’t biological twins but they were the same physical and mental age and adopted them at the same time, and they just got another little; a baby girl named Ally that they had only had for three weeks. He felt bad to inconvenience her.  

He was about to give in and call Julie to see if Louis could play with Dylan; knowing she would say yes. Thinking about his conversation this morning with Zayn he thought ‘screw it’ and dialed Mikala’s number. She answered on the third ring with a happy, “hello.” 

“Hey, how are ya?” 

“I’m doing good, kids are keeping me busy as always. What’s up?”

“Well speaking of your kids, I was wondering if maybe Louis could have a playdate with the boys? I know you’re probably really busy with the twins and now the new baby but Harry has a concussion, so he‘s sleeping most of the day and doesn’t feel good and I don’t want Louis to be bored. So?”

“I’m sorry to hear about Harry, I hope he feels better,” Mikala said. 

“Thanks.” 

“And I would love to have Louis, I was planning on taking the kids to the park. How about I swing by and pick him up in fifteen minutes?” Mikala asked. 

“Yea that would great, thank you so much I owe you, really I do.” 

“Liam it’s fine, see you in a few.” 

“Ok, see you in a few,” Liam said and hung up. He smiled to himself, he and Zayn loved Mikala and Jamie but both couples lived busy lives and rarely had time to get together. He knew Louis would be excited. He walked into the living room. “Guess what Louis?” Liam cheered. 

“What?” 

“You’re going on a playdate with Xander and Kole.”

“Really?” Louis cheered and bounced a little. It woke Harry up but he started crying. Liam picked him up and held him close. “Yep, you’re going to the park. Why don’t you go upstairs and get dressed in some play clothes.” 

“Ok,” Louis cheered. He jumped up from the couch and raced upstairs. 

“Be careful, and bring your tennis shoes down here for me to tie them,” Liam called after him, Louis yelled back an “Ok.” Harry did not appreciate the yelling. “And you love, why don’t we go get you some food. I think that will make your tummy feel better,” Liam cooed. He walked Harry to the kitchen and put him in his highchair. 

 

He went over to his cupboard and got out some whole wheat toast. He popped two slices in the toaster, grabbed a banana and peanutbutter. He got a Cinderella plate down and when the toast was done he put it on the plate. Once slice he cut up the banana and spread peanutbutter on it and the second one was plain with butter. 

 

He brought the plate over to the boy in the high chair who was sitting with a gloomy expression on his face. He sat down in front of him. “Wanna bite?” he asked as he was holding the toast in front of his face. 

“Not hungry,” he said while slightly shaking his head. 

“I know baby. Is your tummy upset?” He sadly nodded, “well sometimes when our tummies hurt it’s because we need some food. Please take four big bites for me?” Liam asked. 

Harry sighed but opened his mouth. Liam brought the bread with peanutbutter and banana on it to his mouth and watched the boy chew it with a disgusted face. “There you go sweety,” Liam encouraged. 

“Daddy?” Louis shouted as he walked down the stairs. 

 

“In the kitchen, Bud,” Liam yelled back. Louis came strutting into the kitchen wearing a pair of black nike basketball shorts, a longsleeved Nirvana graphic Tee that Zayn had bought for him, and he brought down his grey and yellow sneakers. “I can’t believe Papa bought that for you,” Liam chuckled but accepted the sneakers Louis handed him. 

Louis sat in the chair next to Liam and put his feet up for him to put his shoes on for him and then tie them. “I like Nirvana,” Louis told him. 

“Have you ever listened to them?” Liam asked as he finished giving Harry another bite and was now turning around to help Louis. 

 

“I used to listen to them all the time,” Louis said sounding a lot older, his age. “I would drive around at night after I got in fights with my step-dad and play it,” Louis said. Liam listened to him while putting his shoes on him and made sure not to say anything, lest they spark more and he stays in his headspace for a while. Harry was too busy trying to keep his food down to notice anything was off. 

 

There was a silence between Louis and Liam; Louis was going back down into his headspace and Liam didn’t want to do anything to interrupt that. “Duuuuuuun,” Harry whined from his seat and pushed his plate, with half eaten toast on it, forward. 

 

“Ok sweetie,” Liam said turning to look at him, “drink some of you water,” he pushed the sippy cup forward. Harry picked up the cup and drank some water. Liam turned back to Louis and finished tying his shoes. “There you go bud. Now go grab your jacket from your hook, it’s a little chilly outside.” 

 

“Ok, Daddy,” Louis cheered, clearly back in his headspace, he got up and ran to his hook by the door to the garage. Liam took the plate to the sink, he threw away the toast that was left and then rinsed off the plate and put it in the dishwasher. He walked back over to his son with a washrag, it was impressive how much peanut butter ended up on Harry’s face, considering he didn’t even eat all of it. He wiped him down. 

 

The doorbell rang, exciting their golden retriever Lady to start barking and run to the door. Louis came running behind her and he was about to open the door when Liam came up behind him with Harry in his arms. “Louis William! What have I told you about opening the door?” Liam scolded.

 

“Not too,” Louis mumbled curling in on himself. 

“Exactly, now please back up so I can open the door.” Liam said and Louis moved out of the way. Liam unlocked the front door and opened it after moving the dog and Louis out of the way. “Hi Mikala, how are you?” 

“I’m doing good, what about you?” 

“Doing alright,” he turned to look at Louis, “ready to go?” 

“Come on Louis,” Mikala called. Louis came skipping out and stood beside her. 

“Kids still in the car?” Liam asked. 

“Yea it’s easier.” 

“How’s the baby?” 

“Oh she’s doing great, honestly it feels like we have a true baby sometimes.” 

“I know the feeling,” Liam said nodding at his boys. Mikala chuckled. “How long are you planning on being there?” 

“I’m not sure, I’m happy to stay there until the boys are finished, but it’ll probably a couple of hours.” 

“Ok, well just text me when you’re on your way, we’ll be here. Now Louis I want you to be good and listen to Miss Mikala, Ok?” 

“Ok Daddy,” Louis cheered and gave Liam a hug, well as good as he could with Harry in Liam’s arms. 

“Love you,” Liam said as he placed a kiss atop Louis’ head. “Now go have fun.” 

“Bye Liam, see you a bit,” Mikala said and lead Louis over to her car. She opened the back door for him and he climbed. Liam stayed in the doorway with Harry and watched as Mikala pulled out and drove away. He didn’t close the door until they were beyond the gate. He then shut the door and took Harry upstairs to his bedroom. 

 

“Why don’t we lay down and a take a little nap. Will that make you feel better? Huh?” Liam asked as he laid the boy down. He grabbed a nappy and wipes from the bathroom. He came back and made quick work of changing Harry. Once his clothing was righted Liam grabbed a dummy from the bedside table and stuck in his mouth. 

 

“Now let’s get you all snug then I’ll go grab your blankie,” Liam said. He laid him down in the middle of his bed and tucked him nice and tight. He ran left the room and heard Harry whimpering as he walked out. He went to his son’s room and grabbed the blanket from the crib, he draped it over his arm and went back to Harry. 

 

Harry was lying on the edge of the room crying for Liam. His separation anxiety was very high today because of his concussion. “I’m here, don’t worry love, Daddy’s here.” Liam moved Harry over and got in bed with him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and placed his head on his chest. “Now let’s take a good long nap,” Liam said as he got the two comfortable. 

  
  


\----

 

Harry wasn’t able to sleep for long. He tried but his head hurt to much to get any sleep. Liam decided to turn the TV on see if the boy would like to watch his favorite show,  _ Sofia the First _ . Liam let him stay cuddled up with him, even though he would much rather have been doing chores around the house than listening to an annoying kids show. 

 

After two and a half hours of watching  _ Sofia the First _ Mikala text Liam to let him know that they were on their way to get some food for lunch if that was ok with him. Liam said that it was and suggested that they could come and swim. It was a nice outside, the beginning of summer and their pool was heated so the boys wouldn’t be cold. 

 

Mikala agreed, texting, “ That’s a great _ idea. _ I’ll make sure they get some good food and then I’ll text you when we’re headed your way .”  

“ Ok, sounds good _ , _ ” Liam replied. He looked down at the boy cuddled up to his chest. “Are you getting hungry?” 

“Noa,” Harry replied behind his pacifier. 

 

“Are you sure? I think it will make you feel better. WHy don’t we go down stairs and I’ll make you some yummy noodles,” Liam said was picking the boy up from the bed and setting him on his hip. Harry started whining. “I know, I know, but we can watch your show in the kitchen, and this will make your tummy feel loads better.” 

 

Liam walked down the hall to Harry’s room, he grabbed the medicine from the nightstand and then headed down to the kitchen. He sat Harry down in the highchair, gave him a sippy cup with water, turned on his show, and went over to pantry to start making some noodles.

 

Soon enough Liam was done and brought a bowl over for Harry. He turned the show off, which caused a fuss from Harry but he didn’t really care because the boy needed to eat something. Liam pulled out his dummy. “Daddy, head hurts,” Harry whined. 

 

“I’m sorry baby, let’s eat a little and take your medicine and then you can have a nice long nap. How does that sound?” Liam asked. Harry nodded sadly but opened his mouth when Liam brought the fork to his mouth. He ate a few bite and then needed some time to digest. Liam had made himself a plate as well expect instead of plain noodles with butter he had put some sauce on his. They had had fettucini the other night and had sauce left over. 

 

When Harry was done eating, Liam got out the medicine he needed to take and handed it to him. Harry grimaced but took every pill. Liam finished up his meal as Harry was taking the medication. When the boy in the highchair was finished Liam cleared his tray and took the plates over to the sink. He rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. 

 

He walked back over and found Harry leaning forward, face down on the tray, crying with a pacifier in his mouth. Liam frowned. “What’s wrong bubba?” 

“Don’t fe-eel goood,” he cried. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Liam cooed as he unlatched the tray, he picked the boy up and carried him upstairs to his room. He gently laid him down in his crib, Harry started crying louder. “Shh, baby. Shhhhhh,” he cooed and started singing the  _ Brahms Lullaby _ . Harry was fast asleep by the end. Liam grabbed a swimsuit out of Harry’s dresser before leaving the room with monitor on. 

 

Liam went to Louis’s room and grabbed two pair of swim trunks. He thought Kole could wear Harry’s, they were relatively the same size and the Xander could borrow a pair from Louis. He went out back to their pool house and made sure the water heater for the pool was on and working. He dipped his foot in to make sure, it was working the water felt nice and refreshing but still warm enough so they won’t freeze. He got out the pool toys and threw them in the water and placed the squirt guns and things of that nature on the side. He grabbed the baby toys they had bought a few months ago when they thought the third little the say would be there’s.

 

He didn’t know if Ally would be swimming but the thought he might include her. He got the cushions for the lounge chairs and set them up on the island in the pool, he also got the ones on the side ready. He brought out a baby bouncer for Mikala to set Ally in if she wanted. He was finishing getting everything ready when the doorbell rang. Lady, their dog, started barking and running to the door. Liam came rushing through the house and pet Lady to let her know it was ok. He didn’t want to wake Harry up. 

 

He opened the front door and Louis came running in with Kole and Xander trailing him. They ran up to Lady and started loving on her. “Please come in,” Liam chuckled as he let Mikala and Ally, who was on Mikala’s hip, in the door. 

 

“Thanks for doing this Liam. You really didn’t have too.” 

“Oh it’s no problem, plus I bet the boys will love swimming. I know Louis does.” 

“Harry doesn’t?” 

“No, he never learned how to swim and he’s hesitant every time we get in.” 

“Where is Harry?” 

“He’s napping. Is this Ally?” Liam cooed looking at the ‘newborn’. 

“Yes it is,” she cheered and swayed a bit. Ally groaned and stuffed her face into Mikala’s neck. 

“Shy?” 

“Yea, a little. But I think she’s warming up. Just a hard adjustment that’s all.” 

Liam nodded. He understood that, it was the same with both of his boys. “Ok boys, who wants to go swimming?” Liam cheered. All three boys erupted in squeals of glee. “Shhhh, not to loud your brother’s sleeping, Louis.” 

“Sorry,” they said covering their mouths. 

 

“It’s ok, I laid suites out on the couch. Kole your’s is the one with Olaf on it and then Xander you can pick between the other two.” Xander picked the  _ Star Wars  _ one leaving Louis with his favorite Superman ones. “Ok Louis why don’t you boys go change in the playroom. Miss Mikala and I will be here and then we can go swimming,” the boys ran out of the room. “Sorry, I don’t have anything for her to swim in. But I do have a swim nappy and a t-shirt and we have baby swim toys if you want to use them.” 

 

“Liam it’s fine, I think she’s going to take a nap anyways.” 

 

The boys came running back in, itching to go swim. Liam smile and led the group out back. He let the boys out and told them the rules before letting them jump in. Louis was the first in, always loving swimming, followed by Xander and Kole decided to wade in slowly. He was the braver twin most of the time but he was never very fond of water. 

 

“Kole, you can come sit with me if you want,” Mikala told him as she made her way to sit next to Liam on the island in the middle. 

“Is Kole alright?” 

“Yea, he’s also a bit wary of water.” 

“I didn’t know that.” 

“Yea, he’s usually the more outgoing of the two but not when it comes to water,” She explained. The two sat in silence for awhile watching the kids splash in the water. “So how is the search for a baby going?” 

“Not great, we’ve now met four different littles and not one of them has even remotely worked.” 

“Why?” 

“There’s just not connection. Nothing is wrong with those boys it’s just that they don’t fit in our family. You know how when you pick up your baby you just know? There is feeling, a spark almost?” 

Mikala smiled, “yea. It’s a beautiful moment when you find your little. Especially your baby.” 

“Yea,” he sighed. There was another lull. Liam was debating on telling her about Niall, they’re pretty good friends but he hadn’t told anyone yet. He decided ‘what the hell’ and that he could trust her. “But there is a little that i’ve been going to see at the center.” 

“What?” Mikala asked surprised and Ally stirred in the bouncer. Mikala cooed and picked her up. She sat her in her lap, undid her nursing bra and Ally latched on. She turned back to Liam and said, “I’m sorry but did you just say that you’ve been seeing a little?” 

“Yea.” 

“Does Zayn know?” 

“No”

“Why not?”

“Mikala you can’t tell anyone. I haven’t told anyone about him.” 

“What’s his name?” 

“His name is Niall.” 

“Why is he here? Bad parents or criminal?” 

“He had ill fit parents.” 

“Well at least he’s not a criminal,” Mikala remarked. 

“Hey, Louis was a delinquent. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“I didn’t know that, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok.” 

“So how did you find this kid without Zayn and why haven’t you told anyone?” 

 

“After the last baby we saw we got in a big fight. Zayn really liked him and I didn’t so we stormed out our different ways. He went outside and I went to the baby room. I was walking around when I saw and I was immediately drawn to him. I picked him up and cuddled him a bit then I had to leave and he was still on my mind so yesterday after I dropped the boys off at daycare I went to go see him.” 

 

“Do you think this boy could be your baby?” Mikala asked sincerely. 

“Yes, when I picture our baby all I can think of is him,” Liam told her honestly. 

They sat in a lull of silence again watching the boys in the water; occasionally yelling at them to play nice or follow some other rule. Mikala broke the silence by saying, “you should go see him.” 

“What?” 

“Go, go see your baby and I’ll stay here with the boys.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“The boys, what about Harry? He’s hurt right now and he has all his separation issues, what if he wakes up and I’m not here? I just can’t.”

“Liam. Harry is asleep. When do you think he’ll wake up?” 

Liam looked down at his watch and then said, “probably not for another two and half three hours. The sedatives should keep him out for awhile. But still.” 

“No buts!” She exclaimed and Ally started to cry. Mikala shushed her and moved her to her other breast. “I’m serious. Go spend time with him and I’ll be here when you get back. If this boy is truly your baby then please go hold him and love him.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes really.” 

“I can’t.” 

“YES, yes you can. Go now. You’re running out of time.” 

Liam sighed, “ok,” he stood up. “I’ll be back in an hour and a half. Thank you for this.” 

“No problem, it’s important to be with your baby.” 

Liam walked from the island to the side of the pool and went over to where Louis and his friends were playing. “Louis, Daddy is going to run a few errands while you stay here with Miss Mikala, ok?” 

“Ok Daddy. What about Harry?”

“He’s napping and will be for awhile but if he wakes up before I’m back will you stay with him and tell Miss Mikala to call me?” Liam asked. 

“Yes,” Louis said and waved to Liam. The older man walked off. He went inside, grabbed his keys and then left for the adoption center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos, it's greatly appreciated.


	4. Louis and Daddy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, these will be long notes...
> 
> First I hope this may take your mind off the the election. Hahaha 
> 
> Like I keep saying getting to Niall being adopted is taking awhile but it does happen. So please don't loose hope or interest. 
> 
> Also I've changed my mind the daycare runs from 10-2 not 3:15. I will change that once I get some time but just a heads up. 
> 
> I am changing Daycare time from 10-2
> 
> Oh and also sorry if there are errors I did edit it but sometimes I suck.

When he walked in he was greeted by Sally, the secretary. He handed her his badge to get in and she opened the door for him. He walked back and went straight to Niall’s crib, only to find him not there. 

Liam started to feel panicked. What if Niall was gone? What if he was with other parents now? He started to walk around a little to see if he was with any of the caregivers. He didn’t see him anywhere and right as he was about to turn and walk out he heard a familiar cry. He turned around and saw a couple walking around with Niall. The woman was trying to get him to stop crying by bouncing him but if anything he was getting louder. 

They were walking him back to his crib. When they got closer to Liam Niall reached his arms out while sobbing. The prospective parents were confused as was the caregiver but Liam gladly took the boy out of their arms. “Do you know him?” The prospective father asked Liam. 

“Yes, I’ve been volunteering here and working with him. I’m Liam by the way,” he said and stuck his hand out for them to shake. They gladly took it and gave him a handshake. 

“Are you Liam Malik by chance?” The prospective mommy asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Liam said surprised. People usually recognize Zayn around town but not Liam and the boys that often. 

“I work in your husbands office and you looked really familiar. I think I’ve seen your picture in his office,” she explained. 

“Oh. So are you looking for a baby?” Liam asked trying to make conversation and figure out what they were doing with Niall. He couldn’t help but hold the boy in his arms a little tighter when he asked. Niall had calmed down a tremendous amount once he was in Liam’s arms. 

“Yes, we want to have a baby. We were just looking at Niall here but I don’t think he’s too fond of us,” The prospective father explained. Liam just nodded his head and hummed a little. He didn’t want to reassure them that that’s not the case because he really wanted to have this boy all to himself. 

Liam readjusted Niall on his hip and in doing so he repositioned his hand on his bottom and felt how full his nappy was. “If you don’t mind I’m going to go change him,” Liam said and then walked off to one of the changing tables. He wasn’t going to wait for a response from the couple or the caregiver in charge. He used to work here and he knew that no one would say anything because of who he’s married to.

He took Niall over to one of the table’s in the corner and gently laid him down. He put his pacifier in his mouth and gently rubbed his tummy. “How are you feeling sweetie?” Liam cooed. Niall whined behind his dummy and Liam shook his head. He undid the onsie and pulled down the tabs of the nappy. It looked like Niall hadn’t been changed in awhile. Liam sighed thinking that the prospective parents should have realized this if they really wanted to be his parents. 

He cleaned him up as quick as he could while still being thorough. Liam saw that Niall was developing a rash, he looked down on the shelves of the changing table and pulled out rash cream. “You’re starting to get a rash, so I’m going to put some of this cream on you. It’s going to be a little cold but I promise it will help you feel a lot better,” he narrated. Niall laid there resigned. He rubbed the cream on his lower extremities and Niall started sobbing again, this time he spit out his dummy. When Liam finished he put on Niall’s new nappy and righted his clothing. He picked him up and carried him over to a rocking chair. 

“Are you ok?” Liam asked as he draped a blanket over the two of them. 

“I guess. I missed you,” Niall said and cuddled closer to Liam.  

“I missed you too,” Liam admitted and kissed the boy on his head. Liam rocked him a little bit, holding him close to his chest.

“Do you have a family?” Niall asked shyly picking at a loose thread on Liam’s long-sleeved shirt. 

“Yes I do,” Liam answered, “would you like to see them?” Niall nodded. Liam had to move around to get his phone out of his pocket. He opened up his Iphone 6S and went to his photo app. He found a picture of the family. Liam and Zayn standing with their arms around each other and each holding a boy on their hip. Zayn holding Harry and Liam with Louis. 

“This is my husband Zayn and he’s holding our son Harry. And then that’s Louis who I’m holding,” Liam explained showing Niall his phone. 

“How old are they?” 

“My boys?” Niall nodded. “Well Harry is physically twenty and mentally two and a half. Louis is physically twenty-one and mentally five. And my husband is just old.” 

“What does he do?” 

“He is in charge of running our community.” 

“He’s the boss?” 

“Yea, essentially.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean why do you keep coming to see me if you already have a family?” Niall asked sadly. He had been thinking about it a lot, he was growing attached to Liam and the thought of being with anyone else was hard for him. But he was sure Liam had a family and didn’t want to be led on. 

“I keep coming here because my husband and I want a baby.” 

“Why haven’t I met him?” 

Liam sighed. “Because… because he has a lot to do right now and I want to ease him into the idea of you.” 

“Why?” 

“Well because we were fighting the day I met you and we just really want a baby,” Liam said. He didn’t want to tell him that he saw Niall as his baby, didn’t want to get his hopes up. Niall nodded, he didn’t know what to say. “Would you like to meet one of my boys?” Liam asked out of nowhere. 

Niall looked up at him surprised and confused. Liam was also shocked, he didn’t know where that came from but he was going with it. Louis could meet him tomorrow and Nick could come watch Harry for a bit. “Really?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Yea, tomorrow I’ll bring my oldest, Louis, if you want?” 

“Ok,” Niall nodded. Liam nodded and put his dummy in his mouth and Niall went back to playing with his sleeve. After a few minutes of comfortable silence and rocking Niall took his pacifier out and asked, “what would it look like if I lived with you?” 

Liam was taken aback, “what do you mean? Like what would your room looks like? Cause we already have-” 

“No, the other mommy and daddy told me what a normal day would look like if they took me home,” he explained to the man holding him. 

“Oh, did you not like what they said?” Liam asked worried. He didn’t want to say something to make Niall not want him anymore, he was growing quite attached as was the boy, if his actions from earlier were any indication. 

“It was…” Niall wasn’t sure what to say, they told him that he would either be going to some daycare or they would hire a nanny to watch him all day. He really didn’t want to be here but since he was forced to be he would rather be with ‘parents’ that actually cared for him and wanted to be with him not ones that passed him off to strangers every day. “Ok, I guess.” 

“Well if you were to live with me and my family you would have two older brothers. Our daily routine would probably look something like this. You’ll wake up sometime around eight, just like your brothers. We’ll go downstairs to our kitchen for breakfast. I’m not sure if you’d sit in a highchair, a baby bouncer, or mine or Zayn’s lap; but regardless you’ll eat some breakfast, probably baby cereal or jarred food. Then you’ll breastfeed from me. 

“After breakfast we’ll put you in a swing, or maybe a sling, It’ll depend. So you’ll relax and probably watch TV in our living room or my room with a monitor on while I go and get your brothers ready for daycare. They go Monday, Wednesday, Friday but sometimes they go everyday, it just depends.” 

“What would I do while they’re gone? Would I go with them?” Niall asked before Liam could continue. 

“There are not a lot of babies that go to daycare, I mean not really the ones for the age we’re looking for.” 

“How old would I be?” 

“We’re thinking four months, is that a problem?”

“What does that mean?” 

“I’ll finish telling you our schedule and then you can ask any other questions you have. Does that sound ok?”        

“Yea,” Niall mumbled and Liam put the pacifier back in his mouth. 

“So once the boys are ready, we’ll take them to Daycare. Daycare starts at ten, once they’re settled we’ll leave and possibly run some errands or maybe go home. You’ll have a bottle of water, a little bit to eat for lunch. We’ll have some playtime, then I pick up the boys at two. We come home from Daycare and all of you will go down for a nap. I’ll probably start with Harry, then Louis, and then I’ll put you down, but first you’ll be breastfed.

“Louis generally only naps for an hour. Harry naps for about two hours, and you would nap for probably two and half hours, maybe a little more, maybe a little less. After nap time the boys play in the playroom until we have dinner. At dinner you’ll probably sit in a highchair and eat whatever we’re having, then you’ll be breastfed again and drink another bottle of water. 

“After dinner it’s bathtime with Papa, that’s my husband Zayn. So he’ll take you three at individual times and after bath time we have quiet time then story time and finally bed time, which once again you’ll be breastfed then put in your crib in your room or our room. You’ll most likely wake up once or twice in the middle of the night to eat, which means to breastfeed and get your nappy changed. Now do you have any questions?” 

“When can I come home with you?” Niall asked spitting out the dummy and looking up at Liam with big innocent eyes. 

“Aw baby, I don’t know. I’ll talk to my husband but hopefully it’s soon,” Liam said squeezing him close to his chest. 

“I want you to be my daddy,” Niall started crying. Those were words he never thought he’d cry to another grown man, especially after the description of a normal day but honestly he couldn’t imagine a life in this place without Liam. 

“And I want you to be my baby,” Liam told him while he held him close and started to rock more. Once Niall had calmed down a little he picked him up and went over to a kitchenette to make a bottle, he had thought about breastfeeding him but then thought better of it since Niall was not official his. When the bottle was done he took it back over to the rocking chair. He adjusted Niall so that he was cradled in his arms, he put the nipple in the boy’s mouth and watched as he stared to suck. 

“It’s past your nap time, little one,” Liam cooed as Niall’s eyes started to flutter. “You’ll probably be asleep when I leave,” Niall’s eyes opened big, “don’t worry though I’ll come back tomorrow with my son Louis. I promise. Now drink your milk and go to sleep,” Liam said. He started humming and watched with joy as Niall started to drift asleep. This was his baby and he could feel it. He just hoped the rest of his family would feel the same way. 

 

\----

 

Liam walked into his house and followed the noise to the backyard. When he walked out he saw the boys playing on the playset and Mikala and Ally watching them. “Hey, is Harry still asleep?” 

“Yes, haven’t heard anything on the monitor,” she replied.

Liam looked worried and told her, “I’m going to check on him, be right back.” He left her where she was and went upstairs to Harry’s room. He walked in and saw that Harry was starfished in his crib, sleeping soundly with a dummy securely in his mouth. He moved forward and put his hand on the back of his head. Harry moved a little bit into Liam’s hand, Liam breathed a sigh of relief because now he knew Harry was fine. He pulled the blankets up a little more and left the room. 

He grabbed some glasses of water and returned to Mikala. “Here,” he said handing her the glass. 

“Thanks,” she replied. 

“How long have they been playing over there?”

“About twenty minutes. How was it?” 

“It was fine,” he was smiling. 

“Oh it was just fine? It seems it went a little better than that.” 

“It was really good. I think i’m going to take Louis to meet him tomorrow.” 

“And you’re going to tell Zayn tonight?” Mikala asked knowing the answer already. 

“I’ll tell him eventually.” 

“Why not just do it tonight?” 

“Because he’s had a stressful day and a stressful week ahead of him, and also I want to warm him up to the idea of looking again before I introduce him to Niall. I’m scared he’ll not like him or maybe not want him and I don’t know how I’ll handle that, I think I really love him.” 

“Who do you love?” Louis asked standing beside Liam and startling the adults; they didn’t notice that the kids had come over. 

“You!” Liam cheered not missing a beat; he turned in his chair and engulfed Louis in his embrace, and smothering him in kisses. Louis hugged him back. 

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked. 

“He’s still sleeping, remember he has a concussion and that means he needs a lot of rest. What do you boys need?” 

“Can we go in and play wii?” Louis asked. 

“That’s ok with me, Mikala what about you?” 

“Yes, but only for twenty minutes and then we have to go home to Mama boys,” Mikala said. 

“Ok,” the three cheered and ran inside; Louis leading them straight to the playroom. Mikala and Liam got up and made their way to the kitchen to chat. Liam brought out a baby bouncer and set it on the counter; Mikala put Ally in it. Ally had been very quiet all day which was nice because it allowed the adults to catch up. 

“So what are you planning on doing for dinner?” Liam asked. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m thinking about pizza what about you?” 

“I honestly have no idea, I think i’ll call Zayn and have him pick up whatever he wants.” Mikala nodded. The two held easy conversation until it was time to leave. Kole and Xander put up a fuss when it was time to go but once Mikala put her foot down both boys hugged Louis goodbye and said their thank you’s to Liam.

Liam and Louis walked the family to the door and the daddy thanked Mikala for letting Louis play with her boys and said that they should do this again, and she agreed. Once the door was shut Liam turned around and saw Louis laying down in the foyer playing with the dog. 

“Ok, what about you call Papa and tell him what you want for dinner?” Liam suggested looking at Louis. 

“Huh,” Louis asked, he wasn’t really paying attention. 

“I said, how about you call Papa and tell him what he should pick up for dinner.” 

“I get to pick?” Louis asked excitedly jumping to his feet.” 

“Yup.” 

“Anything I want?” 

“Within reason, but yes.” 

“Is Dixie’s within reason?” Louis asked looking at the daddy with innocent eyes. 

Liam chuckled, “yes; Dixies is in reason.” Dixies was a local pizza parlor; that most littles in the community were in love with. Louis followed Liam into the kitchen where he sat down on a barstool at their kitchen island. “Here you go, click on Papa’s name,” Liam instructed as he handed Louis the phone. 

“Why is Papa’s name Zayn Malik in your phone and not Papa?” Louis asked before he clicked on his name.

“I don’t know. I just never changed it,” he answered. Louis accepted the answer and clicked on Zayn’s name. 

“ _ Hi Honey, what’s up? I’m kind a busy _ ,” Zayn said as he picked up. 

“Hi Papa,” Louis sing songed. 

“ _ Oh Hi buddy, what are you doing with Daddy’s phone? _ ” Zayn asked surprised. 

“Daddy said that you have to pick up dinner and it’s whatever I want.” 

_ “Oh did he now _ ?” Zayn asked with a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Yes he did.” 

“ _ So what is it that you want _ ?” 

“Dixies, please,” Louis cheered.

“ _ Then Dixie’s it is. What would you like? _ ” 

“I want a cheese pizza with cheese stick and a great big cinnamon roll.” 

“ _ A little bit of a cheese overload don’t you think, _ ” Zayn remarked sarcastically. 

Louis did not pick up on the joke his Papa was making; he took it literally, “No,” he told him in all seriousness. 

“ _ Ok, _ ” Zayn chuckled, “ _ Can I talk to Daddy now? _ ” 

“I guess,” Louis sighed over dramatically. “Daddy, Papa wants to talk to you,” Louis called, he was putting clean dishes where they needed to go. Liam looked back at Louis when he called him. He put the plate he was holding up and then wiped his hands on his thighs. He put his hand out and Louis placed the phone in it. 

“Hello?” Liam asked. 

“ _ So we’re having Dixie’s tonight? _ ” 

“Yea, I don’t feel like cooking and I thought might as well let Louis choose,” Liam explained. 

“ _ How’s Harry doing? _ ” 

“He’s ok, been resting and sleeping most of the day, but I think he’s getting better.”

“ _ Good. Well I should be done here in a few hours and I’ll pick up the food. But after dinner I’ll probably have to come back here, are you ok to bathe and put the boys down on your own tonight? _ ” Zayn asked worried. 

Liam sighed, he feared something like this might happen; “that’s fine I understand.” 

“ _ I love you _ ,” Zayn said. 

“Yea I love you too,” Liam said and then hung up the phone. “Ok Lou what do you say we relax and watch a movie in the playroom?” Liam suggested. Louis nodded enthusiastically, he was still hyper from playing with his friends but Liam knew he would crash if he got him to lay down. 

  
  


\----

 

“I’m home,” Zayn called as he walked into the kitchen with the Dixie pizza boxes. 

“Papa,” Louis squealed and came running and jumped into his arms once Zayn sat the boxes on the counter. 

“Hi buddy,” Zayn cheered as he picked him up. 

“Hi Papa,” Harry shyly said on Liam’s hip. He had only woken up about ten minutes ago and was still feeling a little off, although he was feeling tremendous compared to earlier. 

“Hi sweet boy,” Zayn said in a sweet voice. He sat Louis on the ground and took Harry out of his husbands arms. “How are you?” 

“Better.” 

“Good,” he said and pecked Harry on the cheek. He carried him over to his highchair and placed him in it. “Are you hungry?” 

“A little,” Harry replied looking up at his Papa. 

“Guess what we’re having Harry,” Louis cheered. “Dixie’s!” He showed Harry the big cinnamon rolls that were famous at Dixies. 

“Can I have my cinnamon roll first?” Harry asked with his notorious puppy dog pout. Zayn gave Liam a pout that matched his sons to beg Liam to let him have it. 

Liam sighed, “I guess. BUT only because you’ve been a very good boy about taking your medicine. You, on the other hand,” he said looking at Louis, “you need to eat your pizza first and have your cinnamon roll after. Ok?” 

“fine,” Louis pouted and sat down at the table waiting for his daddies to give him his food. Zayn got a cinnamon roll out of the box and put it on a plate then set it down on the highchair tray. Liam came behind Harry and put a bib on him. Then Liam went back to the counter and plates two pieces of pizza and a cheese stick on a power rangers plate and gave it to Louis. 

Louis gave his daddy a half-hearted smile, Liam only laughed and ruffled his hair. He knew that Louis was trying not to smile at his food he was just being stubborn since he didn’t get his way. 

Once dinner was done, Zayn was able to stay a little bit. They bathed the boys together and put them to bed early, which was easy since Louis had had a big day and Harry was still sleeping off the concussion. When they were done Zayn went to shower and change into some different clothes. 

While Zayn was getting ready to go back to work Liam went to the nursery. They had already decorated it and had the majority of stuff, other than the things personal to their future baby. He sat on the brown leather rocking couch in the corner of the room. He looked at the dark wood crib with the pastel animal crib linear and sheets, he admired the elephants and other animals they had painted on the pastel green walls. Maybe they had gone a little overboard with the elephants? Oh well it was cute. 

“What are you doing in here?” Zayn asked standing in the doorway. He startled Liam, he didn’t hear Zayn come up. 

“Nothing, just thinking.” 

“About?” Zayn probed as he made his way over to Liam and sat down next to him. 

“Do you want a baby?” 

“What? Of course I do! Why are you having second thoughts?” Zayn asked surprised. 

“No! No. It’s just, nothing has worked out. What if I find someone I love and you don’t want him?” 

“That won’t happen. If it’s meant to be then it will be.” 

“Are you sure?” Liam worried. 

Zayn threw his arms around his husband and brought him to his chest. “Liam, you need to listen to me. You and I will find our perfect baby. He will stay in this room and our boys will love him; I will read him a story on this couch while you nurse him and then we’ll lay him down right there in  **his** crib. He will love us and we will love him. I can promise you that. Ok?” Zayn said looking down at the man in his arms. 

Liam was tearing up, he was blaming it on the stress of the last couple of days but in reality he’s just a big sap. “I love you,” he said and looked up at his husband. Zayn smiled and kissed him, not a little peck like they usually do unless they’re in their bedroom but a really passionate kiss that had both men pushing into each other. 

Neither man meant for that moment to get so heated or to have sex in their future baby’s room, but too late now. They were both laying on the floor covering themselves up with the animal baby blanket that was on the side of the crib. “I’m gonna have to order a new blanket,” Liam said. 

Zayn laughed, “maybe we can let him pick his own blanket out.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“We will have a baby, we just have to give it time. I love you,” Zayn said as he got up and put his boxers back on. He helped Liam up as well, who also put his boxers on. “Now unfortunately I have to get back to the daycare.” 

“How is that going?” 

“Bad.” 

“Will it be open next week?” 

“Yes it will but I may have to be working there for a little bit, which is fine, a little annoying but fine.” 

Liam nodded and gathered their clothes and the blanket they were using to cover up and left the room. Zayn left and went back to work and Liam went to his room to relax. Liam was asleep by the time Zayn came home and he was barely awake when Zayn was leaving. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Zayn asked. 

“It’s ok, what time is it?” Liam asked rolling over. 

“It’s seven fifteen, I’ll be home for dinner. Love you,” Zayn said and left the room. Liam didn’t know what to say so he went back to sleep until seven forty-five. When he got up he brushed his teeth and got the boys up for breakfast. After breakfast he let the boys play until Nick came at ten thirty. 

“Hey Liam, how are you?” Nick asked walking in the front door. 

“Hey, i’m good.” 

“So, where are you and Louis going?” 

“Nowhere really, just having a Louis and Daddy day.” 

“Oh. So what time do you think you’ll be back?” Nick asked. 

“I’m not sure, hopefully by naptime.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Boys,” Liam called and waited as the two boys came walking into the room.    

“Nicky?” Harry asked surprised at seeing the man. 

“Hi, Buddy,” Nick cheered and picked Harry up. 

“Nicky, why you here?” Harry asked. 

“Harry, remember we talk about this this morning. Louis and I are going out for a little Daddy and Louis time and you get to play with Nicky,” Liam explained. 

“Oh yea.” 

“So I trust you know what to do. If he starts to get a headache or feel nauseous his medicine is sitting out on the counter and they’re all labeled,” Liam told the man currently holding his son. 

“Okie dokie, sounds good,” Nick replied. 

“Come here bubba,” Liam said opening his arms to take Harry. Harry gladly went to him. “Love you,” he pecked him on the lips, “have fun with Nicky,” he sat him down. “Louis, come on,” Liam called and Louis came bounding up with his jacket on and shoes untied. Liam bent down and tied his shoes for him. “Ok ready to go?” 

“Uh huh,” Louis replied. 

“Ok, please call me if you need anything,” Liam said as he gathered his keys and wallet. 

“Have fun mate,” Nick said. 

“Can you bring me back candy?” Harry asked as they were walking to the door to the garage. 

Liam chuckled, “we’ll see. Have fun bubba,” He said with one final wave and then he and Louis got into his SUV. “Now how about we go to the toy store and then get some lunch?” 

“Ok, daddy,” Louis said from his booster seat. 

“What toys do you want?” 

“I don’t know,” Louis mumbled. 

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you excited?” 

“Yea.” 

“You don’t sound very excited. Come on babe tell Daddy’s what’s wrong.” 

“Why are we doing this?” 

“I told you we’re having a Louis and Daddy day.” 

“Yea… but why the toys?” 

“Louis do you think I’m bribing you?” Liam asked in all seriousness. Louis looked down at his fingers and started picking at them. “Louis I promise I am not bribing you. You have been a great big brother and I know that mine and Papa’s attention has been on Harry a lot recently so I thought you deserve a little treat; like the toy store,” he explained to the boy in the backseat. 

“Ok Daddy,” Louis smiled excitedly. He felt a lot better now that he didn’t feel like he was being used. However Liam was not feeling great. What he told Louis was true but it was only half-true, the trip was partially a bribe so Louis won’t tell Zayn about Niall until he’s ready.  

When they pulled up to the toy store Liam pulled into a spot, parked the car and helped Louis get out of his booster seat. He grabbed his hand and lead him into the store. “Where do you wanna look first?” Liam asked. 

“I don’t know, can we go look at the legos?” 

“Of course we can, it’s whatever you want!” Liam exclaimed. 

Louis led them to the Lego aisle, when they got there he was entranced. He started looking at all the different sets; ones he didn’t have and ones he did. At the end of the row there was a display of the new Lego Ninjago Set. Louis got a big smile on his face, let go of Liam’s hand and rushed to the end of the aisle. 

Liam let out a groan as Louis ran, he knew that Louis was going to want it and he and Zayn had already bought it for him. They knew that Louis was obsessed with his Legos so for his third year adoption party, which was in a few weeks, they had already bought him the set on display. 

“What are you looking at bud?” Liam asked trying to sound casual. 

“Daddy can I get it? Pleeeeeease?” Louis asked holding up the Ninjago set. 

Liam made an over dramatic display of thinking whether or not to let him. He had already decided that he’d buy him this and return the one they already had. They could think of something else to get him. Liam sighed over dramatically, “well I guess.” 

“Thank you Daddy,” Louis squealed and threw himself at Liam. Liam gladly took him in and hugged him back tightly, he also gave him a kiss on the crown of his head. “Well let’s go get this and then we can go get some lunch.” 

“Ok, can we get Harry some candy?” Louis asked shyly. He knew how his daddies felt about junk food but his daddy did tell him that he could get whatever he wanted. 

Liam smiled down at him, endeared that his boys were so close and cared so deeply for each other; he hoped they would feel the same way about Niall, or whoever they get as a baby. “I guess we can, what should we get him?” 

“His favorite is chocolate, why don’t we get him some recesses, those are his most favoriteist,” Louis said. 

“Of course we can. You know Louis, you are a very good big brother and I am so proud of you!” Liam gave him a side hug as they got into a checkout line. Louis grabbed a pack of reeses and put them on the conveyor belt with his new toy. “Why don’t you get some candy too,” Liam suggested. Louis gladly threw a pack of sour patch kids in. 

Once they were all paid for they were walking back to their car holding hands. “Where to now?” Liam asked. 

“Daddy can we please get Five Guys?” 

“Yes we can.” They hopped in the car and as much as Liam didn’t like for his boys to eat food like this he didn’t have a choice; Louis wanted it and today Louis was going to get what he wanted. Liam drove them to the restaurant. 

They both ate a cheeseburger with fries and Louis even got to have juice with his meal, he was over the moon, today had been awesome. When they were finished Liam got up from their table and threw away the trash. When he returned he look at his son, who was sipping on his juice. “Ok buddy, how do you feel about coming with Daddy to volunteer at the adoption center?” Liam asked. 

“I have to go back?” Louis asked frightened. 

“No no no no no. Daddy just goes there to volunteer, to help out, and I want you to come with me. But don’t worry there is nothing to fear. Papa and I love you very much and we would never ever ever take you back. Ok?” Liam reassured. 

“I just going to help?” Louis asked skeptically. 

“Yes.” 

“Ok,” Louis nodded hesitantly. “I guess.” 

“Thank you sweetheart, are you ready to go?” Louis nodded. “Ok buddy, come on,” Liam said getting up and taking his hand.

When they were walking up to the center Louis stopped and asked for Liam to carry him; which wasn’t all that odd considering Louis was anxious and he liked be comforted when he was feeling that way. Liam gladly picked him up and carried him in. 

When they entered the building Sally greeted them with surprise, “Louis is that you?”

“Hi,” he replied shyly from his Daddy’s hip. 

“Well you just get more handsome every time I see you. Are you here to volunteer with Daddy today?” Louis nodded. “Well give me a minute to get him a visitor badge. She typed a few things into her computer and printed off a badge. She handed the tag to Liam. 

Liam peeled it off the paper and stuck it to Louis’ shirt. He thanked Sally and went through the door to where the littles were kept. He made his way right to Niall’s crib and was happy to see him laying on his side, facing the wall and playing with the teddy bear the center provided him with. 

“Louis I want you meet a very special baby,” once Niall heard Liam talking he quickly sat up and looked at him, “this is Niall.” Niall got a big smile on his face and held his hands up. Liam put Louis on his feet and picked Niall up. 

“Hi Niall,” Louis said. 

“Niall this is my son, Louis. Can you say hi?” Liam asked. Niall shyly waved to him and cuddled closer to Liam. “Good boy,” Liam praised, “Now how about we go play? Does that sound good?” Louis and Niall both nodded. 

Liam led them to a private room; they were in a separate part of the center, it was where potential mommies and/or daddies took their potential new little to get to know one another. It had a rocking chair, a changing table, a rug, a couch and most importantly a lot of toys. When they walked in the room Liam sat Niall down in the middle of the rug and waited for Louis to come sit as well. 

Louis came over and sat in Liam’s lap, he was uneasy now that he was back at the center. Niall was sitting across from them. There was an awkwardness clearly in the room, neither boy really knowing what to do. 

“Louis what toys do you want to play with?” Liam asked. Louis shrugged. “Why don’t you go pick out some things that you think Niall might like,” he suggested. Louis didn’t jump up but he did eventually go over to the shelves of toys and started to look. Once Louis was up Liam grabbed Niall and sat him in his lap. 

Louis returned with a box of legos, a  _ Doc McStuffin’s  _ playset and two  _ Avengers _ action figures. He was upset that his Daddy put Niall in his lap instead of him but he also understood, Niall was clearly younger than him, both physically and mentally. 

“Niall do you like  _ Doc McStuffin’s _ ?” Louis asked. 

Niall looked up at Liam for an answer, when he didn’t receive one he looked at Louis and asked, “what’s that?” 

“It’s a show.” 

“A show?” 

“Yea, a TV show. My brother, Harry, he loves it; it’s his favorite. Mine is Power Rangers, which Harry will watch but he doesn’t like it like I do.” 

“What’s it about?” Niall asked. 

“Power Rangers?” 

Niall giggled, “No, the other one.” 

“ _ Doc McStuffin’s _ ?” Niall nodded, “it’s about a girl who repairs her stuffed animals and makes them all better when they’re sad or hurt.”

“Like a Daddy?” 

“Yea, just like a Daddy and Papa. So you wanna play?” Niall nodded and the two started playing with the playset. Liam was ecstatic, seeing his son and hopefully his future son playing together, it really warmed his heart. The boys played for about fifteen minutes before Niall had used his nappy. 

Liam felt it against his lap and expected Niall to react but he never did, this was a good sign of regression. Liam bounced Niall a bit and said, “I think it’s time for a change,” cheerily. 

Niall blushed and dropped his toy, he hadn’t even realized that he went. “Louis do you want to help me?” Liam asked. Louis nodded his head. “Ok, why don’t you grab his dummy and you can talk to him while I change him,” Louis nodded once again. 

Liam picked Niall up and set him down on the changing table. Louis came over with a dummy and put it in Niall’s mouth, he also brought over the action figures so they can play. The two figures were Iron Man and Captain America. Louis was Iron Man and gave Captain America to Niall. 

Liam made quick work of changing and powdering the boy. It was nice to see Louis getting along with Niall so easily. It was also good because he could change him without him getting nervous, like he normally does. He thought he was good, he was about to tape up the nappy when Louis asked, “Daddy why does he have hair on his willy?” 

Niall was embarrassed, he covered his face with his arms and started to cry. Liam sighed, just when he thought he avoided an awkwardness of changing. He finished taping the nappy onto Niall and righted his clothing. He picked the blushing boy up from the table and went over to a couch that was in the corner. Louis sat next to them. 

“Louis you know how Papa and I give you and Harry special lotion every six months to keep your skin smooth and hair free?” 

“Yea.” 

“And you know how Papa and I have to make sure it’s on your privates?” 

Louis was blushing now, “yea,” he mumbled. 

“Well Niall hasn’t had any special lotion yet so he still has hair in places little boys shouldn’t have hair. But once he’s adopted that will be changed. Does that make sense?” Liam asked, Louis nodded.

The lotion that Liam was referring to was a product much like Nair but instead of burning and only lasting a week or two it lasted six months without fail and sometimes longer. It was what all mommies and daddies used on their little’s so they didn’t have hair anywhere but their heads. 

After the awkwardness had dissipated in the room Liam got Niall a bottle and returned to the couch. “Louis why don’t you pick out a story we can read to Niall so he can take his nap.” 

Louis gladly jumped up and went to the bookshelf. He saw  _ Beauty and the Beast _ , that was his favorite story. He always saw himself as the beast, weird but he thought everyone saw him as some miscreant with no hope, much like the beast, that is until Liam and Zayn found him. They were Belle, in his eyes, they brought him back to being a person he was happy with. 

He grabbed the book and went back to Liam. The daddy smiled when he saw the book knowing it was Louis’ favorite. “Good choice love.” 

“Can I read it Daddy?” 

“Or course you can,” he replied. Louis opened the book and started reading. Liam fed Niall his bottle.

Halfway through the tale Niall was out like a light, Liam carefully removed the bottle from his mouth and gave him a dummy. He let Louis finish reading. “Good job Lou,” Liam whispered. 

“Is he asleep?” 

“Yea, let’s go put him in his crib and then it’s time to go home.” Liam stood up with Niall in his arms and led the way to his crib. Once there he gently laid him down and tucked him in. He then turned to Louis who was right behind him and threw his arm around him. They walked out with Louis tucked into Liam’s side. 

When they got home Harry was already down for his nap. Liam thanked and paid Nick. He followed Louis upstairs and tucked him in. Once Louis was down as well he went downstairs to do some much needed house work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm thinking about making this a series and this part of the story being a Prologue of sort called "Finding Our New Addition" and then making the second part of the series be "Our New Addition" which is when they get Niall and their lives with three littles and a new family dynamic. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	5. Secrets Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> sorry if there are errors I can't remember if I have edited it and I don't have time right now to edit.
> 
> Again, Niall is coming soon, very very soon.

It had been a week in a half. A week in a half of getting the boys up, making breakfast, Nick coming over to watch the boys while Liam went to spend time with Niall. Then Liam would come home to put the boys down for their naps, then he would do whatever chores he had and make dinner. 

Zayn had been working non-stop the fix the problems at the daycare. He had received many complaints since daycare had been cancelled for almost two weeks. He would come home for dinner, bathe the boys and tuck them in. If he was lucky he would and Liam would spend some time together but usually he would have to go back to work, until early hours in the morning, then he would come home to sleep for a little bit and then get up early and go back to the office. 

Nick got suspicious about Liam leaving everyday for the same amount of time. He corned Liam after five days and made him tell him what was going on. Liam did tell him and Nick promised not to tell anyone but he did greatly encourage him to tell Zayn. 

Now it had been a week and a half and the boys were going back to daycare. For once Zayn was able to sleep in and wake up when Liam did. They got the boys up like normal and made them breakfast, then got them ready for the day. Liam took the boys in his car and Zayn drove his own car, since he was working out of the daycare until he was satisfied with how they were running it. 

Liam dropped the boys off and went to the center to be with Niall. When he walked over to his crib he wasn’t there, which was weird because everyone knew by now that Niall was practically Liam’s, so people had stopped being with him. Since he was confused he went to go look for a worker to see what was happening. 

“Hi, do you know where Niall Horan is? He’s not in his crib?” Liam asked a helper that was in the kitchenette cleaning bottles. 

“He’s sick. Poor little thing’s in the infirmary,” the helper replied. Liam nodded his head, turned around and walked straight to the infirmary. When he walked in he saw a few little sitting with caregivers but he didn’t see Niall. He went over to the head nurse that was sitting behind the front desk. “Do you know where Niall Horan is?” 

“Yes, they just took him for a bath, Mr. Malik,” she replied cheerfully.

“Where is that?” 

“If you go down this hallway,” she said pointing forward of her desk, “then take a right at the end and it will be the first door on your left. You’ll have knock to get in but I’m sure they’ll let you in.” 

“Thank you,” Liam replied and followed her directions. He knocked on the door, a helper answered confused. “Hi, I’m Liam Malik, I volunteer with Niall everyday, can I please see him?” 

The caregiver looked a little wary, but knowing that Liam was an important person she stepped aside and let him in. Liam saw another caregiver at the bathtub trying to get Niall, who was sitting in a baby-bath in the tub, to stop crying. 

Liam knelt down next to him, he put his hand on his head and smiled at him. Niall calmed down immediately when he saw Liam. “You ok, sweetie?” Liam asked gently. Niall shook his head pitifully. “That’s ok, let’s finish your bath then we’ll get you feeling better.” 

Liam took over, he washed Niall quickly and got him out. He wrapped him in a big fluffy towel and took him out of the room and asked a helper to take him to a changing table. The infirmary gave every little their own room when they were there. The girl that let him in showed him to Niall’s room. 

Liam laid Niall out and put him in a nappy, then rubbed soothing lotion on his body. Niall started having a coughing fit toward the end. Liam frowned, he felt bad for the boy. “Is you nose stuffed up?” Liam asked. Niall nodded pitifully. Liam looked around and saw some Vicks vapor rub, he some on his chest. 

He felt his head and sighed, it was burning up meaning Niall was running a fever. He grabbed a fuzzy blanket that was hanging over the crib that was against the far wall. He took it back to Niall, wrapped him up in it and went over to the rocking chair. 

“I’m so sorry you’re sick. Have you been ok?” 

“Missed you, Daddy.” Niall said in a small voice, he sounded the youngest Liam had ever heard him. Liam smiled down at him and pulled him closer to his chest.   
“I missed you too, baby,” Liam cooed and placed a kiss on Niall’s head. “Would you like to watch a movie?” 

“Yes pwease,” Niall said and started chewing on his thumb. 

“Would like a dummy?” 

“No, can’t breathe,” Niall said pitifully. 

“That’s ok,” Liam said and grabbed the remote on the table next to the rocking chair. He started clicking through the channels. They were all children’s television shows, unsurprisingly, until he came across a channel with disney movies. Lucky for Liam it was one of his favorites,  _ Toy Story _ . He left it there and held Niall close to him while they relaxed and watched the movie. 

At the end of the movie Niall started to fidget. “What is it baby?” Liam asked. 

“Hungry,” Niall mumbled. 

“I can make you a bottle, or…” Liam took a second to think. Niall could nurse. Liam been taking lactation pills for months now, since they had been looking for a baby and he plans on breastfeeding their new child. He had been pumping every day and storing the milk for later when they’ll need it. 

“You could have some of my milk. If you want?” Liam finished. 

“Your milk?” Niall asked looking up at Liam. 

“Remember how I told you if you come home with me that i’ll breastfeed you?” Niall nodded. “If you like, you can nurse now. It may help you feel better.” Niall didn’t say anything, he looked up at Liam with little innocent eyes. “You want to try it?” Niall again didn’t really react. 

He didn’t know what to think about it. He wanted to feel better and he knew that he wanted to go home with Liam so if this was something that was going to be a part of his daily routine he might as well start now. He slightly nodded. 

“Ok let’s try it,” Liam said. He opened his shirt up and shifted Niall so he could latch on. Niall hesitantly brought his mouth to Liam’s nipple, he wasn’t really sure what to do. He started to suck, nothing happened for a second but then thick, sweet, warm milk filled his mouth. He didn’t know if he liked it but the more he drank the better it got, and he liked that he was so close to Liam. 

This was weird. Liam knew pumping and actually feeding a ‘baby’ were two very different things but he didn’t realize how different it would really be. He liked it. He kept Niall close as he drank and started to rock. 

As Niall was finishing, Liam checked his watch and saw that he needed to leave and pick up the boy  from daycare. When Niall did finish he could barely keep his eyes open. “Ok baby, I’m gonna change you and then put you down in your crib,” Liam explained. 

Liam adjusted the boy so they were chest to chest, with Niall looking over his shoulder. Liam started to pat his back until the boy burped a few times. He praised him then got up and went over to the changing table. He laid the boy out, put him in a new nappy, grabbed a low cut onsie and rubbed on more vicks vapor rub. He wrapped Niall in a his blanket and put him in his crib, with a dummy clipped to his shirt. 

Niall started to cry when Liam set him down. “Daddy no go,” he cried. 

“I’m sorry baby, I’ll be back tomorrow. I promise. I love you,” he gave him a kiss on the head. Niall tried to grab him but he dodged him. This was killing Liam but he needed to go get the boys from child care. 

He walked out of the room and found a nurse to go take care of Liam. He started to get choked up as he was leaving but he held it together. He looked at his watch as he got into his car and realized that he was going to be late. 

He raced to the daycare and ran inside. There weren’t many parents there anymore but he rushed to Harry’s classroom. Ms. Lou smiled at him and went to grab Harry, who was the second to last person there. “Daddy,” Harry cheered when he saw Liam. Liam gladly caught the boy in his arms. 

He kissed him on the cheek, “did you have a good day?” 

“Yea,” he replied excited, he started to wiggle around for Liam to set him down, which he gladly did. 

“Was he good?” Liam asked looking at Ms. Louis. 

“Yes, he was very good today.” 

“Good, have a good day,” Liam called as he grabbed Harry’s hand and walked to Louis’ classroom. When they walked up Liam noticed that Louis’ backpack wasn’t in his cubby. He peeked his head in the room and saw Ms. Caroline sitting at her desk grading assignments. “Hey, where’s Louis?” 

“Oh Liam!” she startled, “I didn’t hear you come in, it startled me. He’s with Mr. Malik in his office.” 

“Was there a problem?” Liam asked. Zayn was acting as the interim head of the daycare while they were looking for a new person; he had to fire the last one after the incident with Harry and all the complaints that were piling up. Usually littles that ended up waiting for their mommies or daddies in the heads office it was because they were in trouble. 

“No, he was very good today. He had a little problem when it was time to clean up from inside recess but it was nothing, once I asked him again he listened. He’s only in Mr. Malik’s office because he wanted to,” Ms. Caroline explained. 

“I’m sorry, we’re working on his attitude.”   
“It’s no problem Liam, I wasn’t even going to mention it but you asked. It was really no big deal.” 

“Well thank you, Have a good day Caroline,” Liam said. He took Harry’s hand again and headed to Zayn’s office. He knocked a few time before opening the door. “Zayn?” Liam asked as he and Harry walked in. Harry ran over to Louis who was sitting on the floor playing with legos. 

“You’re late,” Zayn smirked as he looked up from his paperwork. 

“I did laundry and thought I had enough time to get the ironing done, guess I was wrong,” Liam replied not missing a beat. He had always been a good liar plus he had been thinking about what he was going to say if anyone questioned him on the way here.

“Ironing what?” Zayn questioned, he knew Liam was hiding something from him but he didn’t know what it was. He found out about Nick coming over everyday last week while Liam went somewhere, Nick wouldn’t tell him. Now Liam showed up late to get their kids,  _ Their Kids _ , that was out of character for him. 

“Well dear, your shirts suites don’t press themselves, now do they?” Liam smiled. 

Zayn started chuckling, “I guess you’re right.” 

“So when are you going to be home?” 

“Probably about the time the boys are waking up from their naps.”   
“Ok, I’ll see you then,” Liam said turning over to look at his boys. “Come one boys, let’s go,” Liam called stretching his hand out. Both boys threw the legos into the box then ran over to Liam. Both boys grabbed his hands. 

“See you guys at home,” Zayn called as the family started to walk out. 

“Bye Papa,” both boys called as they followed Liam out. 

Liam led them out to the car and got both boys in the their seats and drove home. When they got home he carried Harry inside and told Louis to go get ready for his nap. Liam would be in to tuck him in once Harry was down. 

“Ready for you nap Bubba?” Liam asked as he laid Harry out on his changing table. He undid his jeans, took them off and started to change his nappy. 

“No,” Harry whined as Liam was wiping him off. “ ‘M not tired,” he continued scratching his eyes, not helping his case. 

“Mmmhmm,” Liam replied. He wiped the boy down and put a new nappy on him. “Do you want pants or not?” Liam asked

“No pants,” Harry whined, it was a little past schedule and it was obvious by the way he was acting. 

“Ok bubba,” Liam replied and pick him up off the table. He laid him down in his crib, grabbed a dummy that was on his nightstand, clipped it to Harry’s  _ Clifford  _ shirt and tucked him into his blankets. He started to sing him  _ Brahm’s Lullaby _ , Harry was asleep before the second verse. 

Liam smiled. He turned on the monitor and off the lights before walking out, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hallway into Louis’ room. He saw that the boy had already changed into his sleep clothes, and already laying in bed. 

“You tired, honey?” Liam asked and he came in and sat down next to Louis on the bed. He raked his hands through his hair. 

“Yes.” 

“Did you have a good day?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you ok? Anything wrong or wanna talk about?”

“No, wanna sleep.” 

“Ok,” Liam stood up and pulled Louis’ sheet up and tucked him in. “I love you,” Liam told him leaning over and kissing him on the head.

“Love you Daddy,” Louis replied sleepily and shut his eyes. Liam looked at him concerned for a bit but decided to let him sleep. Liam turned the light off and walked out. He went to his room and took a little nap himself; leaving Niall today was hard, he needed to relax before he dealt with his boys.

 

\------

 

“Liam, Liam, Liiiiiiiiiam,” Zayn called as he shook said man awake. 

“Hmmmm, what?” Liam said springing awake. 

“Goodmorning,” Zayn said with a smile. 

“Are the boys ok?” Liam asked frantic, he didn’t mean to sleep that long. 

“They’re fine, they’re in the playroom.” 

“When did you get home? How long have they been up? I didn’t hear them on the monitor.” 

“I came home an hour after you did and all of you were asleep. Louis woke up about fifteen minutes after I came home and Harry’s only been up for twenty minutes. But it’s getting late so I thought I’d wake you up.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Is everything ok?’ 

“Yea, everything’s fine. Just tired,” Liam said as he started to get out of the bed and stretch. 

“Liam,” Zayn said as he grabbed his hand, “you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Liam looked at him confused, “I know babe,” he leaned over and kissed him, then went to the bathroom. 

When he emerged Zayn was gone. Liam took a big sigh because he knew Zayn knew something was up but he didn’t want to tell him for some reason. Though he had made up his mind he was going to tell him tonight before they went to bed. 

He walked downstairs and heard noise in the kitchen. He followed it and saw his boys, Harry in his highchair, which had been moved to the island, and Louis sitting on a barstool. Zayn was on the other side handing the boys ingredients, they were making personal pizzas. 

“What is this?” Liam asked as he walked in. 

“We’re making you dinner, Daddy,” Harry cheered. 

“Really? What are you making me?” Liam asked with a smile on his face. 

“Your favorite, pizza!” Louis squealed. 

“Aw, I do love pizza, thank you boys,” he said and then walked over to his husband. “Thank you,” Liam said and put arm around his other half. 

“For what?” he smirked. 

“Making dinner, it was really sweet. You’re really sweet.” 

“Thought it’d be nice since you’re so tired,” he smiled and gave his lover a kiss. 

“We don’t have to eat the boys pizza, right?” Liam whispered. 

“Oh hell no, we’re making our own,” Zayn replied. The men loved their children but kids are messy and the thought of eating something they made with their bare hand, though clean, was still a bad idea. Plus the men liked a lot of toppings and all their boys ate was cheese. 

The two rolled out dough together and then topped their pizza. Zayn was starting to feel better. He and Liam were acting like they usually do, their wasn’t this bloke that had been there since he started working late at the daycare. But this was nice. 

When they were done making their pizza’s, which the boys had made to look like faces with Liam and Zayn doing their best to help them. They put the pizzas in the oven and talked and spent quality time with their boys. When they were done the family ate in peace, then Zayn took the boys upstairs for bath time, while Liam stayed downstairs and cleaned up from dinner. 

Liam went upstairs to tuck his boys in. First was Harry, he and Zayn sang him to sleep like every night, then they went to Louis. Both husbands got on either side of him in his bed and read him a story. The boy fell asleep during the story, his daddies gave him a kiss on the forehead, got out of his bed, turned his nightlight on and they left quietly. 

Once in their room Liam went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, half expecting Zayn to follow him but he didn’t. He brushed his teeth then changed into his pajamas. When he walked back to the bedroom he didn’t see Zayn, he walked downstairs to Zayn’s office and saw him sitting behind his desk doing work on his laptop. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I have a conference call with the American communities about the convention,” Zayn explained. 

“Oh. When are they coming?” 

“In two months and we have a lot of work to do.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well so far I don’t know how many of the American communities are coming, and then everyone else has confirmed if they’re coming or not except for Spain, they’re just not answering.” 

“Are you coming to bed?” 

“Not for awhile, love. Go to bed without me,” right as he finished his office phone started ringing. He answered, “Hello, this is Zayn Malik,” he smiled at Liam who smiled back. Zayn was on the phone with America because every other year the World Society of AgePlay Communities would meet in one of the cities to discuss new things in ageplay and compare and contrast, so that all towns were getting better.

Liam left his office and went to the kitchen. He made Zayn a cup of tea, and brought it back. He set it down in front of him while he was talking on the phone and typing away on his laptop. Liam gave him a little shoulder massage to help relax him then he leaned over and kissed him goodnight. 

He left the office feeling guilty, he knew he needed to tell Zayn but it wasn’t going to happen until tomorrow night since their mornings were too busy to talk about something so important. He went upstairs and went to bed. 

At two in the morning Liam was awoken by cries on the monitor. He got out of bed and went to Harry’s room. When he got there he saw Zayn picking the sobbing boy up. “What’s wrong, Bubba?” Zayn asked. 

“Were you in bed?” Liam asked as he went over to the two and started rubbing the boy’s back. 

“No, I was walking up to bed when I heard him, I was trying to get him before you woke up,” Zayn explained. 

Liam nodded, “Harry, can you tell me and Papa what’s wrong?” 

“She’s g-go-one,” he sobbed. Liam and Zayn both looked at each other knowing what he was talking about, but they needed to be sure. 

“Who’s gone?” Liam asked. 

“Gemma,” he cried, “and you’re going to leave me like she did,” he reached out to Liam, who gladly took him and held him close. 

“Harry that’s not true, we love you and Papa and I will never leave you,” Liam reassured. Harry had had a dream that was really a memory. He came to live in the community because his older sister had been killed. 

 

\-------

 

His whole life his mother was in and out, depending on who she was dating and if she could stay off drugs long enough to take care of her children. It was really only Harry and Gemma for most of his life. When he was fifteen and his sister was eighteen, they were home alone and starving, their mother being gone on a binger. His sister had been working but it wasn’t enough to pay for everything. 

She decided to go a few streets over and ask the Johnston’s, an older couple that would sometimes help them out if they could, for food. She told Harry to stay home and try to do his homework, she didn’t want him to have to drop out as well and it was getting dark and they lived in a dangerous neighborhood. She never came back. 

Harry waited three hours before he went looking for her. He walked to the Johnston’s, when herounded the corner to their street he saw a bunch of police cars, he hesitantly walked up to the taped off area. He saw a sheet over a dead body with food laying next to it and it was two houses away from the Johnston’s. His stomach dropped. He ran to a police officer, frantically asking what happened. 

Mrs. Johnston told the officer that this was the brother. The officer took Harry aside and told him that he sister had been shot and killed in a drive by. Harry broke down, the officers took him to the station to question him and see where their mother was. It was that night that he took the placement test for the community. He passed and they could not find his mother. They waited for two weeks to see if they could find his mother before he was moved to Pine River, the ageplay community in the middle of the country. 

 

\-----

 

This was why Harry had severe separation anxiety. He was terrified that Zayn and Liam would either get killed and/or leave him, although now that was his fear about Louis since he was his sibling. There was also a fear that Liam and Zayn would abandon him like his mother did, he never got to say goodbye, he doesn’t even know if she knows that his sister is dead or where he is. This is also why sometimes he has nightmares, rather memories, and he becomes very clingy for the next couple days. 

Though Liam, being a behavioral psychologist, has come a long way with the boy, he still has flare ups like right now. Zayn sighed,” i’ll go make a bottle and meet you in our room.” 

“Ok,” Liam replied. “Let’s get you changed,” he laid Harry out on the table. It was a long change since Harry always messed himself when he had a nightmare. “Bubba, you need to calm down, you’re going to make yourself sick,” Liam said, Harry’s breathing was starting to get erratic. 

“Ca-ca-ant,” he sobbed. 

“There we go all done,” Liam cheered as he taped a new nappy around the boy’s waist. He pulled his bottom’s back up and carried Harry to he and Zayn’s room. He was relieved to see that Zayn was already in bed, sitting against the headboard with a bottle. Liam walked over to him and handed Harry over. 

Zayn cuddled him close and fed him a bottle of warm milk to calm him down. “Daddy and I love you so much. We will do anything to keep you safe, we’ll never leave you and most importantly, we will never do anything to hurt you,” Zayn said gently to Harry as he sucked on his bottle. Liam had got in bed next to them, he was running his hands through Harry’s hair. 

The boy had calmed down a little bit, he was no longer sobbing but tears were still running down his face as he was sucking on his bottle. “Papa’s right, we will always be here for you and so will Louis. You don’t have anything to worry about, we will be here for you through anything, and we will never ever abandon you! You can always rely on us,” Liam finished with a kiss to his head. 

The bottle did the trick, he fell asleep in his Papa’s arms. Liam pulled back their covers and Zayn gently laid Harry in between them. He removed the bottle and Liam put a dummy in the boys mouth. The two husbands crawled under their covers and each put an arm over Harry, holding hands, then they drifted into sleep.

When they woke up in the morning Harry was still being really clingy which was common after a nightmare, if they were lucky he would be fine after a day at daycare. The family got up and went through their daily routine except Zayn stayed to help the boys get ready before daycare since he was still working at the daycare. 

The boys rode with Liam in his car. He got them out and got them checked in. Liam dropped Louis off first at his classroom. Then it was Harry’s turn, when he got to the door, Harry grabbed on tighter, he knew Liam was about to make him leave. Ms. Lou was standing at the door. “Good morning Harry,” she cheered. 

“Can you say hi?” Liam asked. Harry whined and kept his face buried in Liam’s neck. 

“Hey Harry, guess who’s going to be in our class today?” Ms. Lou asked him. She was trying to entice the boy but when it became obvious that he wasn’t going to reply she said, “your Papa.” 

“That’s right Bubba,” Zayn cheered as he walked up to his family from his office. 

“You wanna go to Papa?” Liam asked. 

“Stay wiff Daddy,” he said. 

“No, come to Papa,” Zayn cheered and took the boy from Liam. Harry immediately started crying when he was out of Liam’s arms. He was reaching out for his Daddy but his Papa wasn’t letting him go. “You’re ok Bubba,” Zayn soothed. 

“Daddy,” Harry shrieked. 

“I love you, baby,” Liam walked up and gave him a kiss, he then turned and started to walk away. He could hear Harry crying after him but he knew that he had to leave him, and that he was going to be ok. 

When Liam left the daycare he went straight to the adoption center. He went to Niall’s room in the infirmary. When he walked in Niall was sitting in a helper’s lap crying, they were trying to feed him a bottle but he wouldn’t take it. 

“Daddy,” Niall called once he saw Liam walk in the room. He started reaching out for him. Liam cooed and walked over to the boy. He grabbed him out of the helper’s arms. 

“You can leave, if you like,” Liam told her knowing that she probably wanted a break since working with sick little’s was really hard. 

“Thank you sir,” She responded and got up, “let us know if you need anything,” she said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Hi baby, how are you feeling?” Liam asked. Niall didn’t reply, he started sucking on Liam’s collarbone. He was confused but he found himself wanted Liam’s milk, it helped his sore throat unlike anything else they had given him. 

“You want some milk baby?” Liam asked with a smile on his face. Niall nodded, he sat down in the rocking chair, undid his shirt, and led Niall to his nipple. The blonde didn’t waste anytime latching on, sucking furiously, trying to soothe his sore throat.

“I’m so sorry you don’t feel good baby,” Liam told him. He felt his forehead and Niall was still burning up. 

Liam and Niall’s day was much the same as it was the day before. They cuddled, watched movies, and nursed. With the occasional diaper changes. After Niall’s second nap Liam gave him a bath. They just spent time together. After his bath Liam dressed him in a cozy pair of pajamas and nursed him till he fell asleep, then placing a dummy in his mouth. Liam found himself dozing off with the boy in his arms. 

When he and Niall finally did wake up he checked his phone, which he had put on Do-Not-Disturb as not to bother Niall. 

He looked at his phone and his stomach dropped when he say what time it was; it was 3 o'clock, meaning he was an hour late to get the boys. Niall was crying because he was wet. 

Liam jumped up and changed Niall. He then placed him in his crib, gave him a kiss on the head and said, “Daddy loves you baby but I have to go,” he then raced out of the room. Again leaving behind a child crying after him. 

He ran out of the center, jumped in his car and sped to the daycare. When he pulled up he saw that Zayn’s car was gone. But he walked in anyways. He saw May packing up her desk for the day, he sighed, “are they still here?” 

“No. Zayn took them home about ten minutes ago,” she explained. 

“Was Harry ok?” He asked, everyone in the center knew about Harry’s issues. 

May sighed, “he was pretty upset.” 

“Thank you,” Liam said sadly, he hung his head and walked back to his car. He drove home feeling horrible.

When he walked inside he could hear Harry sobbing. He followed the cries to the living room where Zayn was attempting to calm Harry down. “Daddy,” Harry shrieked when he say Liam walk in over Zayn’s shoulder. 

Liam took the boy from him gladly, ignoring the glare he received from his husband. “Hi Bubba, I love you,” Liam said. “I am so so So sorry, I lost track of time. But i’m here now.” 

“Thou-ght you l-l-left me,” he sobbed. 

“I didn’t Bubba, and I never would.You know that right? I love you much. Like I said Daddy just lost track of time but I’m right here.” 

“Here,” Zayn said as he handed Liam a bottle that he had just made. Liam smiled at him as thanks and sat down on the couch. Liam didn’t realize that Louis was sitting on the couch also crying, a little less so, but still crying with his thumb in his mouth. 

“It’s ok Louis, I’m here and I love you,” Liam told him. He opened his arms, he fed Harry with one hand and held Louis with his other. 

Both boys fell asleep for their nap in Liam’s arms. Zayn grabbed Louis from Liam’s arms and carried him upstairs as Liam with Harry in his arms followed him. Zayn got Louis tucked in first, he walked to Harry’s room. He rested against the doorframe and watched Liam tuck him in. When he was done he walked out the door.

Zayn grabbed him by the arm forcefully and led him downstairs to his office, since it was soundproof so Zayn could have meetings without the boys playing interrupting him. Liam sat down on the couch in the office while Zayn stood above him, thoroughly pissed off. 

“What the hell happened today?” he yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Niall will join the family, sorry if that's a spoiler but I want ya'll to know that he is coming and you are SOOOO close! 
> 
> Love You All! Hope everyone has a great day/week.


	6. Taking Him Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! 
> 
> I know it's like super Super SUPER short for me but this was the best place to end it without it being HELLA long, so yea.
> 
> I hope everyone in the States has a lovely thanksgiving break!
> 
> And as always let me know your thought!

Both boys fell asleep for their nap in Liam’s arms. Zayn grabbed Louis from Liam’s arms and carried him upstairs as Liam with Harry in his arms followed him. Zayn got Louis tucked in first, he walked to Harry’s room. He rested against the doorframe and watched Liam tuck him in. When he was done he walked out the door.

Zayn grabbed him by the arm forcefully and led him downstairs to his office, since it was soundproof so Zayn could have meetings without the boys playing interrupting him. Liam sat down on the couch in the office while Zayn stood above him, thoroughly pissed off. “What the hell happened today?” he yelled.

“Zayn,” Liam sighed. He didn’t know what to say, he felt terrible for what happened, he didn’t want his boys to feel abandoned but at the same time he was with his baby which was also important. “I-”

“Are you having an affair?” Zayn accused before Liam could continue. 

Liam looked at him shocked and offended that he would think that. “No,” he said sternly. 

“Liam!” 

“I’m not having an affair!” He yelled and stood up to face his lover. 

“Then what the hell happened today?” 

“I told you. I lost track of time. 

“Then where were you? Don’t lie to me!” 

“I was at the adoption center,” Liam sighed looking at Zayn. 

“I knew- wait what?” Zayn asked shocked, he had honestly expected Liam to admit to an affair not being at the center. 

Liam sat down on the couch, “please sit down,” he asked. Zayn hesitantly sat next to him. “I was at the center today, and that’s where I’ve been going everyday.” 

“Why?” 

“Last time we were at the center remember how we got in a fight?” Zayn nodded. “Well I went to the newborn section to look around and calm down. While I was there I met a baby boy named Niall Horan. I… I don’t know, I picked him up and I felt that spark that I got with Harry and Louis.” 

“So you’ve been going to see this boy? Everyday?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zayn asked offended. 

“I don’t know, honestly I don’t. You were just so mad that day and I was going to tell you really I was but like I said you were mad and I didn’t want you to reject him. And then everything with daycare and you were so stressed and busy that I couldn’t find the time to tell you. I know I should have and I’m sorry,” Liam said sincerely taking Zayn’s hands into his own. 

“What happened today?” 

“He’s sick. He has the flu. Yesterday when I went he called me Daddy and I breastfed him. Zayn, I don’t know what to say other than I love him and I know that he’s our baby. I know you have every right to be mad and hurt by my actions. I really am sorry.” 

Zayn didn’t say anything for a while, he was processing. “Did you take Louis to meet him?” 

“Yes I did. Niall asked to meet the boys so I took Louis.” 

“Let’s go,” Zayn said standing up. 

Liam was confused, “go where?” 

“To meet Niall.” 

“What about the boys?” 

“I put a sedative in Harry’s bottle so he shouldn’t be up for awhile and once Nick tells Louis where we are he should understand.” 

“And Nick’s just coming over?” 

“I’ve had him on standby for when you came home. I didn’t know what you were doing but I imagined we might need to go somewhere to talk. I also had Cathy on standby,” Zayn explained. Cathy was the communities marriage counselor.

“Oh. So you’re not mad?” Liam asked as Zayn went to the front door to let Nick in. 

“I am,” he opened the door. “Hi Nick.” 

“Hey Zayn, Liam,” Nick said tensely. 

“We’ll be back, let us know how the boys are if they wake up,” Zayn said and then walked out of the room, grabbing Liam’s hand and dragging him with him. 

When they got to the garage Zayn grabbed the baby carseat that was sitting on the floor and strapped it into Liam’s car. He climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Liam get in the driver seat. 

Liam stood off to the side watching. He was confused, he didn’t know what was happening or why Zayn was reacting this way. Once he realized Zayn was waiting for him, he got in the car and started it up. 

They didn’t say anything as they drove to the center. Zayn was pointedly not saying anything and Liam didn’t know what to say. “Ok we’re here,” Liam said as he parked the car. 

“Let’s go meet him,” Zayn said as he got out of the car and started to walk in. Liam followed him. Zayn walked right back to the infirmary with Liam trailing behind him. “Which room?” Zayn asked looking at Liam. 

Liam went over to Niall’s door, he stood in front of it for a second. “It’s this one,” he said and gently opened the door. “Hi baby,” Liam said as he walked in. He walked over to the crib and saw Niall playing with blocks in his crib. 

“Daddy,” Niall squealed happily when he saw Liam and raised his arms. Liam gladly picked him up and sat him on his hip. 

“Niall I want you to meet my husband,” Liam said looking over at Zayn, who was at the front of the room staring on in wonder. He felt exactly what Liam was talking about. When he saw how happy Niall was to see Liam and vice versa he was elated. He had a big smile on his face and knew that this was really their baby. 

“Hi Niall, I’m your Papa,” he said walking toward the boy. Niall looked happy, he was in too little of mindset to question what was happening. Liam had a huge smile on his face. “Can I hold you please?” 

Niall nodded and reached out to Zayn. Zayn held him close and went over to the rocking chair. “Niall do you want to come home with us?” Zayn asked. Liam looked at him shocked, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Are you sure?” Liam asked. 

“Yes. You were right, this is our baby. Right Niall?” Zayn cooed. Niall smiled up at him. “Go get the papers,” Zayn told Liam. 

“Ok,” Liam said and walked over to the front desk. He asked Sally for the adoption papers for Niall Horan. She was surprised but gladly printed out the paper and handed them to Liam. He went back to his husband and baby. He saw Zayn gently rocking Niall and humming to him while he patted his nappied bottom. He was endeared by the sight. “I got the papers,” he announced. 

“Good,” Zayn replied. He didn’t get up or make any moves to do that.

“Uh, Zayn could I talk you?” He didn’t say anything or even look up at him. “In the hallway, please?” Liam stressed. 

Zayn sighed. He stood up and place Niall back in the crib who started to tear up, Liam went over to him as well. “Don’t worry, we’ll be right back,” Zayn soothed. 

“Yea baby we’ll be right back,” Liam told him and put the dummy in his mouth. The two walked out into the hallway. 

“He really is burning up,” Zayn commented once they shut the door.   

“I know. What is going on?” 

“What do you mean? We’re adopting our baby,” 

“Yea, but I’m confused.” 

“Why?” 

“How are we just going to take him home? The center is closing for the night and we can’t just take him.” 

“Sure we can.” 

“Zayn!” 

“Liam, I’m literally the boss we can do this, it will be fine.” 

“But-” 

“Would you leave either of our boys alone, in an unfamiliar place, when they were sick?” 

“Of course not! But-” 

“Then why is this any different?” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“What?” Zayn asked exasperated. 

“How are you not mad?” 

“I am!” Zayn shouted then took a deep breath, “I am mad but most of all I’m hurt that you kept this from me,” he took Liam’s hand and led him down the hallway to a bench that was pushed up against the wall. The hallway looked like that of a hospital, it had light tile with chairs and benches outside of rooms for people to feel comfortable while they sat and waited for the little.  

“But you were right. This is our baby and I think he deserves to come home tonight, instead of spend another night here alone.” 

“But we haven’t told the boys and he’s sick and… and… I just don’t understand how you are so ok with this so sudden?” Liam confessed. On one hand he was overjoyed at Zayn’s enthusiasm and immediate love for the boy but on the other hand he didn’t understand how he was so ok with this since he was so mad at their house. 

“You know the moment I knew Harry and Louis were ours?” 

“You felt the spark?” Liam asked. 

“Not really,” Liam looked hurt. “I mean I did but not in the same way you did. I didn’t look at either of them and think ‘oh that’s my little’ it took you interacting with them for me to see them as our child,” Liam was simply looking confused at what Zayn was trying to explain. 

“Like when we met Harry, you always say it was the moment you saw him but for me it was after I saw you walk him around the room. I saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you and that’s how I knew.

“And with Louis; I had been talking to him for… what?... like five minutes? And I liked him but I didn’t know that he was our child, until you came over to that arts and crafts table we were at and you got Louis to come out of his shell. You were there for like two minutes and you had him out of his shell and talking about superhero's. That’s how I knew he was our child, it was seeing you interacting with him and the obvious love that was there. 

“And today when I saw you with Niall, I saw that again. So that’s why I want to do this. We have wanted a baby for so long and by seeing you two I know that he’s ours. So Liam; I am hurt and angry but seeing you and Niall makes me forget about it and want to take him home.” 

“Then why were you pressuring me to take other littles when you say you didn’t feel anything until I did?” Liam asked perplexed. 

“Because,” Zayn sighed then he paused, “I don’t know. Honestly we’ve wanted a baby for so long and I was, am stressed with work and I was trying to rush the process. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” Liam replied. 

“Now are you ready to go take our son home?” 

Liam smiled, “yes. But what about the boys?” 

“Louis’ already met him, and Harry will love him, he’s wanted a baby ever since we explained that we were adopting one. It will all work out,” Zayn said then stood up pulling Liam up with him. “Now let’s fill out the first form and take him home.” 

They walked back to Niall’s room. When they walked in Niall was laying down playing with the dummy that was attached to the front of his onsie. Liam picked him up, “would you like to come home with us?” he asked. 

Niall’s mouth dropped, “for real?” 

“Yes baby for real!” Liam cheered and then took Niall over to the changing table to change his wet nappy. While Liam was doing that Zayn was filling out the forms and sending an email to the head of the adoption center, letting her know that he was taking Niall home as his little and that he would fill out and turn in the rest of the form later but she would find the initial form filled out and on her desk.  

“Liam I need you to sign this,” Zayn said handing him the papers and taking Niall from Liam’s arms. Liam went over to the bedside table and started filling out the form. 

“Ok Niall let’s go get your take-home onsie,” Zayn cooed as he started to walk out of the room. The center provided each family with a onsie that a baby could wear home. He walked out of the infirmary, back to the main part of the center and into the take-home room. 

The take-home room was a room dedicated to make sure every family had what they needed  to take their little home. It had stuff like, nappies of all sizes, onsies, bottles, diaper bags, bibs, dummies, bottles, and blankets. Honestly anything you could think of that could fit in a bag. 

Zayn grabbed a onsie and walked Niall over to the changing table that was in the corner of the room, so that people could change their little’s into their take-home onsies. He changed him and picked him back up, he put the old onsie in a hamper that was next to the table. Liam came walking in when Zayn was picking him up.   
“We’re ready to go,” Liam said with a smile. 

“Did you give Sally the form?” 

“Yes I did, we’re free to go,” he took Niall back into his arms. They carried him out to their car, put him his carseat, and drove home. 


	7. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this I don't think so please excuse the errors. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the States. 
> 
> Sorry it's short again, I've been on vacation and didn't have time to write.

When they got home, they got Niall out of his carseat. It seemed as though he had regressed on the way home, Zayn and Liam both thinking it was due to the stress of coming to a new place plus he was still sick. Liam carried him inside with Zayn following behind.       

Lucky for them both boys were still asleep. Nick was surprised when he saw Liam coming in with a baby in tow. “Who is this?” Nick asked surprised. 

“This is our new baby, Niall” Zayn smiled. 

“Hi Niall,” Nick said gently, he went over to see him. Niall was anxious and hid his face in Liam’s neck. He didn’t like all the attention. “My name is Nicky, am I’m the babysitter. So when you’re your daddies go out you get to play with me.” 

“Can you say hi to Nick?” Zayn asked. Niall shook his head. Zayn sighed, “that’s ok, this is overwhelming I know.” 

“Can you get him some tylenol ?” Liam asked looking at Zayn, “I think that may help him feel better.” Zayn nodded and went to the kitchen to get the medicine. 

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked. 

“He has the flu, but I think he’s almost over it.” 

“How long has he had it?” 

“This is day three and all that’s really left is a low grade fever and a sore throat,” Liam explained walking over and sitting down on the couch. Zayn came back with a bottle and his medicine. He handed them to Liam who got Niall to take them. 

Louis came downstairs after his nap, it was a new habit that Liam and Zayn were not to fond of; when we woke up from sleep he would walk around until he found where his family was and Liam and Zayn would prefer that they come get him. When he walked downstairs he was confused to see the boy from the adoption center sitting in his Daddy’s lap. 

“Daddy?” Louis asked confused and still tired. 

“Louis come here, there’s someone we want you to meet,” Liam smiled. 

Louis hesitantly walked over to the couch. When he was close Zayn grabbed him and set him in his lap. “Louis, this is your new baby brother, Niall,” Zayn explained. 

“Hi Niall?” Niall peeked out from Liam’s collarbone and looked at Louis with a shy smile. 

Nick felt awkward, he loved this family but this was a very important and special day for them but he didn’t feel like he had a place here. He looked over at the family, “Hey, I think I’m gonna go.”    


“Ok, I’ll walk you out,” Zayn said standing up and setting Lousi down on in his place. Zayn walked him to the door. “Thanks for coming on such short notice, we really appreciate you,” Zayn said sincerely. 

“It’s no problem, I care about you guys and you know I would do anything for those boys. And I’m really happy for you guys, Niall seems great.” 

“Yea, we’re ready to have a baby and I think he’s going to be great for our family.” 

Nick smile and nodded, “well I’ll see you guys later,” Nick said as he was about to walk out the door, then turned around and said, “Louis woke up right after you left and I just got him down like five minutes before you came back. So he might be a little cranky.”

“Sorry about that but thanks for telling me,” Zayn said as Nick got in his car. He then drove down the driveway. Zayn watched him drive away before he shut the door and went back to the living room. 

When he walked in he saw that Niall was now sitting back to chest on Liam’s lap and he was interacting with Louis. “What are you boys doing?” Zayn asked walking back over to them.

“We’re just talkin,” Louis said. 

“Well how about we show little Niall around the house? Do you think you could lead the tour of the first floor for us Louis?” Zayn suggested. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Liam agreed. 

“Ok Daddy,” Louis said. “So right now we’re in our living room,” Louis said gesturing around the room. He then stood up and looked at his daddies to get up and follow him. Liam and Zayn stood up after his look, Liam kept Niall in his arms only readjusting him on his hip.

Louis walked to the front door, “this is our front door, over there,” he pointed to his left, “this is Papa’s office and over there are our stairs,” he said gesturing to his right. He then walked toward the living room, pointing to his right, “that’s a bathroom, and that where Daddy and Papa keep the gross grape juice,” Louis said pointing to his left at the wine cellar. Liam and Zayn both chuckled at him. 

“It’s called wine darling,” Liam said. 

“I don’t like it,” Louis remarked. 

“Good because it’s not for little boys,” Zayn told him. 

Louis walked back to the living room, “now we’re back in the living room,” he turned left, “this is our dining room where Daddy and Papa make us eat when people come over,” he explained as they walked through to the kitchen. “Now this is the kitchen and that’s our table,” he said gesturing to the table in the breakfast room. 

He walked over to the garage door, “this is where we keep our cars, there’s where we drop off our backpacks and shoes when we come in,” Louis said looking at the shelf and bench against the wall. “And there’s our pantry,” Louis said pointing to the door. 

He walked out of mud room and headed to the playroom which was on the other side of the house. “Niall, this is the best room in the house, our playroom,” Louis said and opened the door. Niall’s jaw dropped when he looked around, he had never seen anything like this. “This is our room, Daddy and Papa don’t get to play in here,” Louis explained. 

“This is where we do crafts,” he said pointing to the table filled with papers, markers, paints, brushes, scissors,canvases, and stickers. “Over here is where all our toys are, Daddy makes us put them in labeled bins,” he frowned directing his attention to the wall of shelves. “This our TV, Wii, Apple TV, and DVD players,” Louis said walking over to the part to the room with the couches and beanbags that faced the TV. Niall noticed that there was an adult-sized baby bouncer facing the TV as well. 

“This is our bathroom, and over here is our closet with dress up clothes,” Louis said looking at the closet. “And this the best Best room,” he opened the door to the other garage which was an indoor playground. “The indoor playground,” he opened the door. Liam and Zayn thought that Niall was going to pass out. 

Niall was gaping at the room and looking around utterly stunned. He hadn’t seen a house this nice in a long time but he’d never seen a house this dedicated to the kids ever. “Are you ok?” Louis asked looking at his new brother’s face. 

“Do you like it?” Liam asked, wondering the same thing. 

“I love it,” Niall said and wiped a tear from his eye that he didn’t realize was there. He gave Liam a hug and reached out to Zayn, who gladly too him. He hugged him. “Thank you,” Niall said while hugging Zayn. 

“We can play in here later but let’s finish our tour before Harry wakes up,” Zayn said. 

“Where is he?” Niall asked. 

“He’s taking a nap,” Liam replied. 

Zayn nodded then looked at Louis and said, “why don’t we show him the backyard.”

“Ok let’s go,” Louis said leading the family back to the living room and out the door that leads to the backyard. “These are the chairs and the outside kitchen. This is our pool, and over there we have our trampoline and outdoor playset in the grass. And finally back there is the pool house, guest house, And another garage for Papa’s cars,” Louis finished as Zayn was showing Niall around. 

“So this is the first floor. Now let’s go upstairs!” Louis cheered. “You can see my room,” he yelled excited. 

“Calm down,” Liam said placing his hands on his shoulders. 

“Louis you’ll have to be quiet when we go upstairs so you don’t wake your brother up,” Zayn told him. 

“Ok Papa,” Louis whispered excitedly. 

Liam chuckled, “you’re a nutter.” 

“Thank you,” Louis said with a bow, Zayn rolled his eyes while Niall laughed in his arms. Zayn started walking up the stairs with Liam and Louis trailing him. Zayn led them to his and Liam room first. 

“This is our room,” Zayn said. 

“It’s huge!” Louis shouted. 

“Louis!” Zayn whisper scolded. 

“You have to be quiet,” Liam said coming up behind him and picking him up. 

“Put me down,” Louis started to whine and try to wiggle out of Liam’s grasp. 

“I think someone needs to have another nap?” Liam said. 

“Nooooo,” Louis started crying and moving more as Liam walked over to their bed. 

“He didn’t nap much,” Zayn said as he walked Niall into their bathroom to show him around. 

Liam set Louis, who was crying harder, down on the bed. “Lou,” Liam said calmly. “What’s wrong? Why didn’t you nap?” 

“I wasn’t tired,” He cried with sass. 

“Well you were tired when Papa and I put you down.” 

Zayn walked back out with Niall, “now let’s go see the rest of the floor and give Daddy and Louis a moment,” he said as he walked out with the new little in his arms. He was going to show him the gym next to Harry’s room, then Louis’s room, the guest room, the general den, but he was going to wait for Liam to show him his room. 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” 

“Psychoanalyze me,” Louis said sounding older. 

“I’m not,” Liam said gently

There was a long silence. Louis was regressing again, it was evident when he said, “they know,” in a meek voice.

“What? What do they know? Who’s they?” 

“How I got here, they know I’m not one of them.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Why I’m here,” Louis shrieked and started to cry again. Liam now understood, he wrapped his arms around his son and held him close. 

“Louis, is this about your third year?” Liam asked, pulling him away so they could look each other in the eyes. There was a long silence, “Louis,” Liam called. 

“He’s coming, isn’t he?” 

“The judge?” Louis nodded. “He is and so is your mother.” Louis started to cry. “Louis it’s going to be ok, you can be our little boy as long as you like. 

“I’ve never had anything like this. I’m not ready to let go of it.” 

“Honey you don’t have to, all the judge is going to do is either extend your stay or say that you are free to leave whenever you want. But that doesn’t mean you have to leave just because you can, like I said Papa and I will love you as long as you live and you can stay here with us as long as you want.” 

“Thank you Daddy,” Louis said as he cuddled to Liam and calmed down. 

“Now are we good to go show your brother your room?” Liam asked after a few minutes and once his breathing had evened out. 

“Yes, please,” Louis replied. He jumped up and started off to his find his Papa and Niall, clearly back to his normal hyper self. Liam smiled to himself as he got out of the bed and followed him. They found Zayn and Niall in the guest room across from Louis’ room. 

“Are you ready to see my room, Niall?” Louis asked looking at Niall who was on his Papa’s hip. 

Niall nodded. “Now remember to be quiet,” Liam said as he walked into Louis’ room. Louis nodded in response. Once the family was in the room, Louis turned his night light on before showing Niall all his cool things. “I’m going to check on Harry,” Liam said opening the door to Louis’ bathroom which was connected Harry and Louis’ room. 

He walked through and didn’t shut the door because he wasn’t thinking about it, that was a mistake. When he reached the crib he heard a crash and Zayn shouting, “Louis!” Harry startled awake and looked up at Liam confused, “Daddy?” he asked confused and groggy. 

“Morning Bubba,” Liam cooed. 

“Haaaaaarry,” Louis yelled as he ran through the bathroom and into Harry’s room with Zayn shouting his name behind. 

“Louis!” Liam scolded but the boy was not listening. 

“Harry, Harry, Harry, guess what?” 

“Louis,” Liam said in a warning tone but again Louis paid him no mind. 

“We got a new brother!” He shouted excitedly as he jumped up and down and looking over the side of the crib. 

“Louis William!” Liam and Zayn said at the same time as Zayn was walking in with Niall. 

“What?” Harry asked confused looking around at his family. 

Liam sighed, he picked Harry up out of the crib, set him on his hip and turned to face Zayn, who was holding the new little. “Harry, Papa and I would like you to meet your new baby brother, Niall,” Liam said. 

“And Niall this is your other brother, Harry,” Zayn said. 

“This is my brother?” Harry asked looking at his parents to make sure he understood. 

“Yea Harry,” Louis said excitedly, he opened his mouth to continues but closed it upon receiving a heavy glare from both his daddies. 

“Yes bubba, this is your brother,” Liam said softly. 

Harry took a second to process, then got a huge smile on his face. “Hi Niall,” he said trying to hug him. Liam walked them over to Zayn and Niall and Harry gladly hugged him. Niall was a little take aback but hugged him back, happy that both boys were so welcoming. 

“You are so sweet Bubba,” Zayn cooed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“What about me?” Louis asked. 

“You are too,” Zayn said with a smile. 

“I think it’s time for a change,” Liam said bouncing Harry, he blushed. Harry hadn’t been embarrassed about a change since they got Louis but he didn’t know what Niall would think or say. 

“Well I think this one also needs a change,” Zayn said looking at Niall who also blushed. 

“Good deal, once we’re done we can show you your room,” Liam cheered. He walked over to the changing table and laid Harry down on his table. While Liam changed Harry, Louis showed Niall around Harry’s room, including going in his closet, for some reason. 

When Liam was done he called for Zayn to come over with Niall. Zayn laid him out and let Liam change him as he talked with his other two boys. “So are we going to show Niall his room?” Harry asked. 

“Yes we are!” Zayn said excitedly. 

“Who’s ready to see their room,” Liam cheered as he picked Niall up off the table. Niall didn’t know how to react so he didn’t do much other than smile shyly. Liam walked out of Harry’s room with the rest of the family trailing behind. He walked across from Harry’s room and put his hand on the knob. “Ready?” They stopped for dramatic pause. 

Niall nodded, “are you sure?” Zayn asked. Niall nodded again. 

“Really really sure?” Liam asked with cheer. 

“Yes,” Harry and Louis both replied. 

“But are you ready Niall,” Liam and Zayn both asked him at the same time. 

“Yes,” Niall giggled, amused at the family's antics. 

“Ok,” Liam said exasperatedly and he opened the door. When they walked in Niall gasped and started to tear up; it had been a long time since he’s had a room of his own. Especially one that’s so nice.  

He looked around at the light green walls adorned with animals and a banner running the top of the wall that matched the animals on the walls. He saw the dark wood furniture that matched nicely with the leather rocking couch. He saw that his walk-in closet was open but there weren’t many clothes in. He had his own bathroom but again there wasn’t much in there besides towels that were shaped like animals, clearly for baby littles. 

There were toys in the corner of the room, there was a playmat by the toy box. He loved his room even though it wasn’t very personal yet but it was still everything he knew he needed. “Do you like it?” 

“I love it,” Niall said smiling. 

“Good, we’ll go get clothes and more stuff tomorrow,” Zayn said. 

“Does that mean we’re going to daycare tomorrow?” Louis asked.

“Yes,” Liam said. 

“Can we go to the playroom?” Harry asked bored of looking at the room. 

“Yes, why don’t we go play,” Liam said. “Does that sound like fun?” Liam asked and looked at the boy in his arms. Niall smiled in return, he was still shy around the family and he was starting to get tired again. 

“Ok boys, let’s go,” Zayn said as he picked Harry up and followed Liam out of the room and down the stairs. 

When they entered the playroom Harry asked if they could play in the indoor playground which Zayn and Liam allowed. Zayn said he could watch the boys if Liam wanted to go make dinner. Liam said ok and gave Niall over to Zayn. 

Harry and Louis went over to the playsets and started running around. Zayn put Niall in the baby swing and started to push him. Niall was ok, he did wish that he could run around with the other boys but he remembered Liam telling him that he would be so deep in a headspace that he would have little mobility. 

He felt better when the boys came over and started to swing with him. There were swings on either side of Niall’s. 

“How do you like our house, Niall?” Louis asked. 

“It’s great,” Niall replied happily. 

“Do you like swinging?” Harry asked. Niall nodded and Zayn smiled at all three of his boys talking to each other. “I love swinging I think it’s my favorite thing, besides jumping, I love jumping,” Harry said excitedly as he swung back and forth. 

“Niall we should go swimming,” Louis cheered, “Do you like swimming? Papa can we go swimming?” Louis was excited. 

“Not tonight bud,” Zayn replied, noticing how Harry quieted down and didn’t reply. Harry didn’t like swimming much, he never learned how to swim and he hadn’t made great progress since living with Zayn and Liam. But Louis loved swimming. 

“I like swimming,” Niall said. 

“Well how about we go swimming tomorrow?” Zayn said. 

“Do you like swimming Harry?” Niall asked seeing that he wasn’t smiling and cheering. 

“It’s ok,” He shrugged and continued to swing. 

“He’s scared of water,” Louis said. 

“Louis,” Zayn scolded. 

“Am not!” Harry defended himself. 

“Are too!” Louis threw back. 

“Am not!” Harry started to whine and cry. 

“Louis!” Zayn scolded. “Come here Bubba,” Zayn cooed as he picked him up out of the swing. 

“ ‘M not fraid,” Harry cried, rubbing his eyes with his fists.  

“I know Bubba,” Zayn said rubbing his back, “Louis, go to the corner.” 

“No!” he yelled. 

“Louis!” 

“No,” he screamed again and ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want me to get a twitter?


	8. The First Night

“Niall we should go swimming,” Louis cheered, “Do you like swimming? Papa can we go swimming?” Louis was excited. 

“Not tonight bud,” Zayn replied, noticing how Harry quieted down and didn’t reply. Harry didn’t like swimming much, he never learned how to swim and he hadn’t made great progress since living with Zayn and Liam. But Louis loved swimming. 

“I like swimming,” Niall said. 

“Well how about we go swimming tomorrow?” Zayn said. 

“Do you like swimming Harry?” Niall asked seeing that he wasn’t smiling and cheering. 

“It’s ok,” He shrugged and continued to swing. 

“He’s scared of water,” Louis said. 

“Louis,” Zayn scolded. 

“Am not!” Harry defended himself. 

“Are too!” Louis threw back. 

“Am not!” Harry started to whine and cry. 

“Louis!” Zayn scolded. “Come here Bubba,” Zayn cooed as he picked him up out of the swing. 

“ ‘M not fraid,” Harry cried, rubbing his eyes with his fists.  

“I know Bubba,” Zayn said rubbing his back, “Louis, go to the corner.” 

“No!” he yelled. 

“Louis!” 

“No,” he screamed again and ran out of the room. Zayn sighed. “Bubba can you please walk for me?” 

“Do I have to?” he whined. 

“I have to carry the baby,” he replied. 

“I can’t,” he cried. 

Zayn sighed, he looked around the room and saw that luckily they had an old stroller in the corner. He walked over and pushed it over to Niall. He put Harry down on the ground for a second and he started screaming and crying. He picked Niall up who was sitting in the swing confused and a little scared. He felt himself wanting to cry. 

Zayn put Niall in the stroller and picked Harry back up. He pushed the stroller into the house and went to the kitchen to find Liam dancing around and singing to the song  _ Closer  _ by The Chainsmokers. 

Zayn cleared his throat loudly, causing Liam to stop and look back at him surprised. He saw Niall in a stroller that he didn’t even know they had and Harry crying in Zayn’s arms. 

“What happened?” Liam asked walking over to the stroller and taking Niall out of it. “Where’s Louis? And why are you crying Bubba?” Liam asked. 

“Louis said Harry’s scared of water,” Zayn said. 

“I’m not!” Harry shrieked, causing Niall to jump in Liam’s arms. 

Liam got a dummy out of a drawer and put it in Niall mouth. He went over to corner and grabbed the baby bouncer that Mikala used for Ally. He put it on the counter and strapped Niall into it. “Harry, we know you’re not,” Liam said as he got the bouncer and put Niall in it. 

“So where is he?” Liam asked? 

“I told him to go to the corner and he screamed no and ran out of the room,” Zayn replied. 

“So he’s in your office?” Liam said. 

Zayn nodded, “That’s my guess.” When Louis would get upset he would run away and hide in Zayn’s office, they think it’s because he ran away the first time they took him home and he hid there, now it’s his spot. 

“You wanna take Harry and I’ll deal with him?” Zayn asked. 

“Yea, that’s fine,” Liam said and held his arms open to take Harry, who gladly went to him. Liam held him close and got him a dummy as well. “Why don’t you and your brother play, while I finish dinner,” Liam suggested as he set Harry on a barstool. “Do you need to be put in your seat?” Liam asked, referring to his highchair. 

“No,” Harry replied with a slight lisp. He started playing with the toys hanging above Niall and the two of them started to play with them. 

While Liam finished dinner and the two younger ones played Zayn went to his office to see if Louis was there. He was, when he walked in he heard Louis crying in the corner, trying to hide behind the couch.

“Louis?” Zayn called and Louis looked up. He sat down on the couch closest to Louis. “What’s going on Bud?” 

“Nothing,” Louis yelled upset. 

“Please don’t yell at me,” Zayn said. “And why are you so upset.” 

“You’re trying to get me in trouble.” 

“Louis you were being mean and you needed to be punished.” 

“I wasn’t!” He yelled. 

“Louis no yelling, and yes you were. You know that Harry is embarrassed about his fears and you wouldn’t stop yelling it,” Zayn explained. 

“He is afraid of water!” Louis shrieked again. 

“You’re right,” Zayn said, “do you think it’s very nice to keep reminding someone of that and making them feel like you were. How would you like it if someone made fun of you for being afraid of the dark,” Zayn said. 

“No but the dark is scary!” Louis defended. 

“Yes and water is scary for Harry,” Zayn explained, “so do you understand why what you did was wrong?” 

“I guess.” 

“And do you think Daddy and I would be very good daddies if we just let you get away with something like that?” 

“No,” Louis said sadly looking at his lap. 

“Yea, so why don’t you go sit in the corner for five minutes and then we’ll go apologize to your brother and all we be forgiven.” 

“Ok,” Louis sighed and turned around to face the wall. Zayn set his timer, after five minutes were up he and Louis went back to the kitchen to see Harry helping Liam with dinner and Niall playing with the toys on the bouncer.    

“Harry,” Louis called shyly, said boy turned around from the counter where he was helping Liam mix the cheese sauce for the chicken, broccoli, and cheese casserole. “I’m sorry I made fun of you for being scared of water,” he said. 

“It’s ok,” Harry smiled and walked over to Louis, he gave him a hug and it was like nothing had happened. This was common for them, Louis would sass and hurt Harry’s feeling, he would get in trouble then they would make up and it would be like nothing ever happened. 

“Can we go outside?” Louis asked looking at Liam who had just put the casserole in the oven. 

“I guess,” Liam said and picked Niall up. He let the boys go outside who went over to the trampoline while he and Zayn sat down on the porch with Niall in Liam’s lap. 

“How are you feeling?” Liam asked. 

“Tired,” Niall said with a yawn. 

“You can lay down and we’ll watch a movie after dinner with your brothers before bedtime. Ok?” Liam asked. Niall nodded and started to relaxed in Liam’s arms. He was comfortable and let his mind relax. 

“When do you wanna explain the rules to him?” Zayn asked. 

“Why don’t we do as much as we can tomorrow. Like buy stuff, de-hair, and explain the rules.” 

“We could do the rules with the boys?” Zayn suggested. 

“Yea, that’d probably be a good idea since Louis has been going in and out.” 

“What was his meltdown about earlier?” 

“He’s nervous about his third adoption party.” 

“Why I thought he was excited?” Zayn said looking confused and Liam looked at him until he figured it out. Zayn gasped, “oh. The judge is coming.” 

“Yea and so is his mother. And I’ve been so busy with this one,” Liam said looking down at the boy in his lap who was resting soundly. “And Harry, and you’ve been so busy with work that I think we’ve overlooked him and forgot about what his third year means.” 

“He’s not going to be released,” Zayn said. 

“I don’t think so either, but i’m more afraid that he’s going to do something to make sure he isn’t, which is not something we want to happen.” 

“You mean like self sabotage?” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done it,” Liam said. 

Zayn sighed, “you’re right. Let’s just try to remind him how much we love him and that he doesn’t ever have to go if he doesn’t want to.” 

“Agreed,” Liam smiled lovingly at the love of his life. They sat outside for about half an hour before the timer on the casserole was going off. Liam handed Niall over to Zayn as he went inside to finish dinner. 

When dinner was ready Liam went outside and called his family in. He grabbed Harry and sat him in his highchair, Louis sat down in his seat and Zayn sat down at his place with Niall in his lap. Liam brought Harry his food and put a bib on him. He handed Louis and Zayn their plates, giving Zayn extra so he could feed Niall. Then he got his plate and sat down with his family. 

The whole family talked and interacted like they had been together forever. It was endearing to the fathers, and confirmation that Niall was the the missing link in their family. The home felt full. 

Once Niall was done eating his dinner from Zayn, and Liam was done feeding Harry. Zayn passed Niall over to Liam. The Daddy adjusted him in his lap so he was laying down, Zayn got up and grabbed a nursing cloth so Liam could cover up. Liam undid his shirt and adjusted Niall so he could latch on. 

Niall blushed at first, embarrassed that he was the only one and he was on display for all his family to see, that is until Zayn draped the nursing cloth over Liam and Niall. Liam continued to eat his food as Niall nursed. 

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Louis asked. 

“I'm feeding your brother,” he replied. 

“How?” Harry asked. 

“When you’re a little baby like your brother mommies and daddies have to give them special milk which they get from their mommy or daddy.” 

“Daddy has milk?” Louis asked making a confused face. 

“Yes,” Liam replied. 

“Is the milk in our fridge Daddy’s milk?” Louis questioned with great concern. 

“It is?!” Harry asked shocked. 

“No,” Zayn replied. “The milk in our fridge comes from cows, that’s what you drink.” 

“Why doesn’t Niall drink that?” Harry asked. 

“Because baby littles need the special milk that comes from mommies and daddies,” Liam explained. 

“But why?” Louis asked. 

“Because it keeps them nice and healthy,” Zayn explained. Louis opened his mouth like he was going to ask something else but Zayn beat him to it, “no more questions. Now that dinner is over, carry your plate to the sink, Louis, please.” Zayn instructed. 

Louis sighed over dramatically. He got up and put his plate up, Zayn grabbed his, Harry’s and Liam’s, he put them in the sink. He cleaned them off and put them in the dishwasher. Zayn handed Louis a rag while he was cleaning the plates. 

Louis took the rag over to Harry’s highchair, he cleaned off the tray and then the table. “Thank you Louis,” Liam said as he switched Niall over to his other breast. 

“You’re welcome,” Louis replied with sass. 

“Louis, you can pick out the movie tonight,” Liam told him. 

“Really?” 

“Yup,” Liam replied with a smile.    


“Louis, let’s watch ‘Ladin,” Harry said. 

“We watched that last week,” Louis said. 

“But we never finished it,” Harry whined. 

“I did, you just fell asleep. Why don’t we watch Monsters Inc.” 

“Nooooo,” Harry whined. 

“Harry, it’s Louis’ choice,” Liam reminded him. 

“But I don’t like Monster’s Inc. Daddy. It’s scary.” 

“What’s scary?” 

“Randall,” Harry pouted and gave his brother his best puppy dog pout.

Louis sighed, “what about the Incredibles?” 

Harry smiled and clapped, “yaay,” he cheered and kicked his feet back and forth excitedly. 

“You done baby?” Liam asked, he looked at Niall under the clothe.  Niall nodded, Liam readjusted him so that they were chest to chest and Liam burped him. When he was done with feeding Niall, Zayn was also done with the dishes. 

Zayn came over and got Harry out of his highchair, “So The Incredibles?” Zayn asked as he put Harry on his hip. 

“I think so,” Liam smiled and he stood with Niall on his hip. “Lead the way,” Liam said looking at Louis who gladly showed the family to the playroom. When they got in there Zayn set Harry down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and scrolled through appletv until he found it. He sat down next to his family. Harry was in the middle of Liam and Zayn, Niall was on Liam’s lap and Louis was on Zayn’s side, cuddled to his chest. 

By the time the movie was over the two younger boys were out and Louis was cuddled to Zayn sucking on his thumb. “Ok Lou, time for bed,” Zayn whispered as the credits started to roll. 

Louis nodded and got up. He followed his daddies who carried his brothers upstairs. When they got upstairs Liam said, “Louis why don’t you to get ready for bed, brush your teeth and Papa and I will be in there after we tuck Harry in, ok?” 

“Ok Daddy,” Louis replied with a yawn. 

“What are you going to do with Niall?” Zayn questioned. 

“I’m going to set him down in his crib, then we can put Harry down, then Louis and we’ll go back to Niall,” Liam explained. 

“Ok,” Zayn replied. Liam gently put Niall down in his crib and he luckily didn’t wake up. He went into Harry’s room where Zayn was changing a whiney Harry into his pj’s. When Zayn put Harry in his crib Liam went over to the side with Zayn and they sung him to sleep like every night. They gave him a kiss, turned his nightlight and baby monitor on and then quietly left the room. 

When they went into the Louis’ room he was just getting into bed. “Wanna a story buddy?” Liam asked. The boy nodded so Zayn and Liam got in bed with him and read him a Dr. Seuss Story from the big story book. This one was the one with the Star-bellies and Plain-bellies. When they were done they gave him a kiss, turned on his nightlight and then walked out of the room to Niall’s room.  

When they walked in, Niall was laying in his crib starting to toss and turn. Liam picked him up and put him on the changing table. When he took off the wet nappy Niall started crying. “Sorry baby,” Liam said. 

Zayn came over with a sleepsack. When Liam was done changing him Zayn put him in his PJ’s. Niall was crying until they sat down on the rocking couch, Liam started to breastfeed him as Zayn read  _ goodnight moon _ . Niall fell asleep. 

When they were done, Liam put Niall down in the crib, turned the monitor on and they shut the door quietly. 

When they got back to their room Liam grabbed Zayn and threw him on the bed. He climbed on top of him and made sweet love to his husband. It was something both of them needed after this stressful day. They fell asleep in each other’s arms both content to deal with their troubles and problems tomorrow. 


	9. Creating the Look: Home&Daycare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I know this is medium length and I'm sorry if that's disappointing. I also know this hasn't really been edited so please excuse the errors.
> 
> Also these next couple of weeks will be hectic since it's finals time so if I don't update regularly for a bit I am sorry and I hope you all understand that it's not intentional. 
> 
> Lastly I hope everyone is doing well, I love all the comments and kudos ya'll rock! Good luck on the end of the semester and finals!
> 
> Love Ya'll Always

The couple didn’t get to sleep too long because Niall woke up at two in the morning crying. He couldn’t sleep well since he was in a new area. Liam got out of bed and went to get Niall. He picked him up, changed his nappy and then brought him back to his room. He placed the boy between he and Zayn, put the dummy in his mouth, and then they fell asleep. 

The couple thought, now that the boy was in their room he would sleep. They were wrong, or partially wrong, he did sleep that is until five am then he was wide awake. Niall woke up and started crying because he was once again wet. Liam changed him really quick and laid him down again but Niall started squirming, effectively waking Zayn up. 

They tried breastfeeding him to go back to sleep but he wouldn’t latch on, they tried to give a little massage but that didn’t work either, finally they turned their TV on and tried to sleep while the boy was entertained. Although Niall kept moving and needing their attention meaning they were staying awake with him.  

At six thirty Liam huffed and looked over Niall at Zayn, “Let’s just dehair him now,” he suggested. 

“But we’re going shopping,” Zayn replied. 

“So, it’s six thirty and we’re not going anywhere until at least ten. So that’s like three hours and he only has to relax for two.” 

Zayn sighed, “ok, I’ll start the bath.” 

Liam smiled at him. Zayn got out of bed and went to get the bathroom ready. Liam looked to his left at Niall who was sucking on his dummy and only paying attention to TV. He started rubbing his tummy and Niall turned to look at him. “We’re going to go to the bathroom and take a special bath,” Liam told him. 

Niall took his dummy out, “special bath?” he asked. 

“Yes, when we’re done your body is going to be smooth and clean,” Liam said. He got out of the bed and picked Niall up. He took him to the bathroom, where Zayn was filling the tub with the dehair solution. 

The kit was a little complicated. You fill up a thing of warm water, usually a tub, but it could be anything; depending on how much water is there it depends on how much solution you put in. The person trying to get rid of their hair has to sit in the tub for twenty minutes. After twenty minutes you take a sponge, that’s provided, with a special soap and scrub it over all the areas you want to dehair. Then you take another sponge, also provided, but it’s a little more coarse. You work over the body and the hair falls off. Then you get in a shower and rinse off, while the tub drains, then you refill the tub or a different tub and soak in water and cleansing soap, they provide for another twenty minutes. Then when done you’re supposed to remain naked for two hours after your first time but they provided you with a special knit blanket you can use if you want to cover up. 

They also provide a shampoo you can put in the hair on your head if you don’t want it to go away and then you put a swim cap over it to assure it stays there. The first time is the hardest, it get’s easier and faster each time you do it. There is a special solution for the face. 

Liam set Niall down on the floor, he took off his onsie, then had him sit up. He got a spray bottle they had of water, for when they did this, he sprayed Niall’s hair and then worked the shampoo in. He grabbed the swim cap Zayn had set out and put in on Niall, who was looking at him very confused. “It’s so the hair on your head doesn’t go away,” Liam explained. 

“Now we’re going to take you nappy off and get you in the bath,” Zayn explained since the bath was now ready. 

Niall nodded, Liam took his nappy off and was happy that he was dry. He threw the nappy away as Zayn took Niall and got him situated in the tub. He set him down and then guided him back to a headrest they had in the tub. “Just relax buddy,” Zayn said as he started putting the face cream on. 

While Zayn was doing that Liam turned on the TV that was in front of the tub on the wall. He turned on  _ Sofia the First _ , which is what he had been watching earlier. “Now you have to lay here for twenty minutes, which is almost two episodes of your show,” Zayn explained. 

“Dummy?” he asked looking at the Papa. 

“Sorry buddy, you can’t have your dummy right now but once we’re done you can!” Liam told him, Niall pouted but started watching his show. Liam and Zayn started to clean up what they could and get ready for the next step. 

“Ok bud, it’s time to stand up. Daddy is going to rub a special soap on you with a sponge and then I’m going to go after Daddy with a rougher sponge. Ok?” Zayn explained. 

“Is it going to hurt?” 

“It’s going to tingle and it may feel weird but it won’t hurt,” Liam said. Niall nodded and Liam helped him stand up. 

They went as quick and as thorough as they could. Niall flinched and tried to shy away both times they got to his privates, but Liam held him still so they could get it done. After about fifteen minutes they were done. Liam grabbed Niall by the hand and led him over to the shower so he could rinse off. 

While Liam rinsed him off Zayn went to Niall’s bathroom and started his bath with bath for after. He added bath salts to relax him. He came back after starting the bath to clean up the other tub. Niall started to get fidgety in the shower, he was tired of this and felt very exposed. 

Once Liam was done rinsing him off he led Niall by the hand once again but this time it was to his room. He went as quick as he could so they weren’t making too much of a mess. When they got there Liam put him in the tub, Niall started to whine because it was a hot. “It’s ok, I know it’s warm but it’ll make you feel really good, I promise,” Liam assured. 

“Ok,” Niall said meekly as he sat down and got comfortable. 

“There you go,” Liam encouraged, he grabbed the dummy he put in his pocket and gave it to Niall who gladly took it. Liam took out his phone and started to play some music while they waited. He told Niall to lay back and relax, which he gladly did. Niall found himself getting sleepy, which Liam noticed. 

When the fifteen minutes were up, Zayn came in with the extra soft towels. Niall stood up and Zayn wrapped him in the towel and picked him up. He carried him back to their room where he had already laid towels down on the bed. He laid him down, patted him dry, and then started to lotion him up. 

While Zayn was doing that Liam went to check on the other boys. First we checked on Louis who was sleeping soundly holding Holmes to his chest. Next he went into Harry’s room and cooed when he saw his toddler sucking on his thumbed, his dummy had fall out, and holding his beloved blankie. He smiled and gently shut his door.

He walked back to bedroom and found Zayn finishing up and Niall’s eyes fluttering. Liam grabbed the woven blanket and laid it out next to Niall, when Zayn was done he picked Niall up and set him on the blanket and then swaddled him. Once swaddled Niall passed out. 

“Let’s put him in his crib,” Liam whispered. Zayn nodded and picked him up. Liam grabbed a plastic sheet and went followed his husband to the nursery. He set it done on the mattress and then Zayn sat the baby down. They stood over the crib for a few minutes admiring their new baby. Lima made sure the monitor was on before they left his room and went back to theirs. 

It was now seven thirtyfive and the husbands were tired. They went back to their room to clean up, by the time they were done it was past eight meaning they needed to go get the boys up and ready for the day. Zayn went to get Louis and Liam went to get Harry. Once the boys were up they took them downstairs for breakfast. 

“What would you like this morning?” Liam asked Harry as he carried him into the kitchen. Zayn and Louis were already there. Harry shook his head, never being a big talker in the mornings. “What about you Lou? What would you like?” 

“Can we have egg and toast?” He asked looking at Liam.

“Or course we can,” Liam replied looking at Zayn to get it started while he set Harry down in his high chair. Liam went over to the fridge to get out the eggs. Then he got the bread and started working on breakfast. 

“Where’s Niall?” Louis asked looking around. 

“He’s asleep,” Zayn replied. 

“Why?” 

“Because he’s tired,” Zayn replied. He turned his head and saw Harry laying his head on his tray. “Are you ok bubba?” He asked raking his hands through his hair. 

“Mmm, tired Papa,” Harry replied with his head still on the tray. 

“Then let’s get you some brekkie,” Liam cheered as he brought an egg and toast. He set a plate down in front of Louis. Zayn went to grab a bib, he gently pulled Harry’s shoulders so he was sitting up right, and he tied the cloth around his neck. 

Liam went to the stove and got another egg and toast, he handed the plate to Zayn. He then went to grab silverware for his family and sippy cups for the boys. He brought them over to the table. Zayn grabbed a fork and started trying to feed Harry, who was not all that interested in his breakfast. 

Liam went back to the stove and finished making breakfast for him and his husband. He brought it to the table and set a plate in front of Zayn’s seat for when he was done feeding their middle son, he then sat down at his seat. 

“Come on Bubba, just two more bites and then you’ll be done,” Zayn tried to persuade him. Harry just shook his head. “Please?” he begged. 

“How much does he have left?” Liam asked. 

“Two bites will make half.” 

Liam sighed. “Come on Bubba, please eat two more bites for Daddy. 

“Full,” Harry pouted and rubbed his tummy to indicate how full he was. 

“One more bite?” Liam asked but he was met with the shake of a head. Liam looked at Zayn then at Harry and then said, “Ok, that’s fine.” 

“Done?” Harry asked looking at Liam. 

“Yes, you can be done,” Liam replied. Zayn nodded his head. He cleared his highchair tray and then turned around to eat his breakfast. 

“Papa are you going to daycare today?” Louis asked.

“Not today bud,” he replied. 

“Why?” Louis whined. 

“No whining,” Liam reminded. 

“Daddy and I are going shopping with the baby today,” Zayn replied. “But next time you go I will be there. I might even be in your room.” 

“Really?” 

“We’ll see.” 

The family continued to talk for awhile until they were finished. When they were done Liam got up and grabbed the dishes. He rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher, while Zayn went and checked on Niall and Louis wiped down the table and Harry’s tray. 

When they were done Liam walked over to Harry. “Are you feeling ok?” He asked feeling Harry’s head with his hand. He didn’t have a fever. 

“Tired,” he replied and reached his arms up for Liam to pick him up. He undid the tray and lifted them boy into his arms.   
“Come on Lou, let’s go get ready,” Liam said as he started for the stairs. 

“Daddy, when will Niall wake up?” Louis asked. 

“I don’t know, whenever he’s done sleeping,” he replied.

When they got upstairs they saw Zayn leaving Niall’s room quietly. “He still asleep?” Liam whispered. 

“Like a baby,” Zayn smiled. Liam chuckled as he went to Louis’ room. “Why don’t you help him pick out his outfit and I’ll get him ready,” Liam said referring to the boy in his arms. Zayn nodded and Liam walked through the bathroom to Harry’s room. 

Liam fished his dummy out of the crib and put it in Harry’s mouth. He walked him over to the table and laid him down. “Can you lay here while I go pick out an outfit?” he asked. Harry nodded, content to suck on his dummy. 

Liam left him and went to the closet. He picked out a grey hoodie that had  _ minions _ on it and light blue long sleeve with a matching hood. He looked through his drawers and found light blue basketball short to match. He then grabbed a pair of grey socks and his blue, grey, and black tennis shoes before heading back to the table where Harry was almost asleep.

“Come on Bubba, you can’t sleep,” Liam said as he walked over to Harry. The boy on the table groaned and Liam chuckled. He set the clothes at the end of the table and then took of Harry’s PJ’s. He changed him into a new nappy and then put his clothes on. When he was done he grabbed a dummy clip and attached it to Harry’s dummy and shirt. When he sat him on the ground, against the boy’s wishes, Niall started crying.

“Harry, go to Papa,” Liam said as he started to walk out the door. Harry pouted but didn’t want to be alone so he walked through the bathroom to Zayn. 

When Liam walked into the nursery he saw Niall trying to sit up but unable to because of being swaddled. “Hi baby,” Liam cooed as he reached his hand in and started to rub soothing circles on his stomach. Niall just cried more, he wanted out and didn’t like feeling trapped. 

“Ok, ok,” Liam smiled and picked Niall up. 

“Out,” he cried and struggled in Liam’s hold. 

“You are out.” 

“No, out!” Niall cried and struggled more. 

“Oh, you mean you want out of the blanket?” Liam asked as he sat down on the rocking couch. Niall nodded desperately. “Ok,” he soothed and loosened the blanket. 

Niall felt a big breeze and looked down to see that he was naked and then he started blushing a deep red. “Why am I naked?” Niall asked quietly. 

“We dehaired you, remember?” Liam asked gently, he didn’t want to scare the boy.    

“Yes, but why am I naked?” Niall asked again. 

“Because after we do that you have to be naked for two hours, so it works the best and so it doesn’t irritate your skin,” he explained. 

“What about the blanket?” 

“Well it doesn’t count, it comes with the kit and is designed so that it doesn’t hurt the process.” 

“No nappy?” Niall asked with a slight smile on his face. 

“No nappy for another,” he started looking around for the clock, “fifteen minutes,” Liam replied looking at him with a smile. 

“What’s happening in fifteen minutes?” Louis asked walking into the nursery with Zayn and Harry following behind. 

“We’re going to get your brother ready to go and then we’ll go to daycare,” Liam replied. He started laughing when he saw what Louis was wearing, it was almost the same thing as Harry. Except his hoodie shirt had spiderman on it, with a blue background and red spidermans with black long sleeves and black hood. And his shorts were black not blue and his shoes were blue, black, and red, just like his outfit. 

“What’s so funny?” Louis sassed. 

“You and Harry are dressed the same,” Liam chuckled. 

“Great minds think alike,” Zayn smiled. Louis walked over to the couch to sit with Liam. 

“How are you Niall?” he cooed. 

“Good,” he replied a little shyly so Liam pulled the blankets tighter. 

“I love you Niall,” Louis said and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Louis you are such a sweet big brother,” Zayn cooed from across the room with Harry still in his arms. 

“Do we have to leave?” 

“Where are you going?” Zayn asked. 

“To daycare,” he whined. 

“No whining,” Zayn reminded again. 

“And, yes you do,” Liam replied. 

“ ‘tay,” Harry lisped from behind his dummy. 

“No stay, you guys need to go and Papa and I need to go shopping with your brother.” 

“But why?” Louis asked. 

“Because he needs stuff; like clothes, toys, and bottles.” 

“We could come,” Louis suggested. 

“No, you two will get bored and be distracting and Daddy and I need to focus on Niall,” Zayn explained. 

“I want to stay!” Louis whined, “we’ve gone to daycare to much!” 

“Stop whining please, and maybe if we get everything done today you guys can stay home tomorrow,” Liam reasoned. Louis and Harry both smiled. “Now why don’t you go downstairs and get your stuff together with Papa, while I get your brother ready,” Liam said. 

“What stuff?” Zayn asked. 

Liam smiled and shook his head. “Louis please help your Papa.” 

“Ok,” Louis groaned as he stood up. “Come on Papa,” Louis said as he walked out of the room and headed downstairs. 

“Now let’s get you changed,” Liam cheered. 

“Hungry,” Niall mumbled as Liam laid him down on the table.

“Ok, I’ll get you something you can eat in the car,” he said as he went to the closet to grab one of the few onsies they had. It was a light blue onsie with a dark blue elephant in the middle. He put it on him after taping a nappy to his waist. When the snapped the outfit closed at his crotch he realized that it was a little big. 

He picked Niall up off the table and headed downstairs. He found his family sitting in the living room waiting for Liam to come downstairs. Zayn looked at his watch, “we’re going to be late,” he said. 

“I know, did you get the diaper bag ready?” Liam asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Both of them?” 

“Both of them.” 

“What?” 

“We need two, one for Harry and Louis and one for Niall,” Liam said as he started walking to the kitchen. Zayn tried to move Harry off of him but the boy clung to him so he got up with him and followed his husband to the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t even think about that,” Zayn said. 

“It’s fine, we’ll manage,” Liam said grabbing a Gerber apple pouch for Niall from the cabinet. He then grabbed some cereal and tuber ware, he poured some in and then closed the lid and put the cereal back. 

When Liam was done he turned around and looked at Zayn, “ready?” 

Zayn nodded, “yup,” 

“Ok, Louis,” Liam called and Louis came walking in with his backpack on. “Let’s go bud,” he said as the family walked out to the car. Both husbands were worried that Louis would be upset that his seat had been moved to the back so that Niall’s seat could be put in, but much to their delight he didn’t say anything. He happily climbed over and buckled himself in. 

The daddies strapped the other two boys in. Zayn got in the driver’s seat and Liam sat in between Niall and Harry so he could feed the baby breakfast, and that’s what he did as they drove to the daycare. 

When they pulled up and into their spot Zayn looked at Liam through the rearview mirror, “You want to take the baby in?”

Liam sighed, “No but-” he was cut of by Louis shouting, “Daddy we have to. I have to show my friends.” 

Zayn smiled and looked at Liam again, who was also smiling and so was Niall, he was loving all the positive attention both boys were giving him. “You heard him, we have to bring him in,” Liam said with a smile. “You get Niall and I’ll get Harry,” Liam said as he started to get out of the car. 

Zayn grabbed Niall and Liam grabbed Harry, Louis climbed over the seat and the family walked in. May almost didn’t notice Niall until they were about to walk back and she stopped them with an excited shriek of “who is this?” 

Zayn turned around with smile, “this is our new little, Niall. Can you say hi?” he asked, the boy buried his face in his Papa’s shoulder. He had always been a little shy when he first met people and he was also self conscious since he was the only one not wearing pants.

“Hi, cutie,” she cooed as she walked over to him. “He is adorable, what did you say his name was again?” 

“It’s Niall,” Zayn replied. 

“When did you get him?” 

“Last night, that’s where Liam was,” Zayn said. Liam blushed a little, he still felt awful for doing that to his boys. 

“Well, he is adorable. I’m really happy for you too,” she smiled and then walked back to her desk, letting the men go back. When they went back they took Louis to his class first. 

“Miss Caroline look, this is my brother,” Louis cheered as he walked. 

“Louis dear I’ve met your brother before,” Caroline said turning around, she thought he was referring to Harry and was very surprised when she saw the new boy in Zayn’s arms. “Who is this?” 

“My new brother, I told you,” Louis sassed. 

“Attitude,” Liam reminded him gently, they were still working on that. 

“Hi,” she cooed at Niall who was still trying to hide himself in Zayn’s neck. 

“Say hi Niall,” he didn’t move. “He’s a little shy but he’ll warm up in time. 

“Can we show him to my friends?” Louis asked. 

“No, sorry bud, but I think your brother’s getting a little overwhelmed,” Liam explained and Louis started pouting. 

“That’s ok Louis you can tell everyone about him,” Caroline smiled. 

“That’s a great idea, tell your friends about him. Now put your backpack up and go,” Liam said. Louis put his backpack on his hook and went back over to his parents. He gave his Daddy a hug first then his Papa. He then said goodbye to Harry and Niall before walking into his classroom. 

Then they went to Harry’s room. “Who is this?” Lou asked as soon as they came to the door. 

“My broder,” Harry mumbled from where he was resting on Liam’s shoulder. 

“Oh? Is this the baby?” she asked. 

“Yup, he’s our baby, the last little,” Zayn said. 

“Well Harry you can tell our class all about him,” she cheered but didn’t get a reaction from the boy. 

“Doesn’t that sound fun, Bubba? You get to tell all your friends,” Liam said. 

Harry shook his head and mumbled, “tired.” 

“One of those days again?” Lou asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Liam replied. “Ok Bubba it’s time to go,” he said setting Harry down on the ground. The boy started crying and clinging to Liam. He was crying, “no,” as Liam was trying to remove him. 

“It’s ok Harry, you’ll have some much fun today. We’re making sunflowers today, and you can tell all your friends about your awesome new brother,” Lou told him to hopefully convince him to want to come. 

“You come back?” Harry asked looking at Liam very serious. 

“Yes, I promise you Harry. What happened yesterday will never, ever, ever happen again,” Liam told him making eye contact. 

“Promise,” Harry asked holding up his pinky. Liam smiled and pinky promised Harry. Harry nodded sadly since he realized he needed to leave. “Love you, Bubba,” Liam said and gave him a peck on the lips. Harry looked his Papa who said and did the same thing. Harry wasn’t happy and he still felt exhausted but he went to his class anyway. 

Liam and Zayn stood there for a second to make sure Harry was ok before they left. When the left the building they buckled Niall in. This time though Liam sat in the passenger seat as they drove a couple miles to the specialized little store called Precious Little.   


	10. Creating the Look: Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Since it's finals time, I didn't edit this, sorry for any errors. I hope everyone is doing well and that those with finals, there going well. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, Love Ya'll

They drove a couple miles to the specialized little store called Precious Little.    

The boys got the blonde out the car and carried him into the building. They got a cart and Liam asked Niall, “are you ok to sit in the cart?” Niall shook his head and buried his face in Liam’s neck. The daddy cooed and rubbed his back. 

“So where to first?” Zayn asked looking at his husband. 

“Let’s get the boring stuff out of the way first,” Liam said, “so let’s do highchair, then nappies.” 

“We need a highchair?” Zayn looked confused. 

“Yes,” Liam said with a smile and started walking that way. They went back to the custom make part of store. When the went up a cheerful woman with bright red hair came up to the counter, “Hi, My name is Kali, how may I help you today?” 

“Hi, we’re looking to get a high chair and bassinet,” Liam told her.  

“Okie dokie,” she pulled out a notepad and a giant binder that was filled with pictures and specs for different models. “What age is the little?” 

“Uh, he’s biologically seventeen and between four and six months headspace,” Liam responded. “Niall can you go to Papa?” he asked him and handed him over to Zayn who was happy to take him, since he knew he wasn’t much help in this department. 

“Is this the little one you’re buying for?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok, I need to know a few things. How tall is he? What’s his weight and what are you looking for in a highchair?” she asked happily. 

“How many uses for a high chair are there?” Zayn asked, trying to think of another reason besides a chair you eat from. 

“Well there are many. You can have one for arts and crafts, eating, sitting, keeping the little one contained , or doing all of the above. We are here to make sure you get all that you need,” Kali responded. 

“He’s 65 inches, 120 pounds, and we only need it for eating,” Liam explained. 

“Ok let’s see what we can find,” she said and opened the binder. She started flipping through and found the section that they needed. She turned the book back to face Liam and Zayn and said, “all of these in this tap are what you’re looking for. Just let me know if you need more information on one or if you find the one you want.” 

“Thank you,” Zayn smiled as he and Liam started flipping through the book. 

“I’ll go get the book for bassinet, but there aren’t many choices,” Kali said as she walked back through the door that was behind her. Liam and Zayn smiled at her as she walked away. 

“Ooooo, I like this one,” Liam said pointing at a red one that looked similar to Harry’s. 

“I think that one looks a little too old for him.” 

“It doesn’t look that old.” 

“It’s the same one Harry has,” Liam said as he flipped to another page. 

“I thought it looked familiar, maybe that’s why I liked it,” Zayn said. “You wanna take a look Ni? Help us pick it out?” 

“Wet,” Niall mumbled in response. 

“Ok baby, I’ll take you. Liam do we have nappies?” Zayn asked. 

“No, why?” Liam asked, distracted from flipping through the book. 

“Niall said he’s wet and I need to change him,” Zayn said. 

“Oh, uh… we can go get nappies now and come back?” Liam questioned looking at Zayn. 

“Why don’t I go do that and you continue to look. He the same size as Harry?” Zayn asked. 

“No, he’s a little smaller, get him one size smaller, I think that should be fine.” 

“Ok, will do, come on baby,” Zayn cooed as he started off with the cart for the nappy isle. He was hoping Niall would want to sit in it after his change, his arms were getting tired. 

Liam continued to flip through the book, he was on the last page thinking he wasn’t going to find one he wanted when he call across a highchair that was black and white material, it was adjustable, meaning it could sit at the table if need be and it could recline a little bit. It had straps and nice soft cushions. Liam knew instantly that that was what he was looking for. 

“Have you found anything you like?” Kali asked as she walked out with a few sheets of paper. 

“Yes actually, do you have this one available?” He asked turning the book around and pointing to the picture. 

Kali smiled, “yes we do, and we have it in the perfect size for him. Would you like me to get the box for you or have someone deliver it to your home?” 

“When could they deliver it?” 

“It’s just depends on how available they are, I can look it up if you like?” 

“Yes that would great.” 

“Ok, while I do that, these are the option for bassinets,” Kali told him. He nodded. She handed him the papers and turned to the computer. She started typing things in while he looked at them. There were only five kinds to choose from. He loved the second one, it was a nice white bassinet that would match their living room and bedroom well. It also had wheels you could put on it so you could move it around. 

“So, it looks like they won’t be able to deliver it for another two days if you go with delivery option,” Kali explained. “I’m sorry, they’re backlogged.” 

“That’s ok,” Liam said, “Do we have to put it together ourselves if we get the box?” 

“Yes, you’ll have to put it together yourself or you can wait on someone to come build it for you but that will also be about two to three days depending.” 

Liam sighed, “Ok. I’m assuming it’s the same thing with the bassinet?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Hmm ok,” he said thinking and lucky for him Zayn came walking up with Niall sitting in the cart. “Hey Zayn, I need some help,” he said as he walked up. 

“Sure, what do you need?” 

“So we can take home the high chair and bassinet today in a box but we have to assemble it ourselves, or we can have someone deliver them and put them together for us but it’ll a few days,” Liam explained. 

“Do we need this stuff right now?” Zayn asked. 

“I mean, I guess it could wait but it would be nice to have it,” Liam said. 

“Well it’s fine either way with me, so you tell me what you want?” Zayn said. 

“I want it to come today,” Liam mumbled. 

Zayn put his arm around him and said, “do you want me to see what I can do?” 

“Is that abusing the power?” Liam asked with a smirk. 

“I don’t think i’ll get in much trouble for this,” Zayn laughed. 

“Not even with the board?” 

“Are you kidding me? The board loves me! Besides I’m not doing anything wrong,” Zayn said. He walked over to Kali. “Is there anyway to go up on the list and have it delivered it today to Zayn Malik’s house?” 

“Oh my goodness, I didn’t realize you were one of his nannies,” Kali said embarrassed. 

“Ha!” Liam laughed from behind him, he was playing with Niall. 

Zayn laughed and shook his head. Kali got even more embarrassed, “what?” she asked. 

“I’m not one of his nannies, do we even have a nanny, Li?” Zayn called. 

“Not unless you count Nick,” he yelled back. 

“I’m sorry,” Kali said slowly and very confused.

“I’m not his nanny, I am him,” Zayn said with a smile. 

“Oh, can I see some ID please? I’m sorry sir, it’s policy, don’t want any imposters.” 

“Who would ever want to be you?” Liam laughed. 

“Shush you,” Zayn called back. He pulled out his wallet and showed her his driver’s license, which confirmed he was who he said he was. “Is this good?” 

“Yes sir. We can most definitely have it to your house this afternoon. Sorry for my comments and for any inconvenience,” Kali said clearly nervous. 

“It’s all good. Do people pretend to be me a lot?” Zayn asked thinking about how she made a comment about not wanting imposters. 

“It’s only happened once while i’ve been working here but I’ve heard it’s happened a few times,” she answered honestly.

“Well I’m sorry about that and I’ll see what I can do to stop that,” Zayn said. 

“Thank you sir,” she smiled, “if you could please enter your information, then we can have everything sent to your house as soon as possible.” Zayn nodded and entered all his info. 

“Everything good?” Zayn asked looking at her to make sure there wasn’t anything else for him to do. 

“Everything’s good. It should arrive about four o’clock this afternoon, is that ok?” 

“That sound great,” Zayn replied with a smile. 

“Then everything is settled, if you take these two tickets up to the front then you can pay for these,” she said handing him two pick tickets with the items number on it. 

“Thank you,” Zayn said and walked over to Liam and his new baby. 

“Everything good?” Liam asked. 

“Everything’s great,” Zayn replied. “Let’s go get some clothes!” He cheered and the family walked over to the clothing section. They went over to the four-six month boys section. 

They got tons of onsies, shorts, joggers, hats, shoes, and pajamas with and without feet. They were almost done with the clothes when Liam noticed Zayn looking at something across the way. “What are you looking at?” he asked. 

“I was just looking at that shirt, it says ‘Daddy’s Little Princess’ it’s cute,” he replied. 

“Yea it is cute. I guess we’re never gonna have a girl?” Liam said. 

“I’ll wear it,” Niall said. That caught the men off guard. 

“What?” 

“I’ll wear it,” Niall mumbled and picked at his fingers avoiding eye contact. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Zayn said, not wanting the boy to think they were pressuring him into to doing something he doesn’t want himself. 

“No,” he shook his head, “I want to, but not everyday,” he said so quietly they almost didn’t hear him. 

“Do you want to go look?” Liam asked tossing his head in the direction of the girls section. Niall nodded and raised his arms, this was embarrassing and he wanted the comfort from his daddy. Liam gladly picked him up and brought him over to the racks of clothing. “You tell us what you want,” Liam said. 

Zayn looked at the ‘Daddy’s Little Princess’ shirt and found Niall’s size in it. Then they continued to walk around. As they were walking around Niall would point at something and then they men would find his size and put it in their cart. By end of it they had four dresses, five skirts, ten onsies that were feminine, ten tops, and three leggings. Niall wasn’t interested in any of the shoes or hair pieces, which kind of disappointed Liam, he wanted to put bows in his baby’s hair. Although Zayn saw Liam’s face and put some in the cart when they weren’t looking, maybe Niall would warm up to the idea. 

“Are we ready to go get toys?” Liam asked the boy in his arms. Niall was about the shade of a tomato and had been the whole time they were in the girl’s section but he nodded his head. The more stuff they picked out the harder he seemed to get which was making him even redder. Liam noticed the boy’s predicament and knew it would be best if they talked about it later and for now just act like he didn’t know anything was going on, which Niall was thankful for.

“Can I set you in the cart?” Liam asked. Niall nodded, happy to be away from physical contact and this was the first time he was happy to be wearing a nappy because it seemed to be shielding him from further embarrassment.

The family walked around for another hour and a half. They got so many toys that they needed another cart. After the toys they got more dummies, ones that were Niall’s since Harry could get a little hostile about it, he got a stuffed hippo as his comfort item, they also got the dummies that had attached animals on them. They got him another set of sheets that he picked out as well as a new blanket. They got him bottles, plates, cutlery and bibs. Then they went to the front to check out. 

It took a bit of time to get everything checked out and Niall was about to have a panic attack once he heard the price of everything, he didn’t think he deserved any of it. Liam had to take him aside and assure him that he deserved and needed everything they got him and he had nothing to worry about. Once he was calmed down he went back to Zayn who had one cart and an employee had another cart. 

It took both Liam, Zayn, and two employees to get everything in the car. Zayn tipped the two workers and got into the car. He saw Niall yawning in the rearview mirror. “It looks like it’s someone’s nap time,” Zayn said. 

Niall didn’t respond. They drove off and soon enough they were home. Niall was asleep. “I’ll take him upstairs,” Liam said as he gently got him out of his carseat. He laid Niall down in his crib and then turned the monitor on. 

Liam went back downstairs and helped his husband carry everything into their living room. Once everything was there Liam started rubbing his chest with discomfort on his face. “What’s wrong?” Zayn asked. 

“Nothing, Niall hasn’t nursed today so my chest is feeling a little full,” Liam explained. 

“Want to pump?” 

“I’ll be fine, he can nurse when he wakes up,” Liam said. There was a silence as they both looked at the overwhelming amount of stuff in front of them. “I guess we should get started,” Liam sighed.    


Zayn nodded, “I guess.” They got down on the floor and started getting everything out, de-tagged, and then putting things where they needed to go. 

Halfway through sorting the stuff Liam looked over at Zayn and said, “Niall got a stiffy today.” 

“When?” 

“When we were in the girls section.” 

“Hmmm, did it go away?” 

“Think so, did feel anything when I put him down,” Liam replied. 

“Are we going to talk to him?” Zayn asked. 

“Yea, we can go over the rules and procedure when stuff like that happens,” Liam said. 

“Agreed.” The two men went back to sorting their purchases. Liam got all the clothes together and started a load of laundry. Zayn took all the toys to the playroom and put the toys where the needed to go, even started a new bin for Niall specifically. Liam went upstairs and put the nappies away quietly while his baby slept. While did that Zayn was cleaning the bottles, dummies, and plates and then putting them up. 

Liam was arranging the last of the nappies on the shelf in the changing table when he accidently knocked his arm into it causing some wipes to fall on the floor and make a loud noise, effectively waking Niall up. He cried as he came to. Liam went over to him and gladly picked him up. 

“You’re ok baby, it’s ok. Let’s get you out of that wet nappy,” He cooed as he brought the boy over to the table and laid him down. He made quick work of changing the boy. When he was done he propped him on his hip and carried him downstairs to the kitchen, where Zayn was drying off the new items. 

“What are you doing Papa?” Liam asked walking over to him. 

“Rinsing and drying our new goodies,” Zayn said as he dried off another dummy. He offered it to Niall who gladly took it and put it in his mouth. 

“Need any help?” Liam asked. 

“That would be nice,” Zayn replied with a smile. Liam went and grabbed the baby bouncer, he set it on the table and set Niall in it. Liam jingled the toys above the bouncer to encourage Niall to play with them. He did. Then the walked over to sink to help his husband. 

It took the couple twenty minutes to finish washing and drying their stuff and putting them away. “Time to talk?” Zayn asked as he put the last bottle away. 

“Nursing, then talking,” Liam replied, “but while I do that why don’t you get the rules out and get ready.” Zayn nodded. Liam went over to the kitchen and grabbed Niall out of the bouncer. “Come baby, time for some lunch, I bet you’re hungry,” Liam remarked as he went to the living room. 

He sat down on the couch, adjusted Niall to where he was cradled in his lap, and opened his shirt. Liam was right, Niall was hungry. He latched on immediately and started nursing. Liam instantly felt better now that some of the pressure was being alleviated. When his left breast was running out he switched the little over to his right breast. Zayn came and sat down next to them with a the laminated paper of lists. 

He turned on the TV until Liam and Niall were finished. When Niall was done Liam closed his shirt and moved him so they were chest to chest. He patted his back until a few burps came out. “Are you good, baby?” Liam asked looking at him. Niall nodded. “Are you still hungry?” Niall shook his head. 

Liam was starting to notice that Niall would start to fall into a headspace when and after he nursed. “Ready to talk?” Zayn asked turning off the TV and facing his family. Liam nodded and readjusted Niall so that he was sitting in his lap sideways so he could face both of them. “These are our rules,” Zayn said handing Niall the piece of paper and sliding closer so they could go over it. 

“Number one, always respect and listen to your daddies. You may not always like what we tell you to do but you have to trust us. We love you and will never do anything to hurt you,” Zayn said. 

“Number two, there is no swearing, hitting or biting,” Liam said, he and Zayn were going back and forth to explain them.

“Number three, no getting out of anything we put you in. We put you in there for a reason and don’t want you hurting yourself by climbing out.” 

“Number four, no going up and down the stairs by yourself.” 

“Number five, no going outside without one of you daddies or opening the door unless one of us tell you too. 

“Number six, if you do something wrong you will be punished. Punishments depend on what you do. We’ll talk about it before we do anything, usually it’s time-out but if it’s something serious we will come to agreement on how to punish you,” Zayn explained.

“Those are our major rules and you’ll figure everything out in time. Now we know that you are physically a teenage boy and that means you have a lot of hormones,” Liam was explaining and Niall was starting to blush, knowing where this was headed. “We know that sometime your body reacts in certain ways and that you need a release. How to go about that is up to you. You can come out of headspace and handle it on your own, we can help you, or we can have a special toy to help,” Liam finished. 

“Like Louis has a very special teddy to help him, which sometimes he does by himself and sometimes one of us helps him. And Harry always takes care of it by himself. But like Daddy said it’s completely up to you, all you have to do is tell us,” Zayn explained. Niall was about the shade of a tomato again today. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s very natural. Now once you get in your headspace which Papa and I are going to help you get there, hopefully by tomorrow. But once you are in your headspace we have a safeword. It’s Green Lantern. Now that means if you’re in your headspace and for some reason can’t come out of it fast enough you can say that and Papa and I will let you go and come out of it. 

“Now only use it if it’s very serious ok? It let’s us know that you need to come out of your headspace and that something serious is going on. So like I said we don’t use it unless we need absolutely need to,” Liam explained. 

“Now how about your headspace,” Zayn said with a smile, hoping changing the topic would help Niall not be so embarrassed. 

“How does it happen?” Niall asked.

“Well i’ve noticed you’re on the verge of one after you nurse. But what will really help is us treating you like we want you to and you acting that way. We want you to be four to six months. That means you nurse from me, you can’t walk or crawl, you talk only a little bit. Most everything you do will be dependent on us,” Liam explained. Niall nodded his head. 

“Are you ready to start?” Zayn asked, again Niall nodded. “Then come here baby,” Zayn cooed and took Niall out of Liam’s lap. He put a dummy in his mouth and held him close as he turned on the TV. 

Liam looked at his watch and groaned, “Time to get the boys.” 

“You want us all to go?” Zayn asked. 

“No it’s all good, you stay here with him. It won’t take long,” he said. He stood up and leaned down and gave Niall a kiss on the head and Zayn a peck on the lips. “Please move the laundry for me, love you guys, bye,” he said and walked out of the living room to the garage. He got in his car and headed to the daycare. 

When he went in he went to get Harry first. He walked up and Ms. Louis called Harry over. He walked up to the door and pathetically fell into his Daddy’s arms. “You ok?” Liam asked as he picked him up and looked at Ms. Louis to see if she had an answer. 

“He’s been tired all day and complaining about being sore. I took his temperature and he’s not running a fever so I don’t know,” she explained. 

“Hmm, I’m sorry Bubba, I hope your not getting sick,” Liam said looking at him. “Thank you Lou, hope you have a good day,” he said as he left to go get Louis. 

“Where’s my baby?” Harry whined into Liam’s neck. 

“Niall?’ 

“My baby,” Harry nodded. 

“Ok, he’s at home with Papa,” Liam explained as he walked up to Ms. Caroline. He saw that Louis was sitting in a naughty chair. He sighed, “What happened?” 

“He pushed Lawrence Poulis down on the playground today,” she explained. 

“Is he ok?” 

“Yes he’s fine, a little upset but fine. Louis just had to spend the rest of the day at the naughty desk and chair.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam said. “Louis, let’s go.” 

“Bye Louis,” Caroline said as Louis walked over to Liam with his head hanging. 

“Sorry, Caroline. I hope you have a good day,” Liam said as he started to walk out with his boys. He walked them out to the car, Louis not saying a word. He put both boys in their seats and got into the driver’s. He pulled out of the daycare and headed home. 

When they were pulling up their driveway Liam looked in his rear-view mirror at his boys. Harry was passed out and Louis was nervously picking at his fingers avoiding eye contact. “Louis, do you wanna tell Papa what happened or should I?” 

“I-I’ll do it,” He said nervously from his seat. 

“Ok,” Liam replied as he pulled the car into the garage. “We’re gonna put the two little boys to sleep and then we can talk,” Liam told him. He got out the car and picked Harry up and waited for Louis to get inside to. 

They walked into the living room where Zayn was sitting on the couch trying to calm Niall down who was fussing. “Louis, I want you to sit right there on the couch until we come back down here,” Liam said sternly. Louis sat down without question. “Zayn, let’s put these two down,” he said looking at the two little boys and walking up the stairs. 

Liam checked Harry’s nappy and thankfully he was dry so he laid him down in the crib. He turned the on the monitor, gave him a kiss on the forehead, tucked him in, and quietly walked out the door.

He went to Niall’s room where again Niall was fussing on Zayn’s lap, who was on the rocking couch. “What’s wrong baby? Why are you giving Papa such a hard time?” Liam cooed as he sat next to Zayn and took Niall into his lap. 

“I think someone’s hungry and missing their Daddy,” Zayn sighed exasperated, Niall had been whining for the last twenty minutes. Liam chuckled and adjusted Niall so he was cradled in his arms. He undid his shirt and Niall latched on greedily. 

“Whoa slow down little one, you’re gonna make yourself sick,” Liam said to the boy in his arms. Niall did but only a little bit. Liam started rocking and thankfully he fell asleep soon. Liam put picked him up and laid him down in his crib. He and Zayn both placed a kiss on his forehead, made sure his monitor was on, and then left the room. 

“What’s going on with Louis?” Zayn whispered as they were leaving Niall’s room and heading to the living room. 

“He’ll explain,” Liam said as they walked into the room. Louis was sitting right where he was told to, he hadn’t moved at all. 

“Louis can you tell Papa what happened?” Liam asked sitting down on the couch across from him. 

“I-I-I’m sorry,” he looked up at his father’s with tears running down his face. 

“What happened, Bud?” Zayn asked. 

“I was on the playground, for-for recess. Lawrence Poulis was being mean to Harry. He was calling him a baby, and I said he-he wasn’t. An-an-and then I pushed him. He started crying, th-the-then Ms. Caroline came over an-an I got in tr-trou-ble,” Louis explained getting more hysterically as he went on. 

“What?” Liam asked confused. He he didn’t know what happened but he thought Caroline would tell him if he was acting in defense of his brother. Or maybe she didn’t know? 

“Louis,” Zayn called and grabbed his hands, “can you please look at me?” he asked calmly. “Why didn’t you go get Ms. Caroline or Ms. Lou if someone was being mean?” 

“I-I-I-I,” he paused and took a deep breath, “don’t know. I just got so made and I had asked him to stop but he wouldn’t so I got even more mad and then I-I-I-I don’t know,” he ranted with a slight stutter, that usually came out when he was overwhelmed. 

“Even when you get overwhelmed and feel super mad you need to take a few deep breaths and always remember to tell a grown up,” Zayn explained. 

“Yes Louis, Papa is right,” Liam said. 

“Now, is there anything else going on?” Zayn asked with concern. 

“No,” Louis mumbled. 

“Come here,” Liam said as he picked him up and set him on his lap. “Remember you can tell us anything. We love you so much,” Liam said and put a kiss on his cheek. 

“We love you more than anything in this world and we are worried about you.” 

“I’m fine,” Louis pouted. 

“Louis, please talk to us,” Liam asked him, he wanted to make sure he was ok. 

“I’m nervous,” he mumbled. 

“Of what buddy?” Zayn asked. 

“Of being alone, my mom, the judge,” he replied. 

“Louis, we’ve told you this and we will tell you as much as you need it, we love you. You can stay here as long as you like. Even if the judge says you can leave that doesn’t mean you have too. You my love can stay here as long as you like and we will always love you!” Liam explained. 

“And your mother will be happy as long as you’re healthy and she will support you in any decision you make.” Zayn added. 

“Now I don’t want to upset you but we need to talk about this,” Liam said slowly, “Louis, are doing anything to make sure you’ll stay with us?”     

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“What Daddy is trying to ask if by any chance you're trying to self-sabotage, so that you have to stay here?” Zayn explained. 

Louis was quiet, he was thinking. “I don’t know,” he mumbled while looking down at his hands. 

“Are you sure Honey?” Liam asked kissing him on the cheek. 

“Green lantern,” he mumbled. Zayn and Liam looked at each other. 

“What?” Zayn asked to make sure he heard him correctly. 

“Green Lantern,” He said loud enough for them to hear them and wiggled out of Liam’s arms. Liam let him get up and both of them put their hands up in surrender. 

“Do you need a minute?” Liam asked. 

“Yes please,” Louis said as he started pacing the room. 


	11. Big Boy Talk

“Now I don’t want to upset you but we need to talk about this,” Liam said slowly, “Louis, are doing anything to make sure you’ll stay with us?”     

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“What Daddy is trying to ask if by any chance you trying to self-sabotage, so that you have to stay here?” Zayn explained. 

Louis was quiet, he was thinking. “I don’t know,” he mumbled while looking down at his hands. 

“Are you sure Honey?” Liam asked kissing him on the cheek. 

“Green lantern,” he mumbled. Zayn and Liam looked at each other. 

“What?” Zayn asked to make sure he heard him correctly. 

“Green Lantern,” He said loud enough for them to hear them and wiggled out of Liam’s arms. Liam let him get up and both of them put their hands up in surrender. 

“Do you need a minute?” Liam asked. 

“Yes please,” Louis said as he started pacing the room. 

“Would you like some water?” Liam asked. Louis nodded. He got up and Zayn followed him into the kitchen. 

“Well that didn’t go according to plan,” Zayn said as Liam got the glass out of the cabinet. 

“No, no it did not,” He replied as he filled up the glass. “But maybe he’ll be able to talk now,” he sighed. They nodded at each other and walked back to the living room. Louis was sitting on the opposite couch from where they were earlier with his head in his hands. “Here’s your water,” Liam said as he handed him the glass. 

“Thanks,” Louis says taking the water. Liam and Zayn sat across from him and waited for Louis to initiate the conversation. 

They sat in silence for ten minutes. “I’ve never had anything like this,” Louis started, “in my whole life.” He paused, Liam and Zayn didn’t say anything wanting him to get whatever he needed out. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you this but I was very nervous to be ‘adopted’ by two gay men. Where I’m from being gay is bad and disgusting, and here I am with two dads,” he laughed to himself. “I thought my mother was going to have a stroke. You know the judge asked me if I’d rather go to prison or Pine River, the ageplay community in the middle of the country, I chose prison. 

“But he only laughed at me, called me stupid and sent me here. I was so mad. I thought it was a twisted joke that people act this way and everyone here was trapped and being tortured,” he paused again. 

“But then I met you,” he looked at Zayn, “And I thought to myself, wow you’re not that bad. And then Liam walked up and we were hanging out and you guys were actually pretty cool.I was shocked, the few other couples I had met were weird and obsessive and kept telling me what they could make me if I lived with me. But not you two. 

"You two only wanted to know about me. You wanted me for everything that was. My mum didn’t even want me for me anymore,” he went quiet for a few minutes. “I can’t really blame her I didn’t even like me, what I was doing to get back at her for… for just doing her best and trying to provide,” Louis shook his head recollecting his thoughts. 

“Then you two came along. You took me home to this,” he gestured around the luxurious home. “And it’s more than anything I’ve ever had, or ever even dreamed of having. And you two have loved me through everything. Harry has- is the best little brother anyone could ever ask for and now there’s Niall, and he’s also great. 

“I guess,” he took a deep breath and looked up at his ‘parents’, “You’re right. I’m absolutely terrified of the judge telling me I can leave, that my sentence is over. And my mother will expect me to leave. I know you two keep saying I don’t have to leave if I don’t want to but I feel like there is an expectation for me to leave. 

“An expectation to my mother, to my siblings and most of all myself. Like since I can leave that I should. Prove that I am a reformed adult and can be successful in the world. But I can’t. I don’t want to leave,” he was starting to tear up, which was surprising himself and the men facing him.

“Louis,” Liam said gently, leaning forward to talk to him. 

“No,” Louis shouted and wiped at his eyes. He needed to get this off his chest. “I-I-I I need to this. You’re right. I am self-sabotaging. What happened today was true, Lawrence really was picking on Harry, even when he’s sick. I did think about telling Caroline but then I thought it would be more effective to push him. I’m not doing it consciously but I know somewhere deep down I am doing it, like I did before, when I ended up here,” he said as he looked up at the men to speak and he had tears streaming down his face. 

“Oh, Louis,” Liam cooed. He stood up from the couch and engulfed him in a huge hug. “I love you, and I always will and I am so glad you shared this with us,” he said. 

“I love you too,” Louis replied. 

Liam pulled away and Louis looked at Zayn. The Papa smiled at him and said, “come here,” and he opened his arms. Louis smiled and walked over to his open arms. “I love you no matter what,” he said. 

“Yea, I love you too,” Louis said as he pulled away. He sat back down on the couch facing the husbands. 

“Is Harry sick?” Zayn asked. 

Liam sighed, “I don’t know. He’s been tired and sore all day according to Lou but he’s not running a fever so I don’t know. I don’t even know who he would have gotten it from,” Liam said. 

“Niall?” Zayn replied. 

“I don’t know. I mean Niall’s fever broke last night and they were only in contact for like an hour before that,” Liam replied. 

“Yes, but you’ve been taking care of Niall through his whole flu, you may have carried it back with you and now Harry has it,” Zayn explained. 

“Oh, that’s a good point,” Liam sighed. “I hope you don’t get sick,” he said looking at Louis. 

“Me too,” he replied. 

“You were really nervous to live with gay men?” Zayn asked. 

Louis blushed, he never meant to tell them that. “Uh yea,” he said quietly while looking at the floor. 

“Why?” Liam asked. 

“You’ve seen where I’m from, we don’t take kindly to things that are different and a gay couple adopting kids is definitely different.  And my mother has also tried to remain somewhat open-minded but it’s just not as much as she thinks since the whole town is SO close-minded.” 

“Fair enough,” Zayn said. 

“Is there anything we can do to help you? Make your adoption party fun like it’s supposed to instead?” Liam asked. 

“No,I think i’ll be ok once it’s over,” Louis replied. Liam and Zayn nodded their heads along with him. “I’m, uh, sorry,” Louis said after a bit of silence. 

“For what, love?” Zayn asked. 

“For pushing Lawrence, and just my attitude. I know I have a problem,” Louis replied. 

“Louis, you don’t have a problem. You have a little bit of an attitude but we’re working on it, and that’s ok. There’s nothing to be sorry about. We forgive you about Lawrence and we know you’re going to do better next time,” Liam told him. 

“I hope,” Louis mumbled. 

“You will,” Liam smiled. 

“Thanks,” Louis said looking at his hands. “Can I go upstairs and sleep?” he asked looking up at them. 

“Sure,” Liam said, “do you want to sleep in the guest room or your room?” he asked. 

“My room,” he said as he got up and the husbands both stood up. “If it’s ok I’d like to go up by myself,” Louis said nervously. 

“Yea, sure that’s no problem,” Zayn said. 

“Uh yea just let us know if you need anything,” Liam said. Louis nodded and left the room to go up stairs, “we love you,” Liam called after him as he went up the stairs. They sat back down. 

“Well that was unexpected,” Zayn said.

“Uh yea,” Liam replied. 

“You think he’s ok?” 

“I think,” Liam sighed and took a pause, “I think he’s gonna be ok. And I also think I want this adoption party to be over and then everything can go back to normal,” he finished. 

“What’s normal anymore?” Zayn laughed. 

“True. We have three boys now, that’s crazy,” Liam laughed. They sat there for a second in silence. Until Liam broke it by asking, “do you think Louis is homophobic?”  

“Uh, no?” Zayn replied looking at him with brows furrowed. 

“Well I know that little Louis isn’t but do you think big Louis is?”

“You’re insane,” Zayn laughed.

“What? I spend more time with him than you!” Liam threw back. 

“So!” 

“So?” Liam mocked. 

“Do you think he’s homophobic?” Zayn asked. 

“Well I don’t know.” 

“Then why bring it up?” 

“Because I wondered what you thought?” Liam replied.

“So again I ask, do you think he’s homophobic,” Zayn smiled looking at him. 

“No! Well I don’t know… No, no I don’t think so,” Liam replied. 

“Liam! What even brought this up?” 

“I don’t know, just talking,” Liam replied 

“Is this about his comment? About us?” Zayn asked with a knowing look. 

“Maybe,” Liam mumbled. 

“Liam, you know he loves us.” 

“I know!”

“Then why are you worried?” 

“I don’t know, I think this all needs to be over so Louis can stop worrying and then I can stop worrying. Now what do you want to do for dinner?” 

“Make your mother’s penne pasta,” Zayn said with a smile and leaned in to kiss Liam. 

Liam pecked him back, “Can do,” he replied as he pulled away, he patted Zayn on the leg as he stood up and headed to the kitchen. While Liam went to make dinner Zayn went to his office to get some work done. 

An hour later Liam startled when he felt someone grab him from behind with a cheer of, “Daddy.” He knew it was Louis and he seemed to be back in his headspace. 

“Hi, buddy,” he cheered as he turned around and picked Louis up. “How was your nap?” Liam asked and kissed Louis on the cheek. 

“It was good, I feel a lot better,” Louis said. 

“Good, I am so glad! I love you so much!” 

“I love you too Daddy and I am so happy to have you and Papa, I’m really lucky,” Louis smiled and cuddled into Liam. He was content to just relax in his Daddy’s arms. 

“We are so glad to have you!” Liam said and kissed Louis on the head. He went back to stirring his sauce and adding ingredients to his pasta sauce. He got to work with Louis in his arms for about thirty minutes, happy that the little boys were taking long naps. 

“Are the boys still asleep?” Zayn asked as he walked into the kitchen and a smile overtook his face when he saw Louis in Liam’s arms. “Well it looks like one of them is up, how was your nap?” Zayn asked walking over to Louis. 

Louis looked up and reached his arms out to Zayn, who gladly took him. “I love you Papa,” Louis mumbled and cuddled into Zayn. 

“I love you too,” Zayn replied and gave Louis a tight squeeze. He looked over Louis’ shoulder at Liam to see if he knew why Louis was being clingy and if everything was ok. Liam shrugged in response. Zayn just nodded and let Louis cuddle with him. 

“That’s Niall,” Liam said a few minutes later at hearing crying on the monitor. “Can you stir?” Liam asked looking at Zayn. 

“Can I help you Daddy?” Louis asked looking at Liam. 

“Of course,” Liam replied with a smile. Zayn set Louis down on the floor and watched him follow Liam out of the kitchen. He turned back to the stove and stirred Liam’s sauce. He was at the counter looking through work emails on his phone when Liam came back down with Niall in his arms and Louis beside.

“Hey Louis will you please grab your brother’s bouncer and set it on the counter for me?” Liam asked and Louis was happy to grab it for him. He set it down and Liam gently set Niall down in it. He looked and saw that Zayn was at the counter instead of stirring at the stove. “Why are you not stirring my sauce?” 

“I stirred it,” Zayn replied looking up at him. 

“Zayn, how many times do I have to tell you that you have to continually stir the sauce or else it’s not good,” Liam said. 

“Everything you make is so good,” Zayn smiled at him. 

“That’s because I stir the whole time,” Liam said and went over to the stove and started stirring his sauce. “If you ruined this,” he commented. 

“Liam, you are so pretty,” Zayn smiled at him and put his phone down. He got up and started playing with Niall. 

“I know,” Liam replied sassily to Zayn’s comment. Louis started laughing from where he had sat down on a stool at the island. “What are you laughing at Lou?” 

“You and Papa are so silly,” Louis said smiling.      

“That we are, that we are,” Zan said as he was waving one of the toys on the bouncer in front of Niall. “Louis, why don’t you, me, and Niall go play in the playroom and leave your grumpy daddy to stir his sauce.” 

“Let’s play power rangers,” Louis cheered and ran to the playroom. 

“How’s Harry?” Zayn asked as he lifted Niall out of the bouncer. 

“I’m letting him sleep as long as he likes, hoping it’ll make him feel better,” Liam replied, “But don’t worry about it, you have some power rangers to play,” he smiled. Zayn laughed as he left the room with Niall. 

Liam kept stirring the sauce for about ten minutes and then he heard Harry whining over his monitor. He put his spoon down and went to the playroom, “Hey Zayn, go stir the sauce please, I’m going to get Harry,” Liam said as he peeked his head in and upon Zayn’s nod he left the room. 

“Louis will you look after your brother?” Zayn asked as he stood up. 

“Of course,” Louis replied seriously. Zayn smile and ruffled his hair, then left for the kitchen. 

When Liam entered Harry’s room he heard him coughing and he sighed to himself. He went over to the crib and picked Harry up. He laid him down on the changing table. “Can you stay here Bubba while I go grab something?” Liam asked. Harry nodded sadly.

Liam smiled at him and went to the bathroom to grab a thermometer and stopped at the closet on the way back to grab his pajamas. He set the pajamas by his feet and put the thermometer on his forehead. “Do you feel icky?” Liam asked as he moved the device around. Harry coughed as his response, he looked at his temperature and he was running a low grade fever of one hundred degrees fahrenheit. 

“I’m sorry Bubba, you have a little fever but we’ll get some yummy food in you and good medicine then you’ll be good as new,” Liam explained as he started to change Harry’s soiled nappy. Harry was pretty laxed since he didn’t feel good. Liam changed him into a pair of his pajamas and then picked him up. 

He got his blanket out of the crib and handed it to Harry then he grabbed his dummy and put it in his mouth. Harry spit it out and handed it back to Liam. “You don’t want your dummy?” Liam asked surprised, Harry loved his dummy, it was his favorite thing behind his blankie. Harry shook his head no, “But you love your dummy.” 

“Can’t breath,” Harry said pathetically with his raspy voice and laid his head down on Liam’s shoulder. One good thing about Harry when he was sick was that he was always very subdued, he didn’t care where he was sat as long as he could rest his head. He was very easy to deal with unlike Louis, who when sick was very clingy. The boys almost switched their personalities when ill.

“I am so sorry Bubba,” Liam cooed and kissed his cheek as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Hi Bubba!” Zayn cheered as Liam came in. Harry mumbled and half-heartedly waved as he continued to rest on Liam’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

“He has a low grade fever,” Liam told his husband.

“So we have a sleepy sleepy little boy,” Zayn cooed walking over to Liam and Harry. 

“Zayn, my sauce,” Liam scolded him. 

“Liam, the sauce is fine,” Zayn groaned and took Harry from Liam’s arms. Liam rolled his eyes but went back over to his beloved sauce. “Do you have any of my mom’s soup left in the freezer?” 

“I don’t know, you can look but I feel like the boys finished it a couple months ago.” 

“They weren’t sick a couple months ago,” Zayn said as he started looking through their freezer with Harry in his arms. 

“Yea but they were craving it and I didn’t really want to make anything so I’m pretty sure we ate all of it,” Liam replied. Zayn’s mother made the best soup in the world, any kind. She wa a genius when it came to all soups but her speciality was her sickness soup. It was a family recipe that she always made when she came to visit so they could freeze it and use it in times like these. 

Liam knew how to make the soup but he wasn’t nearly as good at it as his mother-in-law was. “Yes it looks like we’re out,” Zayn sighed. 

“I can make some once they go to bed.” 

“It’s not as good,” Zayn said. 

“I know,” Liam rolled his eyes. “Where are our other boys?” 

“They’re in the playroom,” Zayn replied, “I’m going to go check on them, call when dinner’s done,” Zayn called as he left with Harry. 

When Zayn entered the playroom he saw Louis reading Niall  _ The Cat in the Hat _ with the baby sitting in his lap. He smiled, endeared by his boys. “Mind if we join?” Zayn asked. 

“Yes Papa, Harry I know you love this story,” Louis replied. Zayn walked over to them and sat down next to his other two boys and adjusted Harry so he’d be in his lap better. They got to the very end of the end story when Liam announced his presence. He had been watching them for about five minutes with a smile on his face. 

“Time for dinner loves,” Liam said. He walked over to Louis and grabbed Niall. When they went back to the kitchen the whole table was now set, including plates full of the food. 

“Daddy why did we get another highchair?” Louis asked. 

“Because this one if for Niall,” Liam said. He pulled the highchair close to his spot and set Niall down in it. Louis nodded his head and sat down at his spot. 

“Harry, why aren’t you sitting in your chair?” Louis asked looking at Harry who was on Zayn’s lap. 

“Harry doesn’t feel super great so he’s going to stay with me,” Zayn replied. Louis nodded again. The family ate and talked. Liam fed Niall then when he was done he set him in his lap to nurse him while he ate. Harry fussed a little when Zayn tried to get him to eat more but stopped when Zayn did. 

“Ok Louis, you’re first for bathtime,” Zayn called as he was setting the last of dishes in the dishwasher. 

“We’re going to the playroom, love,” Liam replied and kissed Zayn on the cheek. He grabbed Niall and took him to the playroom, he set him down on the sofa and then went back to get Harry. He brought him in and set him by Niall while Zayn went upstairs with Louis. 

Harry immediately started cuddling with Niall once they were next to each other. Liam sat down next to them expecting them to cling to him but they didn’t. He heard Harry mumble, “my baby,” to Niall at one point during the show. 

They were watching  _ Little Einsteins _ when Louis came bounding in with wet hair. “I’m back,” he cheered and jumped on Liam. 

“Yes you are,” Liam responded. 

“Ok which one next? Niall or Harry?” Zayn asked looking at Liam. 

“Take Harry,” Liam said. Zayn went over to grab Harry off the couch but he was cuddled up to Niall. 

“Hey Harry let’s go take a bath, it’s going to make you feel a lot better,” Zayn said looking at him.     

“No,” Harry whined. 

“Harry you like baths remember?” Louis tried to help. 

“Not leaving my baby,” Harry said pulling Niall tighter. It was endearing but they needed to get on with bathtime. 

“He’ll be here when you get back.” Zayn said and extracted Harry from Niall, Harry started crying as he was picked up. “You’re ok, Niall going to be here when we get back,” Zayn soothed as he walked upstairs. 

Harry was asleep by the time Zayn was done changing him. The papa cooed and laid his middle child in his crib and made sure his monitor was on. He went back downstairs to get the baby. When he entered he took Niall and got him bathed and Liam took Louis upstairs to start his bedtime routine. 

When Zayn finished with Niall he took them both to Louis’ room where Liam was finishing  _ Curious George _ . Liam kissed Louis on the head, gave him Holmes and tucked him in. He went over to Zayn and took Niall from Zayn and went to the nursery. Zayn went over to Louis and told him he loved him and kissed him goodnight. 

When he entered the nursery Liam was nursing Niall was humming a lullaby. He sat down next to him on the rocking couch and rocked with his husband. Niall fell asleep during his breastfeeding like always. Liam stood up and set him down in his crib. They each kissed him, made sure the monitor was on and then they left to go to their room. 

When they climbed into their bed Liam storked his hand through Zayn’s hair. “I love you,” he said looking his lover in the eyes. 

Zayn smiled and leaned forward, he kissed Liam gently on the lips, “I love you too,” he replied. “Now let’s get  some much needed sleep,” he said as he turned off his bedside lamp. The two husbands cuddled up together and did get their much needed sleep.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I hoped you liked it but I've hit a bit of writers block so I don't think i'll update again until Christmas. I will try to update like I normal do, which five to seven days, but I'm not sure I'll be able to swing that. 
> 
> But I PROMISE to post something on Christmas!!! 
> 
> Hope everyone has a Happy Holidays and safe travels


	12. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a very Merry Christmas or a very Happy Holiday's!! 
> 
> As Promised this is a big update, sorry it took so long this time of year is SUPER busy for me but like I said it's a big update.
> 
> Please excuse the errors, I don't think this has been edited. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and I hope everyone has a lovely day.

It had been a long week. Harry had been sick but he was better now and today was Louis’ Adoption party. 

Liam groaned as he rolled over to turn off his alarm that was blaring at him. He sighed and laid there for a second. He rolled on his side after a few minutes and gently shook Zayn saying, “wake up babe, come on it’s time to get up.” 

“Noooooo,” Zayn whined and rolled over, “Need more sleep.” 

Liam laughed, “you are worse than the boys. Come on Love we have a very big day ahead of us and we need to get started,” he told him as he leaned over his husband’s shoulder and kissed him on the shoulder. He then got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

When Liam emerged from his closet with his clothes on he saw Zayn asleep in the bed. He sighed. He walked over to the bed and jumped on his husband. Zayn started groaning and trying to push Liam off of him. 

“Liam, this isn’t funny,” Zayn groaned slightly laughing, “we’re too old for this. Liiiiiiiaaaaammmm!!!!” 

“This is what happens when you don’t get up when I tell you too.” 

“I get smushed to death,” Zayn groaned swatting at Liam. 

Liam laughed and finally rolled off of him and landed next to him on the bed. “Are you going to get up now?” 

Zayn sighed, “I guess.” He started to get up and they heard Niall over the baby monitor. “Your duty calls,” he said looking at Liam as he went to their bathroom. 

“He’s your Little too you know,” Liam called as he got up to get Niall. When he walked in the room he saw Niall standing up in his crib gripping the bars and crying. “Why are you crying sweet boy?” Liam asked as he picked him up. 

“Did you have a good sleep?” Liam asked as he laid Niall down on the table. 

“Daaaaww awwww aw,” Niall replied while smiling at his Daddy and tried to reach for one of his stuffed animals on the side of his changing table. 

Liam smiled down at his baby while he buttoned up his sleeper, “I’m so happy for you,” he cooed. He was so happy, Niall had slipped into his four to six month headspace last night after dinner. He had slipped into a headspace of an older Little the night after their shopping trip. When he was older he would wear the girlier clothes they bought for him but it seemed that when he was extra little, in the headspace Liam and Zayn wanted for him, he wanted to wear the boyish clothes. 

Liam picked his baby up and went down to the kitchen. He set Niall down in his swing in the living room and turned on the TV. He put Niall's dummy in his mouth, gave him a kiss on the forehead then went upstairs to wake the other boys. This was becoming their routine. 

First he went to Louis’ room. He put his hand on his son’s back and started gently rubbing him and shaking him away. “Come on Louis, it’s time to wake up,” he said gently. 

Louis opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Liam with a smile. “Today is my party?” he asked looking at his Daddy. 

Liam smiled, “yes today is your party. Now please get up and then we can have your favorite breakfast.” 

“French toast with powdered sugar, bacon and maple syrup?” Louis asked to make sure Liam knew what he was doing. 

“Of course. Now please get up. Watch TV in the living room with your baby brother,” Liam as he started to walk through their conjoined bathroom to Harry’s room. 

“Can we watch Power Rangers?” Louis asked. 

“No, he’s too little, sorry babe,” Liam called as he opened Harry’s door. He walked over to the crib and saw Harry sprawled out on his stomach sucking on his thumb, his dummy laying next to him. Liam gently rubbed his back and spoke softly. “Harry, Harry it’s time to wake up, we have a fun day ahead of us.” 

“Mmmmm,” Harry groaned and tried to turn away from Liam but ran into the bars which caused him to whine more. 

“Harry it’s time to wake up,” Liam chuckled as he lowered the rail and picked Harry up. He had the boy cradled in his arms and started bouncing him to wake him up. He also pulled Harry’s thumb out of his mouth. 

“No Daddy,” he whined. 

“Come on,” Liam said as he laid his grouchy middle son on the changing table. “We are going to have a fun day, do you remember what today is?” Liam asked as he started to take Harry’s pants off. 

“Mmm hmm,” Harry nodded trying to go back to sleep but his Daddy was being annoying and not allowing him to. 

“Harry,” he called and took him thumb out of his mouth, “can you tell me what today is?” he asked as he undid the tabs on the nappy. 

Harry whined at the cold and started to cry a little but he did answer, “today’s Louis’ party.” 

“That’s right,” he cheered as he started wiping him clean, “and what are we going to do at the party?” 

“Coooold,” Harry whined about the wipes. 

“I know Bubba, I’m sorry I should have warmed them. But can you tell me what we’re going to do today at the party?” 

“Bounce and paint and cake,” Harry smiled at the last part. 

“That’s right and we’re also going to swim,” Liam cheered as he picked him up off the table. Harry made a face at that. “You don’t have to swim if you don’t want to but it’ll be really fun and Papa and I would love to get in with you,” Liam said. He really wanted Harry to get over his fear of water but it had been five years and they hadn’t gotten terribly far. 

“My baby swim?” Harry asked looking as Liam as he carried him down the stairs. 

“Niall?” he asked looking at the boy in his arms, Harry nodded. “Yes, I think Niall is going to get in,” he informed him walking into the living room. He smiled when he saw Zayn on the couch with Niall in his lap but then sighed when he saw Louis entranced in front of the TV watching  _ Power Rangers _ . 

“Louis I thought I said no  _ Power Rangers _ when you’re with Niall,” Liam said as he set Harry down next to Louis. 

“Papa said I could,” he replied. 

Liam turned and gave Zayn a look, said man shrugged and replied, “I didn’t know and besides it’s Louis’ day remember?”

“Yea Daddy it’s my day, now make me breakfast,” Louis said to Liam with a cheeky grin taking over his features. 

Liam and Zayn both gasped and tried to hide their laughs. “Louis, just because today is your day does not mean you can’t get in trouble,” Zayn reminded from the couch. 

“Please watch the attitude,” Liam said calmly. 

Louis blushed, “I’m sorry Daddy.” 

“It’s ok,” he replied and gave Louis a kiss on the head and then went to start breakfast. It took a half hour before breakfast was ready. He set the table and put the food on the plates. He went to the living room to get his family. “Breakfast is ready,” he cheered. 

“Yay,” Louis cheered and grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him behind him to the kitchen. 

“I think they’re excited,” Liam laughed at his husband who was getting up with Niall in his arms. Zayn set Niall down in his highchair next to Liam and then helped Harry into his and secured a bib around his neck. 

“I can feed myself,” Harry whined at Zayn as he fed him. 

“You are such a grumpy grump in the morning,” Zayn said with a laugh. 

“Not grumpy,” Harry whined, “let me feed myself!” He said loudly. 

“Harry, please stop, let Papa feed you,” Liam said. 

“But I can feed myself,” he whined and started kicking his feet. 

“Harry, attitude,” Louis said mimicking what their Daddies say to him. Liam and Zayn both started laughing. 

“Thank you Louis but leave parenting to Papa and I,” Liam said with a laugh and messed with Louis’ hair. “But Harry, Louis is right please watch your attitude and let Papa feed you,” Harry was about to protest but Liam put his free hand up before he could whine, “We both know you can feed yourself but we also know you are a quite messy eater and this has a lot of syrup and we don’t have time to have a bath after this so please stop fussing and let your Papa feed you.” 

Harry pouted and crossed his arms over his chest but opened his mouth when Zayn brought the fork up to his mouth. 

“Are you done with your apple sauce?” Liam cooed at Niall who was turning his face away every time Liam brought the spoon to his face. 

“Mmmmm,” Niall replied nodding his head yes. 

“Ok, well come here,” he said as he removed the tray and picked the boy up, “time for some milk,” he cooed and opened his shirt. Niall latched on started drinking while Liam adjusted the nursing clothe to cover his baby up. 

“Daddy when will my party be over?” Louis asked. 

“Over? It hasn’t even started!” Zayn said.

“Yea, but when is it done?” Louis asked. 

“We have a few hours before we need to get ready after this, then your mom and the judge are coming to visit with and then we are going to go to the party,” Liam explained 

“Ok,” Louis replied picking at his food. 

“Louis, today is going to go great and we are going to have a wonderful time,” Zayn said feeding Harry his last bite. “Now how about you and Harry go to the playroom?” 

“Yes please,” Louis said perking up. 

“Ok give me a second I need to wipe your brothers face off,” Zayn replied getting up and going to the sink. He grabbed a rag, wet it and went back to Harry. He wiped him off even though he was whining then he undid the tray and set the boy on his feet. “Go have fun,” Zayn said looking at the boys. 

Both boys smiled and ran off to the playroom. Zayn grabbed the plates and started cleaning up. “Is he almost done?” Zayn asked as he was washing off the plates. 

“No, he’s been nursing slower since last night,” Liam replied eating the rest of his breakfast. 

Zayn nodded and continued to do the dishes. When he was done with the plates and pan he went back to the table where Liam had shifted Niall to his other breast and was just finishing up his meal. “Can I take that?” he asked. 

“Thank you,” Liam replied and patted Niall’s nappied bum. “I think he’s falling asleep. 

“He’s probably tired, he did wake up three times last night,” Zayn said placing the plate in the dishwasher. 

“Yea,” Liam smiled fondly at his baby. 

“So his mother and the judge are coming here first?” Zayn asked looking at Liam, he nodded. “What happened to after the party?” 

“Well I thought it would be best to do if before because they’ll all be tired afterwards and we’re missing nap time and I just think it would be better to get it over with and then we can have fun at the party and not have it looming over us the whole time,” Liam explained. 

“Were you going to tell me or let me find out when they show up?” 

“I was going to tell you, I only changed it yesterday and you were working so hard that I kind of forgot.” 

“You could have told me when we i got in bed.” 

“If I remember correctly we were a little preoccupied, and the boys weren’t really on my mind. Are you done baby?” Liam asked looking at Niall. He shifted him so he was over his shoulder and started patting his back. The baby burped and few times and spit up a little. 

“Good job,” Liam cooed as he moved Niall to sit in his lap. 

“Come here baby,” Zayn said with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face. Niall went over to him and Zayn bounced him on his knee. “I am mad at you,” Zayn said with a smile trying to be serious but failing.

“Sure you are.”

“Don’t let the baby fool you, I can be mean,” Zayn said with a fake serious look. 

Liam laugh out loud, “sure you are babe,” he got up and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to go see what the boys are doing,” with that he got up and left the kitchen for the playroom. 

When he walked in he saw that Louis and Harry were running around playing a game that Liam didn’t understand. It looked like freeze tag up you could unfreeze yourself by doing what the tagger told you to do if you wanted to it, and they were both the tagger. It was strange but nice to watch his boys play.  

“What are they playing?” Zayn asked walking up to Liam, who was leaning on the doorframe watching them, with Niall in his arms. 

“I don’t know, I think they made it up,” Liam said fondly. 

“Well what do you want to do with this one?” He asked bouncing Niall a little. 

“Daaahhah,” Niall said waving his stuffed elephant, which Zayn had given him, and waving it around. 

“Why don’t we go have some tummy time,” Liam cooed and grabbed Niall from Zayn and went into the playroom. 

“Daaaaady, Paaaapa,” Harry cheered as he ran and jumped into Zayn’s arms. 

“Hi Bubba, what are you and Louis playing?” Zayn asked looking at them. 

“I call it doodle tag,” Louis replied.

“Really and why is that?” Liam asked as he laid Niall down on his stomach on his special play mat. 

“Well you see when you tag the person you have to tell them to do something or else they have to stay frozen for the rest of the game,” Louis explained. 

“Aw, and what does that have to do with a doodle?” Zayn asked. 

“I don’t know Papa,” Harry replied in his arms. 

“It just is, Papa,” Louis said looking at him, “What are you and Niall doing Daddy?” 

“We’re having some tummy time, would you like to play with him?” Liam said. 

“Yes,” Harry said wiggling to be set down, he went over to Niall and picked up a rattle with colorful balls in them. “This a rattle, my baby,” Harry said waving it around. 

Niall reached over for it and put it in his mouth, “I think he likes it,” Louis smiled. 

“Yea I think he just likes being with his family and especially when his older brothers play with him,” Liam said with a smile. 

“I like playing with my baby,” Harry said as he started shaking the rattle that Niall had thrown, only barely. His motor skills weren’t great partly because of the headspace and the other part was because Liam put a sedative in his bottle of water this morning. 

“Ok boys, can you two play with your brother while me and Papa go clean up the house at bit?” Liam asked. 

“We will take great care of him, right Harry,” Louis said looking at Harry. 

“Protect my baby,” Harry said looking at them and nodding. 

“Good,” Liam cheered. He kissed all his boys on the head and then walked out with his husband trailing him. 

“Should we be concerned that Harry keeps referring to Niall as ‘His Baby’?” Zayn asked as they started to clean up toys that were in the living room.

“I don’t think it’s a big deal,” Liam shrugged. 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” 

“I do but we know he has attachment issues and remember when Louis first came home he would only refer to him as ‘My Brother’?” Liam said. 

Zayn nodded, “I guess.” 

“I think you’re overreacting and he outgrew that with Louis, it just took some time for him to adjust. He’s fine, Niall’s fine, Louis if fine, and everyone is fine,” Liam said walking over to Zayn and wrapping his arms around the man. “I love you,” he said and pecked him on the lips. 

“Love you too,” Zayn replied when they pulled away. 

“Now let’s make this place somewhat presentable,” Liam said. 

Zayn sighed, “do you think they have too many toys?” 

Liam chuckled, “I don’t think so,” then he looked around the toys scattered around and shrugged, “maybe a few to many.” 

Zayn laughed, “a few.” They went about cleaning everything up. They put the toys in the playroom while checking on them. The boys were fine they had moved Niall to Louis’ lap and Harry was playing peek-a-boo with him. 

The husbands smiled and then went about cleaning the playroom as best they could. “I don’t understand how our house get so messy so quickly. I mean you have been cleaning it for the past three days and somehow…” Zayn said as they were putting things away in the playroom but he said it quiet enough so the boys couldn’t hear. 

“It’s because we have three boys,” Liam said as he put away the toy trains. 

“Yea, yea, yea,” Zayn mumbled continuing to put stuff away. They cleaned for about an hour and by then the house looked presentable. 

“Ok boys, can you guys come over here so we can talk about today,” Liam said as he picked Niall up off the floor and went over to the couches in front of the flat screen. 

“It’s my party Daddy what’s there to talk about?” Louis asked looking at him. Zayn pulled Harry into his lap. 

“Well I think we need to go over what our day is going to look like and our rules,” Liam said looking at the boys, after Harry and Louis nodded he continued, “so after this conversation we need to get dressed because we have some very special guest coming to visit before the party.” 

“Who’s coming? Is it Granpa and Nan?” Harry asked looking at Zayn, those were his parents, unfortunately Liam’s parents were deceased.

“Granpa and Nan are going to meet us at the Party,” Zayn explained. 

“Oh,” Harry replied, “then who’s coming Daddy?” 

“Louis’ mom and a very important judge are coming over before the party,” Liam explained. 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“Well they are coming to talk with us and look at our house and just see what we’re like,” Liam explained. 

“But why?” Harry asked. 

“Harry you remember how Louis’ mom and the very special judge came here on Louis’ first adoption party?” Harry nodded, “and you remember why?” Harry shook his head. “Well they came to see the progress that your brother was making and that’s exactly why they’re coming here today,” Liam explained. Harry nodded. 

“So we want all of you to be on your very best behavior and to be honest,” Zayn said. 

“Honest? About what?” Louis asked. 

“Just if the judge asks you question you need to answer honestly,” Zayn replied. 

“Any questions about the visit?” Liam asked looking at his boys, they shook their heads and Niall was about to fall asleep in Liam’s arms. “So let’s talk about the rules for today. So we are having the party at the hotel pool. There will be a lot of people there and you need to be nice to everyone there and be very careful around the pool. 

“There will be no running by the pool. No hitting or yelling. We also have the bounce houses and obstacle courses to play with and again you need to be gentle on those and follow all of the rules that the people working there tell you. Ok and do you know the most important rule?” Liam asked looking around and his boys looked at him dumbfounded. 

“Have fun!” Liam and Zayn cheered and bounced the boys in there arms and Liam fussed with Louis’ hair. Niall started crying when Liam bounced him, he was comfortable and he didn’t like being moved. 

“I’m sorry baby Daddy didn’t mean to scare you,” Liam cooed as he put the dummy clipped to Niall’s shirt in his mouth. He stopped crying, “now it’s time to go get dressed,” Liam said standing up and sticking his hand out for Louis to take. 

They walked upstairs and Liam went to get Louis ready while Zayn got Harry ready. They ended up dressing the boys in shorts, t-shirt and tennis shoes. Liam dressed Niall in a light blue onsie with a red crab on it and red shorts. He put a pair of sandals on him. 

“Did you put the boys swim trunks in the bag? And an extra pair of clothes?” Liam asked Zayn as he picked Niall up off the changing table. 

“Yes I did and I already put Niall’s in there too. The bag is all packed and ready to go. When are they going to be here?” 

Liam looked at his watch, “any minute now. Where are the boys?” 

“They’re in Louis’ room,” Zayn replied. 

“Doing what?” 

“I don’t know, I think they’re playing,” Zayn replied and the doorbell rang and their dog started barking. “Well I guess that’s our que,” he said. Liam nodded. “Are you ready for this?” 

“No, but we don’t have a choice and I want this to be over with more,” Liam said walking out of the room. “Why don’t you gather them and I’ll go let them in and please make sure Louis is ok.” 

“It’s all going to be ok,” Zayn said giving Liam a kiss on the lips and then pecked Niall on the cheek. Liam smiled and went downstairs to the door. 

He pushed their dog behind him and took a deep breath. He opened the door and saw Jay, Louis’ mother standing there wearing a nice floral sundress and the judge next to her wearing khaki’s and a navy blue polo shirt. 

“Hello, welcome, please come in,” Liam said as he moved out of the way and allowed them to come in. He walked them over to the living room. “Please make yourself at home, can I get you anything to drink? We have water, tea, coffee, juice, really anything you like,” Liam said. 

“A water would be lovely,” Jay replied. 

“Yes, a water would be nice,” Walter, the judge replied. 

“Two waters coming right up,” Liam said walking into the living room with Niall in his arms. He was impressed with himself, he was able to get them both a glass of water and keep Niall in his arms. 

“Here you go,” Liam said with a smile as he set the glasses down on the coffee table in front of the couch they were sitting on. He then dragged the swing over to the other couch and set Niall down in it. Niall started fussing immediately, he was feeling really little and clingy. “Ok, ok,” Liam cooed and picked him back up. He sat down with the boy in his lap. 

“So he’s new? When did you get him?” Jay asked. 

“We adopted him a couple of weeks ago,” Liam replied smiling at Niall. 

Jay smiled, “he seems really young, how old is he?” 

“He’s about four to six months right now in his headspace and he’s seventeen biologically.” 

“He’s very cute,” Walter said. 

“Thank you,” Liam replied. 

“So where is Louis? And you husband and…” 

“Uh Zayn was getting Louis and Harry ready, they were playing in Louis’ room,” Liam explained, “honestly they should be down any minute,” he looked over at the stairs and still no boys or husband. “I can go get them if you want,” he offered. 

“No, that’s ok,” Jay replied. 

“So Liam, tell me how’s the community doing?” Walter asked. 

“Everythings pretty good right now. Zayn is working really hard these next couple of months, we’re hosting the bi-annual world ageplay convention, so that’s keeping him pretty busy but it’ll be worth it,” Liam explained. 

“Aw yes, where was it last time?” Walter asked. 

“Two years ago we went to one in the States.” 

“And Louis went with you right?” Jay asked

“Yes, we took him and Harry with us. They did great and he loved it over there. I think it was nice for them to see other people like them. I mean I know that they have plenty of peers here but I think it’s good to show that it’s all over the world not just here,” Liam said. 

“Where in America was it?” Walter asked. 

“Well they have four communities over there but it was hosted by the one in Arkansas. It was nice, they were very welcoming and we had a great time.” 

“Good, good. Have you done much traveling with the boys?” Jay asked. 

“Uh not a ton, we’ve taken them to the states, obviously, and then we’ve been to see Zayn’s parents and my family in London,” Liam answered. 

“Yes, how is your father doing?” Walter asked. 

Liam took a deep breath and looked down at his lap which had Niall in it and he smiled. “Uh… he passed away about a year ago.” 

“Oh, I am so sorry,” Jay replied. 

“Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t know that, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” Walter asked. 

“Not at all. Well he was never the same after my mom passed but he was doing ok and then he had a stroke a few years ago and he was declining quickly after that and then a little over a year ago he had a massive stroke. He was in the hospital for a bit, enough time for us to go say goodbye bye, and then he went in his sleep,” Liam replied. 

“I am so sorry to hear that,” Walter said. 

“Me too,” Liam replied. 

“What are you sorry to hear?” Zayn asked walking in with Harry on his hip and Louis trailing slowly behind him. 

“We were just talking about my dad,” Liam replied looking up at them. 

“I miss Gram and Pop,” Harry said. 

“Us too Bubba,” Zayn said and kissed Harry’s cheek. 

“Hi Mom, Judge Boland,” Louis said walking up beside Zayn.   
“Hi honey,” Jay said getting up and going over to Louis, she gave him a hug and said, “you look good,” when she pulled away and smiled. 

“Thanks,” Louis said looking at her unsure of what to do next. 

“Why don’t we sit,” Zayn said walking over to the couch Liam and Niall were on. Louis sat down next to Liam and Zayn sat down next to him with Harry in his lap.

“So Louis how have you been?” Walter asked. 

“I’ve been good,” Louis replied picking at his shorts.

“Are you excited for the party?” Jay asked. 

“Yea, I think it should be fun, we’re gonna swim, have a bouncy house, cake, and a lot of my friends are coming,” Louis said gaining a little bit more confidence. 

“An paint, don’t fhowget bout paint,” Harry said cheerily oblivious to the tension in the room. Zayn smiled and put the dummy in his pocket in Harry’s mouth. 

Zayn laughed, “yea we’ll also have face paint.” 

“Well it sounds like we’ll have a great time,” Jay commented. 

“So I’ve looked over your file Louis and you seem to be doing quite well here, do you agree?” Walter asked. 

“Yes, I love it here,” Louis replied. 

“Good, what is your favorite part about living here?” Walter asked. 

“I love my family, my friends, and that I have everything I’ve ever wanted,” Louis said feeling guilty. It felt like he was telling his mother she didn’t do enough which wasn’t true, she worked so hard but still had trouble providing. 

“That’s wonderful,” Jay smiled. It did sting every time she came here, this was only her third time, but it did remind her that she could never have given Louis or any of her kids this kind of life. But she was also greatful and happy for her son. She could tell how well he was doing because of his new family and all she could feel was grateful. 

“Yes it is, now please tell me do you think being here has been helpful?” 

Louis took a deep breath, he was out of his headspace and he didn’t like it. He took a second to look around the room. He saw Harry cuddling with Zayn on his lap with a dummy in his mouth. Then he looked to his left and saw Niall asleep in Liam’s lap. He then looked at his mother who was looking good, tired and a little anxious but much better than when he lived with here. Lastly he looked at Judge Boland, he looked older since the last time he saw him, was starting to go grey on the sides. 

“I do, I think this place has helped me to be me again. Thank you for sending me here,” Louis said looking at the judge.

“Better than prison?” Walter asked. 

“Much better than prison,” Louis replied with an uneasy laugh. 

“Liam, Zayn do you have anything you want to say?” Walter asked. 

“Uh I don’t have anything to say other than we are so lucky to have a little like Louis. We love him so much and couldn’t imagine life without him,” Zayn said and combed his free hand through Louis’ hair.

“Yes we love Louis. I love how spirited he is and how he always loves to help me in anything I’m doing or how he is the best brother either of these boys could ask for. You raised an amazing young man Jay and Zayn and I are so happy and thankful to have him in our life,” Liam said. 

Louis started tearing up. Hearing his Daddy and Papa say such wonderful things about him. Liam and Zayn both threw their free arm around Louis and leaned into hug him. The nice words and cuddle made him slip back into his headspace. “I love you Daddy and Papa,” he said while his ‘parents’ squished him. 

“Heeeey, whaa ‘bout meee?” Harry asked from behind his pacifier looking at his brother. 

“I love you too Harry,” Louis giggled and pulled the boy into his lap. 

“An maw-eye baby?” Harry asked. 

“Uh huh and Niall,” he leaned over with Harry and both boys hugged him but that woke him up and he was not happy. He started crying. “Sorry Niall,” Louis said looking at him but Niall didn’t hear him because of his own cries. 

“It’s ok sweetie, I think he just needs a change,” Liam said standing up with Niall and heading to the playroom, where the closest changing table was. 

Walter and Jay were smiling at the family. “That is very nice of all of you, thank you. Also thank you so much for helping my Louis. I can’ thank you enough,” Jay said wiping a stray tear. 

“That is lovely to hear, I think that’s all I need here. We can talk again at the party,” Walter said standing up. 

Zayn stood up and extended his hand for Walter to shake, “Thank you so much for coming by, would you like anything else or a tour of the house?” 

“I would love a tour,” Walter replied. 

“We’re doing a tour?” Liam asked walking back in with a fussy Niall in his arms. 

“Yes, Louis can you show your mom and Judge Boland around?” Zayn asked. Louis nodded. 

“Let’s start upstairs, so I can feed him,” Liam said and bounced Niall a little, which Niall cried at. 

“Ok let’s go this way,” Louis cheered and headed for the stairs with the family following. “That’s my Daddies room Louis said pointing to the door that was closed, “Then there’s the gym, and this is Niall’s room,” he said standing next to the open door. Walter and Jay peeked their heads in. 

“This is adorable,” Jay commented. 

“Thanks,” Liam smiled. He moved past them and made his way to the rocking couch. 

“Harry why don’t you stay with Daddy and Niall,” Zayn said walking Harry over to Liam, he set him down next to him. Harry didn’t say anything just looked over at Niall who was still fussing in his Daddy’s hold and tried to cheer him up by playing peek-a-boo. 

“Ok Lou, let’s go show them your room,” Zayn cheered walking out of the nursery. He shut the door behind him as they left. 

Liam lifted up his shirt and shifted Niall so he could nurse. Niall stopped crying once he latched on. 

“Daddy?” Harry asked taking his dummy out. 

“Yes Harry?” 

“Why doesn’t Niall drink out of bottles?” 

“He does he just doesn’t drink milk out of bottles, he needs Daddy’s milk,” Liam explained. Harry nodded. They sat in a lull of silence while Liam rocked them and Niall nursed. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes, Harry?” 

“Do I have to swim?” Harry asked twisting his dummy around in his hands. 

“Of course not Bubba, if you don’t want to swim then you don’t have to.” 

“Will my baby be swimming?” 

“I don’t know, we’re bringing his floaty but it all depends if he wants to or not.” 

“Is it bad not to swim? Will Louis be mad?” Harry asked jutting out his bottom lip. 

“Bubba, Louis loves you whether you swim or not, ok? If you don’t want to swim then you don’t have to swim and if you do then let Papa and I know and we will swim with you. Plus we’re bringing your life jacket so swimming won’t be scary at all,” Liam explained.

“Promise?” Harry asked looking up through his eyelashes and sticking his pinky out. 

Liam smiled, “I promise promise,” Liam said hooking his pinky with his adorable middle son. Harry smiled at him afterwards and stuck his dummy back in his mouth. “I love you, Bubba,” he said and leaned over to kiss Harry on the temple. 

“Wuv oo too,” he replied with a smile behind his pacifier. 

Liam was changing Niall’s nappy when Zayn opened the door, “Hey we’re ready to go.” 

“Can you change Harry?” Liam asked nodding his head to said boy who was on the floor flipping through a story book. 

“Come on Bubba,” Zayn cheered as he picked him up off the floor. 

“Did they leave?” Liam asked picking Niall up. 

“Yup and Judge Boland said that it was nice to see everything going so well and that he was excited to see how Louis was around his peers,” Zayn told him. 

“So what do you think?” Liam asked as they walked into Louis’ room. 

“I don’t know, I say we just leave it until the party’s over,” Zayn replied laying Harry down. 

“Where’s Louis?” 

“He’s downstairs with Jay, she asked if she could ride to the party with us and I honestly didn’t know how to say no, so I said yes,” Zayn said looking at Liam guiltily. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Liam smiled, “Put him in a swim nappy and his trunks on,” he said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. 

“Will do,” Zayn replied grabbing a swim nappy from the closet. 

“Ok, we ready to go?” Zayn asked walking into the living room with Harry in his arms. 

“Yes Papa, you take forever you know that,” Louis said coming up to Zayn with a sassy smile on his face. 

“Attitude,” Zayn laughed looking at him. 

“Louis, please go get in the car,” Liam said walking up behind him with Niall in his arm and Jay trailing behind. 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis replied and walked out to the garage. His family followed behind him. Liam opened the car on Niall’s side and Louis jumped in and climbed over the seats to the back. 

“Jay, you can sit in the front seat and I’ll sit back here with the boys,” Liam said. 

“That’s ok I can sit back there with Louis if that’s ok,” she said. 

“Yea that’s fine, if you want but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Liam said with concern. 

“I don’t mind I want to sit by him,” she said. 

“Ok sure,” Liam said. He moved the seat so she could climb back and Jay sat next to Louis. She helped him buckle his seatbelt. Liam moved the seat back and strapped Niall into his carseat. He closed the door and climbed into his seat and Zayn backed out of the driveway. 

“Are we wate?” Harry asked looking at the window as they pulled up to the hotel.

“No Bubba, why do you ask that?” Zayn asked with a chuckle. 

“Ders awot ah people hewrah,” Harry said behind his pacifier. 

“Bubba people work here and others are here to set up for the party, don’t worry we’re not late,” Liam explained as Zayn pulled into his parking spot at the front of the hotel. It was perk of being the head of the community plus he used to run the hotel. 

“Ok boys you ready!” Zayn cheered getting out the car, Harry and Louis cheered while Niall squealed his gibberish. “You’re a happy baby aren’t you,” Zayn cooed unbuckling Niall from his carseat and picking him up. 

“Remember to play nice, especially in the water,” Liam said as they walked up to the lobby and he had his arm around Louis’ shoulder. 

“I will Daddy,” Louis said. The family plus Jay walked out to the back of the hotel where the outdoor pool and lawn were. When they walked out they saw ballons and streamers everywhere. There were four bouncy houses in the lawn, there was a booth for face painting set up and a dip-and-dots stations, and lastly they had a booth set up where the littles could make their own Superhero masks or really any mask. 

“So Louis, what do you think?” Liam asked looking at him.

“I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Louis cheered and threw himself at Liam, who did his best to catch him with Harry in his arms. 

“We love you,” Liam said and kissed his head. “Now let’s go put our stuff down and put your sunscreen on,” he said and walked over to table with an umbrella. They set their stuff down and the bellhops came over with their stuff, they needed help carrying in their bags, the Little floaty, Harry’s lifejacket, and a baby bouncer for Niall if he got tired. 

Liam set Harry down and had him and Louis lineup so they could get sprayed. When he was done with the boys he took his shirt off and put sunscreen on himself then handed the spray to Zayn. He picked up the life jacket the workers brought over and put it on Harry. “Ok let’s get in the water,” Liam said as he picked Harry up. 

Louis took no time he jumped right in, Harry on the other hand was started to get nervous in Liam’s hold as they approached. “I don’t know Daddy,” Harry said concerned. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to but it’ll be awful fun!” He cheered as he was walking down the stairs into the pool. 

“Daddy,” Harry whined scared as he his feet hit the water. 

“It’s ok we’re only getting in a little bit, see,” Liam said as he walked up to his waist getting Harry’s bum wet. Harry started shaking and becoming more anxious. 

“Harry, look,” Louis called as he started swimming around and doing flips, “this is so fun!” he cheered. 

“Yea Harry, this is fun,” Liam said and bounced so that Harry went more in water. He hoped Harry would see that there was nothing to worry about and that it was fun but all it did was scare him more. Harry grabbed onto Liam tighter and started crying. 

“Daddy,” he screamed and started sobbing, “out, out, out, out please,” he was starting to sob out. 

“Ok, ok, ok,” Liam started soothing. He moved out of the pool and started rubbing Harry’s back. “See we’re out, it’s ok, you’re ok,” Liam said calmly as he started pacing to calm the boy down. 

“Oh no there’s already tears! What happened?” Mikala asked as he walked up with her boys and wife with the baby trailing behind. 

“Mikala,” Liam cheered turning around to see her. 

“What happened here?” She cooed and ran a hand down Harry’s back. 

“He’s afraid of water and I was hoping maybe today would be the day he conquered it,” Liam replied. 

“Aw, you took him in the water?” She asked. 

“Yes, I did. And I think I’m a bad Daddy now,” Liam sighed and started bouncing again. 

“Oh come on Li, you’re never a bad daddy,” Mikala said. 

“Who’s a bad daddy?” Jamie asked walking up to Mikala and Liam with Ally in her arms. 

“I am,” Liam sighed and rubbed Harry’s back, he wasn’t calming down. 

“Why?” Zayn asked coming up with Niall. 

“Oh my goodness is this the new baby?” Mikala cooed and took Niall from Zayn’s arms. 

“Yes yes this is Niall,” Zayn said with a smile. “What’s wrong Bubba?” he cooed and rubbed Harry’s back and tried to look at him over Liam’s shoulder. 

“We tried to get in the water, it was a bad idea,” Liam replied. 

“Aw, come here Bubba,” he cooed and took Harry from Liam. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Daddy is so mean,” Zayn kissed him on his cheek. 

“Niall?” Ally asked picking her head up off of Jamie’s shoulder and looking at the boy. 

All the adults looked at each other confused, “you like the baby sweetie?” Mikala asked a little uneasy. 

“Niall it’s me Ally,” she said looking at him. 

It was obvious that Niall was sprung out of his headspace. He sat up in Mikala’s arms, “Ally?” he asked surprised. 

The adults all looked concerned. Zayn leaned over to Liam, “I’m going to go check on the food and the cake. Please figure out what’s going on,” he whispered and walked off to the hotel with Harry in his arms. 

“Ok Bubba, let’s take your lifejacket off,” Zayn said putting Harry on his feet. Harry was still crying while Zayn undid the lifejacket and took it off. Zayn grabbed one of their towels and wrapped it around the boy and then picked him up. “Ok, let’s go check on Louis’ cake. Aren’t you excited for cake I know how much you love it!” he cheered. 

“Love cake,” Harry mumbled still crying, Zayn was assuming it was because he was hungry and needed a nap. 

Zayn smiled, “I know. After we check the cake we can get some yummy food.” Zayn and Harry started weaving through the crowd welcoming people to the party. 

“Zayn! Where’s the man of the hour?” Nick cheered coming up to the pair, “Oh No, what’s wrong Bubba?” he asked starting to rub the boy’s back. 

“Liam tried to put him in the water,” Zayn explained. 

“It didn’t go well?” Zayn shook his head, “I’m sorry. Well where is the special boy?” 

“He’s in the water, do you mind watching him while we got check on the cake,” he asked. 

“No problem. Where’s Liam and the baby?” 

“I’ll explain later,” Zayn said and Nick nodded his head. He nodded back and walked off to the hotel. He walked in and people started buzzing around, like most do when the boss walks in. He walked straight for the kitchen. 

“Hi Lucy, how is the food coming along?” Zayn asked walking over to look at the pans about to be taken out to the crowd. 

“We’re almost ready to bring out the food. We have mac n’ cheese, mini corndogs, pigs in a blanket, and most importantly chicken nuggets for the little. And then for the adults we have salad, chicken breast, and pasta salad, oh and there’s bread,” she explained happily and pointed to each pan as she said it. 

“Oh Lucy, you have out done yourself,” Zayn said happily and pulled her into a side hug. 

“Thank you, Harry would you like some Macky Cheese?” She asked nicely realizing the boy was upset. 

Harry turned to look at her on Zayn’s hip, “yes please,” he said rubbing his fists with his eyes. 

“Well then let me get you some,” Lucy said with a smile on her face. She grabbed one of the Superhero themed bowls on the counter and filled it with a bit of food. Zayn set him down on a stool and Lucy put the bowl with a spoon in front of him. “Here you go cutie.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly and picked up the spoon and started eating the little bit of cheesy noodles. 

“Anything for you, now did you get in the pool,” Harry whined a little and put his head down. “Still doesn’t like water?” she asked Zayn. 

“No, Liam took him in and he freaked out,” he explained combing a hand through Harry’s hair. 

“Well I am so proud of you for trying, Harry. You are so brave to get in,” She said trying to get him to look at her. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled and kept eating. 

“I miss you,” Zayn said. 

“I’m still here, you’re one that left not me,” she said. 

“I didn’t leave I got a promotion.” 

“And quite the promotion you got.” 

Zayn smiled, “yea I did, and if it makes you feel better I miss you too Lucy, you were the best part about working here. Now tell me about this cake.” 

“Oh I thought you’d never ask. Cecil get the boys and take all of these out to party and tell Louis to go first,” Lucy said ordering her team to take the food out. “Now onto my favorite part of parties, the desert.” She walked over to the walk in fridge and wheeled out a beautiful superhero cake. 

Zayn gasped, “Oh my gosh this is amazing, Lucy. Thank you so much! Louis is going to love this, right Bubba? Do you think Louis’ going to like this?” 

Harry looked up at him and saw the cake. It was three tiers and each tier was split up between two superheros and a hulk hand breaking through on the top with a three in the palm. “Lucy that’s so cool,” he said walking over to it. 

“Thank you cutie,” she smiled and gave him a hug. “Will love like it?” 

“Louis is going to love it, everyone is going to love it,” Zayn said looking on in wonder. 

“Thank you. Is the party going well?” 

“Uhh I think so, I guess we’ll see since we need to go rejoin it,” He said and picked Harry up. “You’re amazing,” he said and gave her one last hug before heading out. “We need to have you and Paul over for dinner sometime,” he said as they were walking out. 

When they were walking out of the kitchen and back to the pool to rejoin the party Harry was resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder and looking around. He saw a maid come down the hall and his heart dropped. He swore that he just saw his mother walking down the hallway toward him pushing a laundry cart. He was shocked at first then started crying and buried himself as far into Zayn as he could. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Zayn asked frantic, Harry had seemed fine when they left the kitchen, finally calmed down and now he was freaking out. Harry didn’t reply just kept crying. “It’s ok… you’re going to be ok,” he cooed and rubbed his back. 

 

\----

 

“Uh, do you two know each other?” Mikala asked looking at the boy in her arms and her baby in her wife’s arms. 

“Why don’t we sit down and talk about this,” Liam suggested and went to sit down on two lounge chairs. He took Niall from Mikala and sat down to sit down facing Mikala and Jamie. “So do you two know each other?” Liam asked. 

“Yea,” Niall said still amazed that Ally was here in front of him. 

“And how is that?” Mikala asked. 

“My mom dated her dad. When the government came I knew you got sent here and Anna went to a girl’s home but I never really thought we’d see each other,” Niall said. 

“I didn’t know what happened to you,” Ally told him. 

“I know, it took a lot longer for me to get tested and come here but when I did I asked about you and no one told me anything or seemed to know anything. Did you know?” Niall asked looking at Liam. 

Liam shook his head, “no I had no idea, until just now.” 

“Are you ok?” Ally asked. 

“Yea, more than,” Niall replied, “how are you?” 

“Good,” she said. 

“Good,” he said. “What age are you?” 

“Baby,” Ally said, “you?”  

“Same,” he said, “Do you know anything about Anna?” 

Ally frowned and shook her head, “no. But we both know Anna, she’s probably doing fine.” 

“Yea you’re right,” Niall said with a faint smile playing on his lips. 

“Ok then I say it’s time to get some food and move on,” Liam said seeing that they were bringing the food out. 

“What a great idea,” Mikala said taking Ally and standing up. She and Jamie went over to their stuff. 

Liam picked Niall up and went to get Louis out of the pool to get some food. He walked over to the side of the pool and called Louis over, when he swam over with his friends he looked up at his Daddy to see what he wanted. “Hey it’s time to eat some yummy lunch,” Liam cheered. 

“Do I have to right now?” Louis asked. 

Liam laughed and rolled his eyes, “yes I want you to eat before it get’s cold and this way you’ll have even more energy to play with your friends,” Liam explained. 

“Ok, come on guys,” Louis said and swam over to the stairs. Liam handed him a towel when he got out. They walked over to the tables covered in superhero tablecloths and grabbed a plate. Liam walked down the line with him and put food on Louis’ and his plate.

“Ok Bud, where do you want to sit?” Liam asked. 

“Can we sit over there?” Louis asked pointing over to the long table with the superhero decorations on it. 

“Absolutely, do you want me to come over with you?” 

“No I’m ok Daddy. Where is Harry?” 

“He went inside with Papa to check on your extra special cake but he should be out here soon. Now Niall and I will be at our table eating so if you need anything at all please come get me.” 

“Yes Daddy, thank you,” Louis said. 

“I love you Lou,” Liam said and kissed Louis on the head before walking to the table. He sat down in a chair and adjusted Niall so they were back to chest. “Doesn’t this look yummy Niall,” he cooed and brought a fork full of mac n’ cheese to his mouth. 

They were a few bites in when a hotel worker came in requesting Liam come inside to meet his husband, that it was an emergency. Liam looked around confused but got up with Niall, he went over to Nick and handed him Niall telling him he would be right back. 

When he went inside he could hear Harry having a panic attack, it was something that happened frequently when he first came to live with them but it had been a good year since he had had one. He went running over to the two of them, who were causing a scene. 

“Harry, Bubba, come here,” Liam took him into his arms. “We’re going to breath together ok? In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four. Exhale, two, three, four. Good job Bubba, let’s do it again. In, two, three, four. Hold, two three, four. Exhale, two, three, four. Wow Bubba I forgot how good you were at this, one more time. In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four. Exhale, two, three, four. 

“Wow, Bubba you are so good. I am so proud of you, right Papa?” Liam asked looking at Zayn with a knowing look. 

“So proud Bubba,” Zayn said with a sad smile. 

“There you go, yea, good job Bubba. See you know how to breath. You are so good,” Liam said holding his boy close and kissing him repeatedly on the cheek and forehead. “We love you so much, Harry. More than anything.” 

“Yes, love you more than anything,” Zayn said leaning forward and kissing the other side of Harry’s face. 

“D-d-du-mee,” Harry cried. 

“Of course, here,” Liam said as he pulled one out of his pocket and put it in the boys mouth. He waited a few minutes on the floor with Harry in his arms and lightly rocking. Once Harry seemed to be asleep on Liam’s shoulder he looked over at Zayn, “What the hell happened?” he asked seriously. 

“I don’t know,” Zayn said feeling awful, he truly had no clue what happened one minute they were fine and walking back to the party and the next he was freaking out and having his first panic attack in over a year. 

“Zayn, he hasn’t had an attack in over a year so something had to have happened,” Liam accused. 

“I know that, Liam but I’m telling you I don’t know. When we went to go see Lucy she gave him mac and cheese and he was happy then and he was smiling and happy to see the cake. And we were walking out to the party and all of a sudden he started crying then screaming and then he started wheezing. I have no idea why everything was fine then he started freaking out,” Zayn rambled feeling guilty and responsible. 

Liam took a deep breath, “I’m sorry I snapped.” 

“It’s ok,” Zayn said calmly, understanding how Liam felt, he felt the same way, terrible. 

“I want this day to be over,” Liam sighed and laughed a little humorless laugh. 

“Me too. What was with Niall and Ally?” 

“They know each other.” 

“Obviously.” 

“You know Niall and his mom were living with a bad guy,” Liam started and Zayn nodded. “And she was addicted to drugs,” Zayn nodded again, “well I guess the guy had two girls Ally and Anna. Ally got immediately sent here and Anna went to some girls home. And from what I could gather it took longer to get Niall processed because of his mother so he came here later and that’s why they never saw each other. And I guess they assumed they’d never see each other but God has a sense of humor, clearly,” Liam explained. 

“Very true, does Louis seem happy?” Zayn asked. 

“Ecstatic.” 

“Has Julie come over to you yet?” Zayn asked. 

“No, but you haven’t been out there so I’m sure that will change,” Liam replied. 

“I think we should rejoin,” Zayn said. 

“You’re right, I think he’ll be fine when he wakes up but let’s just keep him close, yea?” 

“Sounds good,” Zayn sighed standing up off the floor and helping Liam up with Harry in his arms. They linked hands and walked back out to the party. 

When they came back Zayn took Niall. They went over to their table and their friends, excluding Mikala and Jamie, they were keeping some space, and sat down to have lunch. The rest of the party went well. When Harry woke up he was quiet but ok. Louis took him over to the bouncy houses to bounce with him and his friends. 

They got face paint. Louis got a web on his face to be like spiderman and Harry got a butterfly on his face. They ate Dip-and-Dots and the cake was a monumental success, everyone loving it. All the little’s seemed happy and everyone had a great time. Zayn had some employee’s get all the presents and load them into their car. 

When they were about to leave Judge Boland came up to Zayn and Liam. “Gentlemen, do you mind if we have a minute,” he asked. 

“Of course not,” Liam said stepping off to the side to talk. 

“I’d say Louis has done incredible well with you,” Liam and Zayn held their breath, “don’t worry I think he needs a little more time here. I’m not going to shorten his stay. His sentence is still five years. Now go take him home and relax,” Judge Boland said and shook both their hands then walked away. 

“Oh thank God,” Liam breathed and leaned into Zayn.   
“Now let’s get our boys home and call. It. a. Day,” Zayn said with a smile and kissed Liam on the lips. 

“Amen,” Liam replied, they walked over to their boys who were the only one’s left. 

“Harry do you wanna play ninjas when we get home?” Louis asked. Harry shrugged while sucking on his pacifier. “We could play dolls with Niall?” he suggested and again all he got was a shrug in return. 

“Daddy, what’s wrong with Harry?” Louis asked looking at Liam as he approached. 

“Louis,” Jay chastised from the other side of the table, she had been there the whole time but was more like a fly on the wall, observing everything. But she needed to ride with them so she could get her car.  

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “You know what Harry, I am so jealous of your face paint, I wish I would have thought to get a butterfly,” Louis said trying to get him to smile. 

It worked Harry did smile, not his normal bright smile but he did a little bit, “I wike orhs,” he replied behind his dummy. 

“You two are so cute,” Liam replied interjecting. 

“We know,” Louis replied. 

“Everyone ready to go?” Zayn asked walking over, “the car is ready and I hope we are too.” 

“Come on Harry let’s go,” Louis said standing up and grabbing Harry’s hand. Harry stopped though and put his arms up to Zayn to be carried. Zayn gladly picked him up and Harry buried his head in Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn sighed and started rubbing his back as the family walked to car. “I love you, Bubba,” he said quietly so only Harry could hear and kissed him on the side of his head as best he could. The family piled into the car and made their way home. 

Jay said her goodbyes and thanked the men for all they were doing for her son before she left. The boys played dolls in the playroom, Harry was a little off but no one pushed it which was a good thing. They had an early dinner, bath and bed since it had been such a big day. They were going to have Louis open the presents tomorrow. They put Harry and Niall to bed first and decided to put Louis down together. 

“Hey Louis, did you have fun today?” Liam asked sitting on the edge of said boys bed, he was falling asleep. 

“It was awesome,” he said sleepily with a smile on his face. 

“Good, guess what Judge Boland said?” Zayn said. Louis looked very anxious all of a sudden, “you’re stuck with us,” he cooed and started tickling Louis. He started giggling like mad until the men stopped. 

“I love you Daddy, Papa,” Louis said and threw himself at them, they gladly wrapped themselves around him for a minute. 

“I love you so much Louis,” Liam said. 

“I love you,” Zayn said. 

“Thank you for today,” Louis said. 

“Aww no problem sweetie I am so glad you like it, now it looks like one little boy’s bedtime,” Liam cooed and started tucking the boy in. They kissed him on the head and made their way to their room. 

They both flopped down on their bed. “Today is over,” Liam cheered. 

“And our little boy get’s two more years,” Zayn said. 

“And Julie only loitered around us for like ten minutes, tops. I think that’s a record,” Liam said. 

“Oh God, don’t remind me, the less time I spend with them the better,” Zayn groaned.”So what are we going to do about Niall and Ally? I mean I really like Mikala and Jamie and the avoided us the rest of the day,” Zayn asked. 

“I don’t know,” Liam sighed, “but that is something I want to talk about tomorrow.” 

“What are you thinking?” 

“I’m going to call Mikala and see if we can get together and talk just the two of us and then we’ll go from there on how to deal with this,” Liam said looking at his husband. 

“Why don’t we do dinner as a couple?” Zayn suggested. 

“That sounds great, now we should go to bed and deal with it tomorrow, I’ll call Mikala and try to work something out,” Liam said and lazily rolled over to kiss Zayn and then fell asleep, exhausted from the hectic day.      


	13. Visiting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I want all of you to know that this has not been edited whatsoever but I wanted to get it posted today so yea please excuse the mistakes, I'm sure there are some. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it. I hope everyone has a wonderful New Year's Eve.

“Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Zayn said putting closes in his suitcase. 

“To see your parents?” Liam said putting stuff in his own bag. 

“Yes, I’m swamped at work and it’s hard to leave, which you know especially with the convention and now we’re going all the way to Bradford,” Zayn grumbled. 

“It’s nice to see your parents,” Liam reminded him. 

“We saw them last month!” Zayn shrieked. 

“Quiet, you’ll wake the boys up. And we didn’t really get to talk to them at the party since we were so busy with the boys, so I think this will be nice,” Liam said and wrapped his arms around Zayn from behind. 

“Easy for you to say, they like you,” Zayn grumbled.

“Oh and the don’t like you?” Liam rolled his eyes. 

“My mother,” he groaned. 

“Loves you, they both do, you are the prodigal son if there ever was one. I don’t know why you’re freaking out but you need to stop,” he swatted him on the butt as he walked back to his suitcase. 

“You’re mean.” 

“It’s called tough love, baby.” 

“You’re a goon,” Zayn threw a pair of socks at him. 

“You’re just jealous of me.” 

“Jealous of what?” Zayn laughed. 

“My good looks, my intelligence, personality, should I go on?” Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head, “don’t roll your eyes at me Malik.”

“Yea and what are you going to do about it, Malik?” Zayn mocked. 

“I’ll come over there and teach you a lesson,” Liam said puffing his chest out. 

“I’d like to see  you try.” 

“Malik!” 

“Malik,” Zayn mocked again. 

“I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson,” Liam said grabbing Zayn around the waist and picking him up, “say you’re sorry.” 

“Never,” Zayn laughed and Liam picked him up again. 

“Malik!” he started tickling him. 

“Liam! Sa-sa-top,” Zayn laughed out trying to catch his breath. 

“Say you’re sorry.” 

“Make me,” Zayn turned around and faced Liam. Liam dove at him and crashed their lips together and then they fell to the ground of their closet and made sweet sweet love to each other. 

 

\----

 

“Are you excited to see Granpa and Nan?” Liam asked Niall who was sitting in his bouncer on the kitchen counter playing with his Tutu. He shrugged. “I know you didn’t really get to talk to them at the party but they are so excited to spend time with you.” 

“I think the car is about as packed as we can get it,” Zayn said walking into the house. 

“Thank you,” Liam smiled. 

“Are we ready to go?” Zayn asked. 

“Let me put the rest of this stuff in the dishwasher, start it and change the boys then I think we’ll be ready. Oh and the diaper bags, make sure those are packed,” Liam said washing off dishes. 

“Why don’t we just get one big bag?” Zayn asked. 

“Because that would be too easy,” Liam said with a laugh. 

“I’ll change the boys, you finish up,” Zayn said picking Niall up out of the bouncer. 

“Thank you,” he called finishing up. Zayn took Niall to the playroom where Harry and Louis were playing. 

“Hey boys, start cleaning up we’re about to leave,” Zayn called setting Niall down. 

“Do we have to go?” Louis asked. 

“ You don’t want to see Granpa and Nan?” Zayn asked. 

“No I do, but it takes forever to get there,” Louis whined. 

“It’s not that bad. 

“Papa it takes like eight hours,” Louis said in all seriousness. 

“It takes three and a half, four if we hit traffic. But nowhere near eight. Ok, Ni you’re done,” he said picking the boy up and setting him down on the ground. “Bubba, come here,” Harry walked over and Zayn picked him up then set him down on the table. 

“What movie do you want to watch?” Zayn asked Harry as he undid his nappy. 

“I wanna watch Little Mermaid,” Harry said looking at him. 

“Well I think we can arrange that,” Zayn said wiping him down. 

“Good, cuz that’s what I want,” he said grabbing a dummy and putting it in his mouth. 

“Do you where blankie is?” The Papa asked. Harry nodded and pointed to the couch. “Ok, we are good to go,” he cheered picking Harry up and setting him on his feet. He went over to the couch and grabbed his blankie. 

He picked Niall up off the floor and set him on his hip. “Louis I want you to go to the bathroom, please,” he said. 

“Yes Papa,” he said and walked over to bathroom off the kitchen. 

“Are we ready to go?” Liam asked taking Niall out of Zayn’s arms. 

“I think so, Louis’ in the bathroom but then I think we’re good to go,” Zayn replied. 

“Did you get the movies? Bottles? Snacks? Blankets?” 

“I got everything and like I said earlier if we put more in our car I think it might explode.” 

“Ok,” Liam said, “So we can get the boys in the car?” 

“Yes we can,” Zayn said with a smile. He grabbed Harry and sat him on his hip and headed to the garage with Liam. He put Harry in his seat and Liam put Niall in his and then Louis walked out and climbed back to get in his seat. 

“You driving or am I?” Liam asked looking at Zayn. 

“I need you to drive because I need to do some stuff for the convention,” Zayn said. 

“Ok that’s fine,” Liam replied and climbed into the driver seat. Zayn walked over to the passenger side and climbed in. Liam started the car and backed out. 

“Boys, what do you want to watch?” Zayn asked. 

“Little Mermaid,” Harry said taking his dummy out. 

“NOOO,” Louis shouted. Niall started whining at the loud noise. 

“Louis please don’t shout,” Liam said. 

“But the Little Mermaid is stupid,” he said. 

“We don’t say stupid,” Liam reminded. 

“It is not,” Harry replied offended. Niall started crying. 

“Boys, you’ve made your brother upset. Zayn get back there and make it better,” Liam said trying not to get mad, they weren’t even five minutes in and they were already fighting and having meltdowns. 

Zayn sighed but climbed to the back. “It’s ok Niall, you’re ok,” he cooed picking up the dummy with an elephant attached to it and putting it back in his mouth. He started rubbing his tummy until he finally calmed down. “Ok you two what do you want to watch? And this time no screaming,” Zayn said. 

“Little Mermaid,” Harry shouted and started crying. 

“Harry, what did Papa just say?” Liam asked. Harry didn’t say anything just looked down at his hands. “Harry, please answer me.” 

“No shoutin’.” 

“Exactly, and what did you do?” 

“Shouted but, but, but Papa promised we could watch Little Mermaid,” he said and started to whine and cry. Niall started crying again. Zayn sighed and started trying to rock the carseat and calm him down. He put the dummy back in his mouth and started calming down again. 

Zayn sighed, “Louis why do you not want to watch The Little Mermaid?” 

“Cuz it’s dumb. 

“We don’t say dumb,” Zayn reminded. 

“Is not!” Harry defended. 

“Harry, calm down,” Liam said, “And Louis, attitude.” 

“I don’t like The Little Mermaid,” he replied. 

“Since when?” Liam asked. 

“Since forever,” he replied grumpily. 

“Then what do you want to watch?” Zayn asked calmly still rubbing Niall’s tummy. 

“I want to watch Power Rangers,” he replied. 

“Not an option and you know that,” Liam said. 

“Why? Niall can’t even see,” he whined. 

“Yes, he can there’s a mirror,” Liam replied. 

“What a second, can’t we split the screens? That’s why we have two right?” Zayn asked realizing that. 

“Yes but we’ve never been able to figure out how to do it, and we’ve never had to use it,” Liam replied. 

“Well how about this why don’t we watch Sophia the First for a bit while I figure out how to split the screens so you can watch Power Rangers and The Little Mermaid,” Zayn said climbing back to the passenger seat. 

He turned on the show for both boys to watch. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out the owner’s manual. He flipped to entertainment and started reading. “Did you find it?” Liam asked. 

“I’m not sure,” he said and started pressing buttons on their middle console screen. “Louis is something different on your screen?” He asked. 

“No,” Louis replied. 

Zayn sighed and started reading again. When he thought he found it he started pressing buttons on the screen again. “Ok, what about now?” 

“No.” 

Zayn groaned and tried again, “Oh Papa it’s working,” Louis cheered. 

“Good, what’s on?” He asked. 

“It’s Monster’s Inc.” he replied. 

“Ok, do you still want to watch Power Rangers?” Zayn asked. 

“No, but can you start it over?” he asked. 

“Yes, baby,” the Papa replied and restarted the movie for him, then the found  _ The Little Mermaid _ disc and put it in. “Ok Bubba, is your movie on?” 

“Yea,” Harry cheered. 

Zayn sighed in relief, “Thank God.” 

Liam laughed, “I’m so proud.” 

“Well excuse me I was able to figure it out, unlike someone,” Zayn mocked. 

“It’s a new car,” Liam defened. 

“We’ve had it for two years,” Zayn shrieked. 

“So! You didn’t know how to do it either,” Liam said with mock offense. Zayn laughed and pulled out his laptop. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

“I’m going to start answering emails,” he replied with a frown on his face. Liam nodded his head and Zayn started looking through his emails on his laptop. 

Halfway through the movie Harry and Niall were both asleep, having their afternoon nap and Louis was doing a head nod, trying to stay awake as best he could. He nudged Zayn who was still engrossed in his laptop and nodded his head to the back seat. He turned around and smiled at Louis. 

Once all the boys woke up they were antsy to get out of the car. “How much longer, Daddy?” Louis whined. 

“We have about another hour and then we’ll be at Granpa and Nan’s,” he replied and Niall started crying, he was wet, hungry, and tired of facing backwards. “Honey will you get back there and deal with him.” 

“Huh?” Zayn asked looking up confused, he was so into his work that he didn’t hear Liam. 

“Niall will you please deal with him?” Liam asked. 

“Oh yea,” Zayn said and put his stuff in his bag and crawled to the back. “Hi baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he cooed rubbing Niall’s tummy.  Niall was starting to calm down now that someone was paying attention to him. 

“Where’d Niall go?” Zayn cooed covering up his eyes with his hands, “there he is,” he said and started tickling him. “Where’d Niall go? There he is! Where’d Niall go? There he is!” Niall was done crying and now laughing. 

Liam was smiling in the rearview mirror watching his husband and baby. It warmed his heart. 

“Daddy why didn’t we bring Lady?” Louis asked. 

“Because Granpa and Nan have their own doggy and Lady doesn’t like car rides,” he explained. 

“Aw we dare wet?” Harry whined behind his pacifier. 

“We have about forty-five minutes left,” he replied. 

“How wong is dat?” 

“We’ll be there by the time your movie ends,” Liam explained and turned up the volume on the movie. They weren’t very far into it, only the part where Ariel meets Ursula. Liam started singing along to Poor Unfortunate Souls and it seemed to cheer the boys up, who were getting very antsy and grumpy. 

Zayn spent the rest of the car ride in the back with the boys. When they pulled up to his childhood home, Liam announced, “We’re here!” with cheer. 

Zayn sighed and climbed to the front seat to gather his stuff. “I guess we have to go inside?” He asked looking at Liam with a slight frown on his face. 

“Stop being dramatic,” He said and put the car in park. He took his key out and got out of the car. He opened Harry’s door and got him out of his carseat and put him on his hip. “Come on Lou,” he called and kept the door open. 

“Boys!” Trisha cheered from the doorway with glee, she was so happy to have her only son home for a long weekend. 

“Hi mum,” He said turning around with Niall now in his arms. 

“Come here, come here,” She cheered waving them to the front door. 

“Hi Trisha, it’s good to see you,” Liam said leaning in to hug her. She gladly hugged him and Harry back. 

“Hi Nan,” Harry cheered. 

“Hi Sweetie,” she said and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Nan,” Louis cheered throwing himself at her. She gladly wrapped her arms around the boy and kissed him on the head. 

“Hi, honey. Did you have a good trip?” she asked looked at him. 

“It was boring, Nan,” he said. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, but why don’t you come in, I’m about to make some cookies, would you like to help?” she asked with a smile. 

“Daddy, can we?” Louis asked looking at Liam with a smile. 

“Of course, go to the kitchen,” he said putting Harry on his feet and watched the two as they ran off to the kitchen. “No running,” he called. 

“Hi mum,” Zayn said giving her a hug. 

“Hi baby. And hi, Niall, can Nan hold you?” she asked cooing at the boy in her son’s arms. Niall looked at her shyly but did stretch his arms out and let her hold him. “Let’s go see what your brothers are doing,” she cooed and started to walk inside. “Are you two coming?” she asked looking over her shoulder. 

“We’ll get the stuff out of the car and bring it in,” Zayn said walking over to the car. 

“Make sure the boys don’t eat all the cookie dough,” Liam said with a smile and walked over to his husband. “Feeling better?” he asked. 

“Ecstatic,” he replied grabbing bags out of the back. 

“Why are you always so grumpy when we come here, why?” Liam asked. 

“I don’t know,” he said. 

“Well cheer up. We’re going out tonight.” 

“Just the two of us?” 

“Just the two of us… and Michael and Sherry,” He continued. 

“As in my best mate Michael?” Zayn asked surprised. 

“Yes, I knew you were being sour about coming here so I called him and asked if they maybe wanted to get dinner and catch up. I mean we haven’t seen them in a year,” Liam explained. 

“Thanks Li,” he smiled and kissed him. “Now let’s get this stuff in there before the boys ruin the kitchen,” he said heading into the house with the bags. It took two trips for them to get all the stuff up to where they would be staying. When they were done they went to the kitchen and saw Harry and Louis at the island using the cookie cutters to make sugar cookies and Niall and Trisha sitting. 

“Hi boys, what are you making?” Zayn cooed going up behind them, “Are these Christmas cutters?”

“Yes, Papa,” Louis sassed. 

Zayn was about to say something about Louis sassing but Harry said, “We’re havin’ Christmas in July!” 

“We are?” He asked. 

“Yes look at all our cookies!” Harry cheered again. 

“Can I help?” 

“Of course, Papa,” Louis smiled and handed him a Christmas tree cutout. 

“Do you want to help Niall?” Liam cooed. He nodded his head. “Ok let’s go over here,” he picked him up and set him on his feet in between Louis and Zayn. He stood behind him and helped him push the cookie cutters into the dough. 

The family put the cookies in the oven and the boys played with their toys in the living room while they waited for them to cook. When they were done Zayn took the cookies out of the oven and laid them out so they could cool. 

Then he, Liam and Niall went upstairs. “Where are we going?” Zayn asked digging through their bags. Liam propped himself up on the headboard and undid his shirt so Niall could nurse. 

“It’s some pub downtown,” he replied. 

“So what should I wear?” 

“Jeans and a t-shirt should be fine, I think. You’ve been wearing a suite to long.” 

“Hey, that suite pays the bills.” 

“Uh huh. You’ve forgotten how to dress.” 

“You’re dad wore a suite everyday.” 

“Yea and he didn’t know how to dress himself either,” Liam retorted. 

“Well what are you going to wear?” 

“Jeans and a t-shirt.” 

“Have you told the boys we’re going out to dinner?” 

“No, but I was planning on telling them as we’re leaving.” 

“Is that really a good idea? Is it a good idea to leave my parents with the boys?” 

“They’ll be fine and don’t you want a night out? We haven’t had one in ages,” Liam said switching Niall over to his other nipple.

Zayn sighed, “Yes I do want to go out, I just feel bad. I love our boys but they’re a lot to handle.” 

“Your parents raised four kids, I think they can handle this,” Liam said smiling at him. 

“You’re right,” Zayn said setting his clothes down on the bed and began changing his clothes. “How do I look?” he asked looking at Liam. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. 

“You look great,” Liam replied, “now go help your mom with dinner while I finish up here.” 

“Yes sir,” Zayn smirked as he walked out of the room and Liam rolled his eyes. When Niall was done he burped him and then laid him down on the bed on his back. He gave him his dummy. He changed into pair of black skinny jeans as well and dark blue flannel shirt with black boots. 

He changed Niall’s nappy before picking the lad up, setting him on his hip and walking downstairs. He walked into the kitchen where the boys were sitting at the table while Trisha was fixing up plates for them. 

“Yasser, how are you?” Liam asked seeing said man sitting beside Louis. 

“I’m doing good,” he replied. 

“How was the drive?” Yasser asked. 

“Long,” Louis said for Liam. 

“Was it?” 

“Oh yea Granpa, it took forever and ever,” he said with a groan. 

“Well I’m sorry but I’m very glad to have you boys here,” Yasser said. 

“And we’re glad to be here, right Zayn?” Liam said. 

“Right,” He replied forcing a smile. 

Liam laughed, “Well it’s time to get going,” he said looking at his watch. “Ok boys, Papa and I are going to go out so you boys will be with Granpa and Nan for the rest of the night but we will see you when you wake up.” 

“You leave?” Harry asked. 

“Yes Bubba, but we’ll see you tomorrow morning when you wake up,” Zayn said looking at him. 

“Night kisses?” Harry asked looking at Zayn. 

“Of course,” he replied with a smile. He walked over to Harry and gave him a peck on the lips. “Love you, Bubba,” he then walked over to Louis, “Love you Lou,” he said with a peck to Louis’ lips. He then took Niall over from Liam and gave him a kiss on the cheek since he had a dummy in his mouth, “Love you Ni NI.” 

Liam also went to all his boys and said his goodbyes and gave them each a kiss. “Now I want you all to behave and be very good for Granpa and Nan. Love you. Trisha please call us if you need anything,” he said as he and Zayn headed to the front door. 

“Have fun boys,” Yasser called as they left the house. 

“I’m surprised this wasn’t a bigger deal,” Liam said getting into the driver's seat of their car. 

“We didn’t leave much room for them to melt down,” Zayn replied. 

“I hope they’re good for your parents, should we be doing this?” 

“Now who’s worrying over nothing?” 

“This isn’t nothing, we’ve never left Niall alone with a sitter let alone people he barely knows.” 

“They’re my parents, they’re not no one!” Zayn said. He grabbed Liam’s hand and started massaging it as he drove, “now stop worrying because we’re going to have a good date night. We get to be grownups with grownups and talk about grownup things,” he finished with a kiss to Liam’s hand. 

“It doesn’t make us very grownup when we keep saying the word grownup,” Liam laughed. 

“Ok I’ll stop,” Zayn said. He kept playing with Liam’s hand as they drove to the downtown. “Ooh I love this pub,” he commented as they pulled up and found a spot. “Man I haven’t seen Michael in ages, I’m excited, thank you for this.” 

“Love you Babe,” Liam said and intertwined their fingers. They walked into the pub and saw that Michael and Sherry were already there. They walked over to the couple and gave them each a hug before sitting down. 

“So Mikey, how’ve you been?” Zayn said sitting across from him. 

“I’ve been good, still plenty of sick people to keep me going,” Michael replied. 

“I don’t know how you do it man,” Zayn said shaking his head. 

“Well I couldn’t do what you do, and I sure  you see plenty of gross stuff in your line of work. Kids are gross and messy so I’m assuming Little’s are too.” 

“True, but all I do is paperwork and meetings now.” 

“Don’t downplay it Malik from what I understand you’re a big deal.” 

“I won’t say that,” Zayn said putting his head down. 

“Awww, you’re so modest,” Sherry commented. 

“I guess there’s a first time for everything,” Michael mocked. Zayn and Liam started laughing, “no I’m serious Mr. Hot stuff here used to walk around school like he owned it and was not very chivalrous, if memory serves.” 

“I was not that great,” He said but didn’t mean it. 

“And you’re still so modest,” Liam chided next to him. 

“So how are your boys?” Sherry asked. 

“They’re great, we even got a new Little,” Liam told them. 

“You did?” Sherry asked with a smile. 

“His name is Niall and he’s our baby,” Liam said getting out his phone and pulling up his pictures. He handed his phone to the couple for them to look at. 

“Oh I forgot about how adorable your boys are, and this newest one is just as cute,” Sherry said. 

“Mmmhmm,” Michael said looking over her shoulder at Liam’s phone. Liam and Zayn knew that Michael was not totally ok with ageplay, that’s why he’s never met the boys. When he and Sherry come to Pine River they only go out to eat and then leave, but Liam and Zayn don’t mind because Sherry loves their boys and Michael never says anything. 

“How are your kids doing?” Liam asked. 

“They’re good. Daniel just started the fourth grade and now he’s very honry. And Sarah is in the second grade and she is the sweetest thing, which I am eating up before she turns into a rebellious teenager,” Sherry explained and handed Liam back his phone. 

“That’s great and Daniel is looking more and more like you everyday, Mikey,” Zayn said. 

“I know he’s a little carbon copy, it’s odd but he’s got Sherry’s personality which is better I suppose,” Michael replied. 

“I’ll say. He’s not turning into a science geek?” Zayn poked at Michael. 

“Unfortunately no but I have hope for Sarah, I’ll get my science lover eventually,” Michael said. The whole table laughed. They waitress came over and everyone ordered and they kept catching up and reminiscing. 

Halfway through dinner Zayn got a call from his parents. He looked up at Liam knowingly. “If you guys could give us a moment, this is my parents,” he said as he and Liam got out of the booth. They walked out to their car and Zayn answered, “Hi Mum.”

“Hi Honey, could you two please talk to your boys, we’re trying to get them to bed,” Trisha asked. 

“Of course, how are they?” Liam asked. 

“They’re… ok,” she said. 

“What’s going on?” Liam asked. 

“I think they just miss you a bit, but we have everything under control. All we need is you two to maybe say goodnight and some love you’s then we’ll have them in bed,” she said. 

Zayn sighed, “Ok put them on.” 

“Here’s Louis,” she said. 

“Daddy? Papa? When are you coming back?” he asked. 

“We’ll be back later tonight but we’ll see you boys when you wake up tomorrow, ok?” Liam explained. 

“Ok,” he sighed. 

“We love you lot’s Lou, goodnight,” Liam said.

“Yes, we love you, now give the phone to one of your brothers,” Zayn said. 

“Hi Daddy,” Harry said tiredly. 

“Hey Bubba, what about me?” Zayn said with a pout. 

“Hi, Papa,” he said. 

“Are you ready to go night night?” Liam asked. 

“Yea, but I can’t,” he said tiredly. 

“Why not Bubba?” Zayn asked confused. 

“ ‘Cause my baby is upset and you can’t go to sleep when my baby is cryin’,” he explained. 

“Why is Niall crying, Bubba?” Liam asked. 

“I dink he misses you,” Harry replied. 

“Well we miss all of you but we’ll be back later tonight,” Zayn said. 

“Can you do us a favor, Bubba?” Liam asked. 

“I don’t know,” he replied. 

“I want you to cuddle with your baby and get your brother to help. I want the two of you make sure Niall feels loved and safe while Papa and I are out. Can you do that for me?” Liam asked. 

“Grampa,” Harry called and Liam and Zayn could hear shuffling and then they heard Niall crying. “Daddy said my baby needs me. Bring him over here.” Yasser was shocked by Harry’s attitude but he’d always get sassy when tried. He laid Niall in between Louis and Harry and Harry hugged Niall close to him. 

“I have my baby, Daddy,” Harry said into the phone, “now sing.” 

“Ok Bubba, can you put us on speaker and we’ll sing you boys to sleep,” Liam told him and Harry did just that. “Hi babies, Papa and I love you. We’re going to sing you to sleep now close your eyes.” 

Liam looked up at Zayn and the two of them sang the  _ Brahm’s Lullaby _ . “Are they out?” Zayn asked quietly.

“Yes Honey, all boys are asleep. Thank you so much, now I want you two to enjoy the rest of your night,” Trisha said. 

“Thanks Mom, call us if anything else happens,” Zayn replied. 

“Will do, bye,” Zayn looked up at Liam, “time to go back to grownup world.” Liam laughed and they got out the car and went back into the pub. When they got back to their table their food was there. 

“Is everything ok?” Michael asked as they sat down. 

“Yea everything’s fine, they were just having some trouble putting the boys to bed,” Liam explained. 

“Separation anxiety?” Sherry asked with a knowing look. 

“Kind of, it’s gotten a lot better though,” Liam replied. 

“Let’s eat,” Zayn said. 

“Agreed,” Michael cheered. Everyone at the table laughed and started eating. They had easy conversation, not about their kids or Little’s. It was nice for Liam and Zayn to have a night out where they could see old friends and have nice wine and beer. 

When they got home they were a little tipsy but it was nice to let loose. They went upstairs and checked on the boys. They were endeared at the boys that were asleep in a guest room. Niall was in the middle on his back sucking on his dummy and Louis and Harry both had an arm over him. And Harry cuddled his blankie with his other arm. 

The husbands leaned on each other and watched the boys sleep peacefully. “How was your night?” Trisha whispered coming up behind the two of them. 

“It was great,” Zayn said and then they went to the living room to catch up with his parents alone. It was nice to talk with his family, even though he may have been reluctant to come home he was glad he did. 

They went to sleep that night in Zayn’s childhood bedroom. They didn’t sleep great since the boys kept waking up because they were in a new place. But it was worth it since they were able to have a night out and  catch up with his family. 


	14. Endless Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> So I know it's been awhile since I've updated and for that I am so sorry. I really wish I could be as regular as I used to be but life has had other plans for me. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update regularly again but like I said I have had minimum time. And parts of this may or may not be edited so please excuse the errors because I am sure there are plenty.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope everyone is having an awesome New Year!

 

The trip went well. The family got home last night around dinner time and they had Louis’ favorite, Dixies. But now it was morning and they were running around trying to get the boys ready to go to daycare while was Zayn trying to get to work. 

“Louis, if you throw one more thing you will be sent to the corner,” Liam yelled at his son who was trying to start a cereal fight with Harry. 

“Daddy! Harry started it,” He whined to defended himself. 

“We don’t care who started it, we just want it to end,” Zayn said walking in now dressed in a suite. 

“Papa, tell Harry to stop,” Louis said pointing at Harry who was trying to look away. 

“Bubba, you need to listen to Daddy and be nice to your brothers,” Zayn said walking over to him and making eye contact. 

“I wuv oo,” Harry smiled and kissed his Papa. 

“I love you too, Bubba. But you need to calm down. Why do you have so much energy?” he asked ruffling his hair. Harry just laughed because he had been hyper all morning, he just woke up in a good, happy mood. 

“Daddy, Niall is starting to cry,” Louis said. 

“What?” Liam asked looking over his shoulder, he was trying to do the dishes. But once he looked over Niall started screaming. “Zayn,” Liam called desperately. 

“I got him,” he sighed and picked him up out of the bouncer. “Wow,” Zayn said and scrunched his face up, Niall had clearly messed his nappy. “I’ll go change him but I really have to leave Love.” He walked out of the kitchen to the playroom to change the Little.

When he came back Liam and the boys were out of the kitchen meaning they were upstairs finally getting dressed because they were running late today. He put Niall in his swing and turned on  _ Paddington  _ for him. “I love you, Baby. Be good for Daddy today,” Zayn kissed him on the head and put his dummy with an elephant attached to it in his mouth. 

Zayn sent Liam a text, telling him he had to leave or else he’d be super late for work. As soon as he left the room Niall started crying. Liam groaned from upstairs where he was changing Harry into shorts and a t-shirt. He tried to hurry up and get him dressed so he could get Niall and calm him down. 

“You ready to go Bubba?” Liam asked. 

“I’m so ready!” Harry cheered and raced off to Louis’ room. “Daddy, why don’t I have a backpack?” 

“Uh, well you don’t need one.” 

“But Louis has one.” 

“You’re right and he needs one.” 

“Does My Baby have a backpack?” 

“No Bubba, he doesn’t. Louis are you ready to go?” Liam asked. 

“Help?” he asked shyly looking at his shoes so that Liam would tie them for him. 

“Of course, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about?” Liam said sincerely getting down and tying Louis’ shoes. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes Bubba?”

“Why don’t my shoe’s tie?” 

“Because you have straps on your shoes,” he explained. 

“Does My Baby have tie shoes?” 

“No he does not,” Liam said with a chuckle because Harry always got rather inquizitive when he was super hyper. “There you go Louis, now come on before your brother gets more upset,” Liam and picked Harry up, he set him on his hip so that he could carry him down the stairs. 

“Daddy, why is My Baby crying?” Harry asked with a pout, he didn’t like it when Niall was sad it made him sad just like it did when Louis was hurt or sad. 

“I don’t know Bubba,” Liam said as they got to the bottom of the stairs and set him down on his feet. 

“Niall it’s ok, you don’t have to cry,” Harry cooed as he approached his baby brother in the swing. “Daddy can I hold him?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re not strong enough, only Papa and I are,” Liam explained. 

“Why?” Harry questioned. 

“Because Mommies and Daddies work really hard to be able to take care of their babies and be able to carry them but you are our Little and you don’t have to workout because all you need to do is play and be happy.” 

“Ok,” Harry accepted that answer and went to the kitchen to go see what Louis was doing, he was really excited for daycare today, they hadn’t been in a long time. While Harry skipped off Liam got Niall out of the swing and he immediately stopped crying. He just wanted a cuddle which Liam could appreciate although he was about to put him in a carseat. 

“Boys are we ready to go?” Liam asked walking into the kitchen and seeing the boys sitting at the counter playing on their iPad, which is what Louis got at his adoption party. 

“Hold on,” Louis replied. 

“What are you playing?” 

“Slip Away,” he replied, “and I’m about to beat my score.” 

“Well we need to go, so please put it away so we can go, we’re already running late,” Liam said. 

“Can I play in the car?” Louis asked still playing. 

“Sure now let’s go before we’re super late,” Liam said opening the door to the garage. Louis followed with his iPad in his arms and Harry skipped behind him. Liam got all his boys in the car and sped off to the daycare. 

When they pulled up someone was in his spot which ticked him off especially since he was so late, he really needed his spot right now. He got Niall out and he was on his hip and Harry was holding his hand but Louis was trying to get out with the iPad. This had been a problem, he kept trying to take it everywhere even when his Daddies told him not to. 

“Louis, you have to leave the iPad with me, remember there’s no technology at school,” Liam explained. 

“But I’m bringing it to show and tell,” Louis said. 

“You don’t have show and tell today.” 

“But I’ll be showing my friends and telling them about it,” Louis explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“That doesn’t make it show and tell bud, now put it down so we can go, please,” Liam instructed. 

“But Daddy,” he whined. 

“Louis, now please,” Liam said with force. 

“Fine,” he mumbled and put it in the car. He pouted the whole way in. Liam was greeted by May at the front desk who buzzed him in with a slight smile on her face and a shake of her head. It was always funny for her to watch Liam scramble around when he was late or overwhelmed. 

“Thank you May,” he said as he rushed his boys back to their rooms. First it was Harry’s room, who ran up to Lou right as she was about to shut her door. 

“Miss Lou,” he cheered and gave her a big hug. 

“Hi Harry, are you having a good day?” She asked with a smile and looked at Liam. 

“I am so happy,” he cheered with a big smile on his face. 

“Well I am so glad. Can you say bye to your Daddy then we can get class started,” she said. 

Harry nodded and walked over to his Daddy and brothers. “Love you Daddy,” he put his lips out for Liam to give him a kiss which Liam gladly did. “Bye Baby,” Harry said and kissed NIall on the cheek who smiled in return. Then he and Louis had a quick embrace before he skipped off to his classroom with Louise shutting the door behind them. 

Next they went to Louis’ classroom. The door was already closed so Liam had to help Louis put up his backpack in his cubby and get out his folder. Liam opened the door and Louis gladly walked in and took his seat, he was never touchy feely so he didn’t give Liam a hug. Caroline gave him a smile and nod when Louis came in and took his seat. Liam smiled back and shut the door. 

He and Niall went back to the car and started to run errands, like going to the post office and the grocery store. When they got home, Liam fed Niall and put him down for his nap. He was glad to have a few minutes to himself to do some housework. 

 

\----

 

“Ok boys and girls I want you to put your pencil boxes in your desk and line up at the door, it’s recess time,” Miss Louise announced to Harry’s class. Harry was excited to go outside it was one of the best things about the summer, usually it was too cold or wet but not during summer.  

Once everyone was lined up at the door and listening Miss Louise opened the door and let the Little’s run outside to play. Harry ran to the sandbox with his friends Jenny, Carly, and Max. That was one of their favorite parts of recess, they loved the sandbox because they could create things. 

“What do you want to make Harry,” Max asked as he brought over the shovel and pail. 

“Let’s try to make a castle,” he replied. 

“I love castles,” Carly replied.

“Me too,” Jenny cheered. 

“Cool, Carly you use the blue shovel to get sand in the bucket, Jenny you help fill up the castle mold and Max and I will dig the moat,” Harry told his friends. All his friends nodded along. They got to making their sand castle which they thought turned out beautifully but in reality it looked like a true three year old built it meaning it barely resembled a castle at all. 

The Little’s were admiring their work when Lawrence Poulis came over and kicked the sand over, and getting a lot on Harry. “This sucked,” he sneered at the group of younger Little’s. 

“That’s not very nice,” Max said starting to tear up. 

“What are you gonna do about it? Cry! Yea cry like a Baby,” Lawrence taunted them. 

“Leave us alone,” Harry said and stood up, he was tall for a Little about five foot ten while Lawrence was only five seven, the same height as Louis. “Come on guys, let’s go play on the on jungle gym,” he said walked right past Lawrence to the playground. He didn’t want to fight with him and didn’t understand why Lawrence was always picking on him. 

His friends followed him and started playing on the jungle gym. They were playing tag with each other and even joined some other Little’s but it was tag where they couldn’t touch the ground because it was hot lava. 

They were running around having a good time when Lawrence asked if he could join. He didn’t have many friends so they decided it was ok if he play with, Harry’s even the one that said yes to him. Everything was going fine, they were running around tagging each other and having a good time that is until Harry became the tagger. He chased after Lawrence who was closest to him and maybe a little bit because he wanted to get back at him for all the times he’d been mean to him. 

Lawrence ran as fast as he could and ended up running down the stairs and ending up on the ground, meaning he was dead or out of the game because he touched the hot lava. “You’re out, Lawrence,” Harry said once he touched the ground. 

“Am not!” He shrieked. 

“Uh huh you stepped in the lava meaning you’re dead,” Harry fired back. 

Lawrence stuck his jaw out in anger and lunged at Harry who was standing on the last step. He grabbed him forcefully by the arm and pulled him down to the ground with him. “Now you’re out too,” he yelled in his face. 

“Ow,” Harry said taking his arm back and rubbing it. 

“Harry, are you ok?” Carly asked from the top of the jungle gym, she had seen the whole altercation. 

Harry looked sad but he didn’t want to fight, he didn’t like confrontation especially since the last time he challenged someone he got his jaw broken. It happened when he was twelve, his mom’s boyfriend had been a little to handsy with his sister, Gemma. Harry told him to back off and pushed him away from her. The boyfriend didn’t like that, he punched Harry in the face and as he fell to the ground he hit the kitchen counter and managed to hit it just right to break his jaw. 

His mother kicked the guy out and took him to the emergency room. She made up some excuse about how Harry had fallen riding a bike, even though he didn’t know how to ride a bike. He got medicine for the pain and surgery to fix his mouth. The boyfriend came back a few days later with flowers and an apology and his mother took him back. That was the day that Harry really stopped fighting, he realized it was hopeless and he was done with confrontation. 

So even now that he was eight years older and no longer lived in situations like that he still hated to fight people or have any confrontation. So when Lawrence was being mean he would take his Daddy’s advice and walk away. 

“Yea, I’m ok. I’m gonna go play with Lou,” Harry said shaken. He hadn’t been grabbed like that in years either and it had a bunch of bad feelings coming back to him. 

“Do you want us to come?” Max asked. 

“No you keep playing, I-I’m good,” he replied and ran over to the soccer field where Louis was playing footie with his friends. “Louis cah-cah,” he took a deep breath, “can I play with you?” he asked with shaky breath and a tear slipped out. 

“Harry, what happened?” Louis asked with concern and led him away from the field over to a bench that was next to the field. 

“Nuh-nuh-nothing,” Harry said trying to calm down, he just didn’t realize how much being grabbed like that would affect him. 

“Harry, you can tell me. Did someone hurt you? Why are you grabbing your arm?” Louis asked taking Harry’s arm that he was holding subconsciously and looked at it. There didn’t seem to be a bruise or scrape but something had to have happened. “Harry, please tell me what happened.” 

“I’m fine,” Harry mumbled looking at the ground, “can I play with you, please?” Harry said sadly with tears in his eyes. 

“Of course, what do you want to play?” Louis responded, he knew when Harry got like this he wouldn’t talk and it was best to let him come to you on his own time. 

“What were you playing?” 

“Footie, but we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Louis replied. 

“I want to play,” Harry said looking at his brother, he knew he wasn’t very good at the sport but he knew Louis loved it and seeing Louis happy would make him happy right now. Plus Lawrence almost always left him alone if Louis was around because Louis was tough and could be scary if he wanted to. 

“Then let’s go,” he said jumping up. He and Harry walked over to the field and he told his friends that he and Harry were going to join. They split up the teams and started a game, Harry and Louis were on the same team and they were doing ok, Harry was not a big help, a little to clumsy to be a great player. 

It was really nice that they got an extra long recess since it was so nice outside. When the first game was over they were getting ready to start a new one when Lawrence came up asking if he could join in. Most of the boys said yes but Louis looked over at Harry and saw that he was shying away. 

“Harry, do you not want him to play with us?” Louis asked. 

Harry subconsciously grabbed his arm again, “it’s ok,” he mumbled looking away. 

“Did he hurt you?” Louis questioned starting to get angry. 

“It’s fine Louis, he can play. We need to be nice like Daddy said,” Harry said trying to keep him calm he really didn’t want anything to happen. 

“Harry,” Louis pushed. 

“Louis, we have to be nice,” Harry said with force and in an older headspace. 

“Ok,” he conceded because he knew that Harry needed him to cooperate. “You can play Lawrence.” Lawrence ended up on the other team. 

The game was going well. Harry tried to just avoid Lawrence as best he could and Louis was going hard on him. Things were fine so far until about halfway through when Harry had the ball and he was running it down the field. He was going as fast as he could and Louis’ friends were really just letting him since they knew it would cheer him up. 

But Lawrence had other ideas. He started running after him and tried to steal the ball from him but Harry was expecting it and dodged him. He kept running and then Lawrence came up beside him and pushed him. Harry stumbled and tripped over the ball, he fell to the ground. Louis was outraged as were most of the boys, since they were Louis’ friends. 

Harry was upset but he tried to shake it off but for the first time since he was twelve he wanted to fight back. He got so upset that he got up chased after Lawrence. He ran up to the side of him and shoved him over to where he was on the ground. 

Lawrence was first surprised but then outraged. He got up and pushed Harry back and Harry fell down onto his bottom. Louis and his friends ran over to them and separated them. Louis was outraged and surprised as well because that was unlike Harry. Once Kol grabbed Harry he had a melt down. 

Louis was furious that Lawrence did this to his brother and lunged at Lawrence. He punched him in the face and then tackled him. When he was on the ground he climbed on top of him and kept beating him until a security guard came over and pulled Louis off of him. 

Louis was screaming, Harry was crying with Kol and Xander while Lawrence was shrieking on the ground covered in his own blood. Another security guard came and picked Lawrence up and carried him over to the nurses station. Miss Louise picked Harry up and Caroline told the security guard holding Louis to follow her. 

They took the boys to a time out room and sat down with them while they had someone else take care of their classes. Louise pulled out her phone and texted someone. “Now would you two like to tell us what happened?” Caroline asked with her ‘I mean business/ scary teacher voice’. Neither of the boys were ready to answer or able to. Louis was still too angry and processing and Harry was too much of a mess. 

While the boys were calming down Lauren, the interim head of the daycare came in with Harry’s diaper bag. “Thank you,” Louise said putting her hand out for the bag. “Now let’s change your nappy, love,” she cooed to Harry. She laid him down on the ground. She grabbed his blankie out of his bag and handed it to him as well as his dummy. He stuck the dummy in his mouth and cuddled his blankie while Louise changed him. 

“Daddy,” Harry whined when Louise got him up and sat down back on the chair with Harry in her lap. 

“Your Daddy and Papa will be called and here but before that I want to know what happened?” Lauren said looking at the two boys. 

“Have you called our Daddies yet?” Louis asked finally calm enough to talk. 

“No, like I said I want to know the story from your point of view before we do that,” she explained. “So will you boys please tell me what happened?” 

“Harry, why don’t we start with you? Can you please tell me what happened?” she asked nicely. 

“Papa?” Harry asked behind his dummy looking at her with big innocent eyes. 

“I already told you, Bubba. Papa and Daddy will be here soon. But please tell me what happened,” she said and grabbed Harry’s hands and looked him in the eyes. “You can trust me, Bubba.” 

Harry started breathing deeply and trying to get a handle on his emotions. Lauren had been working for Zayn since day one. She had been his assistant when he worked at the daycare then his second manager when he was in charge of the hotel and now she was vice president of the community, right under Zayn. So she had been close to the family for a long time and has known Harry and Louis since they got there. 

She was only here because Zayn had begged her to be the interim head of the daycare at least until the conference was over and he could find a new one. But it was moments like this where she really hated him for doing this to her. 

“Lawrence is a bully,” Harry said taking his dummy out. 

“How so?” she asked. 

“Louis was just protecting me,” Harry said hurriedly to make sure Louis wasn’t in trouble.  

“Harry, why do you say Lawrence is a bully? What did he do?” 

“He keeps… just… bully,” Harry faded off and mumbled. 

“Hey Harry, you can trust me remember? You can tell me anything,” she said grabbing his hands again and getting him to look her in the eyes. 

“He keeps picking on me,” Harry whined and started to tear up. 

“How has he been picking on you?” 

“He’s called me a baby lots a times. And when I’m pwaying wiff all my fwiends he comes over and pushes me or wells at me an-an-and it’s not nice,” Harry said. 

“And what do you do when he pushes you or yells at you?” 

“I walk away like my Daddy told me to do.” 

“So what happened today, I heard that you pushed him, is that true?” Lauren asked. 

“Yes,” Harry said and started to cry looking down at his lap. 

“Harry, I know you. Why did you push him?” 

“He had pushed me three times today and… and… and I don’t know. I just couldn’t take it anymore so I decided to fight back because it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he got to keep pushing me down again and again and I was just supposed to take it! I’ve done that my whole life and it never got me anywhere, so I pushed back,” he trailed off going back down to being little. 

Lauren sighed and turned to look at Louis, “And i’m going to guess that you were just defending him after he pushed Lawrence and Lawrence pushed him back?”

“Yes,” Louis nodded his head. 

“Well,” she scrubbed her face with her hands and then sighed, “I am going to call your parents and we’ll go from there,” she stood up. “I want you two to stay here with them, maybe watch a movie or something until they get here, I’ll call you in when I’m ready,” she finished and then left the room. 

 

\----

 

Liam was sitting on the floor in the living room having tummy time with Niall. “Come on Niall, crawl to Daddy,” he cooed and Niall gladly crawled to Liam who was shaking a rattle at him. When Niall reached his lap he took the rattle. 

“Good job baby,” he cooed and kissed the side of Niall’s head. He was about to get another toy for Niall to play with when his phone started ringing. He saw that it was Lauren and he was confused but he answered it anyways. “Hello?” he answered confused. 

*Liam?* 

“Hi Lauren, what’s going on?” he asked skeptical because he knew that she was in charge of the daycare right now and her calling meant something was going on. 

*I need you come down here,* she said sadly. 

“Why?” 

Lauren sighed, *There was an incident involving your boys. I’ve already talked to Zayn and he’s on his way over here.* 

“Are they ok?” 

*They’re… fine. I’ll explain when you get here. So I need you here as soon as possible,* she said. 

“Ok, uh I’ll call Nick and see if he can stay with Niall,” Liam said. 

*Thank you, I’m sorry we have to do this. I’ll see ya when you get here,* she said clearly stressed out and upset. He hung up the phone and sighed. 

“Ni, come here,” Liam said and Niall crawled over to him and Liam placed him in his lap as best he could. He just held Niall to his chest and let the seventeen year old play with his fingers while he dialed Nick’s number. 

*Hello?* Nick answered. 

“Hey Nick, is there anyway you can come over here and watch Niall?” Liam asked. Niall heard what his Daddy just said and started crying, he had been clingy all day. 

*I really wish I could, honestly I do. But I’m actually at the Anderson’s right now watching their Little. But if you want you can bring him over here and I’ll take care of them both, I think Luca and Niall are in the same headspace,* Nick explained. 

“I don’t think that’s going to work, the Anderson’s are way out my way,” Liam replied, “but thank you for offering.” 

*May I ask where you’re going?* Nick asked. 

“I got a call from Lauren, she needs to see me at the daycare,” Liam explained with a sigh. 

*Oh, good luck. Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you later,* Nick offered. 

“Thanks Nick, we really appreciate it,” Liam said and then hung up. Niall was still whining and Liam put his dummy in his mouth. “Let’s go see what happened with your brothers,” he said and started to get up. 

He gathered the nappy bag and put Niall in his carseat and headed to the daycare filled with dread. When he got there again his parking spot had been taken but this time it was by Zayn. He pulled into the spot next to it. He got in the back of his SUV and got out the stroller. He went over to Niall’s side, he got him out and put him in the pram. 

When he walked in May buzzed him in without saying anything which Liam thought was a bad sign. He walked down the hall to Lauren’s temporary office. As he walked up he saw that Zayn was sitting on a chair outside of the door. 

“Do you know what’s going on?” Liam asked sitting down next to him. 

“Louis punched Lawrence Poulis,” Zayn said sadly. 

“He what?!” Liam exclaimed, him raising his voice set Niall off, he was startled. Liam sighed and started moving the stroller back and forth to calm him down. 

“Why is Niall here?” 

“Where was I supposed to put him? Leave him at home?” Liam asked defensively. 

“You could have called Nick,” Zayn remarked passive aggressively. 

“I did but he’s busy,” Liam shot back. 

Lauren opened her door, “Zayn, Liam, I’m ready for you.” The husbands got up and walked into the room with Niall in the stroller. “I’ll text someone to come get him,” she said looking at the stroller.

They sat down in the chairs opposite Lauren’s desk. A few seconds later Caroline came in, she took the stroller and wheeled Niall out of the room. “So what happened?” Liam asked wanting to get this over with. 

Lauren sighed, “I already told Zayn. Louis assaulted another Little, he punched Lawrence Poulis in the face and I just found out a minute ago that he broke his nose.” 

“Why?” Liam asked. 

“Lawrence has been bullying Harry and after Harry pushed him to the ground and then Lawrence pushed him back, Louis decided to defend Harry,” she explained. 

“Wait… Harry pushed him?” 

“Yes,” she looked uneasy. 

“Why? Why would he do that? He never does anything like that,” Liam said concerned. 

“Here’s the tape of what happened,” she said turning her laptop around that showed the tape of recess this afternoon. The couple leaned forward and watched Lawrence push Harry down several time and Harry finally fought back after walking away several times. 

“Lawrence was clearly bullying Harry and Louis was just defending him,” Zayn said. 

“I know that but he did break another Little’s nose. And there are consequences to that,” she stressed. 

“And what are they?” Liam asked. 

“A month’s suspension.” 

“A MONTH!” Zayn yelled, “that’s insane, Louis was protecting his brother from a Little who has had problems since day one.” 

“So has Louis,” Lauren responded. 

“That’s different and you know it!” Zayn said aggressively. 

“Why? Because he’s your son? What am I supposed to do here Zayn? I’m just following the rules that you created when you were in this position. So am I just supposed to look the other way that Louis broke someone’s nose just because you’re in a position of power? 

“Also please keep in mind that this is not easy for me and I didn’t want this job in the first place. I’m only here as a favor to you, because you asked me to do this for you. Because you trust me so please tell me what I am supposed to do because I don’t really know, nowhere in job description am I prepared for something like this. In fact I hated working here but again I’m here as a favor for you, at least until convention is over. So Zayn I am just following the rules you outlined, which actually say that Louis should be expelled. So Again what. Am I. Supposed. To. Do?” She finished her rant with heavy breathing. She really hated that she was in this situation and having to have this conversation with her friend and boss. 

“I’m sorry, Lauren,” Zayn sighed putting his elbows on his knees and hiding his face in his hands. 

“No,” she sighed, “I’m sorry… I… I shouldn’t have exploded on you.” 

“We understand, It’s ok,” Liam said sincerely. “So where do we go from here? Louis is not getting expelled right?” 

“I don’t want him to be. That’s why it’s a month’s suspension,” she replied. 

“And what happens to Lawrence?” Zayn asked irate, he hated that the system he created is now backfiring on his son who was just defending his brother.

“He will also be suspended for a month,” she paused because she didn’t know how to tell them the next part. “Also… Harry will be suspended for a week.” 

“Lauren,” Liam said pleadingly. 

“Why?” Zayn boomed. 

“Because he knocked another Little over and you created a system that is completely anti-bullying. And even though it was in defense, he didn’t go to a teacher he decided to take care of it himself and that warrants a week’s suspension,” she explained. 

“Lauren, he has been knocked around his whole life and never fights back, honestly if anything we should be proud of him, he finally stood up for himself and now we’re punishing him for that? Are we any better than the scumbag who broke his jaw?” Liam said looking at his husband and friend with all seriousness. 

“Liam, that’s not what I’m trying to do. This is hard for me too.” 

“I’m serious are we really any better than the man that broke his jaw? He decided to stand up for himself and was beaten down for it and that’s exactly what we’re doing. We’re going to punish him for standing up for himself. It makes me sick,” Liam said. 

“Liam,” Lauren said with a few tears in her eyes. 

“Lauren, Liam’s right. Please, please we cannot do this to him,” Zayn begged. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do?” She said with pure sincerity. She really felt for them and agreed with them. But she found herself in between a rock and a hard place. 

“Did you ask him why he pushed Lawrence?” Zayn asked looking at him. 

“Yes. I may be able to pull up the footage from there,” she said typing stuff into her laptop. That was one good thing about the center they had cameras in every room for reasons like this. “Here,” she said and turned her laptop around to show the parents. 

They watched her question Harry and how he responded and it broke both of their hearts, especially to hear him say that he couldn’t take being pushed down anymore. Lauren took a deep breath, “so what are we going to do?” 

“Louis and Lawrence have a month’s suspension?” Zayn asked looking at her. 

“Yes,” Lauren replied. 

“Can we just let Harry off with a warning?” Liam asked. 

Lauren sighed, “I don’t know. What do you think I should do?” she asked looking at Zayn. 

“I’m not sure, can I see the rule book again,” Zayn asked putting his hand out to take it. 

“You wrote it, you should be able to know what to do,” Liam commented. 

“I just want to make sure I remember correctly, ok?” Zayn said. He took the book a flipped through it until he found the right page. He looked over it for a bit and then took a deep breath. “Well according to the rules I came up with their is an exception clause for cases like this.” 

“Ok? What does that mean?” Liam asked looking at his husband. 

Zayn sighed, “It means that he doesn’t have to be suspended but he will lose his recess time for however long his suspension was going to be and he’s required to attend a hour of therapy everyday that would be his suspension.” 

“Soooo, we’re still punishing him for standing up for himself?” Liam questioned, getting really pissed off. 

“I mean… I don’t know what to do Liam! These are the rules I wrote, I can’t just break them because he’s our son!” 

“Yes, yes you can. That is one of the perks of your position. You can make stuff like this disappear and protect our son!” Liam yelled. 

“No I can’t!” 

“Stop thinking about your job and what other people will think and consider the well being of our child!” he screamed frustrated. 

“I can’t Liam!” Zayn stressed, “I wrote these rules so what kind of leader would I be if I didn’t follow my own rules?”   

“You wrote those rules before you ever had Little when you had no experience and were completely new to this world. You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for me!” Liam yelled. 

“So what? I still came up with these rules and we have to follow them like everyone else. And it shouldn’t matter when I made these because I did and we’re following them, end of story.” 

“End of story?” 

“Yes Liam, end of story. And I don’t know why you’re so opposed to this, Harry will benefit from therapy especially after his panic attack a few weeks ago,” Zayn said getting very frustrated at his husband. 

“We are telling him that sticking up for himself is a bad thing. Why am I the only one that’s upset about this!” 

“What panic attack?” Lauren asked. 

“You’re not! I’m just doing what we’re supposed to be doing and what I think is best for Harry.” 

“But you’re not! I’m the behavioral psychologist. You’re not! I know what’s right for him and this is not it. All we’ll be doing is exactly what that scumbag did to him when he broke his jaw,” Liam said forcefully.

“So I don’t know how to take care of him?” Zayn said challengingly. 

“I didn’t say that,” Liam replied with a deep breath. 

“Guys, I think-” Lauren started but was cut off. 

“You’re right Liam, I’m only here because of you. I didn’t even know what a Little was until we moved here and at first I was pretty damn creeped out. But I took the job that was offered to me and I did pretty well. And if you remember correctly we wrote this rule book together,” Zayn said and picked up the rule book to show him. 

“You helped me write this and yes it may have been before I had experience with Little’s and before we had Harry but that doesn't mean they don't work. They have done just fine for the last ten years so let them work now.” 

Zayn grabbed Liam's hand, “Liam please look at me,” he waited for said man to look at him, “I would never do anything to hurt our boys, you know that. I want to help our boys more than anything but I also want to be a good leader. I honestly think this could be really good for him, you’ve said yourself that we should probably take him back to Doctor Sandrin and we have a good reason to do that.”

Liam looked deep into his husband’s eyes, he saw the sincerity that was there. He took a deep breath. “Ok.”

“Ok?” Zayn asked.

“Ok, we’ll use the exception and he’ll go to therapy for a week and lose his recess time,” Liam replied sadly. He knew his husband made a good point and that this would be the right move in the end but that doesn’t mean he had to like it.

“It’s going to be ok,” Zayn said massaging Liam’s hands.

“I hope so,” he took his hands back and turned to Lauren, “Are we free to get our boys and leave?”

“Uh… we have to call them in here and tell them about their punishment and then you’ll be free to go,” she replied uneasily, this was a tense situation and it sucked more because she was friends with them.  Liam nodded sadly and Zayn put his arm around him to give him comfort.

Lauren pulled out her phone, she sent a text and a few minutes later Louise came in with Harry and Louis.

“Daddy,” Harry cried and ran to Liam’s open arms. Liam wrapped his arms tightly around his son and held him.

“Come here Lou,” Zayn said gently opening his arms for his oldest. Louis had been shying away because he knew his daddies would be mad at him and that he was in HUGE trouble. He gladly ran to his Papa’s open arms.

“Do you boys know why you’re here?” Lauren asked. Harry didn’t take his head out of Liam’s neck to look at her and Louis looked down at his feet in shame.

“Boys, please answer her,” Liam said gently patting Harry’s back.

“It’s because of Lawrence,” Louis mumbled.

“That’s right and do you know what happened to Lawrence?” Lauren asked.

“I hit him and he got hurt,” Louis replied.

“Yes, you broke his nose. And you know what happens when you get in trouble?”

“Ders consequences,” he mumbled.

“Yep and your consequence is that you will be suspended for one month. That’s means you cannot come to daycare for one month. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Louis said sadly and turned in Zayn’s lap so he was hiding his face in the man’s collarbone.

“Harry  can you please look at me?” Lauren asked.

Harry whined and shook his head where it was resting on Liam’s shoulder. “Bubba, please. She only wants to help you,” Liam said calmly.

“Please Harry,” he whined but he turned his head to look at her. “Do you know why what you did was wrong?” He nodded his head yes. “Can you tell me with your words, please.”

“I pushed him,” he mumbled dejectedly.

“Yea, and what should you have done when he pushed you the first time?”

“Told a teacher,” he said still looking at his feet.

“Yes and that’s exactly what I want you to do if it ever happens again. Now unfortunately you are also in trouble since we have a strict no bullying policy. So You will be able to come to daycare but instead of recess you’ll have to stay inside and do projects with your teacher and we also want you to go see Doctor Sandrin for one hour everyday for one week. Ok?” She explained to him.

He started to cry when he heard that recess was being taken away and felt shame that he had to go hack to the doctor. He was getting really worked up so Liam turned him so they were chest to chest. Harry gladly buried himself in his daddy.

“You’re free to go,” Lauren said and pulled out her phone to text Caroline to bring Niall back.

Liam and Zayn both nodded. “Thank you,” Zayn said as he stood up and then lifted Louis into his arms. Liam didn’t say anything as he was leaving with Harry in his arms.

When they walked out of the office Caroline was walking up with Niall in his stroller. He was fussing but Liam knew he would be ok so he left him in there. “Caroline, could you help us bring him to the car,” Liam asked.

“Of course,” she replied. They family walked out to the car. Zayn got Louis and Niall in his seat while Liam put Harry in his. Harry was upset but now he was reverting into himself, which was always worrisome to the daddies.

Once they got home Liam and Zayn put the boys down for their naps, even Niall. When all of them were down the husbands went to their kitchen to talk over tea. There were tears and some more arguing but it was good for them to tell each other how they really felt, to be honest.

When the boys woke up they were all still a little off but that was to be expected after the day they had. The daddies let them play in the playroom and watch movies. While they were doing that Liam was making dinner. When he was done he went to call the boys in and he saw Zayn leaning against the doorframe staring at their boys.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked.

“Shh,” Zayn replied putting his finger to his lip and pointing at the boys. Liam followed his finger and saw that all of three of them were cuddled together watching the movie. It brought a warm smile to Liam’s face. He wrapped his arm around his husband and let Zayn hold him.

In that moment both men knew that their family was going to be alright because they had endless love. 


	15. The Almost Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I know it's been awhile but honestly life is insane right now so unfortunately updates will be few and far between I'm afraid. I hope everyone is doing well and as always I appreciate all of you. 
> 
> Please excuse the errors, it hasn't been edited because I wanted to post it.

It was the day the convention was starting. Zayn had been at the office until three in the morning, it was now seven am and there alarm was going off. Zayn groaned, “Nooooo,” where he lay next to his husband. 

“Zayn?” Liam asked confused, he didn’t know he even came home. 

“Mmmmmm,” was the groaned reply. 

“When did you come home?” 

“About three.”

“Go back to bed and I’ll get the boys ready for the day,” Liam said. He leaned over and gave the other man a light kiss. 

“I can’t I have to be at the hotel by eight, need to spend time with the boys while I can,” he mumbled but didn’t move or get up. 

“Whatever you say,” Liam replied as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, showered, clean shaven, and now dressed for the beginning of the day, Zayn was still asleep in the bed. 

Liam smiled. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of the love of his life. He thought he’d let him sleep a little while longer. He climbed into his side of the bed, propped himself up on his headboard and started scrolling through his phone. He was hoping to have a bit of time to himself before the boys woke up but Niall had other plans. 

He started crying which alerted Liam to come get him and effectively woke Zayn up. “Sorry Love, I’ll go get him,” Liam said as he got up and made his way to the nursery. When he walked in Niall was sitting up in his crib crying. “Good morning baby,” he cooed as he lifted him into his arms. 

He walked over to the changing table and changed Niall’s messy nappy. When he picked the boy up from the table he went over to the rocking couch and undid his shirt so that the Little could nurse. Niall latched on immediately. He was hungry and was growing quite fond of his time with Liam. 

He nursed for about fifteen minutes, which was a little longer than usual but he didn’t eat a lot the night before so that’s why he was probably nursing more this morning. Zayn walked in as Liam was burping the seventeen year old. “Hi buddy,” the older man cooed as he sat down on the rocking couch. 

“You want to see your Papa?” Liam cooed as he sat the boy back down in his lap. 

“Pa,” he said and reached his arms out to Zayn. 

“Come here,” he said in a baby voice and pulled the boy into his lap. He kissed him on the cheek, Niall laughed and blushed, he turned so he could bury his head in his Papa’s chest. Liam took the burp cloth off his shoulder. He righted his shirt and stood up to put the cloth away. 

“Where are you going?” Zayn asked as he was trying to play pat-a-cake with Niall  bouncing on his lap. 

“I’m going to get our other boys up,” he replied as he started to walk out of the room. 

“I’ll go downstairs and start on breakfast,” he said in a baby voice again as he looked at his littlest Little. 

“Please don’t burn anything,” Liam called as he went to Louis’ room. He smiled as he saw Louis peacefully sleeping while snuggling Holmes. He walked over to his oldest and gently shook his shoulder. “Louis,” he called. 

“What?” he whined a he came to. 

“It’s time to get up for the day.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s time to start our day. Do you remember what today is?” Liam asked trying to engage the day and hopefully wake him up. 

“The convention,” he mumbled looking at Liam. 

“Yup, now we need to get up or else we can’t go see all our friends or make new ones,” he said. Louis grumbled a little bit but got out of the bed. “Ok Lou, I want you to go to the bathroom and then downstairs to make sure Papa doesn’t burn down the house,” he said as he walked through the conjoined bathroom to Harry’s room. 

“Harry,” he lightly called as he started rubbing his back to wake him up. Harry was not waking up, he loved his sleep. “Harry, it’s time to wake up,” he called again and tried lightly shaking him. 

Harry started to come to a little bit and scooted as far from Liam’s hand as he could. Liam laughed. “Harry,” he said through a laugh, he lowered the bar and grabbed his middle boy. He put him in his arms and Harry started whining as he was pulled from his warm bed and brought to his changing table. 

“It’s ok Bubba. I’m just changing your nappy,” Liam told him. Harry whined in response. Liam laughed as he pulled down the twenty year old’s pants and undid his nappy. He changed him and redid his pajamas and saw that Harry still had a scowl on his face, he was not a morning person at all. 

“Come on Bubba,” he laughed as he picked him up and set him on his hip. “Hey Harry, do you what today is?” He shook his head. “Today is the day that the convention starts. This will be your third one and this time we don’t have to go anywhere all your friends are coming to us,” he said with glee, trying to excite the boy in his arms. 

“Jordan be here?” he asked looking at Liam. Jordan was the Little of the head of the Arkansas community. Harry’s first year at Pine River, he had only been with Liam and Zayn for about a month when they had to go to the States for the convention. Zayn, Liam, and Harry stayed with Kelly and Patrick, Jordan’s caretakers, and Harry and Jordan hit it off. 

“Yup, Jordan is here. You can see him this afternoon when he get’s here,” Liam explained walking into the kitchen. 

“Who can you see this afternoon?” Zayn asked frying up some bacon, and surprisingly he was not burning anything. 

“Jordan,” Harry said happily. 

“Are you excited to see Jordan?” Zayn said with a smile. 

“Yea,” Harry replied. 

“Good because I got a email from Patrick today telling me how excited Jordan is to see you,” Zayn told him. 

“Dey ‘tay hwere?” Harry asked as Liam put him down in his highchair. 

“I don’t think so Bubba, I think they’re going to stay at hotel. Our house is a little full,” Liam explained clicking the tray into place. 

“Jordan can ‘tay hwere,” he said putting his thumb in his mouth and looking up at his Daddy with big green eyes. 

“Stop sucking your thumb,” Liam said pulling Harry’s hand out of his mouth and putting a dummy in his mouth. “And I don’t Bubba, we’ll see,” he replied and looked over at Louis was at the counter playing with Niall. He knew that last convention Louis got very jealous of the relationship between Harry and Jordan. But they had a special bond because Jordan was the very first friend Harry ever made in ageplay. 

“Louis, are you excited to see Eleanour? She’s going to be here,” Liam said wrapping his arms around Louis from behind. Eleanour was the Little of the head of the French community. That was where Louis’ first convention was and he developed a little crush on her, the feeling seemed mutual. 

Louis started blushing, “I don’t know,” he mumbled. Liam and Zayn started laughing. 

“She’s here Lou,” Zayn said. 

“Really?” 

“Yup, Jon texted me about ten minutes ago saying they just got to the hotel and Eleanor is excited to see you,” he explained. 

Louis blushed hard, “when are we going to see her?” 

“This afternoon when we go to the opening party,” Liam told him walking over to Zayn and getting plates for the boys. Louis nodded. Liam carried a plate to Harry’s tray and set it down, “wait for Papa since it’s sticky,” he said placing it in front of the boy. 

“Party?” Niall asked from his bouncer. 

“That’s right,” Liam cooed with a big smile and picked Niall up. He set him on his hip. “There’s a party tonight at the hotel where you get to meet everyone that’s here for the convention. And you know, Harry and Louis both met Great friends at the opening party,” Liam cheered and kissed Niall on the side of the face several times. Niall laughed at Liam’s kisses. 

Liam set Niall down in his highchair. He pulled up a chair to sit in front of Niall and grabbed his plate. He brought a forkful of waffle to his mouth and Niall gladly accepted, this was one of the first times he’d gotten breakfast other than breastmilk. 

“You like it?” Liam cooed. Niall replied with a smile and clap of his hands. 

“Paapa?” Harry whined, he was hungry and Zayn was taking too long. 

“I’m coming,” Zayn said as he gave Liam a plate of his own for when he was done with Niall and made himself a plate. He pulled up a chair in front of his middle Little and started to feed him. The boys were happy to have bacon and waffles to start their day. 

When Niall was done Liam picked him up and set him in his lap so he could nurse. While Niall drank Liam pulled his chair up to the table and ate with the rest of his family. “What do you boys want to do this morning?” Liam asked. 

“When are we seeing Jordan?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know Bubba,” Liam replied, “probably tonight.” 

“But I can text patrick that Kelly and the boys can come over as soon as they get here, if that’s ok with Daddy,” he suggested. 

“Yes!” Harry cheered, “Can he Daddy?” 

“If his Mommy decides that’ ok, but Harry they might want to get settled in before they come over, so if they say no then it’s ok,” Liam explained. 

“Papa ask,” Harry said forcefully looking at him. 

“Attitude,” Zayn said gently. “And I will when you’re done with your breakfast. 

“I’m done,” Harry said chewing the bite Zayn had fed him quickly. 

“Two more bites,” he bargained. 

“But I said I’m done,” he reasoned. 

“Yes, but Papa and I are saying you’ll be done when you take two more bites,” Liam told him from across the table. 

“Ugh,” Harry whined and opened his mouth waiting for Zayn to feed him more. Zayn and Liam looked at each other and both chuckled at his actions. Zayn rolled his eyes and brought the fork to his lips. 

When Harry was done he looked at Zayn expectantly, to which the man rolled his eyes. He pulled out his phone and texted Patrick, to ask about his wife and Littles potentially coming over in the afternoon. 

“Well?” Harry asked looking at him. 

“Attitude,” Liam said from across the table. 

“He hasn’t replied yet, they still be on the plane. We have to be patient Bubba and remember if they don’t want to come over we can’t be upset,” his Papa explained. 

“If Jordan gets to come, does that mean Eleanour can come over too?” Louis asked shyly. 

Zayn looked at Liam to see if he’d be ok with that, upon Liam’s nod he replied, “I’ll text Jon and ask him.” 

“Thanks,” Louis said quietly looking down at his plate. 

“Boys, why don’t you go watch Spongebob while I clean up and Papa can go to work,” Liam said moving Niall so they were chest to chest and now he could burp him. 

Zayn went to the sink and grabbed a washcloth. He wiped Harry down and then got him out. The boys ran to the living and watched Spongebob. “I can help you clean up,” Zayn said taking Harry and Louis’ plates to the sink. 

Liam carried Niall to the living room. He set in down in his walker so he could stretch his legs. When he came back in he leaned against the counter and watched Zayn rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. 

When Zayn turned around he jumped, he wasn’t expecting Liam to be there watching him. “You scared him,” he gasped putting a hand on his chest. 

Liam smiled. He walked over to his husband and wrapped him in a warm hug. “I love you,” he mumbled in the embrace, when they pulled away he gave him a sweet kiss. 

Zayn smiled, “what was that about?” 

“I just want you to know,” he said, “now go get ready.” 

“What are you going to do?” Zayn asked. 

“Probably hosting two families,” Liam replied opening the fridge and pouring himself a glass of orange juice. 

“Yea, Jon said they can come.” 

“Juliet and Eleanour or is Jon coming too?” 

“Just Juliet and Eleanour.” 

“What about Kelly and the boys?” Liam asked. 

“I don’t know, I bet they’re still flying or just landed,” Zayn replied. 

“Man, I hated flying to the states, do you remember how hard that was and we only did it with one,” Liam said. 

“Yea but they gotta do it,” Zayn replied. 

“I guess. Don’t you have to be at the hotel?” Liam questioned. 

“It can wait,” Zayn said. 

“Avoiding responsibilities? How unlike you,” Liam said sarcastically with a wicked smile. 

“Stop,” Zayn said trying not to laugh, “I made sure everything is going fine at the hotel and nothing starts until tonight. I am allowed to spend time with my family.” 

“We’re happy to have time with you,” Liam smiled and kissed him. 

“Good, now let’s go see our boys,” he replied. He grabbed Liam’s hand and walked to the living room where Harry and Louis were cuddling on the couch, while Niall was moving around loving the feeling of stretching his legs. 

“What you boys watching?” Zayn asked walking over to them. 

“Spongebob,” Harry cheered. 

“Shhh,” Louis said looking at his daddies. 

“You are such a little stinker,” Zayn said playfully and started tickling Louis and Harry. Liam shook his head. He bent down and picked Niall up out of the walker. 

“You’re Papa is so silly,” he cooed looking at the boy. Niall started wiggling and reaching over toward the couch, he felt left out. “You want to join?” Niall nodded still wiggling to be with them. 

Liam sat him down on top of Zayn. His husband grabbed Niall and started tickling him with the other boys. Liam pulled out his phone and videotaped the whole thing. He loved his family, plus it was nice to have this time together before this busy week. 

“Ok, ok, ok, calm down,” Liam said after a few minutes and all boys were breathing heavily. 

“Boring, Daddy,” Louis said looking at them. 

“Yea, Daddy,” Harry backed him up. Niall took a deep breath and relaxed into Zayn, who was holding him. He had not done anything like that in a while and it really wore him out. 

“I think someone’s tired,” Liam cooed taking Niall from his husband. Niall rested his head on his shoulder and put his dummy in his mouth. Liam kissed him on the head. 

“Papa, is Jordan coming?” Harry asked crawling into said man’s lap. 

“I don’t know Bubba? I haven’t heard from them yet but we’ll see,” he replied. 

“Ooo ‘s Orun?” Niall asked from behind his pacifier, he had no idea who they kept talking about.     

“Who’s Jordan?” Liam asked sitting down on the couch and adjusting the boy on his lap. Naill nodded his head. 

“He’s my frwiend from A-Mer-ee-ka,” Harry told him. Niall looked confused. How the hell did they know people from the states, and what really was this convention thing. People had been talking about it but no one had explained it. 

“We never actually explained what the convention is, did we?” Zayn asked looked at Niall who was clearly missing something. Niall shook his head. 

“I feel like this always happens,” Liam said looking at Zayn. 

“It’s because we always adopt a new Little like a month before convention, thank God it’s here this year,” Zayn said. 

“True,” Liam remarked. Niall sighed heavily, he was frustrated that once again they were not explaining anything. “Sorry baby,” Liam replied. 

“Convention is when all the AgePlay communities around the world go to one of the communities and have a conference. We have a bunch of speakers and we get to know people who live just like we do,” Zayn explained. 

“Yea, the first one Harry went to was I think two or three weeks after you came here and we went to the states and stayed with Jordan’s family,” Liam explained. 

“I think that was our hardest convention,” Zayn said. 

“I think so.”

“Why?” Louis asked. 

“Oh where do we begin,” Zayn huffed. 

“Tell us,” Louis insisted. 

“Ok, well I think it started when we got our Bubba,” Zayn replied and kissed Harry on the head. 

 

\-----

(Five Years Ago)

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Zayn called as he walked into the house. He was expecting to see Liam in the kitchen like he normally was at the this time of day but he wasn’t there. He walked into the living room and again he wasn’t there. He then went to the game room/ office for Liam. 

“Hey Babe, what are you doing here?” he asked finally finding Liam. He walked over to him and started massaging his shoulders. 

“I’m going over some last minute tests,” he replied with a big sigh. 

“Last minute tests?” Zayn questioned. 

“Yea, some kids got tested yesterday and I was asked to go over the results.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re office wants me to check up on the new behavioral specialists they hired,” he replied.

“And?” 

“And what?” 

“How are they doing,” Zayn asked. 

“That’s confidential,” Liam replied with a cheeky smile. 

“I’m the boss,” Zayn said with fake outrage. 

“So? Then look it up but I’m not talking.” 

“I can think of a few ways to make you talk,” Zayn said with lust, he leaned over the back of the chair and started kissing Liam’s neck. 

“Mmm, stop,” Liam said pulling away which was a hard thing to do. 

“Stop? Stop why?” Zayn asked with a pout on his face. 

“Because three boys, baby Little’s came in last night and I was thinking we could go see them?” Liam said looking up at his husband with hope in his eyes.

“Liam,” Zayn sighed. 

“What?” 

“We agreed we weren’t going to look for a Little until after the convention,” he said sitting down on Liam’s desk. 

“I know but Zayn come on, what if our baby is there? What if he needs us?” 

“Liam,” Zayn sighed. 

“Besides the convention isn’t for another three weeks-” 

“Try two and a half,” Zayn interrupted. 

“So what? That’s plenty of time to get our baby and still go,” Liam replied, “And worst comes to worst you’ll go and I’ll stay here with our Little.” 

“Liam, you’re going. And what if we do find out Little. Arkansas is not prepared for us to come with a Little, we’ll have to get another plane ticket, and what if he doesn’t have a passport, then what are we going to do?” 

“We’ll get him a passport,” Liam replied like it was obvious. 

“It takes at least ten days,” Zayn stressed. 

“So? We have twenty it’ll be perfect,” he replied like it was obvious. “Please Zayn, we have waited long enough. I really  _ really _ want a baby,” he finished seriously. 

Zayn sighed heavily, “fine.” 

“I love you,” Liam said with a big smile on his face. He leaned up and kissed Zayn on the lips. “Let’s go,” he said when he pulled away and started to walk out of  the room. Zayn rolled his eyes but followed him. Liam grabbed his wallet and keys and went to their garage, he got into his new Range Rover they got for when they got a Little. 

Zayn climbed into the passenger seat. “Excited?” he asked sarcastically as he got in. 

“I really want this Zayn,” he said as he pulled out of their garage. “So how was your day,” he asked grabbing his partner’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“It was good, not much happened, I’m still working on my presentation I’m going to give at the convention,” he replied. 

“My husband, so important,” Liam swooned. 

“I’ve always been important,” Zayn replied. 

“You’ve always thought you were important, that’s for sure,” Liam joked. 

“That’s because I always knew I was destined for greatness Dear Husband,” he said playing along. 

“Oh God,” Liam rolled his eyes. 

Zayn laughed and kissed Liam’s hand, “I love you,” Liam smiled in reply. They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. When they pulled up to the center Liam was about to get out but Zayn grabbed him. 

“Hey, it’s going to be ok if we don’t get a Little right?” Zayn asked, this wasn’t the first time they had come to look and went home empty. 

“Yes,” Liam replied sadly and got out of the car. They walked in hand and hand. Sally, the secretary at the front desk, greeted them. 

“Hello Mr. and Mr. Malik, how are you doing today?” she asked with pep in her voice. 

“We’re here to see the new Little’s,” Liam replied. 

“Oh goodness, they are so adorable,” She said as the gentlemen passed her and went to go see the new baby Little’s. Liam smiled as they entered the new part of the center where they had the newest Little’s in cribs. Liam walked over to Grace, who was in charge of organizing new Little’s and visits with prospective parents. 

“Hi Liam, you guys here to look for a baby?” she asked. 

“We are,” Liam said with a big smile. 

“Awesome,” she cheered and grabbed three files from her desk. “Here are the three boys that came in last night.  First one is Davis, he’s seventeen from Liverpool. He’s here because his parents were drug addicts and he hadn’t eaten in two days and was picked up by the police stealing from a grocery store.” 

“That’s awful,” Liam replied. 

“Yep. The second one is Corey, he’s from Kent and nineteen. He was found living on the streets. He had bruises and looks younger than he is so the police picked him up. Found out he was nineteen but he ran away when he was seventeen to get away from something, he wouldn’t say. They decided to test him since he’s under twenty one and now he’s here. 

“And last but not least a pretty young one just came in, Harry is from Holmes Chapel and he’s fifteen. He was taken in by the police because his sister was shot and killed in a drive by and they couldn’t contact the mother. They waited two weeks after his test to send him here, trying to give his mother a chance to show up. His mom was in and out his whole life, he’s had some serious physical and sexual abuse,” she said. 

“What sexual abuse?” Liam asked seriously. 

“He was raped by two different men, other than that we don’t know,” she paused, “so those are our three you can look through their files and go see them.” 

“Thank you,” Zayn replied, she nodded her head and walked off. “Where to?” he asked looking at Liam. 

“Let’s go in order, so we’ll start with Davis,” Liam said looking at his file and walking that way. They walked into Davis’ room, this was before they redid the center. Right now it looked like a hospital and everyone had their own room, they change it in a few years when they realize that Little’s felt isolated so that’s why they made it open where they were all in the same room. 

Liam and Zayn slowly walked into the first room. Davis was a black haired boy with bright blue eyes. He seemed small in stature but muscular. He had pale skin and wore a blue fleece onesie that accented his eyes. He was sitting  up in the crib with his back against the back. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was clearly pouting. 

“Hi Davis, I’m Liam,” he said gently approaching the crib with Zayn behind him. Davis turned and glared at them. “This is my husband Zayn, we were wondering if we could play with you for a little bit?” he asked. 

He responded with a glare. “You don’t feel like talking?” Liam asked him. There was no reply. “Do you mind if we just hang out right here and talk?” he asked resting his arms on the top of the crib bars. 

“Why are you here?” Davis asked in a harsh voice, pointedly not looking at them. 

“I told you, we just want to talk,” Liam replied. 

“You want to “adopt” me?” he asked with disgust. 

“We don’t know,” Zayn said. 

“You’re sick!” Davis sneered. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Liam told him, keeping his cool. He was used to this. “But you are here for a reason,” he was cut off. 

“That test was bullshit,” he screamed in their faces. 

“Again, I’m sorry you feel that way but you are going to stay here and someone will adopt you,” Liam explained gently. 

“Adopt me? I’m seventeen! I’m an adult!” He exclaimed, “get me out of here!” 

“I can’t do that I’m sorry,”  Liam said. 

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” he yelled.

“I’m am the head behavioral specialist here, I wrote the version of the test you took. The reason you are here,” Liam explained, he looked over his shoulder at Zayn to tell him what he does. 

“I run the entire community,” Zayn responded. 

“You two are sick bastards!” he screeched, “Go to hell you Faggots!” Zayn shook his and walked out of the room. Liam sighed, he had heard this all before, it didn’t make it right but he was used to it. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Liam said and walked out of the room after his husband. 

“Please tell me there is something you can do? Some disciplinary action we can take?” Zayn asked fuming.   

“Yes,” Liam replied sadly he hated when stuff like this happened. He walked back his husband to Grace’s desk. 

“I don’t like the look on your face,” Grace said as Liam approached. 

“Davis is angry, he needs a specialist in there to calm him down and sedation is ok if he doesn’t cooperate, let Jessie know those are my orders,” he told her. She nodded her head and picked up the phone. 

Liam turned around to see his husband. He got a smile on his face, shaking off what just happened, “ready to go see Corey?” 

“Liam,” Zayn sighed. 

“It happens. Can we please go see another Little?”

“Fine,” he replied. They walked over to Corey’s room and walked in. Corey was a small five foot two man. He had a natural tanness to his skin with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like an Australian surfer. They had him dressed in a white onesie with a nappy peeking out the side. He was laying down on his back sucking a dummy the center had provided. 

“Hi Corey, my name is Liam. This is my husband Zayn and we were wondering if we could play with you for a bit,” he asked calmly walking up to the side of the crib and resting his arms on the top bars. 

Corey looked at them but didn’t react. Zayn looked at Liam confused, he wasn’t sure if this was normal. “Do you mind if I pick you up?” Liam asked. Again there was no reaction. Liam lowered the bars on the adult sized crib and gently picked Corey up. 

“Is this normal?” Zayn asked hesitantly. 

“It’s not abnormal,” Liam replied. He walked over to the playmat in the corner. He sat down with Corey in his lap, who was limp, and Zayn sat crisscross across from them. 

“Corey look,” Zayn cooed waving a teddy bear in front of him. There was no reaction, he was staring off in the distance. Zayn picked up a rattle and started shaking it, “What about this Corey? Do you like this?” 

“Maybe if we put you down that will be more fun,” Liam said. He moved the nineteen year old so he was laying down in the middle of the mat. With him on his back Zayn and Liam started moving thing in front of him trying to get a reaction. 

There was nothing. They tried blowing raspberries on his tummy, which he reacted happily to once but stopped after the first time. This gave Liam hope that he would break through eventually. “What about story time?” Zayn suggested. 

“I think that’s an amazing idea,” Liam cheered, “why don’t you pick him up?” he suggested. Zayn did. Once he stood up with the teenager in his arms he felt that the nappy was wet. 

“I think someone needs a change,” he said altering Liam. He walked over to the changing table and let Liam change him. Liam expected some resistance or even a reaction but again there was nothing. He sighed. When he was done he picked Corey up and went over to the rocking chair. 

“Why don’t you pick out a story,” Liam said looking at his husband. He put corey so they were back to chest. Zayn pulled the ottoman to the side of the chair and began to read a Winnie the Pooh story. When that was done they read another story before they decided it was time for a bottle. 

Zayn went out to the main office and got a bottle for Corey. When he came back Liam shifted Corey so he was cradled in his arms. Zayn handed him the bottle and Corey gladly accepted it. As he sucked on the bottle, Liam gently rocked back and forth, and Corey ended up holding the front of Liam’s shirt. 

Liam and Zayn smiled, this was a good moment. This was also one of the first reactions from Corey that seemed genuine. He fell asleep in Liam’s arms. When he was done and asleep Liam took the bottle out of his mouth and set it on the table next to the chair. He stood up, went over to the crib and laid Corey down. He put a dummy in his mouth and pulled a blanket up over him. 

The couple smiled at the boy in the crib, Liam more so than Zayn. They lightly walked out of the room and shut the door. Liam sighed, he liked this kid but he didn’t know. “Onto the last one?” he asked with an optimistic smile. 

“Yep,” Zayn said uninterested. They walked over to Harry’s room. There was a sign on the door saying there was a couple already in there. “I guess we’ll go home,” Zayn said looking at Liam. 

“Promise we can come back tomorrow?” Liam asked. 

“Liam,” Zayn groaned. 

“Promise me we can come back tomorrow and see this Little, if not you say no then we will stay here until they are done and you will make an exception for us to see him after hours,” Liam replied seriously. 

Zayn took a deep breath, “Liam.” 

“Zayn!” 

“Liam, maybe this is our sign to wait until after the convention to adopt out Little?” 

“Zayn either we come back tomorrow or we stay after hours,” Liam said in complete seriousness. 

Zayn took a deep breath, he was frustrated with his spouse but knew he would dig his heels in and there was no stopping him. “Ok, we can come back tomorrow. But, only to see Henry,” he said. 

Liam smiled, “only to see Henry.” He grabbed his husband’s hand and they walked out of the center to their car. “What do you want for dinner?” 

“Why don’t we go out?” Zayn suggested. 

“Want to go to Jaggers’?” 

“Fancy?” 

“I’m happy,” Liam replied with a smile. 

“Because you got your way?” Zayn asked with smirk. 

“Baby, I always get my way,” he said with a smirk to match Zayn’s. Zayn rolled his eyes. 

They enjoyed a nice dinner. When they got home they made sweet love, when they were done, they were laying next to each other panting. “I think Corey might be the one,” Liam breathed out. 

“Are you serious?” Zayn asked. 

“Yea, you don’t think so?” Liam asked. 

“Liam, I know you want a Little-” 

“You don’t?” he asked accusatory. 

Zayn sighed, “that’s not what I said.” 

“No you said, ‘I know you want a Little,’ like you don’t want one,” he asked sitting up looking at him. 

“I want Little, really I do. But I also told you I wanted to wait until after convention and you didn’t listen me. And I don’t think Corey is our Little,” he replied. 

“Why?” 

“Why do you think he’s our Little?” 

“I think he’s cute, gentle, and he’ll warm up to us and be a good baby,” Liam replied. 

“Ok,” Zayn sighed. 

“Ok?” Liam asked with a smile. 

“Sure,” Zayn replied. 

“Corey, will be our baby? Our Little?” Liam asked. 

“I guess, I know I’ll learn to love him,” Zayn replied with a smile he was happy to see Liam this happy.

“We’ll go pick him up after work tomorrow.” 

“Sounds good, now let’s enjoys our last night,” Zayn said with lust. He kissed Liam and climbed on top of him. 

“Yes sir,” Liam replied and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. 

  
  


\----

 

“Do we have everything?” Liam asked pacing around the kitchen putting stuff in a nappy bag. 

“Are you sure about this?” Zayn asked sitting down at the island. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Do you think this is the right decision?” 

“Corey?” Zayn nodded his head, “I think he’s the one.” 

“You  _ think _ . Shouldn’t we have adopt a Little when we  _ know _ ,” Zayn stressed. 

“Zayn,” Liam sighed, “we agreed.” 

“I know.” 

“Will you please help me? We’re bringing a Little home tonight,” Liam cheered. 

Zayn sighed, “Ok, what do you need?” 

“Look at my list, do I have everything?” he asked. Zayn looked at the list and there messy kitchen. 

Zayn nodded his head, “Everything’s here.” 

“Then let’s go,” he cheered. He grabbed the bag off the counter and went to his car. When they pulled up to the center they double checked that the carseat was ready before shouldering the nappy bag and walking in. 

They were on their way to Corey’s room when Grace came rushing over to them flustered. “Oh thank God, I was just about to call you,” she said frantic to Liam. 

“What’s going on?” he asked worried. 

“We’re having trouble with Harry, he’s had a meltdown and...and… I don’t know, none of us know what to do. Kelsey is his specialist but she hasn’t been answering her cell and David is on call but he’s with another Little and unreachable. But you’re one of the best. Please help,” she rambled. 

Liam took a deep breath. He handed Zayn the nappy bag and walked over to Harry’s door. “Tell me what happened.” 

“I don’t know for sure. There’s a couple who said they wanted to adopt him and he lost it. Screamed, cried, hid in the corner. They left the room and came and got me. I got him in the crib and then he started ripping apart all the stuffies in his crib and throwing them. Finally I got one of his wrists and one of his feet tied down to the crib, opposite of each other,” she explained. 

Liam nodded seriously. “Ok,” he opened the door and walked in. It looked like a teddy bear massacre. There were at least six stuffies torn limb from limb scattered on the floor. He looked over at the crib and saw a young teenager with brown hair hugging his knees to his chest and crying. 

He was wearing a long sleeved racecar shirt and a nappy. Liam took a deep breath before approaching. He went over to the side of the crib. “Harry,” he called gently. 

“Who are you?” Harry asked looking up at Liam with glassy green eyes. 

“My name is Liam, can you and I have a little chat? Is that going to be ok?” he asked gently. Harry nodded sadly. “Can I take these off?” Liam asked holding up the cuff on Harry’s left wrist. 

“Please,” he replied brokenly. Liam smiled at the sweet boy. He undid the cuff on his left wrist and the one on his right ankle. He lowered the rail and offered his hand. Harry hesitantly grabbed his hand and got out of the bed. Liam walked them over to the couch that was against the wall. 

He let Harry sit down first. Harry put his back to the arm of the couch and hugged his knees to his chest again. Liam sat down on the other side of the couch and brought his legs up to but he sat with his legs criss cross. 

“Harry can you tell me what happened?” he asked gently. 

There was a long silence. “Pants,” Harry mumbled. 

“Pants?” Liam asked to clarify, “what about pants?” Harry looked down on his lap where he was pantless. “Do you want pants?” Liam asked. He nodded. “Well lucky for you I know the code to the drawers, so I can get you some pants,” he said with an easy smile. 

He got up. He went over to the chest of drawers by the crib, they had a keypad on them so no one could steal stuff from the center. Liam put in the four digit code, which was his birthday, because Zayn set it and he was trying to be weirdly romantic. He opened the drawer that had pants and shorts, the matching pair wasn’t in there which was odd but he grabbed a black pair of sweatpants.

He walked them over to Harry. “Here,” he said handing them to the fifteen year old. “Do you need any help?” he asked gently. Harry shook his head. He stood up and quickly put the pants on, feeling much better now that he was clothed. 

“What happened to the matching pants?” Liam asked gently. 

“They took them off,” Harry said quietly looking down at his hands. 

Liam nodded. “Do you know why they did that?” Liam asked gently. Harry shrugged. Liam nodded again, “can you tell me how that made you feel?” 

They waited in silence. Liam wasn’t going to say anything until Harry replied. It probably took two minutes before Harry said, “I didn’t like it.” 

Liam nodded, something he did a lot in counseling sessions. “Were you wearing pants when they came in?” Harry nodded. “So can you tell me what happened, from when they came in to when I came in?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry said uneasily. 

“Harry,” Liam called gently. He placed his hand on Harry’s foot, “you can tell me anything and you will not get in trouble. I just want to know what happened.” There was silence. “Would it help if you I told you a little bit about me?” 

Harry nodded and mumbled, “yea.” 

“I’m married to a man named Zayn. I am a behavioral psychologist here, I’m actually the head psychologist here, I made the version of the test you took to come here… uh… I’m from residential London, my father was the CEO of TOPSHOP for seventeen years. Um, I’m an only child but my mother has a twin sister and she had three kids, a girl and twin boys who were my age. 

“We grew up down the street from each other, so it’s like I had sibling even though I really didn’t. I went to Oxford for University, that’s where I met my husband. I got a masters in psych from there and my husband got his degree in Economics. When we graduated I was offered a job here for when we first opened. 

“My husband followed me. The founder, John, offered him a job running our daycare. He did a really good job so they gave him the hotel to manage. Then two years ago we were in a bit of a money bind so John and the board of directors asked him to take over as head of the community. So that’s my life story. Does it make it a little less scary to talk to me?” 

Harry cracked a small smile, “I guess.” 

Liam smiled huge, “So can you tell me what happened from when you they came in to see you and when I came in?” 

“They…. I-I… I thought they were nice, I mean… they seem nice. It’s just… he-he-h-he… ummm,” Harry stuttered. 

“It’s ok, we have all night. There is no rush, we’ll go at your pace,” Liam explained gently. 

“Th-the-they were nice. They came in and we were playing. And then they said I shouldn’t be wearing pants… an-an-and…,” he was shaking his head. 

“Didn’t like that?” Liam finished for him. 

Harry shook his head, “I...I… wanted them to leave after that,” he got quiet. 

“Harry, it’s ok, you can tell me,” Liam said. 

“I was… uncomfortable. She… was happy to leave but-but-but… he got really mad. He grabbed her arm and wouldn’t let her get up. He told her he decided when they left and nobody else… then he told me they weren’t going anywhere because they...um...were… my new mommy and daddy,” he trailed off. 

Liam nodded, “And then what happened?” 

“He...uh….he…,” he took a deep breath, “he picked me up… aggressively… I kind of freaked, I started wiggling, and screaming and crying. He dropped me… I ran to the corner and wedged myself between the desk and the wall.” 

“Uh huh, I bet that was hard. I’m sorry that happened. Can you tell me what happened after that?” 

Harry started to tear up, “H-h-h-he… knocked over the desk, she yelled at him to stop, and I screamed and started to hit at him as he got closer. Someone came running in and he left, but I heard him say they were taking me home as he stormed out. Someone picked me up and put me in the crib. I-I-I… I may have… started throwing the stuffies and… maybe… ripped them up… then a woman strapped me down… and you came in,” he finished looking down at him lap.

“Thank you for telling me, I know that must have been hard,” Liam replied. 

“I’m in trouble, right?” he asked not looking up. 

“No.” Harry looked up at him confused. “How did you get the bruise on your leg?” Liam asked referring to a bruise that he saw when the fifteen year old was pantless. 

“Uh… I fell… I’m just clumsy,” he replied uneasy. 

“Can I tell you what I think happened?” Liam said. 

“I guess.”

“I think it happened when you hit the desk trying to hid behind it or when he was trying to grab you and he may have hit you,” Liam said looking at him. “Do either of those sound possible?” Harry started to cry. 

Liam sighed. He stood up from where he was and picked Harry up. He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to do but he followed his instincts. “That’s what I thought,” he said as he wrapped Harry’s legs around his waist. 

He started walking around the room and rubbing Harry’s back. “I’m sorry,” Harry started sobbing into Liam’s shoulder, he didn’t even think it was that weird that he was being held by a stranger. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Bubba,” he said using his childhood nickname his mom gave him. Harry seemed to be calming down. “None of this was or is your fault.” Liam knew it was weird but he knew that this boys was their Little, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind. 

“I-I-I have to g-g-go home wi-th them?” Harry sobbed. 

“No, Bubba. You don’t have to go anywhere you don’t want to go,” Liam replied and the nickname seemed to be helping because each time he used it Harry was calm down. “Hey Harry, can I set you down so I can go talk to the people in the hall?” he asked gently. Harry whined and grabbed Liam’s shirt. 

“Ok, can they come in here?” he asked. Harry very slightly nodded. Liam smiled and kissed the side of his head, it should have been awkward or weird for both of them or either one but it wasn’t, it was natural, like they were meant to be. 

He walked to door and opened it. Zayn was sitting on a chair outside the door talking with Grace. “You guys can come in,” he said and both looked up surprised but followed him into the room. “Where is the couple that was here before?” 

“They went to fill out adoption papers,” Grace replied. 

“They can’t. They will be denied,” Liam replied. 

“Liam,” Grace said. 

“I’m not signing and so help You God if you sign off on it Zayn,” Liam replied and Harry laughed at Liam telling Zayn what to do. 

Zayn smiled at Liam, “was that a laugh?” he asked happily. 

Liam smiled at his husband and looked down at the boy in his arms, “was that a laugh, Bubba?” 

“Bubba?” Zayn asked surprised. Liam shrugged, he’d explain it later. Zayn didn’t question it anymore, he had the same feeling about Harry that Liam clearly had, this was their Little.

“Do you think he needs a bottle?” Zayn suggested, he wanted the boy to be calm while they talked. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Liam said. He walked over to the couch they had sat on earlier. He sat down on the left side and adjusted Harry so he was cradled in his arms. Grace went out and got a bottle while Zayn sat down next to them. 

“You’re Henry?” Zayn asked looking at the boy in his husband’s lap. 

“Harry,” said boy mumbled looking at the new man in the room. 

“I’m sorry, Hi Harry, I’m Zayn. It’s nice to meet you,” he said with a smile. 

Liam and Zayn both looked at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking and feeling. “Hey Harry?” Liam started, he waited for the boy to turn and look at him. “How would you like to come home with us?” Harry looked at him confused. 

“How would you like to come and live with us?” Zayn said with a smile. 

“Bu-bu-but… I can?” he asked confused. 

“If you want to? But it’s completely your choice,” Liam told him. 

“Wa-wa-wa-won’t… uh… um…” Harry couldn’t get his thoughts out, he was getting anxious. 

“Harry please look at me,” he waited until they were making eye contact, “we will never  _ ever _ do anything you’re uncomfortable with and we will never  _ ever  _ hurt you,” he stressed. 

“Promise?” he asked. 

Liam and Zayn smiled and said, “Promise,” at the same time. 

“Yes,” Harry said. 

“You want to come home with us?” Liam asked to clarify. 

“Please?” he asked hesitant that they changed their mind. 

“Of course,” Liam replied and kissed Harry on the side of the head. 

“Here’s a nice warm bottle,” Grace cheered as she walked in and handed it to Liam. 

“Thank you,” he replied. He titled Harry back and he hesitantly accepted the bottle. 

“Did he open up?” Grace asked. 

“Yes he did, he’s not going with the couple from earlier, he’s going with us,” Liam told her. 

“They’re signing now,” Grace said. 

“But I’m not signing off and neither is Liam,” Zayn replied.

“Ok, you’re taking him?” she asked. 

“Yes, and you and I can talk later,” Liam told her. 

“Why are you holding our baby?” a tall man asked standing in the doorway with a woman next to him. 

Liam looked at Zayn to do something, “this boy is not your baby, we would like it if you would leave and we will have a meeting next week,” Zayn said once he was standing in front of the man. 

“And who the hell do you think you are?” the man sneered. 

“Brian,” the woman chastised. 

“I’m Zayn Malik, I am in charge of the community. I’m also someone who has to sign off on you adopting someone and I will not do it with this boy,” he explained calmly. 

“Like hell you won’t,” the man, Brian yelled and Harry jumped in Liam’s arms. 

“Grace, please call security,” Zayn asked calmly. She nodded and pulled her phone out. The man tried to grab Zayn but he moved out of the way and then punched the man in the face. Brian lunged and tackled Zayn to the ground, Harry was sobbing at this point and Liam was soothing him. 

Security came in and pulled Brian off of Zayn. The woman next to Brian was screaming and crying at this point. Security carried Brian out of the room. “I am so sorry Mr. Malik, I am so sorry,” the woman cried and and followed her partner out of the room.

“It’s ok Bubba,” Liam was cooing trying to sooth Harry. 

“We’re gonna take Harry home, we’ll sign the papers tomorrow,” Zayn explained looking at Grace. She nodded her head. Liam stood up with Harry in arms and walked out the door. He picked up the discarded nappy bag from earlier. Zayn caught up to them and they walked to their car. They got Harry situated in his carseat and Liam sat with him on the way home. 

When they got home they had a nice night of showing Harry around and slowly but surely adjusting him. It was hectic, Harry was scared and young but they both knew without a doubt that this was what was meant to be. They had unbelievable love for this boy that they accidently ended up with and they were excited to see what their future held together.   


	16. Harry's First Convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I am so sorry that it has been forever since I have updated it's because life was been CRAZY, good but truly crazy and I have had no time to write. I really don't know how often I will be able to update but here ya go. 
> 
> Also I wanted to let you know that I messed up earlier in the story. Harry's first convention is in the States not Louis', his first convention was in Paris. So please excuse that error also if there are typos which I am sure there are plenty, it's only because I wanted to get this up as soon as possible so I skipped editing. 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a great life and day. Please know that I appreciate all the love and support and truly appreciate all of you!

(Five Years Ago)

“You have the passports, right?” Liam asked Zayn as he fed Harry a bite of pasta, which they realized was one of his favorite things to eat. 

“Yes,” Zayn groaned, “just like I had them five minutes ago and the five minutes before that.” Liam stuck his tongue out at him. “Stop being neurotic.” 

“We’re going out of the country in less than twenty four hours,” Liam stressed. 

“I know, you keep reminding me,” he deadpanned. Harry laughed, “you think this is funny?” Zayn asked in fake seriousness. Harry tried to hide his smile and shook his head. “I think I heard a laugh,” he started walking closer to Harry. “You know what happens to Little boy’s that lie to me?” 

Harry kept trying not to laugh, “no,” he said innocently. Liam rolled his eyes behind him. 

“They get a visit… from... the tickle monster,” he cheered and started attaching Harry with tickles and kisses. Harry was doubling over in laughter when Zayn finally let him up for air. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and said, “I love you.” 

Harry hadn’t replied to them saying that yet, but they knew it took time and he would eventually. He smiled in return, it was nice to hear it but he couldn’t say it yet. “Ok, are you done?” Liam asked looking at the boy in the highchair. Harry nodded. 

“Ok, come here,” Zayn said as he took the tray off and pick Harry up, he set him on his hip. “If you need to go potty now’s the time, we’ll change you then be on our way,” Zayn told him. Harry blushed. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Bubba,” Liam said sympathetically and kissed Harry on the cheek. “Maybe a minute alone,” he suggested looking at Zayn. His husband nodded. He carried Harry to the living room and set him down in the playpen. 

“Call me when you need me,” he said and went back to the kitchen. 

“Did he look ok?” Liam asked. 

“Yea, he’ll come around eventually, right?” 

Liam chuckled, “yes, honey. He’ll get used to this eventually.” 

“How is he going to do on the plane?” Zayn asked worried. 

Liam sighed, “I don’t know, it’s a good thing we’re flying private, I guess.” 

“Zayn,” Harry called from the next room. 

“Duty calls,” Zayn said walking out of the room to get Harry. “You need a change, Bubba?” he cooed getting down on eye level. Harry didn’t reply, he simply raised his arms. Zayn smiled and took him over to the changing table in the playroom. He changed him quickly since Harry was still uncomfortable with ageplay. 

He picke him up and put him on his hip. “I love you, Harry,” Zayn said and kissed him on the cheek. Harry nodded and set his head on Zayn’s shoulder. The older man rubbed his back and hummed as they walked back to the kitchen where Liam was finishing up stocking the nappy bag. 

“Are we ready to go?” Liam asked. 

“Yes, we are,” Zayn cheered and bounced Harry on his hip. 

“Are you ready Harry?” Liam asked with a smile. Harry nodded. “Would you like a dummy?” he asked and the boy didn’t respond. He was actually liking dummies but he didn’t want to admit it since he was fifteen years old, he shouldn’t be sucking on dummies. 

Liam and Zayn were aware that he was embarrassed about it. “Here, why don’t you suck on it since it’s really long car ride,” Liam said as he put the pacifier in his mouth. Harry accepted it and gladly started sucking. 

“Ok, so we’re ready to go? Yea?” Zayn asked looking at his husband. 

“We are,” he replied and put the bag on his shoulder. They walked out to the garage, Liam and Zayn got Harry into his carseat in the back before climbing into their seats. Liam turned on  _ Ratatouille _ for Harry to watch as Zayn backed out of the driveway. 

“Text your parents,” Zayn said to Liam. 

“I just did,” he replied. 

“Where are we going tonight?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, apparently there’s some place that’s for Little’s and their Caregivers,” he replied, “I guess it’s new and people are raving about.” 

“Really?” 

“You know my mother,” he replied. 

“True, but it’s sweet that she’s trying,” Zayn said. 

“I know and I do appreciate it, but you don’t understand you have three other siblings for your parents to focus on and it’s only me.” 

“I know that, but be lucky you have parents that care and love you as much as they do, not everyone has that,” Zayn said and slightly nodded his head toward Harry in reference. 

“I know, you’re right,” Liam said, “but I wanted to go to my favorite restaurant,” Liam pouted. 

“You are so spoiled,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“And you’re not?” Liam fired back with a smile. 

“We’re not talking about me,” Zayn said. 

“Not so much fun when the shoe’s on the other foot,” Liam mocked. 

“I didn’t say that,” Zayn said trying to hide his grin. 

“Uh huh,” Liam smirked and then the couple fell into comfortable silence. There drive took about three hours before they were at Liam’s house. Harry was asleep, Liam and Zayn tried to get him to sleep earlier but he won’t fall asleep until they were almost there. 

“Should we get him out?” Liam asked looking at Zayn. 

“I don’t know, you think he’s going to wake up?” Zayn asked looking back at Harry. 

“I’m not sure, it depends on how out he is,” Liam replied. 

“Well I mean we can’t leave him in here, so I guess we have to take him inside,” Zayn said. 

“Yea, I guess. Oh here she come,” Liam said looking over his shoulder looking at his mother coming over to his car. He put his finger to his lips as he opened the door, “shhh, he’s sleeping right now.” 

“Aww, that’s ok, can I see him?” she asked as she gave her only child a hug and kiss. 

“Yes you can, Zayn will you get the bags and I’ll get Harry,” Liam and then opened the back door. He carefully undid the straps on Harry’s carseat and gently lifted him into his arms. When he put Harry in his arms his pacifier fell out his mouth, he was sound asleep. 

“Mum, this is Harry,” Liam whispered and turned so she could see his face which was resting on his shoulder. 

She smiled wide, “he’s so cute,” she quietly squealed. 

Zayn walked over to his family with some of their overnight bag on his shoulder, “Hi Karen,” he said and gave her a hand. 

“Hi sweetie,” she replied as she returned his hug. “How are you?” 

“Doing alright,” he replied. 

“Good, well come in come in,” she said and walked back to the house. “You can put your stuff in your room, I also went downtown and got a Little crib, I hope it fits him,” she said. 

“Mum, you didn’t have to do that,” Liam said. 

“I know, but I wanted to, you can put him down if you want,” she said. 

“Ok,” Liam said and went upstairs. When he walked into his childhood room he saw a Little sized crib in the corner, it was filled with stuffies and nice sheets. There was a baby monitor on his night stand and a changing table next to the crib. Liam rolled his eyes, he wasn’t that surprised that his mother went overboard. 

He put Harry doing in the crib and tucked him in. He grabbed a dummy he saw on the changing table and gave it to Harry. He then turned on the baby monitor and took the other one downstairs with him. When he walked into the living room he saw that she had bought other Little things. She got a playpen, a playmat, a walker, a bouncer, and a swing.

“Mum!” Liam exclaimed, “you did not need to do this!” 

“I know that,” she said, “but like I said earlier I wanted to.” 

“Oh my gosh,” he said shaking his head. 

“Where’s Geoff?” Zayn asked. 

“He’s still golfing with some buddies from the club but he should be back soon,” Karen replied.  

“Good, so what time is our reservation?” Liam asked. 

“It’s for six, we decided to have it early since we have to get up at the crack of dawn,” Karen explained. 

“Very true, what are you guys seeing in New York?” Zayn asked. 

“We’re going to see  _ Bengal Tiger at the Baghdad Zoo _ ,  _ The Book of Mormon _ ,  _ Hair _ ,  _ Catch Me If You Can _ , and  _ Anything Goes _ . Then after that we’re going to play it by ear on what we want to see,” she explained.

“That’s a lot of shows Mom,” Liam commented 

“Yea, I’m sure Geoff is really excited,” Zayn said sarcastically. 

“Well he’s going to have to deal with it,” Karen replied and both men laughed, “I mean we are in New York for ten days, that’s barely any shows for that amount of time.” 

“You’re right,” Liam said. They sat down and talked for half an hour before Liam’s father, Geoff, came home. 

“Liam!” he called as he walked into the house, his shouting woke Harry up. Liam and Zayn heard him waking up over the monitor. Liam sighed. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get him,” Zayn said getting up. He grabbed the monitor and went upstairs to grab Harry. 

“Dad,” Liam said as he stood up and walked over to his father. They embraced, and Liam said, “how are you.” 

“I’m doing good,” Geoff replied, “where’s the kid?” 

“He’s upstairs, Zayn’s getting him,” Liam explained. 

“Oh, tell me again, how old’s this kid?” Geoff asked leaning into Liam trying to be quiet. 

“He’s fifteen Dad.” 

“And… what’s this headspace thing?” 

Liam sighed and shook his head, “It’s when someone changes their mindset and acts a different age, when it happens to Little’s it means that they have mentally regressed to a certain age, usually of that of an infant or toddler. How do you know about headspaces,” Liam asked looking at his father amazed that he knew anything about this. 

“Hmmm,” Geoff said nodding his head in thought. 

“Hi!” Karen cheered as Zayn entered with Harry on his hip, “come here, come here,” she ran over to them with open arms. “Hi Harry, I’m your Grammy. I am so happy to see you awake and get to meet you.” 

“Uh… hi,” Harry said folding in on himself. He wasn’t expecting her to be so nice and he didn’t really know what to do, this was the first time he met someone since becoming a Little outside of the community.

“Hello there,” Geoff then paused, “grandson… it’s nice to meet you.” Harry waved at him and then awkwardly looked at Liam and Zayn, since he didn’t know what to do. Neither did they. 

“Come here, Harry your grandfather and I have some presents for you,” Karen cheered. 

“Presents?” Harry asked looking at Liam and Zayn, he wasn’t expecting anything. 

“Yes dear, presents,” she cooed. They moved over to the couches and Harry was sat between Liam and Zayn while Karen and Geoff as on the couch across from them. Karen pulled out three big bags from behind the couch and pushed handed them to Harry. 

“Mum, what are these?” Liam asked. 

“Just a few little gifts,” she said innocently. 

“These don’t look very little,” Zayn commented. 

“You two stop now and let my grandson open them, please,” karen tsked. Harry shyly smiled at her. He carefully opened the first bag, it had big bags of candy, both chocolates and sweets. Harry felt like he just received a candy store and he couldn’t be happier, he had a little bit of a sweet tooth and this was perfect.

“Mum!” Liam said slightly annoyed at her. 

“What? There just a few snacks for the plane,” she said innocently. 

“It looks like you robbed a candy shop,” Liam said. 

“Oh it does not, now open the other,” she said excitedly. Harry went for the second and inside there were clothes. She bought him designer sweat pants and shirt, and then bought him shoes. He got new sneakers and sandals. He got a four new and different pairs of sneakers. 

“Don’t say anything,” Karen said looking at her son who was getting ready to make a comment. “Now we’re almost done.” Harry opened the last bag which had a brand new iPad. 

“Whoa,” Harry said looking at it. 

“You like you?” Karen asked excited. 

“Yes, thank you,thank you, I-I I don’t…. I mean… um… wow,” Harry said, he didn’t know how to respond or feel. He had never had someone do something like this for him and especially not strangers. He didn’t understand why she would do something like this for him. 

“Mom, an iPad really?” Liam said looking at her. 

“I don’t have to keep it,” Harry said quickly when he realized Liam was genuinely upset. 

“No,” Zayn said and then Karen interrupted what he was going to say, “Liam stop! I gave him this gift and you need to get over it right now. And Harry dear this is for your from your grandfather and I and your Daddy is not going to ruin this, right Liam?” she said challenging him. 

“Of course not. It’s yours Bubba,” Liam said sweetly and combed his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“Bubba?” His dad asked looking at him surprised. 

“Yes, Bubba, that’s a nickname we’ve been calling him,” Liam said. 

“Harry, did your Dad ever tell you that we used to call him Bubba?” Geoff asked. 

“They did?” Harry asked looking at Liam, this was the first time her heard this?

“Yea, that’s where I got it,” Liam replied. 

“I used to call you that when you were a Little boy, it was what my parents called my little brother,” Karen said looking fondly at Liam and Harry. 

“You have an uncle?” Harry asked, again that was something he had not heard before.

“Uh… no. I don’t,” Liam replied. 

“My brother died in car crash with my grandfather when he was ten,” Karen replied. 

“Oh… um… I’m… uh…. So sorry,” Harry stumbled, he had no idea. 

“It’s ok. You didn’t know,” Karen said sweetly. 

“So Harry, what are you doing in Pine River?” Geoff asked. 

“Dad!” Liam scolded looking at him mad. 

“What?” he asked like nothing was wrong. 

“Um,” Harry didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t been asked about at all actually, “my sister was killed,” he said looking at Geoff. 

“Oh my, honey you don’t have to say more,” Karen said. 

“Really? Well I’m sorry son,” Geoff said. 

“Me too,” Harry replied. 

“May I ask how?” Geoff inquired. 

“Dad!” Liam yelled. 

“Geoff!” Karen scolded at the same time as Liam. 

“What? I’m trying to get to know our grandson,” he defended himself. 

“It’s ok, I understand,” Harry replied. “You said it’s good for me to talk about it,” he said looking at Liam who had been telling him that and to let go in therapy. “She was shot in a drive by, she was walking home from getting food from a friend up the street,” he replied and got quiet as he finished his story. 

“Well I am so sorry to hear that but thank you for sharing,” Geoff said honestly. “Has Pine River been good then?” 

“It’s… um… been different than anything I’ve ever experienced,” he replied honestly. 

“I’m sure,” Geoff said and Harry laughed causing Liam, Zayn, and Karen to sigh in relief since Harry didn’t seem offended if anything he seemed to be opening up which was a good thing.   

“What’s been the hardest part for you? My sons terrible jokes?” Geoff said. 

Harry smiled, “I wouldn’t say his jokes but the constant worrying,” Harry told him. 

“Oh I’m sorry he can be that way,” Geoff replied. 

“Yea but the foods pretty good, so it’s not all bad,” Harry said and Geoff laughed. 

“I like you, I think you and I are going to get along well,” Geoff said with a smile.

“I think we might,” Harry replied with a laugh. 

“Well that is so wonderful now why don’t we go get ready for dinner,” Karen suggested but really told them as she stood up expecting them to follow. 

“What time do we need to leave?” Zayn asked picking Harry up from the couch and putting him on his hip. 

“Oh it’s all the way across town, so how about we try to be ready by five twenty that way we have a bit of time if something goes wrong, does that sound good?” she asked looking at all the men in the room.   

“Yes Mum, that sounds great, we’ll be down here by five twenty,” Liam said and then walked off to the stairs. Zayn and Harry followed behind him. “I’m going to take a quick shower, are you doing to shower as well?” He asked looking at Zayn. 

“No, I can shower once we get back,” he replied. 

“Ok, I’ll be right out,” Liam said. He went to the bathroom and shut the door leaving Harry and Zayn in his childhood room. 

“How are you doing?” Zayn asked Harry after he set him down on the bed. 

Harry shrugged a little and looked down at his lap, “Good, I guess. I really like Liam’s dad.” 

Zayn smiled, “Yea? Well good, I can really tell he likes you which is great because some of us were not that lucky when we first met him.” 

“He didn’t like you?” 

“It wasn’t as much that he didn’t like me, I don’t think he would have liked anyone Liam brought home.” 

“Why?” 

“Well, Liam didn’t tell his parents about me until we met, so… they were, um…. Surprised to find out we were dating.” 

“So he didn’t tell them he was gay?” 

“Right. So when we showed up I assumed they knew, which they didn’t and suffice to say it turned out to be a very memorable meeting. Actually we almost broke up over it.”

“Really?” Harry asked worried, he didn’t want to be in a home that had a bunch of men coming and going again. He had enough of that in his old life. 

“Yea but that was years ago and now we are fine, actually better than ever,” Zayn said to reassure the boy, he had noticed his change in expression. 

“Good.” 

“So, why don’t we get you dressed for tonight and then we can relax a little bit before dinner,” Zayn suggested. 

“Um, where are we going?” Harry asked. 

“We’re going to a new restaurant that has specials for Little’s.” 

“So there will be others there… you know… like me?” Harry asked shyly. 

“I think so but if not, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me. Liam and I will protect you.”

“Protect him from what?” Liam asked as he walked out the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. 

“He’s nervous about the restaurant,” Zayn replied. 

“Oh sweety there is nothing to be worried about. This is a restaurant designed specifically for Little’s. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise you,” Liam said and then kissed him on the head. He gathered up his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. 

“Ok, now let’s get you dressed,” Zayn cooed and grabbed the outfit for Harry out of the bag. “Do you need a nappy change first?” Harry looked away from Zayn’s eyes which usually meant he did. “That’s ok that’s what a nappy’s for, to be used. Come here Bubba,” Zayn patted the end of the best for Harry to lay down. 

He quickly changed Harry and the boy finally relaxed once he had a fresh nappy taped around his waist. Zayn dressed him in khaki pants, a button down white shirt, and lastly Zayn tied a tie for Harry and then put it on him. It was a pink tie. 

“Why do we have to dress so nice?” Harry asked. 

“Because my mother loves to be over the top,” Liam said walking out wearing a similar outfit to Harry. He had on black pants with a white button down as well but he had a red tie on. 

“You look nice,” Zayn said looking Liam up and down. 

“Thanks babe,” Liam replied and gave him a kiss, “you also look so handsome Bubba,” he cooed at the boy on the bed. 

“Do I have to wear this all night?” Harry asked pulling at the tie. 

“Stop,” Liam said grabbing his hand, “and if you get too uncomfortable then you can take it off later but for now you need to wear it.” 

“Why?” Harry whined. 

“Because we’re probably going to take pictures and trust me you’ll need to be wearing that in the pictures.” 

“Yea, I’m going to go change,” Zayn said walking over to his suitcase. He grabbed his clothes then went to the bathroom. 

“I don’t like this,” Harry pouted, he started to feel a headspace taking over. It was getting harder and harder to stay in his adult frame of mind since everyone was treating him so much younger. 

“Come here,” Liam said as he grabbed Harry and adjusted him to be in his lap. “It’s ok, sometimes we have to do things we don’t like. Now why don’t we watch something on TV or we can set up this iPad, you got,” Liam suggested. 

“The iPad,” Harry mumbled. 

“Ok then let’s set up your iPad while we wait for your Papa to get ready. He’s such a diva.” 

“I heard that,” Zayn yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. 

“Good,” Liam yelled back and he earned a laugh from Harry so it was worth it. “Now let's set this thing up,” Liam said grabbing the iPad out of the bag. He unwrapped the plastic from it and they started to set it up. 

“Harry you don’t need a password,” Liam said when they were at the last part of setting up with the device. 

“But you have one,” Harry countered. 

“Yes, but I am also the adult,” he responded.

“That’s not fair!” Harry pouted and stomped his foot on the ground, he didn’t understand why he kept feeling so young. 

“Oh, I think someone is getting hungry,” Zayn cooed in a baby voice. 

“Harry either you don’t have a password or you don’t get to use the iPad,” Liam laid down the law. 

“That’s not fair!” Harry started crying and threw himself on the floor. He no longer felt like his fifteen year old self but like an actual toddler. Liam rolled his eyes and let him cry it out. 

“Does this mean he’s going into his headspace?” Zayn asked sitting down next to Liam on the bed. 

“Usually one of the first signs is temper tantrums,” he said, “but I didn’t realize how much it was going to bother me when our Little did it.” 

“He’s fine,” Zayn said looking at Harry as he rolled around on the floor crying. 

“Harry!” Liam boomed to get his attention, “that is enough either you straighten up or you’re to be in time out,” Liam said sternly. Harry had sat up to listen to what Liam said and when he was done he groaned and fell back down on the rug but he didn’t continue with his tantrum. 

“There I think we’re done,” Liam said and got down to pick Harry up because it was now time to leave. 

“No, Zayn,” he cried and reached for Zayn. Liam was a little hurt but he understood but he was more disappointed, he thought since Harry was slipping into a headspace he would start calling them Daddy and Papa.

“Come here Bubba,” he cooed with a smile and took Harry into his arms. They then walked downstairs. 

“Oh no, why are there tears?” Karen asked looking at Harry. 

“He’s just having a little tantrum?” Liam replied and Harry groaned, frustrated that Liam would say anything, and he buried his face in Zayn’s neck. 

“Are we a little hungry?” Karen cooed. 

“I think so,” Zayn said and bounced him on his hip. 

“Well let’s go then and we can take pictures later,” she said and started walking out the front door. 

“Where are we going?” Liam asked. 

“We’re taking your car, aren’t we?” she asked. 

“Oh ok,” Liam said a little surprised but led his parents out to his brand new range rover. Liam opened the passenger door for his mother and let her climb in. 

“Nice car honey,” she complimented before he shut the door. 

“Thank you Mum,” he said as he shut the door and went over to the driver side door. He climbed in and made sure the rest of his family was in the car and settled. He saw that Harry was sitting in his carseat pouting. 

“Harry, why are you so upset? Liam worrying again?” Geoff asked as they started to pull out of the driveway. He was sat behind Liam with Zayn in the middle between him and Harry. Liam was upset that his dad was calling him out but he didn’t react because he wanted to see if Harry would respond. 

“Won’t let me have a password,” he grumbled. 

“A password?” Geoff asked, “a password for what?” 

“My iPad.” 

“Oh and your Daddy said no to a password?” he asked for clarification. 

“Mhm,” he nodded pathetically, he was trying to get all the sympathy he could from his new grandparents. 

“I see well you know your Dad reacted almost the same way when we wouldn’t let him have a password on his first computer,” Geoff said. 

“Oh yea, I forgot about that,” Liam said looking at his dad with a smile.

“And just like you right now he was very upset but do you know why we did it?” Geoff asked looking at Harry. Harry shook his head. “Well your Grammy and I believe that in a family everyone needs to be open with each other especially children with their parents. Do you understand?” Geoff asked looking at Harry. 

“I guess,” Harry mumbled. 

“So can you be nice to your dads because they are just doing this because they love you and are trying to protect you,” Geoff explained. 

“Sorry Liam,” Harry mumbled shyly looking up at Liam who was looking at him in the rear view mirror. 

“It's ok Bubba, thank you for apologizing,” he replied, “I love you, Harry.” Harry cracked a small smile and nodded then he looked out the window the rest of the drive. 

When they got there they were seated quickly and Harry looked around the restaurant, he realized that he was the only Little there. “It's ok Bubba, it's pretty early I'm sure other people will come later,” Liam said as he put Harry down in the high chair the restaurant provided. 

Harry was doing fine in the highchair until there food came and Liam started to feed him, in public. “Harry stop fussing,” Liam said after trying to feed him for the third time. 

“No, people are watching,” he screeched and turned his head. All his resistance was what was drawing people's attention. But he was self conscious because the only other Little that had walked in was sat on the other side of the restaurant. 

“Harry they're only watching because you are making a fuss,” Liam explained. Harry didn't respond he just kept his mouth shut so Liam wouldn't have a chance to feed him. “Harry either you get fed in the chair or you get fed in my lap, I'll let you choose,” Liam said. 

“You're lap,” he said looking down at his lap but reaching for Liam to take him. Once he was in Liam's lap he felt a lot better because now people weren't only looking at him at the both of them. Liam kissed the side of his head and Harry relaxed into him. 

The rest of dinner went well and Harry was almost asleep as he was strapped into his seat. He was out cold by the time they made it back to the house and Zayn carried him upstairs. He and Liam changed Harry’s nappy and then put him into his pajamas. He cried a little when he was changed but fell back asleep once he was placed in the crib by Liam and Zayn’s bed. 

When they were done they went back downstairs to visit with Liam’s parents. “So is he always like that?” Geoff asked as they sat down. 

“Like what?” Liam asked. 

“He was whiny,” Geoff replied. 

“Yea, that’s because he is starting to fall into a headspace. Being fussy is not that uncommon when they start to go down,” Liam explained to his parents. 

“Is he going to be ok on the plane?” Karen asked with concern. 

“We don't know,” Zayn replied. 

“We don't think he's ever been on a plane before but I guess it's good we're flying private,” Liam replied. 

“I guess,” Geoff mumbled 

“What time are we wheels up?” Liam asked. 

“Were trying to be wheels up no later than 5:30 so we're trying to be at the airport by 5, so we want to leave at 4:30. And on that note I want to go to bed so I will see you all bright and early,” Geoff said as he stood up. He did a little bow and walked off to his room. 

Liam sighed then stood up to give his mom and kiss and a hug. “Goodnight Mum, I love you,” he said as he pulled away from her. 

“I love you too honey, sleep tight,” she replied. 

“Goodnight Karen, thank you for letting us stay again,” Zayn said as he gave her a hug as well. 

“Goodnight boys, see you in a few hours,” she said as she stood up and went to her bedroom. 

 

\----

 

“Harry I know you're tired but we can't get on the plane quite yet. When we do I'll let you lay down so you can sleep, I promise,” Liam said to Harry who was crying in his arms. He was overtired. He didn't sleep well at Liam's house because new environments made him nervous. 

“We're flying?” Harry asked with a fresh batch of tears streaming down his face. 

“Yes Bubba we're going to fly and we'll be in there in a few minutes and you can lay down,” he said and started swaying with Harry in his arms. 

“I-I don't wa-anna,” he cried and Liam looked over at Zayn exhausted. “Help me,” he mouthed to Zayn. 

“Want your paci?” Zayn cooed and waved the item in front of Harry who continued to cry. “I don’t know what to do, this is your area not mine,” he snapped also overtired and little irritated that Harry had been crying off and on since eleven thirty last night. 

“Give me the pacifier,” Liam snapped and put his hand out. Zayn gave it to him. Liam put it in Harry’s mouth and took a deep breath when he sucked on it and calmed down. Right after that they’re pilot told them they could board and whenever they were ready they will take off. 

“Thank God,” Geoff said. He grabbed his bag and went to the plane. 

Liam rolled his eyes angrily. He picked up the nappy bag and went to the bathroom. He changed Harry’s nappy, redid his footed onsie and then picked him back up. He sighed when Harry started crying again. “It’s ok Bubba, we’re going to get on the plane now and then you can sleep as long as you like,” he replied as they walked out to the plane. 

“I thought he calmed down once he got the pacifier?” Zayn asked pathetically. 

“Are we ready to go?” The captain asked now that Liam and Harry were there. 

“Yes we are,” Liam answered. 

“Are you sure?” Geoff asked. 

“Yes, I’ sure. Shut the doors we’re ready to go,” Liam said as he sat down in his seat and pried Harry off of himself and sat him in the seat next to him.

“Liam,” Zayn said hesitantly he didn’t know what was happening. 

“I know what I’m doing, just shut the doors and let’s take off,” he said looking at the captain, “thank you.” He started combing his fingers through Harry’s hair and saying, “shhh,” as the doors shut and they prepared for take off. 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Zayn asked from the other side of Harry. 

“Yes,” he replied looking at him. Liam held Harry’s hand as they took off. Once they were at their cruising altitude Liam got some medicine out of his bag. He then got a bottle from the nappy bag. He mixed up the formula with the medicine. He grabbed Harry from his seat and settled him on his lap so he could drink his bottle.  

Harry drank the bottle without fuss. When he was done Liam cradled him in his lap and started to rock back and forth. Harry was fighting it and crying but Liam held him close so he couldn’t struggle that well and continued with a calming “shhhh.” After ten minutes Harry started to relax and after fifteen minutes he was out cold in his arms. 

“Will you turn his chair into a bed?” Liam asked looking at his husband. Zayn nodded and moved Harry’s seat so it reclined. Liam moved the boy over. He laid him down, put his seat belt on and covered him with a blanket. 

“How did you do that?” Zayn whispered. Liam got up and moved over to his parents who were at the table in the back of the plane and Zayn followed. “So how did you do that?” he asked. 

“I gave him a sedative, he should be out for the next six to eight hours,” Liam replied. 

“What was wrong with him?” Geoff asked. 

“I don’t know, he didn’t sleep well last night but,” Liam sighed, “I guess we shouldn’t have been that surprised, I mean it took him a week at our house to sleep all the way through the night. And then this morning I think he’s stressed about flying and going to a new country and he was overtired so… it was just the perfect storm,” Liam explained. 

“Well I'm glad he's sleeping now,” Karen said. 

“Aren't we all,” Geoff commented. 

“Yea and on that note I'm going to go sleep,” Liam said standing up and turning his seat into a bed. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. 

He woke up again by Zayn shaking his shoulder because they were about to land. “Mmm, is Harry up?” He mumbled as he came to. 

“No he’s still out, should we wake him up?” Zayn asked. 

Liam scrubbed his face with his hands once he sat up. “Uh, yea probably,” he mumbled and looked over at the boy next to him. He put his hand in Harry’s hair and started combing through hair. 

“Mmmmm,” he started to groan behind his pacifier. “What’s going on?” he asked as he rolled over toward Liam. 

“You gotta wake up Bubba, we’re about to land,” he cooed with a smile as he adjusted Harry’s seat so he was sitting upright, ready to land. 

“Are we in Arkansas?” he asked taking the pacifier out of his mouth. 

“No, we’re landing in New York City and letting your grandparents out while we refuel and then we’ll go to Arkansas,” Liam explained. Harry nodded and gripped the side of his seat as the plane landed on the ground. He took deep breaths until the plane slowed down and started to taxi up the runway. 

When they stopped they had to stay put for a second until the customs agent could clear them. After the agent had seen their passports and looked around everyone stood up to collect their stuff except for Harry. He sat waiting for Liam and Zayn to tell him what to do. “Come on Bubba,” Liam said as he unbuckled him and put his hand out so Harry would take it. He grabbed his hand and followed Liam off of the plane. 

“Uh, um… uh,” Harry started shifting, his nappy was wet but he didn’t know how to tell either of his dads. 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked pulling him closer, he knew Harry was shy. 

“I… um… nappy,” he said hesitantly. 

“It’s ok, we’ll change you when we get inside,” he replied as they were walking up to the building. When they went inside Liam led Harry straight to the family bathroom. He went in and locked the door. He set up the changing mat and made quick work of changing the fifteen year old. 

“How are you doing Harry? Are you feeling ok?” Liam asked as he righted his clothing. 

“Yea, I’m ok. I just want to get there,” Harry replied and sat up. 

“Well you don’t seem as cranky as you were so that’s good,” Liam laughed as he helped Harry up. “Now let’s go see Zayn and then I can go to the bathroom.” They walked out to the kitchen area where they had pizza waiting for them. “Hey babe, watch Harry, I’m going to go to the bathroom.” 

“They have food for us?” Harry asked sitting down next to Zayn. 

“Yea, it’s pretty common when you fly private,” he replied. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Payne, your car is here,” a young man came up and told them. 

“Thank you we’ll be right there,” Geoff responded. Karen and Geoff hugged and said their goodbyes to Zayn and Harry. When they were done saying bye to them Liam walked up and they said goodbye to their son. 

“Have fun, I’ll call you when we’re leaving Arkansas,” Liam said. 

“Please do, have fun. We love you,” Karen said as they walked out. 

“How long are we going to be here?” Harry asked. 

“It just depends on how long it takes to refuel,” Zayn said. “Are you ready for your first flight awake?” Zayn asked. 

Harry shrugged, “I guess.” He avoided their gaze after that to focus on his pizza.

They were sitting around talking when the manager came in and told them they were ready to go. Liam signed the bill and tipped the crew before taking his family out to the plane. Once they were boarded the pilot closed the door. As the started to taxi out Harry begun to breath heavy.

“You ok Bubba?” Liam asked putting his hand on his shaky leg.

“Yea,” Harry said a bit panicky.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, yea?” Zayn said on the other side of him.

“I know,” he replied through labored breaths. Then he started to really freak out. “I-… I-I can’t breath,” he said grabbing his chest and starting to have a panic attack.

“Yes you can,” Liam said unbuckling his seatbelt. He got up and kneeled in front of Harry. He took his hands in his. “Harry look at me,” he said calmly, “you can breath, this is all in your head. See Zayn and I breathing just fine, this isn’t real. Can you breath with me?”

Harry violently shook his head and started to cry, he was having a complete meltdown. “Come here,” Liam said as he undid his seatbelt and picked him up. He sat down back in his seat and placed Harry so his ear was over his heart. “Listen to my heartbeat and try to breath with me. When I inhale, inhale with me and when I exhale, exhale with me.”

Liam waited five minutes. Harry was a bit calmer but not nearly where he needed to be so he decided to try something. “Zayn I need you to take him,” he said and passed Harry over to his husband, “now sit down and cradle him in your lap.”

Zayn did as he was told. “Harry can you hear me?” Liam asked. He nodded. “I need you to use your words please.”

“Y-es,” he cried out.

“Ok, good, now close your eyes and relax your mind,” he said in a soothing tone.

“I-I can’t,” he cried.

“You can, just listen to my voice and match your breathing to Papa,” he waited for Harry to calm down and start to relax. “There now I want you to listen to my voice, focus only on what I’m saying.

“Now I want you to focus on a place, it can be anywhere but a place that makes you feel at peace, focus only on that place and how nice it makes you feel. I want you to imagine that your there and relax. Take two deep breaths, good now I want you to listen to the sound of my voice.

“You are getting younger, reverting back to a simpler time in your life. When you were so young that everyone had to do everything for you. I want you to let your mind go there. You are starting to feel like that again. Relaxed, calm and trusting those around you to take care of everything you need.

“When I snap my fingers and say the word Tatler you will open your eyes and be much younger. I want you to wiggle your fingers if you understand,” he waited and Harry moved his digits. “Good. Now you are a baby, you have nothing to worry about everything you need is given to you and taken care of by us, Liam and Zayn, your Daddy and Papa. Tatler,” he finished with a snap of his fingers.

Harry’s snapped open in Zayn’s lap and for a second they just stared at each other until Harry cuddled into him and put his thumb in his mouth. “What did you do?” Zayn asked looking up at Liam shocked.

“I hypnotized him,” he replied.

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?”

“Because I don’t really like doing it.”

“Why? He’s our baby now,” Zayn replied happy that Harry was seeking comfort with him.

“Because it’s not real Zayn, he doesn’t really feel this way, I mean he kind of does but he didn’t choose this, this is something I put in his head and it’s not right for the long term,” he replied.

“Daddy,” Harry called happily and stuck his arms out for Liam.

“Come here Bubba,” he smiled and took him into his arms.

“But he just called you Daddy for the first time,” Zayn said with a smile.

“Yea, but again it’s not real. It’ll mean a lot more when he does it on his own, without my help,” he replied. “How about we watch a movie,” he said looking at the fifteen year old in his lap. Harry nodded and then started putting Liam’s fingers in his mouth. Liam grabbed a dummy and put it in his mouth instead.

The little family sat in their seats and watched  _ The Lion King  _ and then sequel per Harry’s insistence. By the time the second movie was ending it was almost time for them to land. Liam picked Harry up and laid him out on the changing pad. He changed his nappy quickly while Harry fussed because he couldn’t see the T.V. over Liam.

He set Harry back in his seat by himself and they got ready for the landing. Harry barely noticed the landing to engrossed with the movie to care. It ended right as they stopped taxing. “Ok Bubba, I want you to lay down in Papa’s lap like you did when we were in the air, can you do that?” Liam asked as he picked him up and placed him in Zayn’s lap.

Harry nodded at Liam with a smile. “Good, now lay down,” he said. Harry relaxed into Zayn and snuggled up to him and put his dummy in his mouth. “Harry, I want you to listen to the sound of my voice. I want you to relax and imagine you are somewhere warm and safe. Feel the sun on your face, feel it melt away all your worry.

“Relax your mind and listen to me, you can trust me. I will never do anything to hurt you. Now I want you to imagine yourself as the best version of you. You are whoever you want to be. I want you to come back to us, whatever that means to you. I want you to be the fifteen year old we have gotten to know over the past couple of weeks. I want you to go back to that Harry,”

“If you understand wiggle your fingers,” he did, “good now when I say…” he stalled he couldn’t think of anything to say so he looked at Zayn panicked.

“Uh… green lantern,” he replied

Liam looked at him confused but took it anyway, “Harry when I snap my fingers and say the words green lantern, I want you to open your eyes and be the fifteen year old that I know. Green lantern,” he said with a snap of his fingers.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Zayn at little uneasy. He sat up, took his dummy out and faced away from him. “Uh… are we here?” he asked looking at Liam who was sitting in front of him.

“Yes, we’re here,” Liam said with a slight chuckle.

“Are you ready?” Zayn asked bouncing him on his knee slightly. Harry shrugged.

“Is the car picking us up here or on the other side of the gate?” Liam asked his husband.

“I think out here but I’m not sure,” he replied.

“Well let’s go see,” Liam said standing and starting to gather all of his and Harry’s stuff. When he was done he grabbed Harry’s hand and led him out and down the steps of the plane. When they were standing on the tarmac they saw a black SUV coming toward them.

It pulled up right in front of them and a driver in a suite stepped out. “Are you Mr. and Mr. Malik from Pine River?” he asked.

“Yes that’s us,” Zayn replied.

“Oh, welcome to Arkansas, My name is Andrew” he replied and shook both Zayn and Liam’s hands. “Please let me get your bags,” he said going to grab their suitcases. They gave him one and took the other two to the back of the car. They loaded it up quickly. “We have provided a carseat for your Little,” he said.

“Thank you,” Liam said as he opened the back door. He had Harry climb in on his side but before he got in he looked back at Liam and whined, “do I have to?”

“Yes you do,” he said and Harry got into his seat. He sat there a waited for Liam or Zayn to strap him in, he knew he wasn’t allowed to do. Liam is the one who strapped him in.

“How long of a drive is it from here?” Zayn asked from his spot next to Harry as they were pulling out of the airport.

“It’s about two hours to Roaring Meadows sir,” he replied.

 “Ugh,” Harry groaned and kicked his legs. He was tired of being confined to different vehicles all day.

 “Harry,” Liam reprimanded.

 “Nap time?” their driver asked.

 “Maybe,” Liam replied.

 “No,” Harry shouted. He crossed his arms and pouted.

 “Well we have T.V. in here, would you like to watch a show?” Andrew asked.

“Yes we would, that is very nice of you to offer, right Harry, can you say thank you,” Liam said.

“Thank you,” Harry mumbled. The driver smiled in reply and turned on the T.V. so that Disney Channel was playing. Harry relaxed a little bit as he watched the screen. He grabbed his dummy and put it his mouth and tried to get as comfortable as he could.

Halfway there Liam offered him a bottle, which he gladly took. The rest of the way Liam and Zayn admired the view. Arkansas was a beautiful state and this community seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

When they pulled up to the gates of Roaring Meadows Harry was napping in his seat. They gates was made out of iron and probably twelve feet high.  Andrew took them through and they started winding through the small community. It was clear that they had much more land in Roaring Meadows but less people than Pine River.

Andrew took a left turn down a long winding drive way and came upon and big beautiful house. Liam and Zayn were defiantly impressed. “We’re here,” Andrew announced as he parked the car and started to get out to get their bags.

“Harry, come on wake up,” Liam said lightly shaking him. He whined a little bit as he came to.

“Are we here?” he asked rubbing his eyes.

“Yea, we’re here,” Liam said and helped him out of his seat. When they were out of the car he picked Harry up and put him on his hip. A very attractive blonde woman walked out wearing a tennis skirt, a tight white work out tank top and had a nineteen year old boy resting on her hip.

“Hi, welcome to Arkansas,” she cheered as she made her way to Liam and Harry. “Thank you, Andrew, for picking them up.”

“Hi, Kelly,” Liam said with a smile as she approached. The boy on her hip, Jordan, didn’t seem to care about new people but Harry did and he buried his face in Liam’s neck.

“How was the flight?” she asked as she gave him a hug.

“It was… ok,” Liam replied.

“Oh hi Zayn,” she said and gave him a hug, “unfortunately I think it’s gonna be just us for awhile, Patrick is off doing work.”

“That’s ok, I understand,” Zayn said.

“I’m sure you do, now come in, come in,” she said and started to walk back into her house. “Thank you so much Andrew,” she called. Liam and Zayn followed her into the house.

“Where do you want us to put the bags?” Zayn asked.

“Let me show you to your room,” she said and started to walk up her stairs, still with the nineteen year old resting on her hip. She went down the hall and stopped at the last room on the left. “This right here is your room.”

The room was a light yellow with a white and floral comforter on the king sized bed. There was a crib in the corner next to a changing table. Everything was very nicely done. “Is this going to work?” Kelly asked.

“Yes, it’s perfect,” Liam replied.

“Oh awesome, now let’s go downstairs and have some tea,” she said and went back downstairs with the three men following her. She made up sweet iced tea with lemon for the three ‘adults’ and made up two bottles of water for the Littles. Once they were prepared she led the men out to her back patio.

“Why don’t we set the boys in the yard so they can play,” she said walking over to a blanket in the middle of her backyard.

“Is that ok with you Harry?” Liam asked. He shook his head. “It’s ok, Jordan is really nice and want to be your friend, right Jordan,” Liam directed his question at the boy who was now on the blanket.

“Yea, I’m nice,” he said looking at Liam and Harry innocently.

“Oh my goodness, I forgot to introduce them and myself, sometimes I think I’d loose my head if it wasn’t attached,” Kelly admonished herself, “Hi Harry, your Daddies have told me so much about you, I’m Kelly and this is my Little Jordan,” she said trying to talk to Harry was attempting to burrow into Liam.

“Harry can you say hi?” he asked. Harry sighed and realized he was really looking like a Little now so he turned his head and shyly waved at Jordan and Kelly. “Now why don’t you two get to know each other while we have boring grown up talk,” Liam said putting Harry down. Once his feet hit the ground Harry started grabbing onto Liam tighter so he wouldn’t let go. Unfortunately Liam expected this to happen and pried his hands off of him and got him to sit down on the blanket.

“We’ll be right over there ok, Bubba, you’ll be ok,” Liam said and kissed him on the head and then walked over to Kelly and Zayn who left during Harry trying to stay on Liam. “I love you,” Liam said as he walked away.

Harry shyly turned to look at Jordan, he didn’t know what to say. They stared at each other for about a minute before Jordan broke the silence by saying, “Hi, I’m Jordan, nice to meet you,” and he sounded like his age, not like other Little’s Harry had met.

Harry looked back at Liam and Zayn, who were watching him. They both gave him an encouraging nod. He turned back to the other boy and replied, “Uh, hey, I’m Harry.”

“So Harry, how long have you been with them?”

“A couple of weeks,” Harry replied quietly.

“A couple of weeks! And you’re already going to your first convention. Wow, your brave,” Jordan replied surprised.

“Why do you say that?” Harry asked anxious.

“I didn’t mean to freak you out, sorry, it’s just that, well conventions a lot. Like a lot of people and it’s just a really busy few days but I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he tried to reassure.

“Uh huh,” Harry replied still very anxious. They sat in silence for five minutes, neither one knowing what to say or do.

“So…. How did you end up in age play?” Jordan asked thinking it was a safe topic. He was wrong.

“Uh… in England if you’re abandoned and pass a certain test you get sent to Pine River,” Harry replied.

“Oh,” Jordan replied unsure of how to continue, “um… sorry to bring it up.”

Harry shrugged it off, “So how did you end up here?”

“I was kidnapped,” Jordan replied nonchalantly.

“You were what?” Harry exclaimed.

“Yea, everyone here was,” he replied like it was obvious and clearly no big deal.

“That’s terrible,” Harry said appalled that he was so calm about it.

“Not really, honestly I’m much happier here than I ever was with my birth family.”

“How?”

“I’m into the whole ABDL thing,” he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“AB what?” Harry asked confused.

“I actually like all of this,” Jordan said moving his arms around to gesture to all the ageplay stuff surrounding them.

“Why?” Harry asked making a face.

“Well, I don’t know I’ve always liked this stuff. It is what it is you know?”

“So it was a happy accident you got kidnapped and taken to a community where they treat adults like babies?”

“No. Mrs. Stone, AKA my mommy was my sophomore English teacher. I’m not really sure how she knew I was into all this, maybe it was after my dad beat me up. I have a lot of younger siblings, had… anyways I’ve always been skinny,” Jordan said and Harry did look him up and down. He was quite skinny and short only about 5’3” at the most and probably only weighing a hundred pounds, maybe less.

“Yea I know and I also look way younger than I am, I’m nineteen by the way,” Harry looked surprised, “I know, that’s everyone reaction. So when I lived at home my mom had another baby and I had always liked the idea of, you know, baby stuff but I had never thought to act on it until this baby was here so I did. I took a diaper and I tried it on.

“It didn’t really fit, it was a little small but whatever. Then I started doing it more and more and then I got caught. My dad, like always, went ballistic and he… roughed me up pretty good for it, nothing really new. I went to school and of course I was asked what happened and I said nothing as usual. Then one day I was asked to stay after school because Mrs. Stone needed to have a meeting with me.

“I was worried since I wasn’t very good in school but whatever, I sat there and we talked about school and stuff then at the end she asked me if I could go outside with her to help her get something from her car. When we got there her husband, my daddy, was there he said it was on the other side of the car. I went over there and I felt a prick on my neck. Then I started to feel weird.

“Next thing I knew I was being lifted into a carseat and then it all went black. When I woke up I was laying in a crib big enough for me in nothing but a diaper. I thought I must be dreaming. Then I looked over and saw my super hot teacher Mrs. Stone sitting in a rocking chair. Then this man picked me up like I weighed nothing, like a real baby. He took me over to her and put me in her lap where she undid her top and let me drink from her breast.

“I thought I was having a wet dream because I started to get a little excited, you know, down there,” he pointed to his diapered crotch. “So I just let it go cuz like I said it was supposed to be a dream. Then the guy undoes the diaper and gets me off while I’m still drinking from her, needless to say I came crying and then fell back asleep.

“When I woke up again I expected to be in my bed but instead I was in some kind of swing and there were all these people there. Then the guy that got me off came over and picked me up, he took me outside to Mrs. Stone and needless to say I freaked out. But after everyone left they explained what happened and how life was going to go from now on. It was hard at first cuz you know I thought I wanted this but never really thought what it would be life if I got it but you know, I’m happy now and glad I never have to see my shit dad again,” Jordan finished. 

“So, you’re that you were kidnapped?” Harry asked hesitantly. 

“Yea, and most people are too once they adjust,” Jordan said easily. 

“Uh huh,” Harry replied uneasy, he didn’t like that he was sent to Pine River by the government but to be kidnapped is horrible.  “Liam,” Harry called over his shoulder. He needed to get away from this kid and place. Thankfully Liam came over soon. 

“Hi Bubba, what’s going on?” Liam asked looking between the two boys. 

“Um… I-uh… need a change,” he mumbled as he leaned into Liam so Jordan won’t hear. 

“Ok, come on,” Liam said as he picked him up and carried him inside. Harry wasn’t very wet at all but Liam changed him anyway.  “Are you ok?” he asked as he righted his clothing. 

“Uhm.... yea, can- um…. Can I just stay, with you?” he asked shyly avoiding eye contact with Liam. 

“Of course,” Liam replied worried that something must have happened between him and Jordan. He picked him up and put him on his hip. When they walked back outside Jordan was now in a bouncer in front of Kelly, who was talking to Zayn. 

“What you guys talking about?” Liam asked as he sat down and adjusted Harry in his lap.

“Oh nothing but I was thinking about making y’all some chicken fried steak for dinner, how does that sound?” Kelly asked. 

“Yea, that sounds good to me,” Liam replied. 

“Good, come on y’all,” she said as she stood up. She leaned down and grabbed Jordan then headed to her kitchen. When she was there she set Jordan down in his high chair. Liam continued to hold Harry because everytime he tried to put him down he was just cling tighter to Liam. 

They held easy conversation while Kelly cooked. When Patrick came back they all greeted him and then ate dinner. After dinner Jordan was falling asleep as was Harry so the couples decided it was time to call it a night. 

“You ok H?” Zayn asked as he changed him into his pajamas for night. Harry nodded. “Ok, well if you anything is bothering you, you need to tell me and Liam,” he said as he picked him up.  Harry nodded his head, and we confused when Zayn didn’t put him in the crib but sat him in the bed. 

“We thought you could sleep with us tonight,” Liam said as he moved Harry so he was closer to them. Harry hesitantly laid down in between the two men. He had never slept in the bed with them. Liam pulled him close and put his arm over his middle. Zayn did as well and grabbed Liam’s hand. 

Five days in and Harry was still trying to avoid Jordan and everyone in this community in general. Then he was forced to go to a playgroup with Jordan and other Littles. He tried to stay with Liam like he had been doing the whole time but Liam put his foot down and decided he needed to socialize. 

He was trying not to be a baby but he couldn’t help it he had a meltdown when Liam finally left him. “Harry, are you ok?” Jordan asked walking away from his friends and over to Harry who had been isolating himself. 

“I wa-aunt my Da-daddy,” he sobbed. He realized that was the first time he willingly called Liam or Zayn by their preferred name. 

“I’m sorry but you can play with me and my friends until he gets back,” Jordan said taking a seat next to him. 

“I-I don’t wanna,” he said quietly crying. 

“Harry, why have you been avoiding me?” Jordan asked. 

Harry took some deep breaths to calm down and regain his thoughts. He didn’t know what to tell Jordan so he decided to act like nothing had happened. “I haven’t been avoiding you.” 

Jordan laughed. “Yea and I’m not wearing a diaper,” he remarked. Harry laughed at that, “oh so you can laugh. So why have you really been avoiding me?” 

“I don’t know. You, uh, I guess, um freaked me out,” he replied. 

“How?” 

“Um, you know… how you, uhm…” he trailed off. 

Jordan sighed, “Is this because I told you how I got here?” he asked and Harry nodded. “Why did that freak you out?” 

“Why does it not bother you?” Harry asked slightly outraged. 

“Because my life is a hell of a lot better here than it would have been if I stayed at home.” 

“But kidnapping is wrong,” Harry said. 

“Yea but a lot of things are wrong but people still do them like smoking, drinking, speeding, and drugs. Just to name a few. And also how different is it really from what happened to you? You were forced to go to Pine River right?” he asked. Harry nodded. “So just because the government forced you to go there, it’s ok? It’s the same thing just different ways of getting there,” Jordan explained. 

“Uhm,” Harry was surprised he never thought about it like that. “I guess,” he conceded. 

“Yea so can we get over this and actually be friends?” Jordan asked. 

“Um… yea,” Harry replied. 

“Ok then, come over and lets play with my friends,” Jordan said as he got up and led Harry over to a group of Littles. Harry and Jordan played happily until Liam and Kelly came to pick them up. 

The rest of the trip Harry and Jordan were almost inseparable. Harry also called Liam Daddy to his face. When they were leaving Harry was actually sad to go because he was leaving his new best friend. It was a tearful goodbye but they knew it wasn’t forever. 

When they finally got home to Pine River Harry adjusted to age play and quickly fell into a headspace. The trip was hard but good for the family and Liam and Zayn were glad that Harry was doing so well now. 


	17. Louis's First Convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Like I said before I made a mistake earlier in my story, Louis' first convention was in Paris not the US. Harry's first one was in the US and Louis' was in Paris. I am very sorry for the confusion and I will update my that sometime soon. 
> 
> Please excuse any errors. This has not been edited because I wanted to get it posted. I truly appreciate all of you. Thank you for reading.

(Three Years Ago) 

 

It was the summer in Doncaster, Louis was eighteen and sitting in his living room scrolling through the channels on his TV while his sisters ran around like crazy and his mom and stepdad were screaming at each other in the kitchen. When the yelling stopped his knew that his stepdad was going to be on a terror. 

“What are you doing here?” His stepdad sneered as he stormed through the living room.

“I live here,” Louis shot back not even paying attention. 

“Why don’t you go get a job you lazy piece of shit,” he yelled at him. 

“Why don’t you stop beating your wife?” Louis fired back without missing a beat. 

“What did you say?” he challenged. 

“You heard me,” Louis shot back and looked at him. 

“How dare you,” his stepdad said as he approached him. He grabbed Louis by the collar of his shirt and picked him up. “This is your chance to apologize,” he said. 

“Why don’t you apologize for all the times you’ve been a piece of shit,” Louis yelled and spit in his face. His stepdad didn’t expect that and ended up letting Louis go. His stepdad was furious and lunged at him to punch him in the face but he missed and hit his shoulder. 

Louis stumbled but stood up to face his stepdad, that’s when his mother came in and started yelling, “Mike don’t touch him.” 

“He was out of line,” he yelled back. 

“Mom let me handle this,” Louis yelled back getting ready to fight back. 

“No fighting in my house!” she screamed. 

“I will discpline him,” Mike yelled and grabbed Louis by the arm. Louis swung at him but his missed and then he was punched in the nose. He fell to the ground and grabbed his nose. 

“Stop it!” his mother was screaming and grabbed him so that he would back off but he pushed her off and she fell back onto the ground. Louis got up and stormed out of the room. He got in his car and drove away pissed off. 

Once he calmed down some he text his friends to see if they wanted to do something to blow off some steam. He showed up to his friend John’s house and his friend Will was also there. They suggested that they go get some alcohol and then go get wasted at the park. Louis was more than willing to oblige. 

They drove to the liquor store in his car. When they got here Louis started to get out the little bit of money he had to contribute to the drinks but John didn’t take it. “What?” Louis asked confused that he wasn’t taking the money. 

“We’re not gonna pay,” John said. 

“What?” 

“We can’t afford this shit,” Will, his other friend, replied. 

“So you’re going to steal?” Louis asked feeling uneasy, he’s usually into being reckless but stealing is stealing. 

“We’re just going to grab a few bottles and run. It’s not a big deal,” John said. 

“I don’t know,” Louis said still unsure. 

“Why don’t you just stay in the car and you can make sure we get away,” Will suggested. 

“Ok, I, uh, guess,” Louis said and his friends got out of the car like they weren’t about to rob a liquor store. He sat there listening to music and waiting. He was starting to get worried because it had been over ten minutes and they still weren’t back. 

Then he heard a gunshot and an alarm sounding and his friends running and jumping into the car. “What the hell happened?” Louis asked worried, “Why was there a gunshot?” 

“DRIVE!” Will yelled from the backseat. 

“But-” Louis was cut off by a gun coming out and being held up to his head.

“Drive,” John said holding the gun to his friend. Louis started shaking but he pulled out of the parking lot and raced off. They heard the sirens but he kept going. 

“Did you shoot someone?” Louis asked shaking. 

“Only in the shoulder,” John said like it was nothing. 

“What the hell man?” Louis shrieked as they came to a red light. 

“Why are you stopping?” Will asked frantic because the sirens we’re getting louder. 

“It’s a red light,” Louis responded trying to stay calm in the situation. 

“Drive,” Will said, “Go, Go GO!” 

“I CAN’T!” Louis yelled back. 

“GO!” John said nudging the gun at him so Louis put his foot on the gas and ran the red light. Of course he was caught but John told him not to stop. They were in a true car chase as Louis was forced to keep going. Eventually though the police were able to get them to stop. When they pulled over Louis was crying. He didn’t want to go to jail and he he didn’t understand how things escalated so quickly. 

They were all arrested. When he was sitting in a room waiting to be questioned he was given a Pine River Placement test. He was the only one that passed the test. The officers gave it to the judge during the trial. Louis was honest through the whole process but he was still considered accessory since he was the getaway driver.  

It was the day before the sentencing. Louis was called into the Judge’s chamber. He was sat at a desk and given a test, it was again the placement test for Pine River, they wanted to make sure it was sound since he had experienced a trauma before taking it. It took him an hour and half before he finished. 

The judge told him to go wait in the hall while the consultant from Pine River went over the results with the judge. Louis passed the test but he had no idea what was going on. He was getting nervous the longer he was made to sit in the hallway. After forty-five minutes he was called back into the office. 

“Please sit down,” Judge Boland said to Louis who hesitantly took a seat across from the man. “Do you what this is?” he asked holding up the placement test Louis just completed. 

“No sir,” Louis said scared. 

“This is a placement for Pine River, do you know what that is?” 

“Um, is that the… uh, what’s it called? Uh ageplay?” he made a face of disgust at the end. 

“Yes it is a community filled with people involved in all aspects of Ageplay,” the judge replied. 

“Ok? What does this have to do with the trial?” Louis asked looking at him confused and slightly worried. 

“Well Louis, this is Tom,” he said pointing to the man standing behind him, “he is a consultant from Pine River, he gives people the placement test and then analyzes the results” 

“Ok?” 

“You just took the test and you passed. Now you have a choice. You can either go to prison for five years or you can be sent to Pine River,” Judge Boland explained to him. 

“What?” 

“Prison or Pine River?” 

“So I can either go to jail or be forced to act like a baby?” Louis asked to clarify. 

“You wouldn’t actually be a baby, you tested in the three and a half to six range, it will depend on how you settle in and who adopts you,” Tom explained. 

“Adopt me?” 

“Yes, you will go to the adoption center and meet prospective families until one of the takes you home. 

“It’s your decision Louis,” Judge Boland said looking at the scared eighteen year old in front of him. 

“I choose prison,” Louis said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Who would willingly go to Pine River? It sounded like the worst thing in the world. 

“I’m sorry to hear you say that Louis. But unfortunately I will be sending you to Pine River, I believe that will be the best place for you and it will not affect your record.” 

“What?” 

“I will receive progress reports on how you’re doing while there and I will come for yearly visits. You have twenty four hours to say goodbye to your family and friends and then Tom here will escort you to Pine River,” Judge Boland explained. 

“I thought it was my choice?” Louis asked outraged. 

“It was if you chose Pine River but since you didn’t it was mine,” he explained, “Now I will you see in a year. Now go say your goodbyes because you won’t see them for a long time,” Judge Boland finished. The bailiff came in and removed Louis from the office while he freaked out because he had no idea how to feel.  

His goodbyes were weird because he didn’t really know what was going to happen to him. They were also short that way it was easier for himself and his family. He ended up going to Pine River that night, Tom told him that he could miss the sentencing of his friends which he was honestly happy about.

Tom tried to talk to him on the two and half hour drive but Louis wasn’t really in the mood. When they arrived Louis was processed through the adoption center and placed in a room with four other boys that would be his mental age once he entered something called a ‘headspace’. 

“Hi Louis my name is Rachel, I will be your counselor while you’re here. Welcome to Pine River,” she said. 

“Um hi,” He said uncomfortable. 

“So you’re going to sleep here,” she said gesturing around the room. “There is a bathroom for you four and we have a cubby with everything you need in it and we will put the clothes you’re supposed to wear that day on your bed when we come to wake you up. We are on a strict schedule. You will go to bed at eight and be asleep by eight thirty. We will wake you up at eight, breakfast is at eight thirty. Then you will go to the playroom where potential parents will come visit you. 

“If someone likes you and I think they are a good fit then I will sign off on it, so will our head psychologist and the head of our community, then you’ll go home with your new family and have a few meetings with me throughout your first year here and we’ll decide how much therapy you need after that. So do you have any questions?” She asked with a smile. Louis shook his head, he was overwhelmed and didn’t know what to say. 

“Ok, well it’s dinner time so we’re going to go to the cafeteria where your roommates are and i’ll introduce you. If you have any questions Cody is the supervisor for this room, he will be at your table and he will make sure you get settled. Also you can ask your roommates and they should be able to help you.” 

Louis nodded and followed her to the dining hall. When he entered there were people who looked his age sitting in high chairs being hand fed. It was weirding him out. He was led over to a table with seven other people there. A tall blonde guy jumped up and introduced himself as Cody, he also introduced the table. He was sitting not only with his four roommates but Cody as supervised another room. 

He ate his dinner quietly and tried to avoid everyone, he was to exhausted and upset. When they went to sleep they handed him a stuffed tiger which he scoff at but as he was laying on his top bunk alone and scared he grabbed the tiger and cuddled it to his chest. 

When he woke up there were cloths sitting on a desk that was designated for him. He put on the blue shorts, yellow  _ Curious George _ shirt, and tennis shoes. Cody came and got them for breakfast which was nothing but cereal then they were led to what was called the playroom. 

Once in there many people were coming in and out. Some stopped to talk to Louis that day and he was very overwhelmed each time they did that. He sassed some of them and others he allowed to actually sit and play with him. 

When visiting hours were over everyone left and the Little’s, which Louis realized he was now, were allowed to have free time, they could shower, nap, or play. Then it was time for dinner and then the whole day would start over again. 

He had been there for four months. He had seen everyone in his room leave and be replaced by another new person sent here. He was starting to think that he was right to choose prison because being rejected everyday had to have been worse than sitting in a cell all day. 

He woke up, hung out with Cody while they were at breakfast like he did everyday. Then it was time to go to the playroom. While he was sitting at his normal crafts table around this time of day in came a man he had seen before. He was average height, he had tan skin, jet black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, a graphic tee, with a leather jacket, he was the head of the community. Louis had seen him walking through the halls before and everyone was making a big deal about it. He didn’t understand why because he couldn’t even remember his name, maybe Zach? 

Another man walked in behind him. He was a little taller, he was dressed very similar but he had brown hair instead of black. Louis had to admit that they both very handsome. He assumed they were two different Daddies but then he saw them grab hands and smile at each other and that’s when he realized that they were a couple. He wasn’t all that surprised to see a same sex couple but he was slightly shocked that the head of their community was clearly gay. 

Some of the Littles in the room knew who Zayn was and started to go to him, trying to get him to adopt them. Louis rolled his eyes and did what he always did, keep his head down and try to act like nothing was going on. He was successful for the first half but then the head of the community came over and sat down next to him. 

“Hi,” Zayn said as he sat down next to the boy in the corner, “you mind if I sit with you?” Louis shrugged, he didn’t really feel like talking and he didn’t want to be rejected again. “What are you coloring?” Zayn asked trying to engage the boy. 

“A fire truck,” he replied. 

“Wow that’s cool,” Zayn replied, he wasn’t really sure how to talk to Little’s he didn’t know, where was Liam when he needed him. “Um, do you mind if I join you?” he asked and again the Little shrugged. 

“Coloring is fun,” Zayn said and the Little laughed a little because clearly the man had no idea how to talk to him. “Do you think coloring is fun?” again he couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth and he started shaking his head while the Little kept laughing at him. At least that was a good sign that this boy had a good sense of humor, maybe. 

They sat in awkward silence while Zayn tried to figure out what to say and do while he anxiously waited for Liam to come rescue him. At this point Louis had moved on to a Superman picture. When Liam finally did come over he sat down next to Louis and looked over at the picture he was coloring. 

“Do you like Superman?” Liam asked. 

“I guess,” Louis shrugged. 

“Well I must say Batman is WAY better than Superman,” Liam said taking a picture of a puppy and starting to color it. 

“What?” Louis exclaimed, “how could Batman have anything on Superman? He’s not even a real superhero he’s just a rich guy,” Louis said. 

“See Li, someone else agree with me, Batman is not a real superhero,” Zayn said looking at him. 

“Are you kidding me, he saves Gotham on a regular basis from terrifying villains. What more is a superhero supposed to do?” Liam asked to defend himself. 

“Have superpowers!” Louis said like it was obvious.

“He does have superpowers,” Liam defended. 

“What the power to spend money? If I had some I could be a superhero too,” Louis sassed. Liam and Zayn both laughed at him because he made a good point and he was very passionate. 

“Good point,” Liam said, “so what’s your name?” 

“I’m Louis,” he replied shyly. 

“Hi Louis, I’m Liam and this is my husband Zayn. How are you today?” he asked. 

“Fine,” Louis shrugged.    

“Only fine?” Liam asked. 

“Isn't this the part where you tell me what you expect from me if you were to hypothetically take me home?” Louis sassed instead of answering his question. 

“Um…” Zayn didn't know what to say. 

“No that is not this part nor will be any part of our day,” Liam said plainly, he was slightly hurt that this boy would think that. 

“Yea, ok, I believe that when I see it,” Louis mumbled. 

“What was that?” Liam asked even though he heard him. 

“Nothing,” Louis replied and went back to coloring. 

“So… how long have you been here?” Zayn asked and Liam kicked him under the table. Zayn made a face to say ‘what?’

Louis laughed at the couple. “I've been here for four months,” he said quietly it wasn't something he liked to announce. 

“Do you like football?” Liam asked. 

“Yea I love it,” Louis was quick to reply he hadn't played since he got there all they ever did was go outside to the little lawn where all they could do is basically sit there. It was because most people didn't stay there for months. 

“Would you like to go play?” Liam asked. 

“We can do that?” Louis asked skeptical. 

“Of course, he's the boss,” Liam said pointing to Zayn, “and he won't say no to me cuz I'm sleeping with him.” 

“Liam!” Zayn exclaimed embarrassed but Louis was only laughing. 

“What? It's true, now let's go,” Liam said as he stood up. Zayn rolled his eyes but followed and Louis was not about to let this opportunity pass, he jumped up and ran. “Someone's excited,” Liam smiled as they walked out of the room. 

Zayn had gone over to Emily, who was overseeing the room, to explain what was going on. She of course let them since she couldn't very well tell her bos no. While he was doing that Liam and Louis went to grab a football from one of the closets at the center. 

When Zayn came out they headed to the back lot, which was bigger than the place Louis usually got to play. Liam and Zayn ran around with him for thirty minutes until Louis was tired and needed water. He hadn't had that much physical activity in four months so he tired easily. 

“Why don't we head in for some water,” Liam suggested. 

“We can keep going,” Louis said very winded. 

“I don't know,” Zayn said. 

Liam saw that Louis was about to get defensive so he jumped in and said, “ well I’m exhausted and need water so come on guys,” and he walked inside the center. “What if we get lemonade instead?” Liam asked as they walked into the cafeteria like the owned the pass, which they kind of did. 

“Mmm, this is so good,” Louis said taking a big gulp of his drink. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Liam said. His phone started ringing. He saw that it was Nick, “this is Nick, it probably hass to do with Harry, I’ll be right back,” he said excusing himself from the table. 

“Who are Harry and Nick?” Louis asked looking at Zayn. 

“Harry is our Little and Nick is his babysitter,” Zayn replied. 

“Oh… um, how old is he?” 

“He’s seventeen physically and about two-to-two and a half mentally,” he explained. 

“So why are you here?” Louis asked. 

Zayn was about to answer when Liam came back, “what did Nick want?” 

“Lady threw up blood and he was telling me that he called the vet over to check her out,” Liam said. 

“How’s Harry?” 

“He said it happened right after he put him down for his nap, thank God. What were you talking about?” 

“He was asking about Harry,” Zayn told him. 

“What’s Lady?” Louis asked. 

“She’s our golden retriever,” Liam said. 

“Why are you so calm about your dog?” Louis asked, he was hoping they weren’t some sociopaths that liked to see animals sick and hurt. 

“This happened once when she was a puppy and she was fine, so I’m hoping that it turns out fine this time,” Liam explained, “and I can’t do anything right now so why worry about it?” 

“I guess,” Louis said there was an awkward silence at the table, “so do you have any questions Louis? Anything you want to know about us? I feel like we’ve asked you a lot of questions.” 

“Uhm… yea, I have one… uhm… why are you here?” Louis asked shyly looking down at his fingers. 

“We’re here to get a Little,” Liam said matter of factly. 

“But you already have a Little,” he said. 

“Yes? But we want another one,” Liam replied. 

“We want Harry to have a brother,” Zayn explained since Liam didn’t. 

“U huh, and he’s uh…. Toddler?” Louis asked. 

“Yes,” Liam said. 

“And what do you expect from me?” Louis asked. 

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked. 

“I mean every other couple I’ve talked to has told me what I can become if I go live with them so what are you expecting?” 

“Well, I guess we’re hoping that if you choose us then you will be happy. You will have your own room, you’ll probably go to daycare so that you can make some friends and you’ll have Harry there to be a companion,” Liam said. 

“What about the rules?” 

“What about the rules?” Zayn asked. 

“What are they? Are you going to chain me to the bed? Am i allowed to talk? Are you going to put me in nappies?” Louis asked since he had heard of all these things happening to people in the community. 

“No Louis, you will be the mental age of a five year old because that is what you were placed as,” Liam said. 

“So there are no string attached to this?” 

“Like what?” Zayn asked. 

“Like making me do physical work, or… uhm… you know,” he shyly pointed down to his pants, “stuff down there?” 

“Absolutely not!” Zayn exclaimed, “has anyone told you that? If so please tell me their names and they will be investigated immediately, we do not condone that here,” Zayn told him very seriously. 

“You would do that?” Louis asked surprised. 

“Yes, I am very seriously Louis. Pine River is a place where people can have better lives not to be tossed around and felt like they mean nothing. I said it before and I will say it again I do not and will not condone that behaviour from any of our residents,” he said looking at Louis sternly. This was something he was passionate about, they had had problems with that before he took over and was striving to make them the best community in the AgePlay world. One that exemplified human rights. 

“Wow,” Louis said in awe, he realized after that maybe he could live here. “Uhm,” he started but couldn’t ask to go home with them he didn’t even know if they wanted him. 

“Ok, so on that note. Louis would you like to come home with us and be Harry’s big brother?” Liam asked grabbing Zayn’s hand in anticipation. 

“Yes,” Louis said quickly. 

Liam and Zayn both smiled, “really?” they exclaimed at the same time. 

“Yes please,” Louis said remembering his manners.

“Well let’s go sign the papers,” Liam cheered. He stood up, threw his arm over Louis’ shoulder and led him to the office. They walked right into Carter’s office, he was in charge of the adoption center. 

“Hi Carter, we need the papers to sign to adopt a child,” Zayn said as he walked into the office. 

“You are?” Carter asked looking up at Zayn as he entered his office. 

“Yes, who is his specialist?” Liam asked as he and Louis walked in. 

“Let me look,” Carter replied as he typed something into his computer, “It’s Rachel and his room advisor is Cody.” 

“Is it Rachel Gray or Rachel Downey?” Liam asked. 

“Kaitlyn Gray,” he replied. 

“I’ll call her,” Liam said looking at Zayn who was signing papers that Carter was handing him. 

“I’m assuming you’re signing off on this?” Carter said with a slight laugh looking at Zayn. 

“Uh yea and I think Danny will as well,” he said referring to the head psychologist of the community. 

“I think I should still be allowed to sign off on these,” Liam said as Carter handed him the papers he would have to sign since he was adopting him. 

“You’re not the head psychologist anymore,” Zayn said. 

“Yea but once one always one, right?” 

“No,” Zayn said. Liam rolled his eyes but continued to sign the papers. As they were filling out the sheets Rachel, Danny and Cody came to also fill out some of the paperwork. Cody also brought Louis his stuff that was in the room, including his stuffed tiger which he got attached during his time there. Zayn noticed that Louis grabbed the tiger and shyly hugged it to him. He found it comforting since this was becoming so stressful. 

It took about twenty minutes which was an advantage because usually it took much longer but since Zayn’s position they were able to get out quickly. 

“Do you guys need anything from the take home closet?” Rachel asked the couple. 

“No I think we have everything we need for now,” Liam replied happily. 

“Well then I say you’re free to go,” Danny said smiling at the new member to the family. 

“Thank you Danny,” Liam said shaking his hand. 

“Yes thank you,” Zayn said also shaking his and Carter’s hand. After that they walked out of the center to their Range Rover. Liam opened the back door for Louis where he saw a carseat and Louis’ stomach dropped. 

“Oh sorry about that, this is Harry’s side, come here,”  Liam said walking over to the other side of the car, “I’m so used to going to Harry’s side it was happen,” he finished opening the right door which had a booster seat in it. Louis still didn’t like it but he climbed in and let Liam buckle him in. “It’s ok,” Liam said with a smile as he shut the door. 

“Harry is going to be so excited to meet you,” Zayn said as they pulled out of the center. 

“Oh you are just going to love him,” Liam said grabbing Zayn’s hand and smiling at the love of his life. 

“Mmmmm,” Louis hummed looking out the window. He hadn’t seen the community since they day he arrived and even then he didn’t see the parts he was seeing now because they were going further into town. He saw people walking around pushing other adults in strollers and people who looked to be around his age playing on playgrounds. 

He wasn’t that surprised when they pulled up to a gate, he thought it would be a nice neighborhood. He was shocked though when he saw that the gat was to hide their amazing house. Liam and Zayn both saw how surprised Louis was to see their house but they just smiled and let him take it all in. They pulled into the garage and got Louis out of the car. 

“Welcome to your new home,” Liam said as he opened the door to their house. When they walked in they went to the living and found Nick sitting in the living room watching TV. “Hey Nick, how’s Lady?” Liam asked. 

“They gave her something and said she should be fine but if it happens again to take her into clinic and they’ll run more tests,” Nick explained, “she’s sleeping in your room right now, I thought Harry wouldn’t want to see her like that.” 

“You’re right, thank you,” Zayn said. 

“You’re welcome, who is this?” Nick asked looking between the two men to see the shy new Little. 

“This is Harry’s new brother, Louis,” Liam explained. 

“Hi Louis, I’m Nick, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Uh… hi,” Louis said with a shy wave. 

“Well I should probably get going, I look forward to getting to know you Louis,” Nick said as he started to walk to the door. 

“Let me walk you out,” Liam said grabbing his checkbook and  following the brown haired man to their front door. 

“Thank you,” Nick said accepting the check graciously, “I’m really happy for you two, Harry is going to be so excited it’s all he talked about today.” 

“Yea I think he and Louis are really going to get along,” Liam said with a smile. 

“I look forward to getting to know him. Also I put Harry down about an fortyfive minutes ago just to let you know,” he explained. 

“Thank you so much for doing this, we really appreciate you,” Liam said. 

“It’s no problem I love watching him,” Nick said with a smile, “I’ll see you later Li,” he said and then went to his car. Liam watched him climb into his seat before he shut the door to join his husband and new addition. 

“What are you two talking about?” Liam asked walking over to them on the couch. 

“I was just telling Louis about Harry, he was asking about this picture,” Zayn said picking up the photo of the three of them playing in the leaves last fall. 

“Aww that’s such a cute picture,” Liam cooed taking it into his hands, “So Louis do you want to have a house tour then the rules or would you like to go over the rules first then have a house tour?” Liam asked looking at the boy. 

“Um, can we have a house tour first?” Louis asked shyly. 

“Absolutely!” Liam cheered. They all stood up and then Liam led him around the first floor. He included the wine cellar and Zayn’s office before moving up to the second floor. “Remember to be quiet up here because Harry is still asleep,” Liam told him before they went up the stairs. 

They showed him their room, the den, the workout room, the two guest rooms at the end of the hall. They were across from each other and the one that was connected through Harry’s bathroom was acting as a second playroom. Then lastly they took him to his room. “Now before we go in I want you to know that we are going to make this you. So right now it’s really plain but we will add anything you want in here,” Zayn said with his hand on the door knob. 

With that said they opened the door and led Louis into the room that was across the hall from Harry’s; which would eventually become Niall’s nursery in three years. The walls were a pale blue, there was dark wood furniture, and his queen sized bed had a navy blue comforter on it. It wasn’t much but Liam and Zayn were both confident that he would add his own flare to his room. 

“So what do you think?” Liam asked giving Louis a side hug. 

“It’s...um… it’s amazing, thank you so much,” Louis said sincerely. He had never had something like this in his whole life. He was truly endeared that they would do something like this for him, they didn’t even really know him. 

“We can go to the store tomorrow while Harry’s at daycare and get you all the stuff you need. And that way we can really make this yours,” Zayn explained. 

“Yea, please tell us what you want and we will do our best to make it possible for you,” Liam finished for him. 

“Are you serious?” Louis asked in disbelief. 

“Of course we are, we want this to be all you, this is your space in your new home,” Zayn said, “so be thinking of what you want for the design, but you can keep it this way if you want, of course.” 

“This is… just… um… wow,” Louis said speechless. He was about to say something else but heard someone crying and was surprised. He looked at the two men confused. 

“That’s Harry, I guess he didn’t want to nap long today,” Liam said, “I’ll go get him, why don’t you two go downstairs and then we can have a proper introduction,” he finished and went to Harry’s nursery. 

“Hi Bubba,” he cooed as he approacehd the crib where Harry was started to cry harder, which was a little odd. He would usually cry but stop once Liam or Zayn came to get him. ”Why are you still crying, Bubba?” he asked with a pout as he pulled the seventeen year old out of the adult sized crib.

“Mmmm,” he moaned as Liam picked him up. Once he was in his Daddy’s arms he didn’t feel bad, he was having a clingy day. 

“Are we having one of those days now?” Liam asked bringing him over to the changing table. Harry cried when Liam tried to lay him down which answered Liam’s question. He got him down on the table and changed his nappy as well as his clothes as soon as possible to get him to stop crying. When he was back in his arms Liam grabbed Harry’s dummy, blanket, and brought him over to his rocking chair. 

“Hey Harry, I have some really big news for you,” Liam said happily as he began to rock. “You know how Papa and I went to go see about getting a brother?” Harry nodded. “Well Papa and I found the perfect big brother for you, would you like to meet him?” Again Harry nodded but this time he was starting to get excited. “Well lucky for you Papa and I brought him home.” 

Harry squealed, he spit his dummy out and turned to look at his Daddy. “Really?” he asked happily. 

“Yes, we brought your brother home and he’s downstairs with Papa.” 

“My brothers here?” Harry was so excited. 

“Why don’t we go meet him,” Liam said standing up and going downstairs so Harry could meet Louis. 

“Daddy I’m so ‘cited; my brooder wike me?” he asked from his place on Liam’s hip. 

“Of course he’s going to like you everyone likes you Bubba,” Liam said placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Louis, we have someone we want you to meet,” Liam said entering the living room with Harry on his hip. “This is Harry, he’s your little brother; and Harry this is Louis he’s your new big brother,” Liam said sitting down with Harry in his arms on the same couch as Zayn and Louis. 

“Hi Louis,” Harry said shyly looking at the new boy. 

“Hi,” Louis said just as nervous. 

“Um… Daddy where’s Lady?” Harry asked looking at Liam. 

“She upstairs and mine and Papa’s room sleeping,” he explained. Harry made an O shape with his mouth and then nodded his head. 

“We were thinking of going over the rules with Louis, can you help us Harry?” Zayn asked grabbing the folder they kept the rules in from the coffee table. He grabbed it when he and Louis went downstairs while Liam was getting Harry up from his nap. 

“I gwess,” Harry said and relaxed into Liam and put his hand out for Liam to give him his dummy. 

“Zayn will you get him a dummy?” Liam asked. Zayn nodded, he got up and went to the kitchen to grab his dummy. When he came back Harry took the pacifier and put it in his mouth, cuddled his blankie and let himself relax while they went over the rules he already knew.

“Number one, always respect and listen to your daddies. You may not always like what we tell you to do but you have to trust us. We love you and will never do anything to hurt you,” Zayn said

“Number two, there is no swearing, hitting or biting,” Liam said, he and Zayn were going back and forth to explain them.

“Number three, don’t leave any room we tell you stay in, we don’t want you to get hurt and we asked you to be there for a reason, so like we said please trust us, we really want to do what’s best for you.”

“Number four, no going up and down the stairs by yourself.”

“Number five, no going outside without one of you daddies or opening the door unless one of us tells you too.

“Number six, if you do something wrong you will be punished. Punishments depend on what you do. We’ll talk about it before we do anything, usually it’s time-out but if it’s something serious we will come to agreement on how to punish you,” Zayn explained.

“And when we think you’re ready you will go to daycare with Harry so you can make friends with other people in the same situation as you. 

“Right, those are our major rules and you’ll figure everything out in time,” Zayn said.

“Now we know that you are physically a teenage boy and that means you have a lot of hormones,” Liam was explaining, Harry cuddled closer to bury his head in his chest while Louis starting to blush, knowing where this was headed. “We know that sometime your body reacts in certain ways and that you need a release. How to go about that is up to you. You can come out of headspace and handle it on your own, we can help you, or we can have a special toy to help,” Liam finished.

“Daaaady,” Harry whined in Liam’s lap he didn’t want to talk about this. 

“Like Harry always does it by himself,” Liam continued like nothing was going on. 

“Daddy!” Harry yelled and slapped Liam, he was upset and embarrassed. 

“Harry,” Zayn said sternly, “go to the corner now.” 

“NO-WAH!” He cried. 

“Yes Bubba, you know better,” Liam said gently and stood the seventeen year old up. “Now go please,” he said and Harry shamefully walked to his corner in the living room. “Sorry about that,” Liam said looking at him. 

After that Louis felt a sense of panic. He got up and ran to the first place he could find. It was a nice office. He wedged himself in between the wall and a couch. He wasn’t all that surprised when Zayn and Liam came in to see him.

“Louis?” Liam called gently. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis replied with tears starting to fall down his face. 

“For what, honey?” Zayn asked. 

“It’s just… was… too much,” He replied. 

“I’m sorry I know that was a lot but I promise Harry is fine and we will never do anything that you are uncomfortable with,” Liam stressed. 

“Yea, come here,” Zayn said. He grabbed Louis by the hands and led the boy where they were before he ran to his office. “See, this is an example of a punishment,” then he leaned in close to whisper, “it’s not really that bad.” 

“Zayn,” Liam chastised to which his partner simply shrugged. “Does that make you feel at all better?” Louis nodded unsure of how to react. “So do you have any questions for us?” Liam asked. Louis thought for a second before shaking his head. “Ok well if you have any questions ever please ask us and we will try and answer them. Now Zayn will show you around the first floor while I go take care of your little brother,” Liam said as he stood up and went over to Harry. 

Zayn got up and led Louis to Harry’s playroom/ Liam’s office. They were thinking about making it only a playroom now that they had two boys and now Liam would officially retire. They were also in the process of turning their other garage into an indoor playroom. 

“Harry,” he called as he approached. Harry pathetically turned and looked at his Daddy. “Can you tell me why you were in trouble?” 

“Cuz, I hitted you,” he mumbled looking at his feet. 

“Yes and do you understand why I had to punish you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Can you tell me, please?” 

“Because if you didn’t punish me then I wouldn’t learn and good boys learn,” he replied. 

“Good job Bubba,” Liam smiled, “now come here,” he said as he opened his arms. Harry latched onto him and started trying to get Liam to hold him. The daddy laughed and picked him up. Harry started to lightly cry and grab Liam’s shirt. He was starting to get really anxious and knew if he didn’t let his emotions out then he was going to have a panic attack. Liam was aware of this and let him get his emotions out while he walked him around the room. He also gave him his pacifier to help soothe him. 

“You wanna go see Papa and your brother?” He asked as he headed toward Zayn’s office where they had moved. 

“Is it going to be one of those nights?” Zayn asked in reference to Harry. Liam nodded sadly. 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked. 

“We’ll explain later,” Zayn replied. 

“What do you think we should do for dinner?” Liam asked. 

“I think we should order Dixies pizza, Louis said he wanted some,” Zayn said. 

“Oh Dixies sounds great, I’ll see if they can deliver,” he replied,  “Why don’t you take them to the backyard to play while I do that,” Liam explained and tried to hand Harry over to Zayn. He was unsuccessful. “Just kidding why don’t you and Louis go out back and we’ll join you soon.” 

When they were outside Zayn explained to Louis about Harry. He told him his background and how he had severe separation anxiety and though it was getting better with each passing day he still had issues more frequently than anyone would like to admit. 

“Will he always be like that?” Louis asked. 

“No, like I said, some days are better than others but he’s been in therapy for the last two years and he has made leaps and bounds since then,” Zayn explained. 

“Am I going to have to go to therapy?” Louis asked. 

“Yes, the court requires it. We’ll see how you’re doing after three months and then go from there on further treatment if it’s necessary,” he told him. Louis nodded. 

“Can we play on the trampoline?” Louis asked looking at it in wonder. He had never actually been on one, his parents couldn’t afford it and neither could his friends but he had seen kids on TV his whole life playing on them and he had always wanted to. It looked like something right up his alley. 

“Of course we can,” Zayn said with a smile. He and Louis climbed on and started to jump. 

“Can I swim?” Louis asked looking over at the pool. 

“Do you know how to swim?” Zayn inquired. 

“Yea.” 

“Then you can swim but Liam and I will have assess how good of swimmer you are before we let you swim in the water alone,” he explained. 

“But I can swim? It’s not like against the rules?” Louis asked to clarify. 

“No, that’s why we have a pool, it’s so you can use it.” 

“Does Harry swim?” 

“No, he has a fear of water, again another thing we are working on. But honestly I don’t see much happening.” 

“Why?” 

Zayn was going to explain but he closed his mouth and stopped jumping when he saw Harry and Liam approaching. “You wanna jump Bubba?” he asked looking at his shy Little. Harry shook his head at his Papa. 

“Wing,” he mumbled to Liam. 

“You want to swing?” Liam asked and the boy in his arms nodded. 

“Would you like to swing Louis?” Zayn asked. 

“I guess,” he replied, he was enjoying jumping but he was starting to get the feeling that his new parents did whatever Harry wanted. But he also couldn’t really blame them, the poor kid had a much harder life than he did and he thought his was pretty shitty. 

When they went over to the swings Liam tried to set Harry down but he started whining and trying to hold on. “Bubba, if you want to swing then Daddy has to set you down.” Harry started to really cry. “Oh Harry, you need to calm down. Daddy and Papa and Louis will all be right here, there is nothing to cry about,” he tried to explain. “Zayn,” Liam whined.   
Zayn shook his head but grabbed Harry. The seventeen year old cried louder when he was extracted from his Daddy’s arms. Zayn set him down in the swing and buckled him in. Liam started pushing him. Zayn went over to Louis and tried to make sure he was ok after that ordeal. Louis tried to remain calm as he swung next to Harry who was now calming down since his daddies were still there. 

“Uhm… Harry, do you like swinging?” Louis asked trying to talk to his new brother. 

“Yea,” he replied shyly behind his pacifier. He was now very aware that he was sucking on a dummy and his new brother was not. 

“Me too, uh… what else do you like?” 

“I wike pwayin twains wif Daddy an I wuv drawin,” he replied, he was starting to calm down and feel a lot better now that he had a new brother. “Oh an Wady!” he cheered. 

“Lady’s the dog, right?” Louis asked with a smile, he was happy that Harry seemed be getting happy. 

“Yea,” Harry said happily, “she’s rweally nice and one of my bef fweinds.” 

“Really? That’s awesome, what do you and Lady do together?” Louis was always good with kids since he was a big brother many times. Talking to Harry seemed to be no different. 

“We pway fetch an den we take naps togefer, an she does crawfts wif me. We also go on walks,” he explained. 

“That’s sounds fun, do you think I could join sometime?” 

“Oh yea, now we get to pway togefer all da time,” Harry said excitedly, he remembered that he now has a cool older brother. 

“I think our pizza’s here,” Zayn said to Liam who was at the this point watching their boys interact. “I’ll go pay,” he said and walked away. 

“Hey boys, I think our dinners here,” Liam cheered as he approached. He got Harry out of his swing and set him on his feet. Harry and Louis continued to talk as they walked into the house. 

“Ok boys we have dinner!” Zayn cheered as they walked in. Liam picked Harry up and put him in his highchair. Harry did feel a little self conscious since Louis didn’t have to sit in a highchair. He did pout a little bit but then Zayn put a piece of pizza in front of him and he stopped being upset. He did grumble a bit when Liam tied a bib around his neck but again the food distracted him.

The rest of the night went well. Louis and Harry were talking nonstop. They were quickly becoming best friends which delighted the husbands to see. When it came time for bed Liam and Zayn put Louis down first because Harry insisted that he be a part of Louis’ first bedtime routine. When Louis was comfortable they all gave him a kiss goodnight. 

When the husbands tried to put Harry down in his crib though he started struggling. His separation anxiety was coming back now that it was night and he was expected to be alone in his crib. After a half hour of trying to coax Harry into his bed, Liam and Zayn gave up and took him to their room. As soon as Harry was in between his daddies he was out like a light. 

Zayn sighed, “well I think that went well.”   
“Yea, I think he’s going to work well here,” Liam replied with a whisper over Harry’s sleeping form. 

“Does he have a valid passport?” Zayn asked. 

“I have no idea, but we’ll worry about that tomorrow,” Liam replied. 

“Yea… I think he’ll like Paris and I think Harry will too,” Zayn said. 

“I hope so, I feel like it’s becoming a pattern that we adopt a Little right before convention.” 

“It’s not a bad pattern.” 

“It’s not a good one either,” Liam replied. 

“True, goodnight. Love you,” Zayn said. 

“Love you too, goodnight,” Liam replied.

 

\----

 

“Have you ever been on a plane?” Louis asked Harry an hour before they were to leave for Paris for the AgePlay world convention. They were sitting in the playroom building legos. 

“Yea,” Harry replied. 

“Really? When?” Louis asked. 

“When we went to America.” 

“You’ve been to America?” Louis asked surprised. 

“Uh huh,” Harry nodded, he didn’t understand in his Little state of mind why Louis was asking all these questions. 

“When?” 

“Ummm,” he put his block down to think for a second, “I think it was, two year ago. We went for the convention. But now Daddy and Papa say we’re going to Paris this time.” 

“Yea…. so was… um, flying scary?” Louis asked. 

“I don’t really remember going der but Daddy said I wasn’t very good. But when we came back I was awaht better. Why? Are you scared?” Harry asked looking at Louis with a smile. 

“No,” Louis replied defensively and tried to go back to his legos. 

“You’re scared,” Harry said poking fun at him. 

“So?” 

“So you’re scared,” Harry said happily. 

“Whatever,” Louis rolled his eyes. Harry laughed but let it go and went back to his legos as well. “Do you like um… Grammy? And Pop?” Louis asked. 

“Oh yea! I love my Grammy and Pop, they’re great!” Harry cheered. 

“They’re ok with, you know, all of this?” Louis asked looking around. 

“Uh huh they don’t care, they love me and I know they’ll love you. Are you scared to meet Grammy and Pop?” 

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged but he really was. 

“I was scared when I first met them too but, I promise they’re really great. Plus Grammy usually bring awesome presents,” Harry told him, he was in an older register of his headspace.  

“Like what?”   

“The first time I met them she bought me an iPad,” Harry said with a smile.

“Really?” Louis asked surprised. 

“Yea, and she got me a ton of candy which was awesome because Daddy is strict when it comes to food.” 

“Do you like… um… it here? You know in Pine River and with your Daddy and Papa?” Louis asked hesitantly. He had really wanted to talk to Harry, like really talk to him, since he’d been there but Harry had either been too little to talk like this or they hadn’t been alone. Now that it had been two weeks, Harry was finally big enough to talk and they were alone for the first time without anyone listening to them. 

“Uhm,” Harry felt himself coming out of his headspace now that someone wanted to talk to him like the seventeen year old he really was. “Yea, honestly Louis, it’s weird to be here and I understand that it’s an adjustment, believe me, but if you accept this then your life can be really good. I know mine is a lot better than I could have ever imagined it.” 

“Really? Do you really believe that or is this something that Zayn and Liam told you to say?” Louis asked skeptical. 

Harry laughed, “you’re paranoid, you know that? No Liam and Zayn have never made me say or do anything that was harmful for me.” 

“They have made you do things that you’re uncomfortable with?” Louis asked. 

“I mean yea, look at me,” Harry said gesturing to himself, he was wearing a grey shirt that had a dinosaur on it, not pants meaning his nappy was on full display and his shirt had a dummy clipped to the front of it. “I don’t look like a normal seventeen year old should look like. So it’s suffice to say that I was uncomfortable when I first started this but… honestly it has been good for me. 

“I know you probably think the test was shit or whatever but it really does work. I didn’t believe that this was going to help me but I have never been happier in my whole life. Why are you here?” 

“I got sent here like everyone else,” Louis said. 

“Yea, but why are you here? I’m here because my mom was MIA and my sister was killed. I was fifteen and had nowhere to go and no one to take care of me. So they tested me and I ended up here, so why are you here?” 

“I, uhm… well my friends, uh.... They robbed a liquor store and made me the getaway driver. We were caught and all tested. I’m the only one that passed I guess so I was sent here four months ago,” Louis explained shamefully. He didn’t want Harry to look at him differently now that he knew. 

“You were at the center for four months?” Harry asked shocked. 

“Yea,” Louis said with a shameful shrug. He was glad that Harry didn’t get up and leave now that he knew why he was there. Though he was sad that Harry seemed so shocked that he was there for so long. 

“I’m, really sorry, that…. Uh that just sucks, honestly.” 

“How long were you there?” 

“I think three days?” Harry said, he honestly couldn’t remember, all he knew was that it was less than a week.    

“Three days!” Louis asked shocked. 

“Yea. Then I met Liam and Zayn and they took me home and then two weeks later we went to America.” 

“Just like me, kinda.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve been here two weeks and now we’re traveling out of the country,” Louis said, he was done with the heavy talk and wanted to stray from it. 

“Yea, but now we’re going to Paris,” Harry said happily, he was starting to relax back into headspace. 

“Wanna try to make the Eiffel Tower out of our legos?” Louis suggested. 

“Yea,” Harry replied and put his dummy in his mouth to help him get all the way down in his headspace. 

Ten minutes after Harry and Louis’ big conversation Zayn came in cheering, “Guess who’s going to be here in half an hour?”  

“Who?” Harry asked looking up at his Papa happily. 

“Grammy and Pop!” He said enthusiastically. 

“Where?” Harry asked jumping up. 

“They’re still on the road but they’ll be here soon then we’ll go to the airport to go to Paris,” he cheered, “so we’re going to get ready so that when they come we can get in the car.” He leaned down and picked Harry up. “Let’s go change your nappy and clothes and Louis Daddy is going to help you pick out your outfit.” 

Harry smiled and then laid his head down on Zayn’s shoulder. Louis followed him up the stairs to his new room where Liam was standing in his closet going through it. “Hey Lou, what are you thinking of wearing?” Liam asked as he entered. Louis shrugged. “I know you’ve never been on a plane before but you should wear clothes that are like what you would wear on a long road trip,” Liam explained. 

“I usually just wear short and a t-shirt,” Louis replied.

“Then shorts and a t-shirt it is,” Liam replied happily, “come here and we’ll change your clothes.” 

“I don’t need help changing my clothes.” 

“Louis, remember what we talked about the other day? Remember how Papa and I said that to get you in a headspace you have to do what Daddy and Papa say because we’re doing all of this to help you, you just have to trust us.” Louis sighed but walked over to Liam and let him undressed him. 

Liam smiled, “thank you,” and then he kissed Louis on the forehead. Louis thought watching the men kiss Harry was weird and it would be uncomfortable when they started doing it to him but instead it felt natural, very paternal. He was about to throw a fit when Liam got out a pullup but he didn’t because of what Harry had said. He said if he trusted them then he could be happy again and Liam said he would never do anything to hurt him and he needed to trust them. 

He wore his outfit without complaint. Liam was happily surprised. The pair went downstairs to wait for Zayn and Harry. “So your parents are going to Paris with us?” Louis asked sitting at the kitchen island. 

“Yup, they have a private plane it makes it pretty easy to go with them,” Liam replied. 

“Are you serious? They have their own plane?” 

“Yea.” 

“I thought all the money came from Zayn,” Louis said without thinking. 

Liam laughed, he knew the boy didn’t mean to be rude, “Nope, Zayn didn’t have much before he met me. I mean he grew up like upper middle class but not like me,” Liam said. 

“And how did you grow up?” 

“My dad whom you’re going to meet was the CEO of Topshop for seventeen years and before that he was a C-level executive for a few other companies,” Liam said. 

“Wow,” 

“Wow what?” Zayn asked as he walked into the kitchen with Harry on his hip. 

“Just talking about my dad,” Liam replied. 

“Is dey hwere?” Harry asked. 

“Almost they should be here any minute now.” 

“Yay,” Harry cheered, then the doorbell rang. “Dey hwere!” Harry yelled happily. 

“I think so, let’s go say hi,” Liam said and took Harry out of his husband’s arms. They walked to the front door and there his parents were. 

“Harry,” his parents cheered when they saw him. Geoff, Liam’s father, gladly took him in his arms, he and Harry had a great relationship and he missed the boy a lot since the last time he saw him. 

“How are you lad?” Geoff asked bouncing him on his hip. 

“Good, you need to meet my brother,” Harry told him pointing at Louis who was doing his best to shyly hid behind Liam and Zayn. “Louis say hi to Grammy and Pop.” 

“Hi Louis,” Karen said sweetly trying to get the boy to look at her, “I’m your Grammy and I am so happy to meet you.” 

“Um, hi,” Louis said shyly peeking out behind Liam. 

“Louis, I’m your Pop, it’s good to meet ya,” Geoff said. 

“Yea, you to,” Louis replied with a slight wave. 

“Well come in,” Liam said moving so his parents could walk into the house with Harry. “We have all our bags backed and we’ll be ready to go as soon as they’re in the car and we go to the bathroom before we leave,” Liam explained. 

“Sounds good sweety, we’ll watch the boys while you take the bags out,” Karen said. 

“Ok,” Liam said and looked at Zayn. They nudged Louis to sit on the couch with his grandparents and Harry. Louis awkwardly sat down with them while Zayn and Liam went to be the bags in the car. 

“So Louis, how are you doing?” Karen asked. 

“I’m doing good.” 

“You like it here?” Geoff asked. 

“Geoff,” Karen admonished. 

“What? I’m trying to get to know the boy.” 

“Um it’s… ok, I guess,” Louis replied. 

“It’s an adjustment I imagine,” Geoff said. 

“You could say that,” Louis replied. 

“So what brought you to Pine River dear?” Karen asked. 

“Um… I, um… was in trouble, and I got sent here as punishment,” Louis said unsure. He didn’t want to tell them how he got here. He also assumed Liam and Zayn were going to tell them how he ended up here so he wouldn’t have to. 

“Oh, well how do you like living with my son?” Geoff asked. 

“It’s fine,” Louis said unsure of how to answer. 

“Daddy still worries all da twime,” Harry replied. 

“He’s still worrying?” Geoff asked with fake shock. 

“Yea, he always tells us what to do,” Harry said. 

“Is he still stingy with candy?” Karen asked. 

“Oh yes Grammy, I think Louis and I need extra candy to make up for how stingy Daddy is,” Harry said. 

“Are you alreadying trying to get candy from them Bubba?” Liam asked as he walked into his living room with Zayn. 

“No,” Harry lied with a smile. 

“You are a little stinker,” Geoff said and started tickling Harry. Harry started laughing. Liam and Zayn rolled their eyes while Louis looked on slightly envious that Harry had such a good relationship with Liam’s parents. 

“Ok you two, calm down,” Liam said walking over to his dad and taking Harry out of his arms. “Do you need a change before we go?” Liam whispered in his ear. Harry shook his head, Liam checked to make sure he was telling the truth. Harry was upset that he did that but he was dry so it didn’t matter. “Ok Louis, why don’t you go to the bathroom one last time and then we’ll be good to go.” 

Louis blushed at the attention but got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back the family was standing in the doorway waiting for him. “We good to go?” Liam asked him to make sure. Louis nodded. “Ok then let’s go,” he said and walked out of the house to the nice SUV that had it’s own driver. 

He opened the back door and put Harry in the carseat his parents had got for him. Louis was really didn’t want to sit and booster seat. He didn’t understand why they needed to sit in carseats, they’re technically adults. He got in the booster seat anyway since it was required of him. Geoff sat in the front seat with the driver, Karen sat in between her two grandsons, and Liam and Zayn had to sit in the back. 

“Grammy when do we get our presents?” Harry asked on the way to the airport. 

“Harry!” Liam exclaimed, “that’s not nice.” 

“What?” he asked innocently. 

“We’ll open all your goodies on the plane,” Karen told him. 

“Yay, did you get me candy?” Harry asked, he had quite the sweet tooth. 

“I don’t you’ll have to wait and see,” Karen told him. Harry smiled, he knew that meant yes. She put his pacifier in his mouth and told the driver to put on a movie for the boys. She had Mulan for them. The boys were entranced in the movie, it made the hour and half car ride go by quickly. 

When they got to the airport they were able to pull their car right up to the plane. Geoff got out first, he tipped the driver and told the plane staff where to get their bags. Then he opened his back door and got Harry out of his carseat. Then Karen came out, while Liam and Zayn had to climb over the seats. Then Zayn got Louis out of his booster seat. 

Once everyone was out of the car they got on the plane and started to get settled. Liam got out the bottle and sippy cup that had sedatives in them, in case they needed them. Louis was impressed when he got on the plane, it was extremely nice and he found himself excited to be on his first plane ride. 

The family got comfortable and soon they were preparing for take off. Liam sat in between Harry and Louis. Zayn was on the other side of Harry. Liam and Zayn were both very nervous, Harry hadn’t been on a plane since last year when they went Hawaii, he did better that time than the first time but he still freaks out when they take off. Liam put Harry’s dummy in his mouth and held his hand. 

“It’s ok Bubba, squeeze my hand when you get nervous,” Liam told him. Harry nodded and started taking deep breaths to stay calm. Soon enough they were in the air and everyone was doing ok; which was a shock to all the adults on the plane. They were also lucky because the plane ride was only an hour and a half. 

They watched another movie on the plane. This time it was Pocahontas. Half way through the flight Karen paused the movie and brought out the presents. “I have the presents for you sweet boys.” 

“Ooo ooo, I want mine,” Harry squaled making grabby hands for his bag. 

“Harry, you have to learn how to be patience,” Liam chastised the boy on his lap. 

“We’re going to let Louis open his first,” Zayn said. 

“That’s ok,” Louis said, he didn’t like all the attention and Harry was really excited so he wanted him to go first. 

“No, I insist. You get to go first,” Karen said. 

“Ok,” Louis replied and took the giant gift bag that was for him. When he took the tissue paper out the first thing he saw was an iPad. He pulled it out and looked at it in wonder, “Thank you so much,” he forgot about everything else in the bag. 

“There’s more,” she said with a smile she really wanted him to keep going. Louis went back to the bag and pulled out four big bags of candy. He got hershey kisses, sour patch kids, assorted mini candies, and sweet tarts. He looked up to say thank you again, he was getting overwhelmed with how nice this was but Karen interrupted him before he could even reply with, “keep going there’s one more thing.” 

He looked down in the bag and pulled out a nintendo 3ds. His was bright red and there was a case filled with games in there as well. “This is awesome, thank you so much!” Louis exclaimed looking at his new grandparents. 

“We’re so happy you like it sweety,” Karen said. 

“Thank you,” Louis said again. 

“My turn?” Harry asked 

Everyone in the room laughed, “yes Bubba, it’s your turn now,” Liam said and rolled his while his mother handed Harry his bag. 

“Thank you Grammy,” Harry said with a cheeky grin. He started going through his bag, The first thing he pulled out was a nintendo Wii. “Thank you so much Grammy and Pop, this is awesome!” Harry cheered. “Louis look wes have a Wii,” he cheered showing Louis there new gaming system. 

“Wow, that’s awesome!” Louis cheered with him. Then Harry took out all the games they had bought for them and handed them for Louis to look at. Then he went back to his bag and pulled out a 3ds of his own, his was blue. He had a pack of games for his as well. He and Louis mostly had the same games but they did have a few unique to them. 

“Oh Grammy and Pop, I love it! You are da bestest ever!” Harry cheered. 

“You are so welcome Bubba, Pop and I love you so much,” Karen replied with a happy smile. 

“What about the candy Bubba? I know that’s one of your favorite things,” Geoff said with a knowing smile. 

“I would never forget about my candy, Pop,” Harry told him seriously and went back to his bag to see what they got him. He pulled out four giant bags of his favorites; they were skittles, twix, snickers, and M&M’s. “Thank you so much,” Harry said looking at his grandparents. 

“No problem, Bubba. We love doing this,” Karen said. 

“You want to set up the DS’s and iPad?” Zayn asked. 

“Yes Papa,” Harry replied with a bit of sass. 

“Attitude, Harry,” Liam reminded him gently but Harry just ignored him. They put the movie back on but sent the rest of the plane ride setting their devices up. Once they were setup the boys started playing on their DS’s.

When they landed without any problems or meltdowns Liam and Zayn counted their blessings. They got their passports checked before they got off of the plane and went inside. When they got inside Liam took Harry to the bathroom to change his nappy. 

“You did so good on the flight Bubba, I am so proud of you,” Liam told him as he wiped the boy down. “Do you like your new DS?” 

“Yes, I’m so excited to play with it more!” Harry told him once his nappy was back on his clothing was being righted. They walked back out to their family. 

“Our cars are ready,” Zayn told him when they walked in. 

“Does Louis need to go to the bathroom?” Liam asked. Zayn shook his head. “Well then I guess this is goodbye for a few days,” Liam said looking at his parents. 

“I guess it is honey,” Karen told him and gave him a hug. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked looking at his Pop. 

“We’re going to stay in downtown Paris for a few days then we’re going to come see you at Collines D’Arbor and then we’ll be going home,” his Pop explained. 

“You’re not coming with us?” Harry asked with a pout.

“No Bubba, but we’ll see you in a few days,” Geoff said and then picked him up. “I love you Harry,” he said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you too,” Harry said with a smile and kissed him back. Then his Grammy gave him a big a hug and kiss before he was passed off to Liam. Then Karen and Geoff gave Louis a hug goodbye and told him they loved him before they said their goodbyes to Liam and Zayn and went to their awaiting car. 

“Ok boys, are we ready to get in our car?” Liam asked. Harry and Louis both nodded. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Zayn said and started walking out to their car. They got the boys in their seats. Liam sat between his boys while Zayn sat in the front. 

“Bonjour Monsieur Malik et Malik,” there driver said once they were in the car. “My name is Paul and I will be your driver to Collines D’Arbor,” he told them in his thick french accent. 

“Hello Paul, I’m Zayn and my husband is Liam and our two boys are Harry and Louis. It’s nice to meet you.”   

“Is this your first convention?” Paul asked. 

“No, this will be Liam and I’s third one’ Harry’s second and this is Louis’ first one,” Zayn explained. 

“We have an hour long car ride before we get there would your boys be interested in watching a movie?” Paul asked. 

“Sure that would be great,” Liam replied. Paul turned on  _ Despicable Me _ for them but it was in French. 

“Daddy, what’s wrong with the TV?” Harry asked looking at Liam confused. 

“Harry, it’s in French, there’s nothing wrong with the TV,” Liam told him. 

“Why?” he asked still confused. 

“Because we’re in France and they don’t speak English here,” Liam told him gently. 

“I’m sorry Monsieur, would you like me to turn it off?” Paul offered. 

“No, it’s fine, thank you very much for doing this,” Zayn said. 

“Why don’t we play with the DS’s Liam said as he got them out and handed them to the boys. They got on them and started playing, which entertained them the whole ride there.  

When they pulled up to the gates of Collines D’Arbor Paul pressed a button on his car and pulled the car through. Louis put his DS down to look around as they drove through the town to the house they would be staying in. It looked to be about the same size as their community but instead of a hotel where everyone would stay they gave them all houses. 

“This will be your house for your stay,” Paul told them as he pulled up, “It should have everything you need, but if it does not please call this number,” he said handing Zayn a card. 

“Thank you very much,” Zayn said taking the car and shaking his hand. 

“It was pleasure monsieur,” Paul replied getting out of the car and starting to help get the bags out of the back. 

“Ok boys, let’s go see what the house looks like,” Liam said as he got Harry out of his carseat and on his hip. Louis was next to him and they went inside. It was a simple but nice house. It was a small one floor two bedroom house. Liam took the boys to see what they’re rooms looked like. 

The boys room had a crib, changing table, rocking chair and a twin bed in it. The master bedroom had an ensuite bathroom in there with a king sized bed. When they were done looking at the bedrooms they back to the living room where Zayn was tipping Paul for the drive and helping him bring in the bags. 

“Thank you monsieur, enjoy your stay,” Paul said as he walked out of the house. 

“Our schedule is on the table,” Zayn said walking over to the coffee table. He picked up the laminated piece of paper and started looking at it. “We have about an hour before the opening ceremony,” Zayn said looking at his family. 

“Papa? Why don’t we have these at home?” Harry asked. 

“Because we have a hotel, so we don’t need these,” Zayn explained. 

“I think we should get one of these,” Harry told him seriously. 

“I’ll work on it how about that?” Zayn asked smiling at him.

“Good, I guess,” Harry replied with an overdramatic sigh. He loved to mess with his Papa. 

“What is the opening ceremony?” Louis asked. 

“It’s a big dinner where everyone gets to meet each other,” Liam explained. 

“You know what I just found out?” Zayn asked looking at Liam.

“No, what?” Liam asked looking at him. 

“Patrick emailed me and said that the Wyoming community just outed their head like a week ago for… scandalous reasons. So there’s a new person coming and apparently he used to work at Arkansas and Pat said he’s completely incompetent,” Zayn told him.

“What did he do?” Liam asked. 

Zayn looked around at his two Littles, “uh… I’ll tell you later. But I’m interested to see what this new guy is like,” Zayn said. 

“What’s his name?” 

“Dan? I think? I don’t know,” Zayn said. 

“Daddy are we going to see Jordan?” Harry asked. 

“We sure our!” Liam cheered. 

“Are you excited?” Liam asked. 

“Yea,” Harry said shyly. 

“Well I guess we can start getting unpacking some and getting ready,” Liam said looking at his husband. 

“Yea, I guess,” Zayn said and took two of the suitcases while Liam took the other two. Once everything was unpacked and the family was ready to go they saw that they had a car waiting in their garage that had a careseat and booster seat in the back for the boys. In the car there was directions to the convention center where the opening ceremony was happening. 

They drove the five minute drive to convention center. When they pulled up, Zayn parked the car, Liam got Harry out of his carseat and put him on his hip while Zayn got Louis out and held his hand. The family walked in. Inside they had a welcome table where everyone had a name tag. The family checked in and got their name tags. On the tags it had what tables they were to sit out and when as well as a schedule for the adults. 

“Louis Malik?” Louis asked looking at his nametag. 

“Yea, that’s you new last name?” Zayn said. 

“Wait what?” Louis asked. 

“It’s not official your last name but while you’re with us it makes it easier to have Malik instead of Tomlinson, that way people know you’re with us,” Liam explained. 

“So my last name isn’t really Malik? It’s still Tomlinson?” He asked concerned. 

“Yes it’s still Tomlinson,” Liam said. 

“What about Harry?” Louis asked. 

“What about Harry?” Zayn asked him. 

“What’s his real last name?” Louis asked. 

“It’s Malik,” Liam replied. 

“It is? But how?” 

“Well, Harry was adopted at fifteen. So we legally adopted him which meant we changed his last name to our last name, Malik,” Liam explained.

“Yep, well let’s go see who’s at our table?” Zayn said. He walked his family in, they were seated at the one of the front tables. When they walked up the head of the French community, Jon, was sitting there with his wife, Juliette, and his Little, Eleanor. “Hello, I’m Zayn Malik from England. It looks like we’re sitting with you,” he said as he introduced himself. 

“Bonjour, Bonjour, welcome to our community Monsieur Malik, I have heard quite a lot about you. I’m Jon, I am the… head of the community here in France. This is my wife Juliette and our perfect Little, Eleanor,” He said shaking Zayn’s hand and then gesturing to his family. “Please, Please have a seat, there is a high chair here for one of your Little’s, yes?” Jon asked. 

“Yes thank you,” Zayn said. Liam grabbed the highchair and attempted to put Harry in it thuough he started fussing. 

“Do you want to stay with me?” Liam asked. The boy in his arms nodded so Liam kept in on his hip. “Hi, I’m Liam Malik and this is Harry our Little and our newest addition is Louis,” Liam said and shook Jon’s hand. Then he and Harry took a seat and Louis sat in the chair next to him which was next to Eleanour. 

“Hi,” Eleanor said shyly looking at Louis. 

“Uh… hi,” Louis said stunned. She was so gorgeous it took his breath away. But her beauty also made him shy, he didn’t have great game in his old life and now he was dressed as a five year old, meaning he really didn’t know how to talk to her. She giggled at his shyness, she thought it was sweet. 

“I’m Harry,” Harry said proudly from where he was sat on Liam’s lap. 

“Hi Harry, I’m Eleanour. And you are?” she asked looking at Louis. 

“Louis,” he replied. Liam was smiling at Louis because it was clear that he was smitten with the French Little. 

“Harry!” Harry heard someone yell his name. He turned his head and saw that Jordan was running over to him. 

“Jordan!” Harry yelled. He jumped off of Liam’s lap and ran to his friend. The two embraced while Jordan’s caretakers caught up with him. 

“Jordan, you know better than to run off like that,” Kelly said as she walked up to the two. “Hi Harry, how are you darlin?” Kelly asked and gave him a hug as well. Patrick walked up with a little Little on his hip. 

“Hi Pat, Kelly, who is this?” Liam asked as he got up to say hello to the couple. 

“This is our newest Little, Daniel,” Kelly told them proudly. 

“You didn’t tell me you were getting a new Little,” Zayn said as he also got up to greet them. 

“I know Kelly wanted to surprise you guys, but where’s your new Little?” Patrick asked. 

“Louis, come here,” Liam said and Louis hesitantly got up to meet these new people.

“You got a new brother too?” Harry asked Jordan. 

“Yea, where’s yours?” Jordan asked. 

“Louis, dis is my fwiend, Jordan. Jordan dis is my brooder, Louis,” Harry told his friend proudly. 

“Hi Louis, how old are you?” Jordan asked. 

“Uhhh…” Louis didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t know if he meant his physical age or where he was supposed to be mentally. “I’m eighteen?” He said in a questioning tone. 

“You unsure?” Jordan asked sounding his age; which was twenty-one. Jordan was a special Little who could back and forth between his headspace like it was nothing. 

“No I am eighteen,” Louis said. 

“Cool,” Jordan replied. 

“Ok boys let’s sit down, we can catch up at the table,” Kelly said putting her hands on Jordan’s shoulders and guiding him over to the table. Patrick and Kelly got both of their boys in highchairs. Liam was also able to get Harry in his highchair as long as it was next to Jordan. 

The rest of the night everyone at the table got to know one another, especially Louis and Eleanor. They were becoming quite close. All the Littles started to get restless after the Jon’s speech was towards the end of the night. Harry was becoming especially whiny and demanding as his Daddy fed him his desert. 

“Harry, if you don’t watch the attitude you’re going to end up with a sore bottom,” Liam told him quietly since he had been making a big fuss.

“Noooo,” Harry started crying. Liam sighed. He took Harry out of his chair and put him in his lap. Liam put his dummy in his mouth and took him to the bathroom to change his nappy. When they came back Daniel was already asleep on Patrick’s lap and Jordan was not far behind him. 

“Well I think it’s time we go home,” Kelly said looking at her boys. 

“I would have to agree,” Liam said looking down at Harry. 

“Thank you very much Jon for a great opening, I look forward to getting to know you this week,” Patrick said as he shook Jon’s hand. Then his family left after saying goodbye to the Malik’s and promising to see them later in the week. 

“Yes Jon this was wonderful. And I think we’ll be having to see each other sooner rather than later,” Zayn smiled nodding his head to Louis and Eleanor who didn’t want to say goodbye to each other. 

“I would say you’re right. What if your husband and boys came over for a playdate tomorrow?” Juliette offered. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Liam replied, “now I think it’s best we really be going. Before someone has another meltdown,” Liam said gesturing to the boy in his arms. 

“Louis, come on,” Zayn called. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Louis said looking at Eleanor hopefully. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” she said with a shy smile and a blush. Then it was Louis’ turn to blush as he went to catch up with his new family. 

When they got home Harry was already asleep so Liam laid him down in the crib. Then they changed Louis into his pajamas and pulled back his covers. They read him a story but before they tucked him and Holmes in for the night Liam asked, “so how are you liking your first convention so far?” with a knowing smirk.

“It’s ok,” He said with a slight shrug. 

“Just ok?” Zayn asked with the same smirk as Liam. 

“Yea.” 

“Well we get to see Eleanor tomorrow,” Liam said then kissed Louis on the forehead and he and Zayn tucked him in. Then they went to bed in their own room. 

The next day it was only Liam and Louis that went to Juliette's house, Harry was invited to go hang out with Jordan so Liam dropped him off. Louis was at first a little nervous to be somewhere without Harry but then he became happy because this meant that he had Eleanour all to himself. 

The rest of the week Louis did everything he could to be with Eleanor. She understood up and he was pretty sure he was falling in love with her. He had never felt this way. She was not only beautiful but she knew what it was like to live this lifestyle and she was teaching him how to be in a headspace while also transitioning in and out of it at the proper moments. 

Louis almost threw a fit when on the second to last day he was not allowed to see Eleanor because she had previous engagements. So he was stuck at their temporary home with Harry, Jordan, and Daniel. When they were there Harry barely even talked to him or rather he couldn’t really talk to him because every time Harry tried to include Louis Jordan would do something to exclude. 

Louis kept wishing Harry would say or do something since he was  _ his  _ brother but he never did, which made him angry. He was left to play with Daniel who was too little of a LIttle to do anything beside lay there and shake a rattle. Louis was about to tell Harry off after the third time he had been cut out of the game this time it was when Jordan insisted on using Louis’ DS even though Harry was going to give him his. The only reason he didn’t was because he realized it was all Jordan. 

Harry kept trying to include his brother but Jordan kept controlling everything they did and he made sure to exclude Louis. Harry was either to naive or polite to do or say anything to Jordan, Louis didn’t know which. But knowing it was Jordan and not Harry he decided to let it go. Harry was allowed to have friends Louis didn’t like plus they wouldn’t have to see him for at least another two years after tomorrow. 

So instead of bothering with Harry and Jordan anymore Louis decided to go hang out with his new grandparents who had come the day before to be with them until they left back for England. Geoff and Karen saw what was happening between the three boys and let Louis come be with them so they could love on him and get to know him better.  

At the closing ceremony Louis made sure he was right next to Eleanor. They spent the whole ceremony together and when it was time to say goodbye Louis made a bold move and kissed her. It was a surprise to all the caretakers but they also found it endearing, like when true little kids kiss each other. It was only a peck. 

“Ok Lou, I think it’s time we go,” Liam said looking at him surprised. 

“My God, looks like we have a little charmer on our hands,” Geoff said laughing at what Louis did. 

“Louis,” Harry gasped, “you kiss-ed her,” he said with a shocked smile from where he was sat on Geoff’s hip. 

“Bye Eleanor,” Louis said and then walked off. His family said goodbye again to Jon and Juliette as well as apologized before following Louis. Paul was there driver again to the airport. There plane ride and car trip home was easy and drama free. Both boys passed out when they got back to their house, worn out from all the traveling. 

After the trip Louis began to realize that maybe this life wouldn’t be so bad. He started to actively try to be in his headspace and accept whatever Liam and Zayn did for him. It was hard at first especially without Eleanor but he was trying. He did eventually fall into his headspace and learned to love his new family and life. 


	18. Niall's First Day of Convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the update, know that this has not been edited because I wanted to get up for you guys. I hope you like it. I know some people have said that they wanted more Baby Niall, I hope I have provided. But I will say that I have had more inspiration to write about Harry. 
> 
> I have also received comments to update my other fic but I have said this before, this is my first story and I am trying to finish this first, then focus Accepting Your Role instead of splitting my focus. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I really appreciate all of you reading, the kudos and the sweet comments.

(Present Day)

 

“So does that explain what convention is?” Liam asked Niall, who was in his lap about ready to fall asleep. He was used to taking two naps a day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. He shrugged and snuggled into Liam. 

“Louis are you going to kissy Eleanor ‘gain?” Harry asked. Louis blushed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Let’s not unless she says it’s ok and make sure her Mommy and Daddy are ok with it,” Liam said. It was cute the first time but he knew it could cross a line very easily. 

“Ok boys I think I need to go get ready, I’ve stalled long enough,” Zayn said moving Harry over so he was sat on the couch and stood up. 

“No Papa, you can stay an pway,” Harry said trying to grab him as he moved. Zayn avoided his arms and went upstairs to get ready. “Daddy do we know about Jordan yet? Can they come play?” he asked. 

“No I don’t know, but we can ask Papa when he comes down,” Liam replied, “Can you boys go to the playroom while I go take your brother upstairs for his morning nap?” Both both nodded and ran to the playroom. 

Liam stood up and carried Niall upstairs. He was starting to slip into his really little headspace. He fell asleep as he was being carried. Liam set him down in his crib and grabbed the baby monitor. He went to his room to see Zayn buttoning up his shirt. “Do we know about Kelly and the boys yet?” he asked leaning against their closet door watching his husband getting dressed. 

Zayn sighed, “Yea, she said thank you but the boys are exhausted and they really need to nap and get adjusted to be being here before they start playing,” Zayn explained. 

“But Eleanor can still come?” Liam asked. 

“Yea. Do you think Louis’ going to kiss her again?” He asked. 

“God, I hope not. It was cute the first time but it can easily cross a line,” Liam worried. 

“Do you think he jacks off to an image of her in his head?” Zayn asked adjusting his tie. 

“Zayn!” Liam exclaimed. 

“What? I’m just wondering,” he laughed. 

“Crossing a line,” Liam said. 

“Come on Li, we know he does it, Hell we help him sometimes. He’s twenty one years old we both know he’s gotta get off to something,” Zayn said like it was obvious. 

“Zayn, I don’t want to think about it.” 

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Do you think about this often?” Liam asked as Zayn started fixing his hair in the mirror. Zayn shrugged. “What does that mean?” 

“It means that… yea, I do… you don’t?” Zayn asked like it was something obvious. 

“No!” Liam yelled shocked. 

“Oh, me neither,” Zayn said. 

“Why do you think about it?” Liam asked. 

Zayn shrugged, “I used to think about it more when we didn’t have a Little. You know when people would talk about their Little’s and stuff I always thought it was weird then we got Harry and he’s not very… um… sexual? Which I obviously understand why after his background but you know then we got Louis and he is… very sexual and I don’t know I’ve always thought it was weird that they can transition in and out of their headspace for stuff like that so sometimes I think about it. It’s really not that weird and you’re making it a bigger deal,” Zayn said. 

“That is so crossing the line,” Liam replied and shook his head. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, “whatever,” with a shrug. “I gotta go babe,” he said and gave Liam a peck on the lips. “I’ll see you later. Text me when you’re on the way to the hotel and I’ll meet you in the lobby,” he explained as they walked down the stairs. 

“Ok will do,” Liam said as he walked him to the door and then closed their door to the garage and went to go check on his boys. “What are you boys playing?” Liam asked walking into the playroom. 

“Wii,” Louis replied with a hint of sass. 

“Can I play with you?” Liam asked. 

“I guess,” Louis said with an overdramatic sigh. 

“Of course Daddy,” Harry replied looking at Liam sweetly. 

“What game are we playing?” Liam asked as he sat down between his two older boys. 

“It’s Mario Party,” Louis replied and handed him a controller. 

“Fun,” Liam said and the three of them started playing. 

“Daddy, where is Niall?” Louis asked. 

“He’s taking his morning nap,” he replied. 

“Daddy, when is Jordan coming over?” Harry asked looking at his Daddy with big innocent eyes. 

“Bubba, he’s not coming over today,” Liam said lightly. 

“Why?” Harry cried and Liam had to pause the game. 

“Remember when we went to Arkansas,” Liam started and Harry nodded his head, “and do you remember how tired you were after flying all that way. Well Jordan’s Mommy and Daddy think that he and Daniel need to rest before they meet everyone. That way they’re not super cranky,” Liam tried to explain. 

“But I wasn’t cranky,” Harry said sadly. 

“Yes you were, remember? After you and Jordan talked you wouldn’t let me put you down?” Liam reminded him. 

“Yea but… well but… I was scared. Jordan wouldn’t be scared,” Harry tried to explain to Liam. 

“I know but Papa and I told you that we have to respect what Jordan’s Mommy and Daddy want. They know what’s best for him. But remember you get to see him tonight and a little birdie told me that we’re sitting with them tonight,” Liam tried to console. Harry pouted and unpaused the game. 

After they played for a few minutes Louis looked at Liam and asked, “Daddy, what about Eleanor? Can she come over?” 

“Yes bud, she gets to come over,” Liam said happy. 

“That’s not fair,” Harry screamed and threw his controller across the room. Liam sighed. He paused the game and picked Harry up who struggled in his arms. 

“Harry,” he scolded and gave him a warning swat, “I’ll be right back Lou,” he said and walked out of the room to the living room. “Harry you’re getting a spanking, do you know why?” 

“You’re mean!” Harry shouted and then started sobbing, “this isn’t fair,” he fell out of Liam’s arms. He got down on the floor and started rolling around, screaming and crying. He was acting like a true two year old. Liam sat back and ignored him because he was not about to indulge a temper tantrum. 

When Harry finally stopped yelling and was just laying on the floor crying did Liam pick him up. “Ok Bubba, let’s get this over with. You have five spanks for throwing your controller; which you know is not allowed and throwing a temper tantrum; which you know Papa and I do not tolerate,” Liam explained. 

He didn’t give Harry a chance to protest. He put him over his knee and pulled his pants and nappy off, Harry was wet but he’d clean him up afterward. He didn’t waste anytime before he started. He knew Harry didn’t like it when they delayed and neither did he. He was quick but through, Harry’s whole bottom was bright red by the end of it. 

Harry did cry but not that much. He knew he was in the wrong and Liam had every right to spank him. When it was over he felt Liam cradle him in his arms and carry him to his nursery. Liam hummed to him the whole time because he knew it soothed him, he was always grateful to have Liam and Zayn in his life. 

Liam laid him down on the table. He got out cream to but on Harry’s bottom. He cleaned him off and then rubbed the soothing cream over his red bottom. Harry winced at the cold but then relaxed when his bum started to feel better. Liam put his nappy on and got him another pair of sweatpants. He then got out a dummy and clip. He put the dummy in Harry’s mouth and clipped it to his shirt. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Liam asked as he picked him up. Harry shook his head. “Are you going to be good?” Harry nodded his head and rested it on Liam’s shoulder. Harry was tired now and only wanted to snuggle. “Harry, what do you say to your brother?” Liam asked as they walked in. 

“Sorwee,” Harry mumbled behind his pacifier. 

“It’s ok,” Louis replied, “wanna keep playing our game?” Harry nodded happily. The three of them got to play for another half hour before Niall woke up. When he did he was in his youngest headspace, about four to six months. Liam was endeared when he cradled him in his arms.

He went back to the playroom to be with the other two boys. He sat down on the couch and adjusted Niall so he could nurse him. “Daddy, does Niall want to play?” Louis asked. 

“I don’t think he can play, he’s a little too little right now but you are so sweet to ask,” Lima replied as he continued to pat Niall’s nappied bum. 

“My baby pway?” Harry asked looking at Liam. 

“You can play with him when he’s done nursing but he can’t play wii,” Liam told him. Harry sighed. He and Louis continued to play. Liam’s phone buzzed and he looked at it. 

“Who is it?” Louis asked. 

“It’s Juliette, she said that her and Eleanor will be over for lunch,” Liam replied setting his phone down. 

“Really!” Louis exclaimed with excitement. The thought of seeing her again gave him butterflies. Harry sighed and pouted. He was jealous that Louis got to see his friend and he didn’t. Louis and Harry then went on playing their game. When Niall was done nursing Liam burped him. 

“Daddy can My Baby, play wiff us?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t think so,” He replied as he adjusted Niall in his lap. 

“Please,” Louis asked. 

Liam sighed, “I guess. We can try.” 

“Yay,” Louis and Harry cheered. Louis handed him the controller that Liam had earlier. 

“Ok Ni, so what you do is follow what the screen says. We’ll help you,” Louis told him. “Now it’s your turn so what you need to move so that you avoid the coconuts and don’t die,” Louis explained. Niall proceeded to put his controller in his mouth. 

“No no, Ni Ni you gonna get hit,” Harry told him after spitting his dummy out. 

“Awww, baahh, dahhh,” Niall giggled as he took the controller out of his mouth and started shaking it. 

“Let us help you,” Louis said. He took Niall out of his Daddy’s lap. He went over to his spot and put him in his lap. Harry scooted closer to them. The boys continued to play the game and moved Niall’s controller for him so that he could play, even though he didn’t really do much. 

Liam was endeared at the sight. After a while of playing he decided to go make lunch and told the boys to watch Niall and be careful. The three boys played in the playroom happily. Liam and Zayn got very lucky, they had three boys who all loved each other unconditionally and wanted to play together all the time. 

He made his boys fish and chips for lunch. When it was ready he went to the playroom and saw Harry helping Niall color a picture, while Louis colored his own picture, it was of a flower and it said ‘to Eleanor, Love Louis.’ Liam smiled when he saw that Louis was making her a picture. 

“Ok boys, who’s ready for lunch?” Liam asked. 

“Me,” Harry cheered and tried to pick his little brother up but he was having issues. Liam ran over and picked Niall up before Harry accidentally dropped him. 

“Louis are you coming?” Liam asked when the boys made no moves to get up. 

“Uhm, yea… but Daddy, can I finish this first?” Louis asked shyly. He knew his Daddy knew what he was doing but it had to be perfect. 

“Of course Lou, when you’re ready we’ll be in the kitchen.” 

“Louis do you want help?” Harry asked looking at his brother. 

“Umm, yes please, If Daddy says it’s ok then you can decorate the envelope,” Louis said looking at Liam. 

“Ok, fine, then Niall and I will go eat our lunch and when you two are ready come to the kitchen,” Liam said. Liam put Niall down in his highchair and handed him his bottle of water. Niall gladly started sucking on it. “Are you hungry, baby?” Liam cooed as he brought a chipt to Niall’s mouth. 

“Awww,” Niall cheered happily as he took the chip in his mouth. He was happy to be getting all of Liam’s attention. He was started to enjoy when his brothers went to daycare because he had all of his Daddy’s attention and sometimes Zayn would come home to have lunch with them and see them. He also liked that he didn’t have to stay off to the side when his brothers were there because he was usually to little to do much. 

“Are you a happy baby?” Liam cooed as he continued to feed him. After reminiscing, he was reminded of how happy he was to have his family. Especially his baby. Niall cheered in baby talk in reply. “I am so happy you’re so happy,” Liam said. 

“Uhv… ooooo,” Niall said looking at Liam. 

“I love you to,” Liam said and he leaned over the tray to give Niall a sweet peck. He was almost done feeding Nial when the other two boys came in. 

“Daddy where is our food?” Louis asked looking for his plate. 

“I put them under our heat lap so they wouldn’t get cold. Sit down and I’ll get them for you,” Liam said. He stood up and put Harry in his highchair and then went to get the plates. He also grabbed a bib for Harry. He gave Louis his plate, then tied the bib around Harry’s neck before giving him his plate. He then grabbed them some water to drink. 

“Here you go boys. Harry do you need any help?” Liam asked as he handed him his bottle of water. 

“No, I can do it,” Harry said putting a chip in his mouth happily. Liam ruffled his hair with a smile then went back to Niall. He finished feeding him his last two bites before he got up and got a cloth to wash him off. He wiped him down and then set him in lap. 

“Daddy dis is gweat!” Harry said happily eating his lunch. 

“I’m glad you like it Bubba, remember to slow down ok?”Liam reminded him. “So what did you make Eleanor, Louis?” 

“I drawed a picture of a flower for her, an… and Harry helped it look pretty,” Louis told him nervously. 

“I sure she’s going to love it. And remember when she’s here you need to keep your hands to yourself,” Liam reminded him. 

“I will Daddy, I promise,” Louis said. Liam got up and grabbed a toy off the counter for Niall to play with, it was a set of toy keys. When he sat back down Louis looked at him, “uhm… Daddy?” Louis asked shyly. 

“Yes, Louis?” Liam asked looking at him. 

“Uhm… when you first…. Uh-well… when, uh, you first started to-um. How did you know you loved Papa?” Louis finally spit out. He knew he probably shouldn’t be asking since he was mentally supposed to be five but physically he was twenty one and it was really hard to suppress everything that came with being an adult.   

Liam was caught off guard. He was thanking God that Niall was too Little to understand anything and Harry was too distracted playing with his chips to pay attention. “Uhm, well… your Papa and I were friends first and then one day he asked me out and I, uhm knew I liked him. I guess I realized I loved him because I hated to be away from him for long periods of time and I loved to be around him, even when I was mad at him I still wanted him with me,” Liam said looking at him. “Why?” 

Louis shrugged, “just curious.” 

“Ok, what do you want to do when Eleanor gets here?” Liam asked trying to change the subject. 

“Can we go outside?” Louis asked, then he gasped, “we could swim!” 

“No,” Harry yelled finally listening to the conversation. 

“Harry,” Liam slightly scolded. 

“Please Daddy No, I can’t swim, it’s not fair,” Harry said starting to whine. 

“Harry, if Louis and Eleanor want to swim then they can you, me, and Niall can play together then,” Liam said, “But I don’t think Eleanor’s Mommy is going to be comfortable with you guys swimming,” Liam said, “so why don’t we figure out something else you can do outside. 

“We can play on the set, or jump… ooooh or we can play with chalk!” Louis exclaimed at the end.  

“Well we can ask Eleanor what she wants to do when she gets here,” Liam said. He looked at his watch and saw that is was getting close to when they were supposed to be there. “Ok boys they’re going to be here soon so why don’t you go upstairs and get changed,” Liam told him. 

Louis said, “Ok,” then got up and put his plate in the sink then headed upstairs. Liam stood up and put Niall down in his swing in the living room and turned the TV on to  _ Peppa the Pig _ . He went back to the kitchen to get Harry. He grabbed his plate and put it in the sink. He washed it off as well as his, Louis’ and Niall’s before putting them in the dishwasher. 

He grabbed a washcloth and brought it over to his middle son. He took the bib off, washed his face and hands off. “You are the messiest eater I swear,” Liam commented. He then wiped down the tray and took his rag back to the sink. When he returned he got Harry out, set him on his hip, and carried him upstairs. 

“You need a change Bubba,” Liam commented on the stairs. When they got to his room they changed his nappy and Liam got out play shorts with a cute graphic tee that said ‘cute like my Daddy.’ “Are you excited to pay with Eleanor?” Liam asked as he put his shirt on for him. Harry shrugged, he didn’t really get to know Eleanor last time so he wasn’t sure how cool she really was.   
“Well I think you’re going to have a great time,” Liam told him then finished dressing him. He picked him up off of the table and set him on hip. He went to the bathroom intending to go to Louis’ room but instead he saw Louis messing with his hair in the room. “What are you doing Lou?” 

“Just, you know… fixing my hair like always,” he replied trying to sound casual. 

“Uh huh,” Liam replied with a knowing smile. Then they heard crying from the monitor app Liam had open on his phone. “That would be Niall. Harry and I are going to be in the living room come downstairs when you’re ready,” Liam told him and then left the bathroom with Harry on his hip. 

When they got downstairs he put Harry on his feet and he went over to Lady who was laying on their couch. He started petting her while Liam went over to the fussy Little. “Do you need a change?” Liam asked as he picked up the seventeen year old. He laid him down on the floor and asked Harry to grab him some nappies. 

Harry handed Liam the pack of nappies that were there for Niall and got on the floor to entertain Niall as he got changed. Niall fussed quite a bit even though Harry tried to keep him calm. When Liam was done snapping his onsie closed the doorbell rang. Louis came running down the stairs and to the door with Lady right next to him shaking her tail. 

“Louis William, you better not open that door!” Liam yelled trying to get Naill up off of the floor. “Harry will you go grab Lady?” Liam asked as he gathered Niall into his arms. He got up and went to the door. “Louis I need you to be behind me before I open this door,” Liam said seriously. 

“Yes Daddy,” he sighed and moved behind him. 

Liam opened the door and greeted Juliette and Eleanor, “Hi welcome, Welcome. Please please come in, we’re so happy to have you.” He moved out of the way so that they could come inside. 

“Who is this?” Juliette asked as she walked in. 

“This is our newest Little, Niall,” Liam said bouncing the boy on his hip a bit. 

“Hi Eleanor,” Louis said shyly. 

“Hi Louis,” Eleanor replied with a big smile. 

“Hi Ele-nor,” Harry said letting Lady go now that the door was closed. 

“Hi Harry, how are you?” She asked in her sweet French accent.  

“I’m good,” Harry replied. 

“I swear Liam everytime we meet you have a new Little,” Juliette remarked. 

“I know, Zayn and I make it a habit to adopt a Little right before convention it seems,” Liam replied with a slight laugh. 

“Hey Eleanor, you want to go outside and play?” Louis asked. 

“Yea!” she cheered. 

“What do you want to do? We can play on our playset, or we can jump, we can draw with our chalk, or we can even go swimming,” Louis told her. 

“What’s jumping?” she asked. 

“You’ve never been on a trampoline?” Harry asked shocked. 

“What is that?” she asked looking at him confused. 

“Oh Louis, we have to show her our tramp-lean,” Harry said seriously. 

“Is that ok with you Eleanor?” Louis asked, he wanted to make sure she was ok with everything they did. She nodded. “Hey Daddy, can we go jump?” Louis asked. 

“Yea, let me grab the bouncer for your brother then we can go,” Liam said. He grabbed the bouncer from the corner and then headed outside. The Littles followed as well as Juliette. The Caretakers got comfortable on the outside furniture where they could see the Littles playing on the trampoline. 

“Elle-nor, you’re going to love jumpin on the tramp-lean, its’ so so fun!” Harry cheered as he climbed onto the trampoline. 

“After you,” Louis said gesturing so Eleanor could go first. 

“Thank you Louis,” Eleanor said with a slight blush. Louis smiled and climbed on after her. The three of them started to jump. They were laughing and squealing, it wasn’t until all of them were out of breath that they laid down on the trampoline. 

“What now?” Eleanor asked looking at Louis. 

“I don’t know we could play on the swings or we could play with chalk or we could go swimming. I can also show you my playroom, Oh and our awesome inside playground!” Louis listed. 

“Wets pway wiff chawk,” Harry said. 

“Harry, it’s Eleanor’s choice not yours,” Lous scolded. 

“I like chalk,” she said looking at Louis. 

“Yea me too,” Louis said with a smile. “Harry, go ask Daddy if he can get our chalk out of the garage,” he ordered. Harry was starting to get a bit annoyed with Louis’ attitude but he got off of the trampoline and went over to Liam. 

“Daddy, can we pway wiff chawk?” Harry asked a little sad. 

“Are you ok Bubba?” Liam asked looking at him concerned. 

“Uh huh,” he nodded, “can we pway wiff da chawk?” 

“Yes you can, Juliette would you mind watching Niall while I go with Harry to get the chalk out of our garage?” Liam asked as he stood up. 

“Of course,” Juliette replied with a smile. 

“Come here,” Liam and picked Harry up. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and then carried him to the garage. When they got to the garage Liam set Harry down on his feet. They went over to one of the shelves and grabbed the chalk. Liam handed Harry one box and he carried the other one back to their backyard. 

“Louis, Eleanor, come here!” Liam yelled to call the Littles over, who came running. “Now you three can color anywhere on the sidewalk, just do not under any circumstances get close to the pool! If I think you’re too close then I will tell you to move,” Liam explained and then handed Louis the box of chalk he had. 

“Thank you Daddy,” Harry mumbled. He walked over to a spot, sat down, and started drawing. Louis and Eleanor went over to the other side of the concrete. Liam found it weird that they were separate but decided not to push it as long as they didn’t. 

“Uhm… Daddy?” Harry asked shyly looking down at his feet. 

“Yea Bubba?” 

“Uhm… I need, uh… a change,” He said quietly, he didn’t know how Miss Juliette felt about nappies since her Little didn’t wear nappies. 

“Ok, come here Bubba,” He said standing up and picking Harry up. “Will you watch Niall again please, this shouldn’t take that long.” As he walked past Louis he said, “Louis come on you need to go potty.” 

“Daddy!” He exclaimed upset. 

“Louis! Come on,” he said and put out his hand for him. He knew that Louis probably needed to go and when he got invested in something or caught up hanging out with someone he would try to hold it and end up having a little accident. 

“Ugh,” Louis groaned but took Liam’s hand and followed him into the house. He went to the bathroom in the playroom while Liam changed Harry’s nappy. When they were done they back outside. Harry went over to his chalk and picked it up to go over to Eleanor and Louis.

“Can I cowour wiff you?” Harry asked and then put his thumb in his mouth. Liam saw and came over to Harry with a dummy, which Harry happily accepted. Louis didn’t look at him and shrugged his shoulders, he knew he was being rude but he wanted Eleanor all to himself. 

“Of course, Harry,” Eleanor said looking at the nervous boy. Harry smiled slightly behind his pacifier and sat down. He tried to join in on drawing with them, which it looked like a farm or something. After ten minutes of trying to join in on the drawing and being cut out by Louis Harry sighed and went over to Liam. 

“Cwan Ni Ni cowour wiff me?” He asked scratching his eyes and looking at Liam. 

“Sure but remember we can’t get close to the water,” he said as he picked Niall up out of the bouncer. He sat him next to Harry and gave him a piece of chalk. “Also try not to let him put the chalk in his mouth,” Liam told him. 

“Ok Daddy,” Harry said looking at him. He and Niall colored for a little bit until the younger one started crying. He was hungry and getting ready for his second nap. “Daddy?” Harry called nervous. He hated when His Baby started crying. 

“What’s wrong Ni Ni,” Liam cooed as he picked the seventeen year old up. Niall calmed down when he was in his Daddy’s arms. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Harry said trying to make sure he wasn’t in trouble. 

“I know Bubba, I think he’s hungry and ready for a nap,” Liam explained, “maybe like someone else I know,” he suggested. 

“Daaaddy,” Harry whined and started rubbing his eyes, “I’m fine.” 

“Uh huh,” Liam smiled, he was going to let it go. He knew tonight was going to be a long night, especially since the boys were not going to be required to nap today like usual since they had people over. Liam took Niall back over to his seat and sat down so the boy could nurse. Liam started swaying and patting his bum soothingly while he and Juliette continued to catch up. 

Harry sighed, he now had to go try and play with Louis again. He got up with his chalk and went over to his brother. They were getting pretty close to the edge of the pool. Harry felt a little nervous to be that close but he ignored it because he really wanted to play with them. 

“Uhm, Louis… let’s go play on da swings,” Harry said tapping his brother on the shoulder. 

“Harry, we’re playing with the chalk right now, you can play by yourself,” He didn’t mean for it to be that mean. 

Harry pouted, “No, Louis I want to pway on da swings,” Harry pouted he was tired and annoyed that Louis was blowing him off for some girl they barely knew. 

“Then go play on the swings, but we’re doing this,” Louis said with force.

“I don’t mind, we can swing,” Eleanor said to break the tension. 

“No it’s fine, he can play by himself,” Louis told her. That really pissed Harry off. Not only was Louis ignoring him to play with a girl but now he was saying mean things about him like he’s not even here. In his angry he grabbed the chalk out of Louis’s hand, who was very surprised, and threw it across the yard. “Harry!” he exclaimed and stood up. 

“Play with me!” Harry yelled. 

“Play by yourself,” Louis yelled back and pushed him. He didn’t even think that they were close to the pool, he had been so lost in playing with Eleanor that he realize how close they had gotten. He started to turn back around until he heard a gasp and the sound of water. 

“Harry!” Liam yelled panicked as he saw his middle son, who couldn’t swim, be pushed into the water. Louis turned around quickly and was immediately snapped out of his headspace. He dove into the water after Harry who was sinking like a rock. 

Liam was stunned, he didn’t know what to do. He put Niall in his bouncer as soon as he could, the seventeen year old was too deep in his headspace to understand what was going on so he started crying. Liam ran over to the pool, by the time he got there Louis was doing everything he could to get Harry to the surface. 

Liam grabbed Harry’s hand and helped Louis pull him out of the pool. They were both breathing heavy now that they were out of the water. Liam grabbed Harry and put him in his lap. As soon as Harry was wrapped in Liam’s arms he started having a melt down. 

“Harry, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. Daddy I am so sorry, really I am. I-I-I… I didn’t realize we were that close to the pool. I would never ever do that if I had known. Harry,” Louis started crying, “I’m so sorry, please, please, please don’t hate me,” he sobbed. 

Liam reached his arm out and took Louis into his embrace. While all of that was happening Eleanor ran over to her Mommy scared. Juliette had managed to calm Niall down. He was still crying but doing better now that his bouncer was on and he was sucking on his pacifier. 

She gave the family a minute before walking over with Eleanor in her arms. “Liam, I think we’re going to leave. 

“Ok yea, uh please let me walk you out,” He said trying to get up but he was having trouble with his two soaked Littles in his arms. 

“That’s ok, really, we’ll see you tonight,” Juliette said and walked through his house out to his car. 

“Shhh,” Liam soothed and rubbed both of their backs, “Boy’s let’s go upstairs and take a nice hot bath, how does that sound?” Liam asked. Louis moved off of him but Harry still clung to him which wasn’t surprising. “Bubba, I need to put you down so I can get your baby, remember he’s too little to walk,” Liam explained to his middle son. 

When he put Harry down Louis said, “Harry I am so sorry, I weally didn’t mean too,” so sincerely. Harry looked at him and Louis embraced him. “I love you so much Harry, and I’m really sorry,” he said swaying him. 

“I was rweally scwared,” Harry cried into this shoulder. 

“I know, and I would never ever do anything like that on purpose. I didn’t know I was so close to the water,” Louis explained. 

“Bu-u-ut you ignor-ded me and push-ed me,” Harry said pulling away and looking at his brother. 

“I know and I am so sorry, I should never have done that,” Louis said, “Can you ever forgive me?” 

“Yea,” Harry mumbled and hugged Louis. 

“I really love you Harry, you are the best little brother, I am so lucky to have you,” Louis said. Liam had Niall in his arms and was standing to the side letting his boys have their moment. He knew they needed to have this time together. 

“I wuv you too,” he mumbled back. 

Liam smiled, “Ok boys let’s go inside,” he extended his hand and Harry gladly took it and Louis held his hand. Liam took them upstairs to his room. He started his bathtub and turned on the TV in his bathroom to Disney Junior. 

“I’m going to change Niall and put him in the bassinet, I want you to to sit on the floor,” Liam said and walked out to his room. He put Niall down on the changing pad they had in their room, he changed him quickly, and then laid him down in the bassinet Liam had next to his bed. Niall was already mostly asleep when he was put down. 

Liam smiled at his youngest and went back to his bathroom where Harry was leaning on Louis. “Do you two want to bathe together or one at a time?” he asked. Harry shrugged he was starting to invert on himself. 

“Is that ok with you Harry?” Louis asked the boy leaning on his shoulder. He shrugged again. Then Louis looked up at Liam to see what to do. 

“Why don’t we just take a bath together,” Liam said. He both of his boys out of their wet clothes and into his tub. Louis grabbed the toys they had in there and tried to entertain Harry. The boy took the boat his brother offered him and started pushing it back and forth between his legs. Louis was trying to play with him but he was being very quiet. 

Liam saw what was happening but he pushed on and washed them as fast as he could. When they were done he got the towels out and got his boys out of the tub. He wrapped them both tightly. He picked Harry up and put him on his hip. When they walked through his room he checked on Niall who was still sleeping in his bassinet. 

When they entered Harry’s room Liam looked at Louis, “go to your room and put your jammies on, I’ll be in there in a minute to tuck you in,” he said letting go of his hand. Louis went through his bathroom to his room. Liam laid Harry down on his changing table. He put his nappy on and then rubbed soothing lotion on him. He got out a footed onsie and put it on him. 

He picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair but first he got a dummy and Harry’s blankie out of his crib. When he started rocking he began to sing  _ Brahm’s Lullabye _ . He was very relieved when he fell asleep after the first verse. He carefully put him down in the crib and then went to Louis’ room. 

He sighed when he walked into the room; Louis was curled up on his queen sized bed hugging Holmes to his chest and sobbing. “Louis,” he called sweetly as he gently approached, “why are you crying buddy?” 

“I-I-I’m so-oh sorry,” he sobbed looking up at Liam. 

Liam got in the bed with him and let Louis climb into his lap. “I know you are, it’s ok though, it’s going to be ok,” he cooed and rubbed his back. 

“H-Harry ha-ha-ate’s me,” he sobbed into Liam’s chest. 

“He does not hate you.” 

“You ha-ha-ate me.” 

“Louis, there is nothing you could ever do to make me hate you. I love you now and I will love you forever and that will never change no matter what you do,” Liam said. 

“You’re mad?” He asked looking at him. 

“I’m… upset, and disappointed, that you decided to do that,” Liam said carefully, he didn’t want Louis to be more upset but he did need to be honest with him. 

“I swear I didn’t know we were that close to the pool. I never would have pushed him if I knew he would have fall in,” Louis said looking at Liam seriously. 

“I know that, but I am disappointed that you decided to push him at all. You know better than that, we never push people.” 

“But Harry grabbed my chalk out of my hand and threw it!” he shrieked out of defense. 

“Shhhhh,” Liam said and smoothed down his hair; Louis relaxed back into him. “I know. Harry was also in the wrong but that doesn’t give you any excuse to push. You know to use your words or come get an adult.” 

Louis didn’t reply but cried some more. Once he felt a little better, “I’m in trouble?” he asked looking up at Liam. 

“No, not this time, I think all this was punishment enough. But it is time for you to go to sleep,” Liam said and moved Louis off of his lap and onto the bed. He tucked him in. “I love you, so so much,” Liam said and gave him a kiss on the forehead and then left the room. 

When he walked out Liam took a deep breath, he was very stressed and upset. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He sat down in the den that was between the boy’s room and his. He opened his phone and called Zayn. 

Zayn picked on the third ring, “Hey babe, I can’t talk right now can we just talk when I see you?” he asked. 

“Uhm… yea sure,” Liam replied sadly, “I’ll see you soon,” and then he hung up the phone. He got up and walked to his bedroom. He made sure he had the monitors to Harry’s room before he went to his bed. When he finally got to his bed, he carefully got Niall out of the bassinet. 

The seventeen year old woke up when Liam grabbed him but he calmed down when his Daddy shushed him. Liam sat against his headboard and cradled Niall in his arms. He took his shirt off and allowed Niall to nurse, the blonde was happy in his young headspace to have this moment with his Daddy. 

Liam needed this calming moment right now. He pat Niall’s nappied bottom as he tried to gently sway against his headboard. “I love you so much Niall,” he started slowly, “I want you to know that. These next couple of days are going to be really hard… for all of us. I am sorry your brothers scared you today, they really scared me to. 

“I know we’ve been really busy but once this convention is over I promise we will be much more relaxed. I just want you to remember that you are so loved in this house, by not only me but your Papa and your brothers as well,” Liam finished. He put Niall over his shoulder and patted him until he burped then the seventeen year old let out a big yawn. 

“Are you still sleepy?” He cooed, “Why don’t we take a nice nap together,” he suggested as he laid Niall out on the bed and then laid down next to him. He brought the blond to his chest and they fell asleep peacefully. 

Liam was startled awake when Louis crawled onto his bed. Louis had woken up from his nap and didn’t want to be alone. Liam put his finger to his lip to tell Louis to be quiet since NIall was still asleep in his arms. Liam silently moved Niall over to his other side and opened his free arm for Louis to cuddle. 

Liam fell back asleep after he kissed Louis on the forehead, They got to sleep for another hour. Liam was startled awake when he heard screaming from Harry’s monitor. He shot straight up in his bed; which caused Niall to cry and scared Louis. “Soothe Niall, Louis,” Liam yelled as he got out of bed a raced to Harry’s room. 

Harry wasn’t awake yet, he was having a night terror. Liam picked the twenty year old up and sat down in the rocking chair. Harry had struggled off and on with night terrors since he got there. He knew he needed to hold him close, shush him, and just wait it out. It would go away in time and he would be fine. 

Harry screamed for five long minutes before his body relaxed and he went back to a calm sleep. Liam took deep breaths before he picked Harry up and took him to his bedroom to check on his other boys. Louis was able to soothe Niall, which Liam was extremely happy about. 

“Why don’t we lay down and watch  _ Tangled _ ?,” Liam suggested since he knew they had the movie on his TV. He got in his bed and rested against his headboard again. He moved Harry so he was close and then pulled Niall to his side. 

“Uh… Daddy, was that a night terror?” Louis asked looking at Harry. 

Liam took a deep breath, “yes it was but remember he’s fine and he won’t remember anything,” he explained. This had happened before and he and Zayn had had to explain what happened to Louis. The boy was obviously shaken. 

“You promise?” Louis asked nervously looking at his brother. 

“Yes I promise.” 

“Then why does it happen?” 

“We don’t know sweety, it probably has something to do with his past but remember he doesn’t remember it afterward and he’s fine,” Liam said rubbing his hands up and down Harry and Niall’s backs. Louis took his answer and cuddled the other side of Niall, while the younger boy sucked on his dummy. 

“When are we going to go to the hotel to see Papa?” Louis asked halfway through the movie. 

“We should honestly start getting ready now,” Liam said with a heavy sigh looking at the clock on his bedside table. 

“I’ll go get dressed,” Louis said getting off the bed and heading to his room. Liam and Zayn had picked out their clothes earlier so it would be easier for Liam when he had to get all three of them ready by himself. 

“Ok Bubba, why don’t you stay here and finish the movie while I get Niall ready,” Liam said trying to get up. Harry started worrying and grabbing Liam’s arm. “Bubba, you’ll be ok, I’ll be right back, I promise,” Liam said trying to convince him. Harry looked at him with big eyes and shook his head. 

He was trying to leave so he could get Niall ready but he was having no luck. Louis came in dressed in black skinny jeans, grey henley shirt, with a suit jacket and grey oxford shoes. “I’ll stay with him Daddy,” Louis said as he got on the bed and sat next to Harry. 

“Thank you,” Liam said as he took Niall to his nursery to get him ready. He dressed him in a grey shirt, black skinny jeans, a dark grey jacket over the shirt, and matched it with grey and black Nike tennis shoes. When he was done he walked him back to his bedroom to stay with Louis while he got Harry ready. 

“Come on Bubba, let’s get you ready,” He said as he picked him up and took him to his room. He dressed him in a black shirt with little white hearts all over it, a black suit jacket over it, with black skinny jeans, a brown belt, and black oxford shoes. When Liam was done changing him he attached his dummy to the front of the jacket and took him back to his bedroom where his brothers were. 

“Go to Louis,” he said as he set him on the bed so he could go get ready in his closet. Liam changed into a cheetah print shirt with a blue suit jacket, he put on black skinny jeans and shiny black shoes. He made sure his hair looked ok and that he was had his wallet and his keys with him. He went to the nursery to make sure his nappy bag was packed for tonight before going back to his room. 

“Ok boys, I think we’re ready to go. Am I forgetting something?” Liam asked grabbing Niall. 

“Blankie?” Harry asked. 

“You want to take blankie with us?” he asked. Harry nodded his head sadly. “Ok, why don’t you and Louis go to your room and get blankie, I’ll be in the garage getting Niall in his seat,” Liam explained and went downstairs. 

“Come on Harry,” Louis said grabbing his brother’s hand and leading him to his room. He grabbed Harry’s blankie for him and handed it to him. Harry snuggled it close to himself as he held Louis’ hand on the way down to their garage. “Come here Bubba,” Liam said as they entered the garage. He picked him up and set him in his seat. 

When all the boys were situated Liam got in the driver seat and headed for the hotel. When they pulled up there weren’t that many people out there, probably because they were twenty minutes late. He knew Zayn was pissed since he got an angry phone call before they left but he would understand once Liam explained everything. 

He pulled up to the valet. He got out of the car and asked the valet to walkie Zayn, he didn’t even have to because Zayn came rushing out to help get the boys out. He looked furious but Liam ignored it. He got Niall out of his carseat. When Zayn opened Harry’s door he saw that he was lightly crying while sucking his dummy and holding his blankie. 

“Why are you crying, Bubba?” Zayn cooed as he got him out of the car and onto his hip. Louis climbed out after him. Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and cuddled into him. “Liam?” Zayn asked looking at him and gesturing to the upset boy in his arms. 

“Pool accident,” was his reply. 

“What?” Zayn asked concerned. 

“We don’t have time, I will explain later,” Liam said, “just let him stay with you.” 

“Ok, Bubba; it’s ok,” Zayn said and rubbed his back. He led the family into the hotel and to the ballroom. When they got to his table Jordan cheered from his highchair, “Harry!” 

“Harry look, it’s Jordan,” Louis said trying to entice him even though he didn’t like Jordan. 

Harry rolled his head to the side of Zayn’s shoulder and meekly waved at his friend. He wished he was more excited to see him but all his wanted to do was cuddle with his family. “You wanna sit next to him?” Zayn asked trying to put him down in the highchair next to Jordan. Harry started whining and clinging to his Papa. “That’s ok you can sit with me,” Zayn told him as he sat down on his chair. 

“Is everything ok?” Kelly asked. 

“Everything will be fine, we’ve just had a rough day at the Malik house. But don’t worry tomorrow we will be back to normal!” Liam assured. 

“Did something happen?” Patrick asked. 

“Yes but it’s nothing to worry about,” Liam replied. 

“Papa,” Louis whispered to Zayn, “where is Eleanor?” he asked noticing there was some other family from somewhere he didn’t know yet at their table. 

“She’s at another table with her family but you can go say hi to her later,” Zayn replied. Louis nodded and started coloring on the placemat that was set for him. “Wanna color, Bubba?” he asked. Harry shook his head and laid his head in Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn looked at Liam worried and Liam just shrugged and shook his head. He adjusted Niall so that he and Louis could color together easier. Louis kept trying to include Harry but he was reverting into himself. “Bubba will you go to Daddy?” Zayn asked trying to move him over to Liam. 

Harry shook his head and grabbed onto Zayn’s suite jacket. He looked more like his age than he had in quite some time but he felt so much younger than normal. “Harry come here,” Liam said opening his arms but their middle Little was comfortable and wanted to stay with Zayn. 

When Harry wouldn’t move Zayn sighed and looked at Liam, “it’s fine Li, I’ll just take him with me,” he said as he stood up to do the opening speech. 

“Are you sure?” Liam asked. 

“Yes, it’s not the first time someone has given a speech with a Little in their arms,” Zayn told him and then headed to the little platform at the front of the room. “Hello, can I have your attention? Hi, I’m Zayn Malik, I am the head of Pine River and on behalf of all of us I want to welcome you all to Convention. We have great speakers and seminars planned for all of you this week as well as great activities for the whole family. We are so excited to host this amazing event and hope everyone has an excellent experience. Now dinner will be served and please enjoy,” Zayn said and left the stage. 

When he got back to his seat, the servers were coming in with trays and they were pushing them to all the tables. “Mr. Malik, what would you like me to do with his food?” the server asked referring to Harry. 

“You can set it next to mine, thank you,” Zayn told him. The adults were served chicken, rice, and vegetables while the Littles were given bacon mac n’ cheese with bread. “You want some food?” Zayn asked but Harry shook his head and he didn’t want to push it, he would eat when he was ready. 

Throughout dinner Louis and Jordan tried to engage Harry. He was slowly coaxed out of hiding in Zayn’s neck and started to feel more like himself. He wasn’t ready to leave Zayn’s lap but he was able to eat and interact with the other Littles. He even made new friends. The head of the Denmark community was there and she had two Littles who were the mental ages of Louis and Niall. 

When they were done eating and had been sitting there for awhile Louis looked at Liam and asked, “Daddy, can we go play?” 

“I don’t know,” He replied. 

“Please? I’ll be really careful,” He begged. 

“If it’s ok with your Papa then it’s ok with me,” he said looking at Zayn. 

Zayn sighed and gave Liam a fake glare, “I guess as long as you promise not to run, stay on the first floor, and remember to be respectful of everyone working,” Zayn told Louis sternly. 

“I pinky promise,” Louis said hooking his pinky with Zayn’s. “Come on Harry,” he said and grabbed his brother’s hand. Louis got up with Harry, Jordan, and Ida, the Danish Little and they went to get Eleanor. 

“Eleanor, do you… uh, do you wanna come play with us?” Louis asked looking at her shyly. He was very embarrassed by what happened earlier.  

“Can I?” she asked looking at her Mommy and Daddy. 

“Is it ok with your Daddies?” Jon asked looking at Louis. 

“Yes, I promise,” Louis said looking at them seriously. 

“Then yes you may but be careful,” Juliette stressed. 

“Yay, anyone else who wants to play can come,” Louis said looking at the other Littles at her table. Two of them got up and followed them. One was a boy named Mateo, he was a spanish Little and probably the same mental age as Harry. The other was a girl named Courtney, who was mentally between Harry and Louis and she was from the North Dakota community.

“Louis what are we playing?” Eleanor asked as they entered the lobby. 

“Let’s play hide and seek,” he suggested, “who wants to seek first?” 

“I’ll go,” Mateo offered. 

“Ok, count to fifty and we can only be on the first floor, also my Papa said no running,” he said. “Ok close your eyes and start counting, also that couch,” Louis said pointing at the one next to Mateo, “is base. Now go,” Louis said. He grabbed Eleanor’s hand and they ran off. Harry looked at Jordan and they went the opposite direction. 

Mateo ended up finding Harry and Jordan and he tagged Jordan meaning it was now his turn to seek. They found everyone and were going to restart the game. They had played four games and were about to start the fifth, Harry was now the seeker, when the Caretakers came out to get them. 

“Can we play this last game, please?” Louis asked looking at his Daddy. 

“Are you behaving?” Liam asked.

“Yes,” Louis said looking at them. 

“You can play this last game,” Liam said. 

“Ok Harry, it’s your turn to count,” Louis said looking at him. Harry closed his eyes and started counting while the other Littles ran off to hide. When he was done he went after Louis because he knew he liked to hide behind the ice machine in the second hallway on the first floor. When he rounded the corner he saw Louis trying to run to a new spot, because he remembered that Harry knew all his good spots.   

“I found you,” Harry yelled when he saw Louis running. 

“You have to tag me,” Louis yelled back and took off running. Harry laughed but started to chase after him. Both boys were so consumed with playing that neither of them noticed the housekeeper and her cart in the hallway. Harry accidentally hit the cart, luckily he didn’t knock it over, but he did fall and the maid got down on the floor to make sure he was ok. 

“Are you ok?” she asked. 

“Yea,” Harry said uneasy and then looked up to see the stranger. His whole world stopped when he looked up. He was staring into the eyes of his mother, a woman who abandoned him and his sister. They stared at each other neither knowing what to do. 

“Harry are you ok?” Louis asked coming back, he heard him fall and came to check on him. 

Harry and his mother didn’t say anything. They were both looking at each other speechless. Harry did the first thing he could think of, he got up and ran. His mind was at war his adult self didn’t know how to feel and his little mind couldn’t process it. His adult self was telling him to run and his little part was telling him to find Liam or Zayn. 

Louis was shocked and ran after Harry as fast as he could but his brother had long legs and was significantly faster than him. “Harry!” Louis yelled after him. Harry went sprinting into the lobby, he grabbed onto to Liam as soon as he saw him. Liam was lucky he didn’t tackle him and that Niall was sitting on the couch playing with another baby Little. 

Once Liam regained his footing Harry tried to climb into his arms. “What’s wrong?” Liam asked looking at him. Harry just kept freaking out until Liam had him in his arms and was hugging him. “Zayn give me blankie,” he said looking at him. Zayn grabbed the blanket out of the nappy bag and handed it to him. 

“Louis, what happened?” Zayn asked looking at him. 

“I-I-I don’t know. he , uhm… he fell and accidentally bumped into a-a maid and then he just ran off,” Louis said looking at them just as confused. 

“That’s ok,” Liam said combing his hand through Louis’ hair. “Go get the other Littles; Zayn give me the nappy bag, I’m going to go change him,” Liam said putting his arm out for the bag. Zayn handed it to him. 

Liam took Harry to the family bathroom on the first floor. He was breathing heavy, “do you want your dummy?” Liam asked him calmly. Harry started crying, he didn’t know how to feel or what to do. “Here,” Liam cooed and gave him his favorite dummy. Harry accepted it and kept crying. 

“When you’re ready to talk about it let me know,” Liam told him as he picked him up off the table and cuddled him into his arms. He knew Harry wasn’t going to open up right now or in front of everyone so they would deal with it when they got home. He walked back to the group where everyone was gathering their Littles. 

“Are we almost ready to go?” Liam asked joining the circle of Caretakers. 

“I think we’re going to go crash,” Patrick said picking Jordan up. 

“Goodnight y’all,” Kelly said, “we’ll see ya tomorrow,” then she and her family left to go to their room. 

“Yea it’s time for us to go to bed as well,” Jon said grabbing Eleanor’s hand. Everybody waved and went to their rooms, leaving the Malik family in the lobby. 

“Are you coming home? Or are you coming later?” Liam asked looking at Zayn. 

“I can’t leave now but hopefully I’ll be able to leave in like half an hour,” He said as he picked up Niall and followed Liam out to the valet. The valet was quick to grab their car. Louis climbed into his seat in the back while Liam and Zayn put the other two boys in their car seats. 

“What happened to Harry?” Zayn asked once the doors were shut and Liam was about to climb into the driver seat. 

Liam sighed, “I don’t know,” he scrubbed his face with his hands, “today had just been… a very long day,” he said. 

Zayn nodded his head. He gave his husband a peck on the lips, “I love you and I will do everything I can to get home as soon as possible,” he said and opened the door for Liam to get in. 

Liam drove home and went quick as he could. Niall fell asleep from all the motion which Liam was happy for. Harry was still crying to himself in his seat. When they pulled in Liam got Harry out and carried him into the living room, he started freaking out when Liam tried to set him down but Liam had to go get Niall. “I’ll be right back Bubba, I promise. I just need to get your brother. 

Louis tried to cuddle Harry but he didn’t want his brother he wanted one of his daddies. Liam came through with a sleeping Niall and rushed through the living room so Harry wouldn’t wake him up. He laid him down in his crib in his nursery and grabbed the baby monitor before going back downstairs. 

“Bubba, what’s wrong?” Liam cooed as he took him from Louis and put him in his arms. Harry was starting to really work himself up. “You have to tell me what’s wrong or else I can’t fix it,” he cooed. 

“Daddy, would he like a bottle?” Louis asked. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Liam said with a smile and tried walking Harry around the room. “Do you know how to do it?” Liam asked. 

“Yes,” he said and went to the kitchen. When the bottle warmer was done he grabbed it and brought it back to Liam and Harry. “Here you go Harry,” Louis said handing the bottle over to Liam. 

“Look Harry, a warm bottle,” Liam cooed trying to give the bottle to Harry. He sat down and put the boy sideways on his lap so it would be easier to give him his bottle. Harry started struggling. He didn’t want to have a bottle. “Harry come on, I think it will make you feel better,” he cooed. 

Liam kept trying to give him the nipple but Harry struggled so much that he fell out of Liam’s arms. He got more upset now that he was on the floor. “I’m so sorry Bubba,” Liam said as he tried to pick him back up but Harry kept struggling. 

“Green lantern,” Harry said as Liam started picking him up. 

“What?” Liam asked for clarification. 

“Green Lantern!” Harry yelled struggling in his hold and Liam let him go and Harry collapsed on the floor. He laid on the floor and cried. 

“I’m going to give you a minute,” Liam said, “Is it ok if I put Louis to bed?” he asked very gently. Harry didn’t look up but did nod his head. He needed a minute alone to gather his thoughts. 

“Louis, let’s go to bed,” Liam said. Louis looked at Harry worried but followed Liam up the stairs. When they were in the room, Liam put a pull-up on Louis. He got him in bed and cuddled with Holmes. “Do you want to read a story?” He asked sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“What about Harry?” he asked. 

“He’ll be fine, he needs a minute. So how about  _ Yertle The Turtle _ ?” Liam said picking up the book off the nightstand. He read him the story and when it was done he stood up to give Louis a kiss goodnight. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes Louis?” Liam asked. 

“Is Harry going to be ok?” Louis asked worried. 

“Harry is going to be fine.” 

“But he’s not little right now,” Louis told him. 

“I know but remember how a couple months ago you needed to be big to talk about some hard stuff?” Liam asked. Louis nodded. “And remember how it helped since you were big and made you feel a lot better?” Liam asked and again Louis nodded, “well Harry needs to do that right now but he’s going to be fine and feel a lot better, he just needs time. Now it’s time for you to go to sleep. I love you,” Liam said then he kissed his head, tucked him in, turned his light off and quietly shut his door. 

When he walked out he saw Harry digging through the drawers in their guest room. They kept clothes in there for when the boys were out of their headspaces, that way they could dress and feel their age if they wanted to. “Need any help?” Liam asked leaning on the doorframe. 

“No I think I’m good, uh… thanks Liam,” Harry said looking up at him from where he was. 

“Well I’m going to get stuff out of the car, you’re welcome to anything you want, as you know. Uh, just remember the other two boys are sleeping so be quiet. Come get me if you need anything,” Liam told him and Harry nodded. He was happy to see that Harry’s dummy and blanket were sitting on the bed, hopefully meaning he wouldn’t be out of his headspace for long. 

He went downstairs and got the nappy bag out of his car. He was at the sink rinsing and washing bottles and pacifiers when Zayn came in. “Are the boys out?” he asked walking over to his husband. 

“Not exactly,” Liam said sounding exhausted and not turning around. 

“What does that mean?” Zayn asked putting his hands on Liam’s waist and turning him around, “you look terrible.” 

“I’ve had an awful day,” Liam said. 

“I’m sorry, what happened?” Zayn asked. 

“Harry’s out of his headspace,” Liam replied. 

“What? Why?” Zayn exclaimed. 

“I don’t know he didn’t want to talk.” 

“Where is now?” 

“He was in the guest room last time I saw him,” Liam said and Zayn started walking off, “where are you going?”  

“To talk to him,” he said like it was nothing. 

“Why?” 

“Because he’s our son and I want to know what’s wrong with him,” he said like it was obvious and looking at Liam like he was dumb. 

“Yea but we need to wait for him to come to us,” Liam said. 

“No, I want to talk to him, so I’m going to talk to him,” Zayn said walking upstairs. Liam followed behind him. Zayn when to their room first. 

“I thought you were going to talk to him?” Liam questioned as he entered their closet. 

“I want to change first, why haven’t you changed?” 

“I kind of forgot I was wearing this,” Liam said taking his shirt off and changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt. They were leaving the room when Liam heard Niall crying on the monitor. “I’ll go deal with him,” Liam said walking to the nursery. 

Zayn followed him and went to the guest and looked in to see Harry. He wasn’t there so he was going to check downstairs. When he was passing Harry’s room he noticed that his balcony light was on so he walked in to see if he was outside. Sure enough he was sitting in one of the chairs on his balcony. 

“Mind if I join you?” Zayn asked opening the door and walking out. Harry was sitting in the lounge chair with his blankie in his lap and turning his dummy over in his hands. He startled when he heard Zayn. 

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. 

“So… what are you doing?” Zayn asked trying to get Harry to talk to him. Harry shrugged again. “Harry?” 

“Zayn?” Harry asked looking at said man. Zayn was going to reply but he didn’t know what to do so they sat in silence. They sat their for about five minutes, it was awkward for Zayn because he wanted to talk to Harry but Harry didn’t feel it because he was too deep in thought. 

“What are you doing out here?” Liam asked walking out onto the balcony.

“Nothing,” Harry replied. 

“You’re just sitting out here in silence together?” Liam asked as he sat down on the arm of Zayn’s chair. 

“Yea because when Zayn gets uncomfortable he gets awkward and doesn’t know how to talk. It honestly shocks me your such a good leader,” Harry said looking at Zayn and Liam. 

“That was rude,” Zayn said a little offended. 

“It is so true,” Liam said, “but only in personal issues, you’re pretty good at business,” Liam said looking at him. 

“It is not!” Zayn defended.

“It is too, you just sat there after I threw up on you last year. You remind me of Pop that way. It always shocked me that he was so successful in business,” Harry said looking at him. 

“You know what, I handled it really well when you threw up a couple months ago, thank you very much. And if you are comparing me to Geoff Payne, then I’ll take that as a compliment,” Zayn said coming to his own defense since neither Liam or Harry were going to. 

“I don’t remember that so I’m not sure I can believe that,” Harry said trying to hide his smile. 

“You did not,” Liam said, “it was all me.” 

“You are such a liar!” Zayn said and pushed Liam off the arm of his chair. 

Liam laughed and sat back down on the arm, “I’m just giving you a hard time,” he then leaned down and gave him a quick peck which Zayn gladly returned. “And I’m a little creeped out now because I feel like I married my Father.”   

“Uh huh; it still hurts,” Zayn said with mock offense. Liam and Harry both rolled their eyes. “And you know what people say, you marry your parents.” No one knew how to respond to that so they laughed.  

“When is the last time we washed blankie?” Harry asked looking down at the blanket in his lap. Now that he was out of his headspace he was noticing all the stuff on it and stains that were on it. 

“Uhm… I think it was… oh, at least three months ago if not more,” Liam replied trying to remember which was a bad sign that he couldn’t. 

“That’s kind of gross,” Harry said looking at him. 

“Yea I know, but getting it away from you when your Little is easier said than done,” Liam replied. Harry nodded, he knew he was a difficult Little. 

“So why do you have blankie and a dummy?” Zayn asked looking at his middle son. 

“Uhm,” Harry shrugged, “these two things bring me the most comfort when I’m in my Headspace so… I don’t know, I just thought they could help.” 

“Are they?” Zayn asked and Harry shrugged. “Are you ready to talk about it?” Harry didn’t respond. 

“Harry, please talk to us. We’re just concerned,” Liam told him. 

“Today… today has been one of the worst days of my life,” Harry said looking over at them. 

“What happened today?” Zayn asked, he was in the dark for almost everything. 

“Louis pushed me in the pool,” Harry said. 

“What!” Zayn exclaimed. 

“Shhh,” Liam said, “the boys are asleep.” 

“He pushed him in the pool?” Zayn asked looking at Liam. 

“Yes,” Liam replied. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked offended. 

“I tried, when I called you this afternoon and you hung up on me, I was calling to tell you,” Liam said. 

“You could have told me when you got to the hotel,” Zayn said. 

“When could I have told you?” Liam asked. 

“Well what else did I miss?” Zayn asked. 

“Do you want a play by play of the day’s event,” Liam asked. Zayn nodded and Liam rolled his eyes. “Well to start the day off Harry threw our wii remote across the room in a temper tantrum. He got spanked. Then when Eleanor came over Louis did everything he could to ignore him so when Harry tried to play with them Louis told him to go away to which he responded with grabbing the chalk out of Louis’ hand and throwing it across the yard,” Liam explained. 

“Harry!” Zayn chastised. 

“And that’s why Louis pushed him, he didn’t know how close they were to the pool. It was an accident a very bad accident. He also jumped in after him and pulled him out,” Liam said. 

“It was mean,” Harry said. 

“Yes it was. Then we took a bath, then a nap and then you had a night terror which was fun,” Liam told him. 

“I did?” Harry asked looking at him. 

Liam nodded his head, “yup, then we went to the hotel and at the end of the night you came running and almost tackled me. Then you safe worded and now here we are. Want to fill in some of the blanks for us Harry?” Liam asked looking at him. Harry shrugged. Liam sighed, “Harry, what happened at the hotel?”

Harry took a deep breath. “I, uhm… I saw,I saw my mother,” Harry told them. 

“What?” Liam asked seriously. 

Harry nodded, “Yea, she’s a maid I guess.” 

“Where did you see her? Are you sure it’s her?” Zayn asked. 

“I was chasing Louis in hide and seek and I hit her cart and I fell. She got down to make sure I was alright and when I looked up at her I knew it was her. She didn’t say anything and neither did I. Then I got up and ran because… I couldn’t think of anything else to do,” Harry said. 

“And you’re sure it’s her?” Liam asked.

“Yes, I know what the woman who abandon me looks like,” Harry replied. 

“How is that possible, I thought you screen people before they work here so nothing like this happens?” Liam asked accusatorily looking at Zayn. 

“We do,” Zayn said, “that’s why I don’t understand how this could have happened. We do background checks and interviews.” 

Harry sadly shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know but it was her,” he then looked down at his lap and started messing with his dummy again. 

Zayn stood up, “Where are you going?” Liam asked as his husband went to the door. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said and walked inside. 

“That didn’t answer anything,” Liam said as he took his spot. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m… I don’t know. I just… I don’t know how to process it,” Harry said, “I mean…” he trailed off. 

Zayn came back out with his laptop in his hand. He pulled a chair that was in Harry’s room out to the balcony. He sat down next to Harry and opened his computer. “What are you doing?” Liam asked looking at him confused. 

“Looking it up,” he replied typing stuff on his laptop. 

“What?” Liam asked looking at Zayn and Harry confused, that made no sense. There was no answer. 

“Harry scroll through these, tell me if she’s in here,” Zayn said as he handed Harry the laptop. 

“What is this?” Harry asked looking at the screen. 

“It’s the picture and profile of every maid we have working in Pine River. As well as the background check next to them. We also ask if they’re related to anyone who is a Little here,” Zayn explained. “Tell me if you see her.” 

Harry looked at the screen and started scrolling. Zayn and Liam leaned over the arms of the chair to look with Harry. Harry’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the picture of his mother on Zayn’s computer. “This is her,” he said and pointed at her picture. 

“It says her name is Marie Twist. Are you sure this is her?” Liam asked. 

“Uh huh,” Harry nodded his head, “her middle name is Marie and I don’t know where she got Twist from,” he replied looking at Zayn. 

Zayn took the laptop back and clicked on her profile. “She’s married to Robyn Twist; he’s our head of maintenance at the hotel. Honestly a really nice guy,” Zayn said. Then he gasped and said, “oh my God, I interviewed her.” 

“You what?” Liam asked shocked. 

“Yea, it’s coming back to me. They came in together, I was more interested in him and she said she wanted to work if they moved her and I told her we had an opening in housekeeping if she passed the background check. I mean she didn’t seem off at all but I remember her pointing to a picture of you,” he said looking at Harry. 

“What did she say?” Harry asked. 

“She said it was cute and asked if that was my Little. I told her about you and she seemed nice nothing seemed strange about it,” Zayn said. 

“So she passed the background check, and no where in there did it mention a daughter that was killed and a son that was here?” Liam asked. 

“No, nothing came up under the name Marie Twist,” Zayn said, “we even ask if they have kids, so we know if there will be visitors or true children. She said she did but they were estranged. I asked why and she said they had a falling out years ago over a man she was dating. She told me they hadn’t spoken but she was hoping to make up with them some time soon, if they would answer her call,” he said. 

“How long has she been here?” Liam asked.

“We’re estranged?” Harry asked to himself mad. 

“It was a lie to get in. She’s been here for eight months according to our records.” 

“Is this why you freaked out at the adoption party?” Liam asked looking at Harry. 

Harry nodded, “Yea, I thought I saw her.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Liam asked. 

“Because I thought I was going crazy. I thought there was no way she could be here,” Harry said looking at both Zayn and Liam. “What are you going to do now?” Harry asked. 

Zayn sighed, “I don’t know, we’ll have to call her in and tell her we know about this and that she lied. But I don’t think we’ll be able to do that until after the convention. We don’t have time before that.” 

“Well this sucks,” Harry said. 

“Agreed,” Liam said. 

“I will do everything I can to make this right. I promise you Harry, and I can not tell you how sorry I am that this happened. Especially on my watch,” Zayn told him with complete empathy in his voice. 

“I know Zayn, it’s ok,” Harry told him sincerely. They sat there for a few minutes processing. Liam sighed, “Well I think I’m going to go to bed, it’s been a long day,” he stood up. 

“Yea me too,” Zayn said and he got up. 

“Are you coming Bubba?” Liam asked. 

Harry shook his head, “No, I’m gonna stay here for a little while longer.” 

“I’m going to put a pull-up on the bed in the guest room, you can sleep there or we can put the bars down in your room, which do you want?” Liam asked. 

“Why the pull-up?” Harry asked. 

“Because you’ve not slept through the night without protection in over a year and I’d rather be safe than sorry. So your bed or the guest room bed?” Liam asked. 

Harry groaned and then replied, “I’ll sleep in the guest room.” 

“Ok, I’ll put it on the bed just put it on before you go to sleep. Now come get us if you need anything and I mean anything at all. You know we don’t care if you come into our room. Just please come get us if you need us,” Liam said. Harry nodded. “We love you, Harry,” he said and walked over to the boy. He kissed him on the forehead and Zayn did the same and also told him he loved him. 

“Goodnight,” Harry said as they walked inside. He sat out there for half an hour thinking. It was nice to be outside and alone long enough to think through everything that was on his mind. When he was ready he went inside. He turned his balcony light off and went to the guest room. He groaned when he saw the pull-up but he knew Liam was right so he reluctantly put the protective underwear on. He crawled under the covers and snuggled his blankie close to him. He was asleep after five minutes. 


	19. Hallelujah the End of the Convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I know there are many errors in this because I really do not like editing and I am sorry for that. This chapter is all over the place and there are a lot of strong words used and I am very sorry if that upsets some people. That is not the intention in using that language it is only because I believe the character would say those things in those moments. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys and I am posting the next chapter right after this.

“Harry!” Louis squealed as he jumped on the bed of the guest room. Harry gasped as he woke up. It scared him. 

“Louis!” Liam yelled as he saw that Harry was now up. “What did I tell you?” 

“Daddy, he’s up,” Louis said pointing at Harry to defend himself. 

“Hi, Louis,” Harry said sleepily as he sat up and scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“You’re still big?” Louis asked sadly, he thought Harry would be back to normal this morning. 

“Yea Lou, I’m still big,” Harry said looking at him. 

“Why?” Louis asked sitting next to him. 

“Louis!” Liam warned, “that’s not nice.” 

“I don’t know, I just am,” Harry replied. 

“And that’s ok, would you like to come down for some lunch?” Liam asked. 

“Lunch?” Harry asked confused. 

“You slept a long time, it’s eleven forty five,” Liam replied. 

“Yea you slept forever,” Louis said. 

“Ok, well Louis you need to give him space, we’re going to be downstairs, come down when you’re ready,” Liam said and took Louis’ hand. He took him out of the room. Harry sat there for a few minutes to gather himself. 

When he climbed off the bed he felt that pull-up, he thankfully had on, sag. He groaned and went to the bathroom to deal with it. He took it off, threw it in the trashcan and wiped himself off before he put a clean pair of boxers on. 

He went downstairs to the kitchen. When he walked in Louis jumped up from his seat excited and ran to Harry. “You’re here,” he cheered. 

Harry laughed, “Yes I am, what are we having?” he asked. 

“Daddy made us nuggets but Niall didn’t like them so Daddy made him the potato soup in the freezer,” Louis explained to him.  

“That sounds great,” Harry said, “why don’t you go sit down and I’ll make myself a plate,” he suggested and went over to the cabinets to get his plate. He got himself a glass of water and nuggets and then sat down at the table between Louis and Liam where Zayn usually sits. 

“Harry, that’s where Papa sits,” Louis told him. 

“I know but I think he would be ok with me sitting here just for lunch,” Harry told him. 

Louis nodded, “Daddy, what are we going to do today?” he asked looking at Liam who was spoon feeding Niall his soup. 

“Well Nicky is coming over to watch you and Niall and then later he’s going to stay with all three of you while Papa and I go to a party just for Mommies and Daddies,” Liam told him. 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked looking at Liam confused. 

“You have your appointment with Dr. Sandrin,” Liam replied. 

“I’m not going to that,” Harry said looking at Liam seriously. 

“Yes you are,” Liam told him. 

“No.” 

“Harry, I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. You are going to your appointment, end of story,” Liam said. 

“Uh, I’m not Little so you can’t tell me what to do so I say I’m not going,” Harry replied aggressively. He didn’t like that Liam and Zayn had put him back in therapy, even if he did need it, and now that he that felt big he really didn’t want to go. 

“Harry you’re going. Now eat your lunch and we will discuss this later,” Liam said in a final tone and went back to feeding Niall. 

“I’m not,” he mumbled under his breath and picked at his nuggets. Liam took a deep breath but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to fight with him in front of Louis and Niall. He also forgot how stubborn Harry could be when he was out of his headspace. 

When lunch was over Louis asked Harry if he wanted to go swing outside and Harry told him yes. Liam followed them outside with Niall in his arms. He pushed his youngest on the swing. After an hour of playing outside Liam told them it was time for a nap. “Come on boys,” he said as he got Niall out of the swing. 

“Daddy, do I have to take a nap?” Louis asked as he and Harry followed said man inside.

“Yes, you do, we have a very big week in front of us and I want you to be as rested as possible,” Liam told him as they entered the house. Louis pouted but followed Liam upstairs. He stopped on the stairs and looked at Harry, “Are you going to stay down here?”

“Yea, I’ll just watch some TV,” He said sitting down on the couch and picking up the remote.

Liam nodded his head and took the other two boys upstairs. While he was putting them down for their naps Harry heard a knock on the door. He was surprised but decided to get up and check it out. When he got there he saw it was Nick.

He opened the door thinking Liam wouldn’t care since he wasn’t in his headspace right now. “Nick?” he asked opening in the door.

“Harry?” Nick asked quite confused.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked not moving from the doorway.

“I’m here to watch Niall and Louis. Can I come in?”

“Uh, yea sure,” Harry said while moving out of the way. He felt slightly bad that he was being rude to the man.

“So I see you’re out of your headspace,” Nick commented walking all the way into the house.

“Yea,” Harry said uneasy, he had never been around Nick when he wasn’t in his little frame of mind.

“Well it’s nice to meet this side of you,” Nick said with a smile and put his hand out to shake. Harry laughed but shook his hand. “So when did you leave your headspace?” he asked sitting down on the couch. He saw that the TV was on a movie station and it was playing an R-rated movie, which surprised him. “How did you get around the parent lock?” he asked referring to the TV.

“It’s Liam’s birthday, as is every password in this house and most of the community,” Harry replied.

“Really?” Nick asked surprised.

“Did you not know how to get around the parent control?” Harry asked.

“No I did but I didn’t know it was the password for stuff in the community,” Nick replied.

“Well I don’t know if it is anymore but it used to be the combination to open the drawers in the adoption center. Although now that they’ve changed everything I don’t even know how all that works.”

“Yea, I’m not sure if it’s gotten better or worse. But I’ve never had to stay there. Did you think it was lonely being in a room alone?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean yea it was but I was freaked out which I think I would have been no matter what. It may have freaked me out more to be around other people freaking out though. I don’t know but I was also there for like three days so it wasn’t that bad for me, unlike Louis.”

“Wasn’t he there for four months?” Nick asked.

Harry nodded, “I can’t imagine that.” 

“What?” Liam asked asked walking down the stairs, he heard Harry but he didn’t see Nick. 

“Being in the adoption center for four months sounds like my idea of hell,” Harry told him. 

“Oh Nick, when did you get here?” He asked surprised entering the living room. 

“A few minutes ago, Harry let me in,” Nick told him. 

“Harry! You know you’re not supposed to answer the door,” Liam scolded. 

“I thought it didn’t matter,” Harry said with a surly shrug. 

“Big or Little that is a house rule,” Liam told him. “Now are you ready to go?” 

“Go? Go where?” 

“To your appointment with Dr. Sandrin,” Liam told him. 

“I told you I’m not going,” Harry said to him stubbornly. 

Liam sighed, “Harry you are going whether you like it or not.” 

“No!” Harry shouted at him. 

“Inside voice, your brothers are sleeping,” Liam scolded him. 

“They’re not my brothers,” Harry fired back. He didn’t know why but he was trying to piss Liam off and he was doing a very good job of it if Liam’s face was anything to go by. 

“That’s not true now we’re going to this appointment,” Liam said sternly. 

“Read my lips Liam. N-O, no. And you’re not my real dad so you can’t make me!” Harry yelled getting in Liam’s face. 

Liam snapped, he picked Harry up aggressively and threw him over his shoulder. Harry started struggling and screaming but it was useless Liam was much bigger than him and used to handling him when he threw a fit. “Call me if you need me,” Liam said to Nick and then carried the cranky twenty year old out to the car. 

Liam strapped Harry into his car seat and put the lock on it, something they hadn’t had to do in years. He closed his door and took a big deep breath. He knew Harry was just acting out and it would pass. He needed to be strong and not snap because that wouldn’t help anything. 

“Liam! This is not fair, you can’t just lock me in a car! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” Harry yelled at the man when he got in his driver seat and pulled the car out of the driveway. Liam tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes hearing his first Little yell such hateful things at him. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Liam responded as best he could.

“You’re not my parent, or my dad and you will never be you faggot!” Harry screeched, he knew exactly how to hurt Liam. 

“Enough! You will sit there, be quiet and good for Dr. Sandrin or so help me God you will not like what happens!” Liam yelled at him. That stopped Harry. “Do you understand me?” He asked and when Harry didn’t respond but looked at him like a deer in the headlights Liam asked, “Harry Edward Malik, do you understand me?” 

“Yes,” Harry said scared. He had never pushed Liam this far and thus he had never seen this side of him. They sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Harry didn’t know what to say or do, he realized how horrible the things he said were and now they were starting to weigh heavy on him. 

When they got to the office, Liam unlocked Harry from his seat and got him out. He didn’t grab his hand, which hurt Harry, he understood though, he wouldn’t want to hold his hand either after the awful things he said. They walked in and Liam went to the check-in while Harry sat down in a seat. 

“Um Liam,” Harry started but then Dr. Sandrin came out calling his name. Harry looked at him and Liam nodded for him to follow him. “You’re not coming with me?” 

“Do you want me to?” Liam asked. 

“Um… no… I’ll just go,” Harry said and slowly got up. He followed the doctor back to his office.

Liam got up and told the lady at the check-in desk that he was going to his car and to come get him if they needed him. He went out to his SUV and climbed into his seat. Once the door was shut he started to have a melt down. He picked his phone up and called Zayn. “Hello?” Zayn asked as he answered. 

“Za-ayn, I really need you right now,” Liam cried. 

“Hold on,” he said and Liam heard him excuse himself from whatever meeting he was in. He tried to hold it together while he waited for Zayn to be able to talk but he wasn’t doing a very good job. “Ok honey I’m here, what’s going on? Are you crying?” he asked worried. 

“I-I… I can’t Zayn,” he sobbed into his phone. 

“You can’t what?” he asked. 

“Harry, Zayn he was… I just… I can’t right now,” Liam told him. 

“What happened?” Zayn asked concerned, “is he ok? Are the other boys ok?” 

“They’re fine, he’s just… he’s not himself, Zayn he called me… he called me… I can’t say it,” Liam cried. 

“What did he say?” Zayn asked worried. 

“He called me… he… he called me… a faggot,” Liam said sadly. 

“What?” Zayn asked shocked. 

“Yea, on the way to his appointment with Dr. Sandrin he was mad; didn’t want to go so I had to lock him into his carseat and he was screaming and that’s when he called me that,” Liam explained. 

“Are you ok? Where are you now?” Zayn asked sadly, he was hurt that Harry would say something that awful to them. 

“I’m in my car, he’s at his appointment,” Liam told him. 

“He’s still out of his headspace?” Zayn asked. 

“Yea.” 

“Are the other boys at the house with Nick?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Well… do you need me to come over there?” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Liam said wiping his eyes with a tissue. 

“Liam, if you need me I will be there. I know I wasn’t yesterday and I should have been but I can be there now.” 

“What about the convention?” 

“This is a family emergency and I can get it covered,” Zayn said. 

“I don’t know, Zayn” Liam said taking deep breaths. 

“I’m coming over there, I’ll be there in ten minutes. Try to be ok until I get there, ok? I love you,” Zayn said. 

“I love you too,” Liam replied and then heard Zayn hang up the phone. He was sitting there listening to his favorite music when he heard a knock on his glass and about jumped out of his skin. He rolled down his window. 

“Hi Mr. Malik, I was sent to get you, Dr. Sandrin would like you to come back, it seems Harry is having a hard time,” the woman explained. 

“Oh uhm yea, just give me a minute,” Liam said. He rolled up the window, blew his nose and then got out. He followed her into the office. “My husband is on his way over here, when he gets here please tell him where I am,” Liam told her. 

“Will do sir, go through this door and Dr. Sandrin told you to go straight in,” she said and opened the door to the offices for Liam. He went through and hesitantly opened Dr. Sandrin’s door. When he walked in Harry was sobbing and ran over to Liam as soon as saw him. 

Liam picked him up, “What’s wrong Bubba?” 

“I-I’m so so so so so sorry,” he sobbed into Liam’s shoulder. 

“Mmm hmm,” Liam hummed.

Liam looked over at Dr. Sandrin as he sat down on the couch with Harry in his arms. 

“He’s transitioning in and out of his headspace and then he began to have a meltdown,” Dr. Sandrin explained to Liam, who nodded his head. 

“I’m so sorry, I-I-I shouldn’t have… I don’t know why…. I love you Daddy. I don’t hate you, I don’t! I’m so sorry,” Harry sobbed. “You hate me, I’m sorry, I hate me too.” 

“Harry, shhh, I love you. It’s ok,” Liam soothed rubbing his back. Harry started breathing erratic. “You need to calm down or you’ll make yourself sick.” 

“I shouldn’t have… I don’t… I’m so so sorry. Please don’t hate me. Don’t leave me!” he held onto Liam shirt. 

“I will never leave you no matter what you do,” Liam said and he started crying. He was still upset about earlier and now he was hurt to hear Harry so distraught. “Shhhh,” Liam soothed and tried to sway back and forth. 

There was a knock on the door and everyone in the room turned and looked at the door. “I think that’s Zayn,” Liam said looking at the psychologist. Dr. Sandrin nodded his head and got up. He opened the door and let Zayn come in. 

“Go get the nappy bag, it’s in my car,” Liam said when he saw the man. Zayn nodded his head and went to get the bag. He was back in a minute with the bag, which Liam was thankful he put in there for just in case. 

“Here, do you need any help?” Zayn asked setting the bag at Liam’s feet. 

“No, I think I’ve got it,” Liam said taking the bag and standing up, “He needs to be changed, I’ll be right back,” Liam said leaving the room and going to the bathroom. Harry had soiled himself during his meltdown. Liam put the distraught boy down on the changing table in the bathroom. 

Liam took the ruined underwear and sweatpants off. He threw them away and cleaned Harry up as quick and thorough as he could. He put a nappy on him and found a pair of old pajama bottoms they had in their bag. He put them on him and gave Harry the only soother he could find, which was a blue one with a stuffed elephant attached to it. Liam washed his hands before he picked him back up and took him back to the office where Dr. Sandrin and Zayn were having a conversation. 

“Are you ok?” Zayn asked as they walked in. 

“Yea,” Liam said sitting down next to him. He took the soother out of Harry’s mouth which he was not happy about. He put him down on the couch next to him and Harry tried to get back in his lap. “No Harry, we need to talk.” Harry shook his head. “No, you have to be big right now,” Liam told him sternly. 

Harry stopped trying to climb back into Liam’s lap and instead looked down at his hands. He took a few deep breaths and then looked up at Liam and Zayn with a broken expression. “I… I’m so sorry. I never should have said those things,” He said looking at them. 

“Why don’t we talk about what lead to that outburst?” Dr. Sandrin suggested. 

“Are we about to have a family session?” Zayn asked looking at him. 

“If that’s ok with you gentlemen then yes,” Dr. Sandrin replied, “I have cancelled the rest of my appointments so we can be here as long as you three need,” he explained. 

Liam looked at Zayn, “Can you do that?” he asked. 

“Let me make a few calls,” Zayn said getting up and excused himself. When Zayn came back it looked like no one had moved or said anything. He sat down next to his husband and looked at the doctor. 

“Why don’t we start with what happened yesterday?” Dr. Sandrin suggested, “Harry can you tell me what happened?” 

“Uhm… yea. Yesterday… well I wasn’t in a good mood,” Harry started. 

“Do you know why you felt that way?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

Harry shook his head, “I was, just being a brat. Liam told me that my friend Jordan couldn’t come over and I threw a fit,” he explained. 

The doctor nodded his head, “uh huh, can you tell me what happened after that?” 

“Well I got in trouble, which wasn’t surprising since I threw a remote controller across the room. Then a girl that Louis has a huge crush on came over. And he was a prick,” Harry was saying but Liam interrupted him. 

“Harry!” Liam scolded. 

“It’s ok, let him talk Liam,” Dr. Sandrin told him. 

“Sorry, but he was. He ignored me for her. I tried to be nice and understanding. I get having feeling for someone and wanting them all to yourself so I tried to be nice but he’s my brother and I was jealous of the lack of attention. 

“So I went over to ask if I could play with them and he said I couldn’t and I needed to go away… then I grabbed the piece of chalk out of his hand and threw it across the yard. He got made and pushed me,” Harry said and then stopped talking. 

“Then what happened?”

“Uhm…. I fell in the pool,” Harry mumbled looking down at his feet. 

“How did that make you feel?” Dr. Sandrin asked him. 

“It was… I was terrified. I-I,” he took a deep shuddered breath. “Uhm, I just kind of sank and it was, not,” he started shaking his head. 

“How did you get out?” 

“Louis jumped in and got me out.” Dr. Sandrin nodded his head. There was a silence. Then Harry looked at Liam with tears in his eyes, “Why didn’t you get me?” he asked Liam and started crying. 

“What?” Liam asked looking at Harry confused. 

“You didn’t do anything, I was drowning and you let Louis get me but you didn’t get me, you were just going to let me sink?” Harry started working himself up again. “You, you, you, were just going to abandon me like-like-like,” he started sobbing uncontrollable so much so he couldn’t finish his thought. 

“Harry,” Liam soothed and grabbed the boy. He tucked him into his side and started rubbing his back. “I would have jumped in but Louis was already in there, I stayed out of the water so I could pull you and Louis out. It was not because I wanted you to drown or that I was abandoning you, it was just safer since Louis was already in there,” Liam explained. 

“You’re going to leave,” Harry sobbed. 

“No, Harry I’m not. Not ever, no matter what,” Liam told him. 

“Even after what I said? How can you love me after that?” he asked looking up at Liam. 

“I am very hurt by the words you used but that does not mean I don’t love you,” Liam told him. 

“Harry, there is nothing you can say or do to change that,” Zayn said grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“Harry, why do you think Liam and Zayn will abandon you?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

“Because-because… because everyone does,” he said sadly. 

“Harry,” Liam called gently. 

“No,” He said and removed himself from Liam’s side and stood up. “My dad was never there, my mom was always in and out my entire life, then my sister died. Now I have you two but you’ve got two more Littles and I’m going to get forgotten again!” he screeched. 

“Harry no you’re not,” Zayn said trying to get through to him. 

“Harry, why do you think Liam and Zayn will leave?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

“Aren’t you listening?” Harry yelled looking at the doctor. 

“Yes I am listening to you but have Liam and Zayn done anything to indicate that they are going to leave you or done anything similar to you like your parents in your past life?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

Harry took a seat and thought for a second. “No,” he replied looking at him. 

“Then why do you think they are going to leave you?” Harry shrugged. “Harry, remember when you first came to see me?” Harry nodded, “you were terrified that you were going to be abandoned again but we worked on that a lot and we worked through it. So why are these feeling back? Why are you scared about this again? Can you think of any reason these feeling are coming back?” Dr. Sandrin asked him. 

Harry shook his head, “has anything changed besides Niall joining your family?” Harry started playing with his fingers. 

“I don’t know,” He shrugged. “I really love Niall, I do, but after I pushed Lawrence and seeing my mother I just… I don’t know how to feel or process anything,” Harry said. 

“Your mother?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

“Um… yea,” Harry said but couldn’t find the words to continue. 

“You said you saw her?” he asked. 

“We discovered that she has been working here for the last eight months as a maid in the hotel,” Zayn supplied. 

“Harry quite literally ran into her yesterday when he and Louis were playing hide and seek in the hotel lobby,” Liam explained. 

“So you saw her yesterday? Did you say anything to her?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

Harry shook his head, “When I saw her we just stared at each other and then I ran,” Harry said, “then, when I got home, I um… safe worded.” 

“Well this changes things. Harry do you think you’re projecting all the unresolved feeling you have about your mother onto your relationship with Liam and Zayn?” Dr. Sandrin asked. He shrugged his shoulders. “Harry, how do you feel about your mother?” he asked gently. 

“I hate her, I hate that she left me, I hate that my sister,” he got choked up again, “she’s the reason Gemma died,” he started sobbing again and Liam grabbed him again. He picked him up and put him on his lap. Zayn took one of his hands and massaged it. 

Dr. Sandrin wrote stuff down on his notepad. He let Harry cry most it out before continuing. “I have a suggestion, that I don’t think you are going to like but I think it will be the only way to get closure and move forward,” Dr. Sandrin started, “I think you need to talk to your mother.” 

“What?” Zayn asked shocked and mad. 

“It will be good for him because it will be closure. I know it will be hard but we can schedule it for whenever works for your family and I will be here as a mediator. I truly think this will be the best thing in the long run. What do you think?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

“You want me to see her?” Harry asked outraged!

“Yes, I think you need to see her and hear what she has to say and then we can actually work on moving forward. I have been seeing you for the last five years. Everytime we take a step forward you then take two steps back after a few months, I believe it’s because you’ve never had closure and now you can so I think that’s what we should do.” 

“I agree,” Liam said. 

“You agree?” Zayn asked shocked. 

“Yes, he’s right Zayn, he needs closure, we need closure and the only way to get that is to talk to her and she’s here so we might as well talk to her,” Liam said, “Harry do you think you’ll be able to do that?” Liam asked the boy on his lap. 

“I-I-I, um… I don’t. Do I have to?” He asked looking at Liam and Zayn. 

“If you think you can do it then yes but if you really don’t think you can then no, you don’t have to do it,” Liam explained. 

Harry took a deep breath, “It will help?” he asked looking at Dr. Sandrin. 

“Yes, it will help,” Dr. Sandrin said with a nod of the head. 

Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head, “I can do it.”

“Good, I think this will be very good for you, when would you like to do it?”   

“Would we be able to wait until after the convention? If not I can see what I can rearrange,” Zayn told them. 

“Convention will be over in a week, yes?” Dr. Sandrin asked looking at Zayn who nodded his head. 

“Will our usual time next week work? I assume you can arrange for his mother to be here?” Dr. Sandrin asked looking at Zayn. 

“Yes I can do that,” Zayn told him. 

“Does that work for you, Harry and Liam?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

“I guess,” Harry said quietly and turned so he was chest to chest with Liam. 

“We can do that,” Liam answered. 

“Ok, I will cancel my appointments after that and see you next week. Please let me know if you need anything from me in the meantime and please don’t hesitate to call,” Dr. Sandrin said getting up and walking the family to the door. 

“Thank you very much,” Zayn said leaving his office. 

“I hope you feel better Harry, you have your Papa and Daddy call me if you need anything, anything at all,” Dr. Sandrin said as they were walking out the door. 

“Thank you,” Harry mumbled peaking out from Liam’s shoulder to look at the doctor. 

“Thank you Tim,” Liam said shaking his hand, “We’ll see you next week.” He carried Harry out to his car. “Are you going back to the hotel?” He asked as Zayn opened the door for him to put Harry in his car seat.

“I think I do,” He said sadly. Liam noticed that Harry was asleep as he put him in his seat. It was probably because he was exhausted after the difficult meeting and twenty four hours he had had. 

“Hand me the bag,” Liam said holding his arm out. Zayn gave it to him and Liam got out the soother they had. He put the blue dummy with stuffed elephant on the end in the twenty year old’s mouth. Liam tucked a blanket they had in the car around him and then gently shut the door so he didn’t wake him up. 

“Come here Babe,” Zayn said opening his arms. Liam gladly embraced him and relaxed into him. Liam started to breakdown now that he was being comforted and could do that.

“I can’t do it, Zayn, I can’t,” Liam cried into his chest. 

“You can’t do what?” 

“I just need a break,” Liam said, “He was so mean and now… now we have to see and talk to his mother?” 

“I know, I know. It’s been a very long long twenty four hours,” Zayn said patting his back. “Why don’t you take Harry back to the house and then come to the hotel and take the rest of the day at the spa,” Zayn said. 

“I can’t do that, what about the boys?” Liam asked looking at his husband. 

“They will be fine, Nick can handle them and if they need anything I am only a phone call away.” 

“Can you not just go home and be with them?” 

“No, I have to give that talk with Patrick in and hour on kidnapping veruses testing and taking kids that way,” Zayn told him, “but I can try to go home after that.” 

“Zayn,” he sighed, “I can’t do this, we have three Littles and,” 

“And what? You need a break to be a good parent and I know Dr. Sandrin would agree with me. You need to relax and destress, we have a very long week ahead of us,” Zayn said. 

“I mean, I don’t know, what about the cocktail party?” Liam said unsure. 

“What about the cocktail party? I’ll go stag, you need a break so you are going to the spa whether you like it or not Payne,” Zayn told him, “If you need me to I will drive you home and force you to come with me,” Zayn stressed. 

“I guess,” Liam sighed. 

“That’s the attitude,” Zayn said with a laugh, “now go and I’ll call the spa,” he finished and opened Liam’s door for him. 

“Thank you,” Liam said as he climbed into the car. He gave his husband a peck on the lips before closing his door. 

“Love you,” Zayn mouthed and then walked to his car. Liam sighed as he turned his SUV on and pulled out of the parking lot, headed home. When he pulled into his garage he got Harry out of his car seat and carried him into the house. 

Louis, Niall and Nick were sitting in the living room playing candy land, really it was just Nick and Louis but Nick was helping Niall. “Daddy,” Niall cheered, he was dressed in a skirt with a sparkly top, he was in his oldest headspace. 

“Shhhh baby,” Liam said putting his finger to his lips and pointing at Harry. “I’m gonna put him in his room,” Liam told them and walked upstairs. He set him down in his crib and tucked him in and made sure he had blankie with him. 

He turned on the monitor and grabbed it and then went back downstairs. “Hey Louis can you watch your brother, I need to talk to Nicky,” Liam told him. 

“Ok Daddy,” Louis nodded. 

“Nick, can I see you in the kitchen please?” Liam asked and walked to the kitchen. 

“Yea of course,” Nick replied and followed him. “Are you ok? You look terrible,” Nick told him taking a seat at the island. 

“I know. I need you to watch the boys for a little while longer, would you be able to do that?” Liam asked. 

“Yea, is everything ok? Is Harry ok?” Nick asked. 

“Yea everything’s going to be fine, we’re just going to need you a lot over the next couple weeks if you can do that,” Liam told him. 

“Of course, I’ll do anything for you guys,” Nick told him. 

“Thank you, that means a lot. I don’t know what Harry is going to be like when he wakes up, I think he’ll be in his headspace but honestly after today I just don’t know,” Liam trailed off. 

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking,” Nick said. 

“Uh,” Liam wiped the tears from his eyes, “I’ll tell you later I just can’t right now. I’m going to the hotel to go to the spa and hopefully that will help,” Liam told him. “I’m sorry to ask this of you, I just don’t think I can do this right now.” 

“No it’s ok I totally understand, I’m happy to do this,” Nick told him. 

“Good, I’m going to say goodbye to the boys,” he said and got up to go see his boys. He crouched down to Louis and Niall were still on the floor. Niall stretched his arms out and Liam gladly took him in his arms. 

“I need you boys to be good for Nicky, ok? Daddy has to go be with Papa at the hotel and I don’t know what time I’ll be back. But I love you boys so much,” Liam said and gave them both a kiss on the head. He handed Niall over to Nick and he started crying. “I’m sorry baby, I wish I could stay. If you need anything Nick call Zayn,” Liam said and left his house. 

He was upset to leave his boys upset and nervous for how Harry would react when he woke up but he needed this. He knew Zayn was right, he needed to be at his best to be the best he could be for his boys. He drove to the hotel and he went straight to the gym, he needed to get his frustrations out then he headed to the spa after rinsing off to get a relaxing massage.  

 \----

It was day four of the convention meaning they had three days left. Everything had been relatively normal since the first day. Liam and Zayn were doing better after they had a night to themselves. Harry was acting his normal self, a little quieter than usual but ok. Liam and Zayn assumed he was burying everything until he had to face it again.

Today they were having a playdate with Jordan and Daniel, which had Liam a little nervous. He knew that the last time Harry and Jordan were together they were a bit exclusive and he did not want a repeat of the other day. He tried to not let his worry affect his boys. 

He was sat in the living room nursing Niall with Kelly who was nursing both of her boys, while Harry and Louis were playing with trains on the living room floor. “Is that comfortable?” Liam asked her. 

“It’s not uncomfortable, I would much rather nurse just one but when Patrick gets really busy I have to nurse Daniel but it’s ok,” Kelly replied. 

“So when did Patrick start nursing?” he asked. 

“When we got Daniel. I was hoping to wean Jordan off and only nurse Daniel but he Jordan was supremely jealous so we decided that Patrick would nurse Daniel while I continued to feed Jordan.”

“Hmmmm,” Liam replied nodded his head. When the three of them were done they burped them and decided they could play in the playroom. “What are you boys going to play?” Liam asked walking into the playroom. 

“We can play Wii,” Harry suggested. 

“What about something the little boys can play too?” Liam suggested setting Niall down on the floor. 

“What about coloring?” Harry asked looking at him. 

“Oo, Oo, let’s play Candyland!” Louis cheered, “Can they play that?” 

“Yes, that’s a great idea,” Liam said, “go grab the game out of the closet.” 

“Ok Daddy,” Louis cheered and ran to the closet where they stored costumes and games. He ran back with the game in hand and sat between Harry and Niall. 

“Now I want you three to watch Niall and Daniel and be good. If you need anything we’ll be in the living room,” Liam said and then he and Kelly walked out. 

“What color does everyone want to be?” Harry asked opening the box. 

“I’ll be red,” Louis said. 

“I wanted to be red,” Jordan said. 

“Um,” Harry said holding up the red little man, he didn’t know what to do. 

Louis took a deep breath, “You can have red Jordan, I’ll take yellow.” He wanted a thank you but didn’t get one so instead he did his best to shake it off like his Daddy told him to do when he got mad. 

“My Baby, what cahwar do you want?” Harry asked. 

“boo,” He replied so Harry handed him the blue piece. 

“Daniel?” He asked looking at him. 

“Range,” he said. Harry handed him the orange man and then took green for himself. 

“Who goes first?” Harry asked. 

“Let’s do youngest to oldest,” Louis suggested, he knew it meant that Jordan would be last which made him happy. 

“Which age, mental or physical?” Jordan questioned. 

“Physical,” Louis said. 

“Well who’s the youngest?” Jordan asked. 

“Why don’t we go around and say our age,” Louis suggested, “i’ll go first, I’m twenty one.” He looked over at Niall who was in between him and Harry. 

“I’m seventeen,” Niall said. 

“Twenty,” Harry replied.  

“Twenty one,” Daniel said. 

“Twenty four,” Jordan sighed. 

“So I guess Niall is going first. Pick your card,” Louis said handing his brother the stack of cards. Niall picked up his first card and it was the color purple so Louis helped him move his piece to the first purple space. Harry went next and he drew and double red card; which had him smiling. “Daniel, when is your birthday?” 

“March,” he replied. 

“So I get to go before you,” Louis said with a smile. He realized that he was being rude and Daniel never did anything to him but he was Jordan’s brother so he couldn’t help himself. He drew a blue and moved his piece to the blue square. Next was Daniel and lastly it was Jordan. 

They were half way through the game when Daniel looked at Niall and asked, “where are you from?” 

“Irewind,” Niall said. 

“What?” Harry and Louis both said looking at him. 

“I’m frwom Irewind,” Niall said looking at them. 

“No your not,” Harry said looking at him in disbelief. 

“Yes I am,” Niall said in a high pitched voice defending himself. He was aging up mentally. 

“Then how are you here? We only take kids in England,” Louis asked looking at him. 

“I’m from Ireland but I was living in England when my mom was reported an unfit parent,” Niall explained. 

“Why were you here at all?” Harry asked looking at him. He was starting to feel bad that he didn’t know anything about Niall’s background. He knew about Louis’ after a week but that was because Louis wanted to talk to him about it and he wanted to know Harry’s background. That never happened with Niall, he never asked about Louis and Harry’s background or talked about his so they never asked. Louis was feeling as guilty as Harry. 

“Uhm, well my mom had to run away from Ireland because… because of the Irish mob,” Niall said and then tried to go back to playing like it was nothing. 

“Did you say the mob?” Louis asked.

“Uh huh,” Niall nodded. 

“What happened with the mob?” Jordan asked now intrigued. 

“Well my Dad owed them a lot of money and he wasn’t able to pay it off. They threatened him so he went to the police and they found out so they decided to…. Uhm… take him out. So he sent us to England so we would be safe. He was supposed to come over when he escaped but he never did,” Niall said getting quiet at the end. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Jordan said. 

Niall shrugged, “Then my mom got back into drugs after living over here for a few years. That’s why my brother ran away when he was sixteen. He hated the drugs and my mom’s boyfriends.” 

“You have a brother?” Harry asked. 

“I did,” Niall told him. 

“You two don’t know this?” Jordan asked looking at Louis and Harry judgmentally. 

“No,” they both mumbled.           

“How?” Jordan asked in a judgemental tone. 

“I don’t know,” Harry replied feeling guilty. 

“Well he never told us,” Louis said trying to come to his and Harry’s defence. 

“It’s fine, I don’t really like to talk about it,” Niall said. 

“What happened to your brother?” Daniel asked finally joining the conversation. 

Niall shrugged, “I don’t know, I never saw him again. I assume he’s doing fine but I guess I’ll never know.” 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. He knew what it was like to lose a sibling. He wouldn’t wish that on his worst enemy.  

Niall shrugged. “So why are you here?” Jordan asked because Niall hadn’t explained when and why the state took him away. 

He sighed, “um, well my mom’s last boyfriend. George. Was not nice. He… um… abused his two daughters, Ally and Grace. There was an investigation after an incident and when they came they decided to take us away. We were all tested. Me and Ally got sent here, Ally before me because her dad went to prison, and then me because it was more complicated with my mom. So yea, I was sent here and obviously ended up here,” Niall told them. 

“Thanks for sharing,” Louis said, he knew how hard it was to tell your story. Niall gave a tight smile in return. 

“Well… let’s keep playing,” Harry said. He didn’t want to keep all the attention on Niall, it was clear he didn’t like it. 

“Yea, who’s turn is it?” Louis asked. 

“It’s mine,” Jordan said and picked up a card and moved his piece. They finished the game in relative silence. The three Malik boys were going back down into their headspaces. When it was over Niall started crying, he wanted Liam. Louis did his best to carry Niall out to their Daddy. 

“I think he wants you,” Louis said as Liam took Niall out of his arms. 

“Thank you Louis, what are you boys up?” Liam asked looking at him. 

“Can we play outside?” Louis asked. 

“No, it’s raining,” Liam responded. 

“But it’s not raining that much,” Louis whined, he wanted to run around. 

“Why don’t we go play in the indoor playground,” Liam suggested. 

“Ugh, I guess,” Louis groaned but starting walking back to the playroom to go tell the other boys that they would play in the indoor playground. Liam got up with Niall in his arms and Kelly got up as well. They followed the Little to the playroom. 

“Do you boys wanna play in the indoor playground?” Liam asked. 

“Yea!” Harry cheered. He grabbed Jordan’s hand and ran to the door. Liam laughed at the excitement and then opened the door. Harry rushed over to the monkey bars with Jordan and they started playing. Liam and Kelly decided to let the three of them play and they pushed Niall and Daniel in the swings. 

Harry was very sad when it was time for Jordan to leave but he had to go back to the hotel to see his daddy. He pouted but gave him and hug and stayed at the door with Liam to watch them get in their rental car. 

“It’s ok Harry, you can play with me,” Louis offered at seeing how sad his brother was. 

“What are we going to play?” Harry asked looking at Louis pathetically. 

“I don’t know, what do you want to play?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry replied. 

“Why don’t you two relax and watch some  _ Power Rangers _ ? Liam suggested. 

“No, let’s play something on Wii,” Harry said. 

“Ok,” Louis cheered and the two of them walked off to the playroom. Liam smiled at his two boys. He took he and Niall to the kitchen to make dinner. He was happy. Convention was ending tomorrow and Zayn would be here for their first family only dinner since the convention started.  

\----

 “Come on Harry, you need to wake up,” Zayn said with a little force. He had been trying to get his middle son up for fifteen minutes with no such luck. 

“Nooo,” Harry whined and buried his head deeper into his pillow. 

Zayn sighed, “Harry come on, why won’t you get up?” Zayn said sitting on the edge of his bed. He had put the crib bars down. 

“I don’t wanna,” Harry complained. 

“But why not? Today is the last day, don’t you want to say goodbye to your friends?” Zayn asked him rubbing his back. He and Liam were pretty sure he would put a fight today because this means that he is going to have to see his mother tomorrow.   

“No,” Harry yelled from under his pillow. 

“Yes you do,” Zayn told him, “I know why you’re being difficult but it will be ok,” Zayn said. 

“You don’t know that,” Harry said finally taking his pillow off his head and looking at Zayn. 

“Yes I do, she’s not working today and Daddy and I will be with you the whole time, today and tomorrow,” Zayn explained. 

“Really? Are you sure?” he asked him skeptical. 

“Yes Bubba, I pinky promise you,” he said and held out his pinky. Harry linked their pinkies. “So can we please get ready for our day?” 

Harry sighed and flopped back on his mattress, “I guess,” he then stretched out his arms for Zayn to pick him up. The Papa laughed at his Little but leaned down and picked him up. He took him over to the changing table and changed his wet nappy. 

“Look who’s finally up,” Liam commented as Zayn walked in with Harry in his arms. 

“Mmmm,” Harry whined and Zayn put him down in his high chair. 

“You are such a grumpy guss in the morning,” Liam laughed and shook Harry’s hair. Harry whined and pushed Liam’s hand away. Liam smiled and kissed him on the head. Liam put egg and toast down on his tray. “You can feed yourself this morning,” he said setting down a plastic plate and fork. 

Harry ignored the fork and ate with his hands. Liam rolled his eyes, “Zayn bib,” He said and then sat down at his chair to feed Niall his yogurt. Zayn got up and put a bib around Harry’s neck. 

“Are you boys excited for the closing banquet?” Zayn asked. 

“Yea, I want to see Eleanor again. Oh and Ida,” Louis replied. 

“Louis all your friends are girls,” Harry told him. 

“They are not,” Louis defended. 

“Uh huh,” Harry said. 

“Name them,” Louis challenged. 

“Eleanor, Ida, Molly… um,” 

“That’s only three and two of them don’t even live here,” Louis said. 

“But they’re still your friends.” 

“You have girl friends too. Two of your best friends are girls,” Louis said getting defensive. 

“Yea,” Harry replied like it was nothing, he didn’t follow the argument he was making. He was too deep in headspace to do that.

“So why are you telling me I have a lot of girl friends?” Louis asked. 

“Because you do,” Harry like it was obvious.

“And so do you.” 

“Yea,” Harry nodded. Liam and Zayn started cracking up at the conversation between their two Little’s. 

“Harry, who are you excited to say goodbye to?” Liam asked. 

“I want to see Jordan and Mateo. Mat was really nice at the park,” Harry replied. 

“Yea his Mommy is a really nice lady, I think we should go visit them sometime. They’re right on the beach,” Zayn said. 

“Really? Liam asked. 

“Yup, she said we could stay in a beachfront villa,” Zayn replied. 

“We should look into that,” Liam said. 

“We’re going on Vacation!” Louis cheered. 

“Whoa, I don’t know about that. Let’s finish the convention and then maybe we’ll talk about going on vacation,” Liam stressed. 

“Niall needs to go on a vacation,” Louis seriously looking at his parents. 

“He does?” Liam asked playing along. 

“Uh huh, My Baby hasn’t, um…. He-he needs uh family vacation,” Harry said. 

“I agree we need to go on a family vacation with Niall but we have to get through this convention before we go on a vacation,” Liam said trying to get the boys off the topic because he couldn’t think about it right now. 

“Your Daddy’s right, now finish your breakfast,” Zayn said continuing to eat his food.

“I’m done,” Harry said and pushed his plate away with over half of his food still left. 

“Are you sure? THere’s a lot left,” Liam commented. 

“Yes,” Harry replied leaning against his seat. 

“Why don’t you two more big bite,” Zayn suggested. 

“No, I’m full,” he replied and pat his belly for effect. 

“Please Bubba, one big big bite for us?” Liam asked. Harry shook his head and put his thumb in his mouth. Liam sihged. “Ok.” 

“Ok?” Zayn asked. He thought Harry should be eating more. 

“Yes ok, when you’re done you can wipe him off and he can be done,” Liam said. 

“You’re sure?” Zayn questioned. 

“Yes Zayn, I’m sure,” Liam replied annoyed that Zayn was questioning him in front of the boys. 

Zayn sighed, “Ok,” frustrated as much at Liam as he was at him. “I guess you’re done Bubba,” he said and got up. He took his and Harry’s plate to the sink. He washed off the plates and put them in the dishwasher. He grabbed a pacifier out one of the drawers as well as grabbed a wet rag. He removed Harry’s thumb and put his pacifier in his mouth then wiped his face and hands off. 

He wiped off the tray before he removed it and set Harry down on his feet. “Daddy, can Harry and I go play in the playroom?” Louis asked. 

“If you put your plate in the dishwasher then yes,” he replied. 

“Ok,” Louis chirped. He put his plate in the dishwasher and ran off to the playroom with Harry in tow. 

“I’m going to go play with them,” Zayn said. 

“Ok, are you mad at me?” Liam asked. 

“Not at all,” Zayn replied forced and left the room. Liam sighed and decided they would talk about it later. He finished feeding Niall and when he was done he took him out so he could nurse. When they were done he put Niall down in his bouncer and cleaned up his kitchen. 

When he was done in the kitchen he took himself and Niall to the playroom. When he walked in he was happy to see Zayn playing Jenga with their boys. “Mind if we join you?” Liam asked. 

“Daddy come here,” Louis patting the seat next to him, “I need you to get that block,” he said pointing to one of the blocks in the middle that he had started to move but now he didn’t know how to get it out without bringing the whole tower down. 

“Dats not fwair!” Harry yelled looking at Zayn appalled. 

“He’s right Lou, Daddy can’t help you. You chose that block so you have to get it out,” Zayn told him. Louis pouted but continued on pulling the block out. He brought the tower down and everyone, except Niall, yelled, “Jenga!” 

Louis groaned, “That was not fair.” 

“Oh. Yes it was. Do you wanna play again?” Liam asked. 

“Wes!” Harry cheered. 

“Ok fine,” Louis grumbled but started to rebuild the tower. After another rousing game of jenga Liam told the boys to go over to the table and make their friends goodbye cards. “Help Niall,” he said as he sat him down next to Louis. 

He and Zayn got up and left the boys to color while they got ready. They were standing in their closet looking for something to wear when Liam asked, “are we going to talk about it?” 

“What is there to talk about?” Zayn asked. 

“What happened this morning? What happened at breakfast?” Liam said. 

“You undermined me, what’s there to talk about?” 

“Zayn, I did not undermine you,” Liam said hurt that he felt that way. 

“Yes you did.” 

“How was that undermining you?” 

“I told him to eat two more bites then you started making deals with him and eventually let him get out of it all together,” Zayn explained. 

“What? Zayn, you know as well as I do that forcing him to eat is usually futile and he’s so nervous about going to the hotel and to talk to his mom this week that we’re lucky if he eats at all. So why are you so upset about that?” Liam asked genuinely confused.

“Because you didn’t back me up,” Zayn yelled then sat down on one of their benches in closet. He took a deep breath. He put his head in his hands. Liam took a minute looking at him. “I’m sorry,” Zayn said looking up at his husband. 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked as he sat down on the bench next to him. 

“I just… I think,” he took a deep breath, “I’m just stressed out and I took it out on you and I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” Liam soothed and rubbed his back. “You wanna talk about it?”  

“No,” Zayn replied quietly and still hunched over.

“Zayn, it’s not healthy to bottle everything up and you have a hard time of letting it go,” Liam said gently. 

“Are you psychoanalyzing me?” Zayn said with a laugh and looked up at his husband. 

Liam smiled, “No, anyone could tell you that. I just want to know what you’re feeling and why you’re taking it out on me?” Liam asked. 

“Because, because, ugh. You’re an easy target,” Zayn replied. “You know I knew I shouldn’t have married a psychologist.” 

“Like you could’ve done better than me,” Liam laughed. 

“I could have,” Zayn defended himself. 

“Uh huh. Maybe you should make an appointment with Dr. Sandrin or anyone. You can even take the day off and we can go to London or Manchester or somewhere other than here. We could go together, get away for the day,” Liam suggested. 

“I don’t know,” Zayn replied. 

“I think it’ll be good for you and us,” Liam said. 

“Why don’t we get through this panel, baquet, closing ceremony, and Harry’s appointment, then I’ll think about myself. How about that?” Zayn said looking at Liam to tell him he was done with this conversation. 

Liam sighed, “Ok. Why are we doing the panel now? It’s usually in the middle of the week.”

“We did it now because I guess people wanted to do after they had listened to all the seminars and speakers. We decided it would be more beneficial that way,” Zayn replied. 

“And why do I have to be up there?” 

“Because Danny’s out of town for his daughter’s wedding. So I decided that you could do it since you were the one that used to do that job and trained Danny for it.” 

“I guess, what are you wearing?” 

“I’m wearing my skinny black kahkis with my pink button down and black tie,” Zayn replied. “Did you pick out outfits for the boys?” 

“Yea I did, that’s what’s on the bed,” Liam replied. 

“What are you planning on putting them in?” 

“They’re all wearing black skinny jeans with t-shirts. I think Louis’ is black with a smiley face and a black blazer. Harry’s is just white with a blue blazer and I think Niall’s is all black and I’m not putting him in blazer because I know he thinks it uncomfortable.” 

“They’ll be the cutest Littles at the whole banquet,” Zayn said and kissed Liam and then walked out of the closet. Liam buttoned up his white shirt and tucked his shirttail into his black skinny black khakis. He put his black belt and black boots on. He picked out a pink tie that matched Zayn’s shirt before leaving his closet as well. He walked downstairs to the playroom and saw his husband sitting at the craft table with Niall in his lap. 

“Ok boys are you ready to get dressed?” Liam asked getting closer to them. 

“Do we have to?” Louis whined. 

“Yes you have to get dressed and you have to go because you get to see Papa and I talk?” Liam said. 

“It’s ok I’m done,” Harry said. 

“You are? Can you show me?” He asked sitting down next to him. 

“Dis is fwor Jordan and dis is fwor Matt,” Harry said showing Liam the two cards he had made for his friends. 

“Those are so cute Bubba. Is that you a Jordan?” Liam asked pointing at the two stick figures that were on something. 

“Yea, dats us swingin’,” Harry replied. 

“Oh it looks great,” Liam said and kissed him on the cheek. “Does that mean you’re ready to get dressed?” 

“Uh huh,” Harry said and raised his arms for Liam to take him. 

Liam gladly picked him up. When Harry was on his hip he looked at Louis, “Are you still working?” 

“Yup,” Louis said concentrated on the heart he was drawing. 

“Ok well you can stay down here and I’ll change Bubba and when I come back you need to be done so you can get dressed,” Liam explained. 

“Uh huh, ok, whatever,” Louis said not listening at all. Liam rolled his eyes but took Harry out of the room and went upstairs. He first went to Harry’s nursery to put his jammies up and change his nappy. When Harry was left in only his nappy Liam picked him up and went to his bedroom. 

He sat Harry down on the bed and grabbed his pile of clothes. “Do I have to wear dat?” Harry asked looking at the jeans. 

“Yes you do, you’ll look very handsome. I promise,” Liam said as he put the t-shirt on Harry. 

“I’m always handsome Daddy,” Harry replied. 

“Yes you are,” Liam cooed and gave him a kiss. He got him dressed quickly and then went to his bathroom to fix his hair. They made it look purposefully messy but cute. He attached a pacifier to the pocket on his blazer and then he picked him up. 

He carried him downstairs into the playroom. Louis was laying on the couch watching  _ Power Rangers _ with Zayn and Niall. “Ok Louis, it’s your turn,” Liam said setting Harry down on the couch. 

“Ugh, ok,” Louis groaned and got up. He followed Liam to his bedroom. He jumped onto Liam’s bed and laid down. 

“Sit up please,” Liam said and Louis groaned but got up. “Put this on please,” Liam said handing the outfit over to his oldest Little. Louis took the outfit and went to the bathroom. When he came out he was wearing black skinny jeans, with a black t-shirt with a smiley face on it, a black blazer and white vans. 

“You look great Lou,” Liam said. 

“Why are you wearing a tie?” Louis asked. 

“Because Papa’s making me.” 

“Well I’m glad I don’t have to.” 

“You should be. Now you’re free to go,” Liam said and walked downstairs to get Niall. He went to the playroom and picked Niall up out of Zayn’s lap. “Time to get you dressed,” he cooed as he carried him out of the room. He went to Niall’s nursery and changed his nappy. Once he was clean he took him to his room in only a nappy. 

He laid the seventeen year old down on the bed. He dressed him in his black skinny jeans, with a black t-shirt and Nike shoes. He clipped a dummy to his shirt then picked him back up. “Are you ready for today?” he asked when he was walking down the stairs. Niall shrugged. Liam kissed him on the cheek. 

“Are we ready?” Zayn asked Liam when he walked in. 

“I am if you are,” Liam said. 

“Yup, turn the TV off boys it’s time to go,” Zayn said standing up. 

“It has five minutes left,” Louis whined. 

“I don’t care, we need to go. I have to be there early,” Zayn said. 

“Then take your own car,” Louis said like it was obvious. 

“Attitude,” Liam called. 

“Yes attitude, now please turn the TV off and if you don’t listen then you’ll find yourself in trouble,” Zayn said having a short fuse. He was tired and stressed and couldn’t deal with a bratty Little. 

“Fine!” Louis yelled and turned the TV off. 

“You don’t get dessert,” Zayn said when Louis stood up. 

“That’s not fair!” Louis exclaimed.

“Keep yelling at me and you’ll be in more trouble,” Zayn threatened. 

“Louis! Stop yelling and go get in the car now,” Liam said. He knew that Louis would push Zayn and they really didn’t need to have a screaming match right now. Louis stomped his feet but went to the car. 

Harry put his head down and walked out of the room to the car. “I’m sorry for yelling,” Zayn said coming next to him. 

“It’s ok,” Harry mumbled. 

“No it’s not, I should know better and I’m sorry Bubba,” Zayn said and picked him up. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and cuddled into him. He went to the car and Louis was already in his seat with his arms crossed pouting. Zayn put Harry in his car seat while Liam was on the other side putting Niall in his seat. Zayn got in the driver seat. 

There was clear tension in the car as they were driving to the hotel for the final time this week. When they pulled up Zayn got out and got Harry out of his seat. Liam got Niall out and grabbed Louis’ hand when he got out of the car. Zayn handed the key to the valette.  

“Are the Little’s going to be in the room during the panel?” Liam asked. 

“It depends on what the parents wants. We have daycare here but Nick is also going to be here so he can sit with the boys. It’s whatever you want to do,” Zayn explained. 

“I’d rather have Nick watch them than have them be at the daycare, I think,” Liam said. Usually he was a big proponent of Little’s interacting with each other but he didn’t want anything to happen.

“If that’s what you want but I think they could see their friends if we put them in the daycare,” Zayn replied. 

Liam sighed, that was good point and he knew that they wouldn’t be able to talk to them much during the banquet. “Ok yea, let’s take them to the daycare,” Liam said. Zayn took them over to the other ballroom they were using as the daycare. 

“Hi Harry,” Louise cheered when she saw the family walk in. 

“Hi,” Harry said feeling shy now. 

“Are you coming to play?” she asked. 

“Yea,” he replied. 

“Is Miss Caroline here?” Louis asked looking around for her. 

“No she’s at the real daycare,” She explained. 

“Where’s Jazmyne?” Zayn asked. 

“She’s at the other entrance where baby Little’s are supposed to be dropped off,” She explained. 

“Ok I’m gonna go drop him off,” Liam said and walked down to the other entrance.

“Ok boys, I’ll see you later. I love you,” Zayn said and gave Harry a kiss before handing him over to Louise. He gave Louis a hug and kissed him on his head because he wouldn’t let him kiss him. Louis walked off without saying anything. He was still very upset with Zayn. 

Zayn sighed. “What’s wrong?” Liam asked as he walked up. 

“Nothing, Louis. I don’t know, we’ll get over it. We always do,” Zayn replied. 

“He’s just mad. After an hour playing with Eleanor he’ll be over it,” Liam said encouragingly. 

“I know,” Zayn said. He took a deep breath, “are you ready to go?” he asked. 

“Yup, you lead the way,” Liam said grabbing Zayn’s hand and smiling. Zayn led them over to the ballroom where they were setting up the panel. 

“Mr. Malik, how are you today?” George their tech man asked. 

“I’m ok, how are you?” Zayn asked. 

“Well we’re doing ok,” George said. 

“Are we going to be ready to go?” Zayn asked. 

“Of course we are, have I ever let you down?” 

“Never. But thank you. Have you seen Leah, I need to check in with her,” Zayn said. Leah was the event planner in the community and she had been helping Zayn with everything convention related. Especially since everything with Harry and his family. 

“I don’t know where she is. Last time I saw her she was in the kitchen talking to Lucy,” George explained. 

“Ok, thank you,” Zayn said and headed to the kitchen. 

“What are you ladies gabbing about?” Liam asked when they walked in. 

“Liam!” Lucy cheered, she hadn’t seen him in a while. 

“Hi Lucy, how are you?” Liam asked. 

“I’m good, how are you? Last time I saw you it looked like you had been hit by a bus,” she commented. 

“When was that?” 

“Earlier this week, I saw you walking out of the gym and headed to the spa. I didn’t say hi because you looked so terrible,” she said. 

“Oh yea, that was a pretty horrible day. But feeling better now,” Liam said and gave her a hug. 

“Good to hear it,” Lucy said and looked over to see Leah and Zayn in a serious conversation. “What are they talking about?” 

“I have no idea. I’m just here to be supportive,” Liam replied. 

“I heard you’re going to be a part of the panel,” she said. 

“Yea, I’m filling in for Danny. His daughter is getting married today in London,” Liam replied. 

“Oh yea, the invitations were just darling, she is really the cutest thing,” Lucy said. 

“Yea I know, I really like her. I told her she should move here and adopt a Little but I don’t think she was into that idea,” Liam replied.

“Give her some time, we’ll get her here one day,” Lucy commented. “Now Zayn, what are you doing in my kitchen?” 

“I’m here because I needed to talk to Leah about the panel,” Zayn replied. 

“Well you two can do that somewhere other than my kitchen. Now you’re slowing my work down and I can’t look bad in front of the boss,” Lucy said with a smirk. 

Zayn and Leah both rolled their eyes, “Goodbye Lucy,” Zayn said and walked out of the kitchen. They walked back to the ballroom. “Leah are we ready to do this?” he asked. 

“Absolutely, we are completely ready and I need you to calm down because you’re stressing me out,” Leah said looking at Zayn. 

“I’m not that bad,” Zayn said. 

“Yes you are, you’re stressing me out and I’m not even supposed to be up here,” Liam said. 

Zayn rolled his eyes and groaned, “whatever.” 

“What I need from you is to go get some tea, take a deep breath. And once you are calm you can come back and we will start this panel,” Leah said. 

Zayn nodded, “ok I will,” and then he headed to the corner where they had a table of tea and coffee set up. He made himself and Liam a cup of tea. He tried to relax as much as possible but it was difficult. He wanted this to be over and to be done with the convention. He liked being able to see their friends but being the one in charge added a lot of stress. 

“So Malik how are you feeling now that it’s almost over? Happy?” Patrick, the head of the Arkansas community and the Daddy of Jordan and Daniel asked approaching the couple. 

“I will be happy when it’s over,” Zayn replied. 

“Yea I think I slept for a week when I was done with my year,” Patrick replied, “it’s exhausting.” 

“That sounds nice, maybe I’ll do that,” Zayn said. 

“I’d recommend it,” Partick said. “Now what exactly are we expecting? I’ve never been on of the people talking during the panel,” Partick said. 

“Yes you did, you talked when it was your year,” Liam said. 

“Oh yea, but that was awhile ago, I barely remember that,” Patrick replied. 

“I don’t know, just answer the questions that are asked of you,” Zayn said. 

“And you’re going to be up there as well Liam?” 

“Yes, I am filling in for the head psychologist of our community who is out of town,” Liam explained. 

“Ok it’s time to go backstage,” Zayn said looking at his watch. They were going to line up backstage and Leah was going to introduce them as they walked on stage. 

“Ok does everyone understand what they are doing and know how this is going to work? If you don’t that’s ok I just need you to ask now,” Leah said before they started. No one said anything. “Ok then. I am going to say your name and you are going to walk across the stage and take your seat then we are going to start,” Leah said and then walked up to the mic stand on the stage. 

“Hi Ladies and Gentlemen we are so happy to have you all here. We are glad you chose to come to the panel and we know that it is bittersweet that this convention is coming to an end. It is my pleasure to introduce this amazing panel to you. First we have Zach Bownen one of our board members here at Pine River, the English community. Next is Patrick Stone the head of Roaring Meadow’s, the Arkansas Community. 

“Next is Zayn Malik, the head of Pine River, the English community. Then we have Laura Jensen, the head of Cedertræ, the Danish community. Next we have Liam Malik, who used to be the head psychologist here at Pine River and is filling in for our current psychologist who is at his daughter’s wedding. And last but not least we have Lauren Davis the head of our daycare here at Pine River, the English community,” Leah announced. Everyone was seated. 

“Now we’ll start with the questions that were submitted,” Leah said and took her seat at the front left. “The first one if for Zayn, it says how did you and your husband manage working together? Was it hard not to step on each other’s toes?” 

“Yes,” Liam replied and looked over at Zay. 

Zayn laughed, “Yes it was difficult at times but I would say overall it wasn’t that bad. Also we were lucky that we got to work together in some areas but not everyday,” Zayn answered. 

“Do you care to elaborate?” Leah asked. 

“Yea, so what I think my husband is trying to say is that it was difficult when we disagreed and we would take that disagreement home with us. But when I did work I was the head psychologist so I only had to interact with him a little bit when he was the head of the day care, I don’t think ever when you were manager of the hotel and then a lot as the head of community,” Liam replied. 

“Yea I agree with him it got a lot more difficult when I took this position because I was trying to figure out what I’m doing and he had been doing his job for, what five year?” he asked looking at Liam. 

“Yea five years,” he assured. 

“So he had been there for five years and knew what he was doing and I was new to my job and it was just something that was difficult at first but we learned how make it work and not bring our work home with us,” Zayn said. 

“Thank you Zayn and Liam and for those of you who don’t know Zayn and Liam are married,” Leah explained. “The next question is for Liam it says how does the test for Little’s work and what does it mean if you pass it?” 

“So the test is a written and interactive. It’s four parts, the first one is a true false about yourself. Then it asks questions about yourself and you have to rate it on a one to five, one is not all and five is totally agree. The third part is short answer and the last part is talking with someone who has been trained to give the test.” 

“What does it mean if you pass it?” Leah asked. 

“It means that that person is eligible to come to Pine River. And when we look at the results we can see what age range we will put them in and then that usually get double checked when they come here to double check that they are placed right,” Liam explained. 

“Thank you Liam. The next question is for I believe Zayn and Liam, it says a couple of years ago you were talking about renovating your adoption center to make it better for the Little’s what did you do in the renovation and do you think it was successful?” 

“I can actually speak to this a bit,” Zach a board member of Pine River, piped up. 

“Of course,” Leah chirped. 

“I’m Zach, I am one of the board members for Pine River. We renovated the adoption center three years ago. Originally our center was not big. Every Little had a their own room when they came here. It resembled a hospital, which we were concerned was bad for the Littles. We were concerned that they were being to isolated and that was not good for them. So we decided to make it more open so that all the Little’s could be around each other,” Zach said. 

“Yea I actually heard my first Little, who we adopted five years ago, say that he liked the old setup because he said it may have stressed him out more to be around other people who are freaking out. But he was only in the center for a few days before he was adopted. Then our second Little was in the center when we were in the in between zone and I know it was better for him to be around other Littles. 

“He lived in a room with four other boys who were his mental and physical age. He was there for about four months so I know that it was really good for him to be around other people instead of how it would have been before where he would have been isolated. Then our last Little was here after all the renovation and I think it was good for him. 

“So I would say that the renovation was successful because now Little’s who were not adopted quickly were able to be around other people in their situation and they no longer feel alone. I hope that answered some of the question,” Liam said. 

“Yes thank you,” Leah said. “The next questions asks, ‘what would you do if your Little wanted to not be a Little anymore. What would happen if they decided to be Big?”

“I know that Liam and I have talked about this since we have three Littles. Right now I would say we are content to let them be the age they want to be. We know that our boys seem to transition in and out of their headspace when they are under stress. And that’s ok with us,” Zayn said and looked over at Liam to see what he thought. 

“I agree with Zayn, we want our boys to be happy and we love them no matter what. Yes we know them better as their Little persona but we still love them and they are still a part of our family no matter if they are Big or Little. And if one day they decide that they want to be Big permanently and they need to go out into the real world then we will support them and love them through that,” Liam said. 

“That being said we really hope they won’t want to do that anytime soon because we really love them and want them to be with us for as long as possible,” Zayn added. 

“I know in Roaring Meadows, we take kids solely because we want them to be Littles so we have issues when they decide to be Big. We strongly encourage and do everything we can to keep them Little and with us forever,” Patrick said. 

“I would say we try to also encourage them to stay Little but we love our Little’s,” Laura said. She felt like the other three had said everything she thought and felt about her community. 

“Those were all great answers. Thank you so much for sharing,” Leah said and then looked at her next question and said, “The next questions asks what prompted you to shake up the daycare?” 

“We had issues that were not being addressed so we had to have some turnover but we are fixing the problems we had and it’s getting better everyday,” Zayn said. He didn’t want them to get into it.   

“Thank you, The next question is for Zach I believe, it says what does the board do at Pine River and what is it’s purpose to the success of this community?” 

“Well Pine River is run a lot like a company, at least in the way that it is run. Zayn is the head of the community which is equivalent to the CEO of a company. So he does everything to make sure that this community is run right everyday and he meets with us once a month to discuss what is happening. What we do is we oversee the decisions that are made because we are investors and we were the people who started this.

“We also make sure that everything we do with the government is done right and on time. I am the one that specifically does that. I’m a little unique because I am the lawyer for Pine River so I work for Zayn as well as above him. So we make sure everything is being run well here and also act as a mediator between the government and the community,” Zach answered. 

“So to follow that up, what do you do Zayn? And in comparison we like to hear what Laura and Patrick have to say about their position,” Leah said. 

“I make sure everything's running smoothly. Like Zach said we have to be sure since we take kids that the government has taken away from their parents or are troubled youth we need to be very attuned with the government. I sign off on adoptions meaning I review the files when people say they want to adopt and I have to give them the ok before they do that. I make sure the daycare is being run right. Honestly I do a lot of paperwork and have a lot meeting with different members of our community,” Zayn said. 

“I am kind of similar to Zayn but instead of trying to stay in contact and working with my government we try to… I wouldn’t say hide but we have an agreement that we stay on the down low and they won’t bother us. I also make sure that our community is running properly but I am also in charge of the daycare at Roaring Meadows,” Patrick said. 

“I collect everyone’s dues who is at our town. I make sure they follow our rules and try to make sure everyone has the best experience they can living in our town,” Laura said. 

“Thank you. The next questions says that this person missed the talk that Zayn and Patrick did and they were wondering why Pine River will not allow the use of Lite Powder?” Lauren asked. 

Zayn hated to be asked this question because many of their residence had asked to use it. It was a powder you mix with water and then drink it. Whomever drinks it it changes their weight. It could change it drastically or not very much, depending on the dosage. They also made versions that affected physical mobility, meaning it had sedatives in it. 

“We do not allow in Pine River because it has not been proven safe in the US market, which is one of, if not, the hardest market to clear new drugs and I do not feel comfortable giving young teenagers or adults a substance that has not been proven the most safe,” Zayn replied. He had other reasons as well as those but he didn’t want to get into that in front of a room of strangers. 

The rest of the panel went on that way. Zayn felt bad for Patrick and Laura because most of the questions were directed at the staff members of Pine River. When the prepared questions were done they let people in the audience ask. When that was done they were free to leave and they had a half hour before the banquet started and it was the official end to the convention, which Zayn was looking forward to. 

“I’m going to go check on the boys,” Liam said and went to go see them. 

Zayn busied himself with mingling and talking to everyone. He was slightly surprised that Liam didn’t come back with one of the boys. “How are they?” 

“They’re great, they don’t even miss us at all,” Liam said pretending to wipe away a fake tear. 

“They grow up so fast,” Zayn played along. They went around together and mingled some more. They were going to get their Little’s for the banquet but most people decided to leave them with the daycare so they could all be together and play before they had to travel. 

The banquet went really well. It was nice to talk to their friends without the Little’s distracting them. They laughed and had a good time. The food was an English special of fish and chips. Zayn gave a good closing speech and everyone was finally dismissed to go their separate ways until the next convention. 

They went to the daycare to get the boys. They walked up to the makeshift daycare with Kelly and Patrick who needed to get their boys as well. “Harry, Louis, Jordan, you’re parents are here,” Louise called when she saw them approach. 

“Bye Eleanor, I’m um really going to miss you,” Louis said shyly to the young girl. 

“I’m really going to miss you to,” she replied. 

“Louis come on,” Zayn called. 

Louis took a deep breath. He grabbed Eleanor and dipped her down and kissed her. He knew he needed to do something to make her remember him while they’re apart. All the adults gasped at his actions. When Louis stood her up he said, “bye,” and walked out. 

“What was that?” Liam asked him. 

“I had to make sure she’ll remember me,” Louis replied like it was no big deal. 

“Well I don’t think we have to worry about that,” Zayn replied. 

“I’m gonna miss her,” Louis said as he took Zayn’s hand and they walked over to get Niall. They didn’t say anything else and walked over to get Niall. Once they had he and Daniel they walked out to the lobby. 

“So I guess this is it until next time,” Zayn said. 

“I guess it is, thank you so much for this. You did a great job,” Patrick said. They exchanged hugs and handshakes to say goodbye. Harry teared up a little bit when he had to pull away from their goodbye hug. 

When they were done Zayn carried Harry and Liam took Niall out to the car. They got the boys buckled in and closed the door. “Are you staying here?” Liam asked already knowing the answer. 

“Yea Leah’s going to drive me home. I need to say goodbye to everyone and help with the break down,” Zayn replied. 

“What the hell happened with Louis?” Liam asked looking at him. 

“Should we tell Jon?” Zayn asked. 

“I have no idea, I can’t believe he did that,” Liam replied. 

“It was kind of cute. He was just trying to be romantic,” Zayn said. 

“We’ll be lucky if Jon and Juliette think so,” Liam said. 

“I think it’ll be fine but we really need to talk to him about keeping his hands and body to himself,” Zayn replied. 

“Agree,” Liam said and then Harry started banging on the window to get their attention. “Duty calls, I’ll see you later,” he said and leaned in, “I love you,” he said after the kiss and then got in his car. 

“Love you too,” Zayn said. He watched his family drive off before going back into the hotel. 


	20. Talking to Mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I want everyone to know that there is mentions of past trauma and abuse, both physical, sexual, and mental. I know when I set out to write this story that it would be Niall centric and it seems that is has evolved into more of a Harry centric story. I am sorry if that is a disappointment to some of you. Like I said, I was not intending for this happen but it is just where the story went. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and excuse the errors as always.

“Harry come on you need to get up,” Liam said gently and shook his shoulder. 

“I’m not going,” Harry replied and with is back to Liam. 

He sighed, “Yes you are, we need to do this.” 

“You can do it,” he said. 

“Come on,” Liam said and started to grab him to pick him up but Harry grabbed onto his crib bars so Liam couldn’t get him out of the bed. “Harry please let go, we need to get up. I’ve let you sulk long enough now you have to go,” Liam said becoming frustrated. 

“I don’t want to!” Harry yelled. 

Liam groaned and let go. Harry pulled his blankets back up and turned his back to Liam again. “I know you’re scared, anxious, nervous and all the other emotions you’re feeling right now and you have every right to feel that way but you have to do this. I know, I really do that you don’t want to but you need to. You need to talk to her and you need to have closure so you can move forward,” Liam said. 

Harry sighed and rolled over to look at Liam who was sitting on the edge of his bed. “Why do I have to do this?” 

“Because it will help. I promise you it will.” 

“But why? I have a family here I don’t need her, I don’t need or want to hear what she has to say,” Harry said. 

“I know but Dr. Sandrin is right you need closure so that we can have an even stronger relationship and maybe we can move past some of your panic attacks and night terrors. I promise you it will be safe the entire time. Zayn and I will never leave you at any point unless you ask us to. And we would not ask you to do this unless we thought it was a good idea and will help you,” Liam said. 

“I hate this,” Harry said sitting up and putting his back against the back of his crib. 

“I know you do, me to,” Liam replied. 

“Good.” 

“Good?” Liam asked. 

“Yea it makes me happy to know that I’m not alone,” Harry said with a smile. 

“You’re never alone,” Liam said and grabbed Harry so he could bring him into a hug. “Now you desperately need to be changed and to get out of this bed.” Liam told him. He grabbed him and put him on his hip. He laid him down on the table and Harry covered his face with his arm. “It’s ok,” Liam said. 

“Do we have to do this?” Harry asked upset. 

“Yes , I’m sorry I know you don’t love it but it’s necessary,” Liam said and started to wipe the twenty year old clean. When he was done he taped a new nappy around his waist. 

Harry uncovered his face and looked down, “why did you put another nappy on me?” Harry exclaimed. 

“Because you need it,” Liam said like it was obvious. 

“No I don’t, I’m big and I don’t need a nappy.” 

“After what happened last week, yes you do. I know you don’t need it right now but when you are in the appointment you may fall back into your headspace and need it. So we are going to be safe rather sorry,” Liam explained. “What do you want to wear?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry said pouting. 

“Do you want to look nice or do you want to be comfortable?” 

“Where are Louis and Niall?” Harry asked. 

“Nick came and picked them up, they’re going to his house today,” Liam replied from the closet. 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“Because Nick had some maintenance happening at his house today and he needed to be there so he said he could watch them there. What are thinking about wearing?” Liam asked. 

“I’ll just wear a jumper and jeans,” Harry replied. 

“Is that what you want to wear?” 

“Yes I do,” Harry said. 

“Ok,” Liam said and pulled out a navy blue knit sweater and black skinny jeans. He grabbed a pair of shoes. He came back to the changing table and handed Harry the clothes knowing he would want to dress himself. 

“Is it obvious that I’m wearing a nappy?” Harry asked after pulling up his pants and trying to look at himself. 

“Yes, but you’re a Little so everyone expects you to be wearing one,” Liam replied, “Also put your sweater on and it will cover a lot of it,” Liam said. He put his jumper on and then looked at himself. “It’s better.” 

“Well not everyone knows I’m a Little so why do I need to tell them by showing off the damn nappy.” 

“No cursing,” Liam scolded, “And you are a very well known Little, everyone knows who you are whether you like it or not, sorry,” Liam said. 

“Well for those that don’t know it’s pretty obvious.” 

“It’s pretty obvious no matter what H, I’m sorry,” Liam said. “Now is there anything else you want? We need to go,” Liam told him. 

“I think I’m good,” Harry said. 

“Where’s blankie?” Liam asked. 

“My bed?” Harry said in a questioning tone because he didn’t understand why Liam wanted to know. 

“Grab it please.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you might need it and I want you to have it if you need it,” Liam said grabbing it from Harry. He would put it in the nappy bag that was already packed in the car. “Ok now let’s go,” Liam said looking around the room and then leaving. Harry sighed but followed them. 

When they go to the car Liam opened the door for Harry like always but the boys stopped at stared at him. “What?” Liam asked confused. 

“I’m not sitting in the back,” Harry said. 

“Yes you are,” Liam said. 

“Why? I’m not sitting in the carseat,” Harry exclaimed. 

“It will make me feel better if you sit in your car seat because you need it,” Liam said. 

“I do not, I’m twenty years old I can sit in the front seat,” Harry argued. 

Liam groaned, “Ok we don’t have time for this, so you can sit in the front.” He closed the door and got into his car. He backed out of the driveway upset that Harry was next to him and not in the back but he was right at his age he is perfectly capable of sitting the front seat. Hell he could even drive at this age. 

“Can I drive?” Harry asked as they were pulling out of the driveway. 

“My car?” Liam asked surprised. 

“Yea, or any of the cars. I drove your range rover once,” he replied. 

“You what?” Liam exclaimed. 

“Oh yea, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that,” Harry said and turned to look out the window like nothing happened. 

“When the hell did you drive my car?” Liam asked shocked. 

“No cursing,” Harry mocked. 

“Harry! I’m serious when did you drive my car?” Liam asked. 

“It was a few years ago when Pop was in town… well that was the first time, cuz you were out with your mom,” Harry replied. 

“The first time?” Liam exclaimed. 

“Yea the first time I’m not sure what you and Grammy were doing but I was home with Zayn and Pop and I was out of my headspace and Pop said he wanted to take me driving. So we took your range rover and I drove it around the block. Then, right before Pop passed he was here and you were in London. And then Pop said he wanted to take me and Louis driving so we aged up and drove again,” Harry explained. 

“And you were told not to tell me?” Liam asked offended. 

“Well yea, Pop said it would be our little secret,” Harry smiled at the memory. 

“God, he was so difficult. But he sure did love you,” Liam said. 

“Yea, I really loved him too,” Harry replied. 

“I’m really glad you got to meet them. It makes me sad that Niall will never know my parents,” Liam said changing the tone drastically. 

“So can I drive?” Harry asked with a smile trying to break the tension. 

Liam burst out laughing and Harry joined him. They drove the rest of the way in happy silence. Harry felt himself starting to fidget with nerves. “It’s going to be ok,” Liam said and put his hand on Harry’s knee while they were waiting to turn into the office. 

“You’re gonna need to get in the back,” Liam said as he put the car in park. 

“You can sit in the back and I’ll drive,” Harry suggested. 

“Hahaha, very funny. But Zayn needs to sit up front and you can get in the back,” Liam told him. 

“He can sit in the carseat,” Harry suggested. 

“I’m not sure he’ll fit,” Liam said. 

“Are you sure? He doesn’t look  _ that  _ much bigger than me,” Harry said. 

“Harry.” 

“Liam?” 

“You are so difficult now please get in the back,” Liam said then he saw Zayn walking out of his office with a very visible guilty look on his face. “What’s going on?” Liam asked when he opened the passenger door. 

“What are you doing up here?” Zayn asked with a gently tone. He was talking to him like he was in his headspace. 

“You can sit in the car seat,” Harry replied because he didn’t want to be in the back. 

“I don’t think so Bubba. Come here,” he said and undid Harry’s seatbelt and picked him up. Harry debated on struggling but he knew that it was pointless because Zayn was going to sit in the front and he was going to sit in his carseat. Zayn opened the back door and strapped Harry into his seat. 

“Can I have my dummy?” Harry asked.  Now that he was in his carseat he felt like being Little until they got to the actual appointment. 

“Of course, it’s in the nappy bag,” Liam said looking at Zayn to get it. He gladly grabbed it and gave Harry his dummy and handed him his blankie. Harry gladly started sucking his dummy and relaxed against his familiar seat. He would never admit it out loud but he did prefer his car seat because it was what he was used to. 

“What’s going on? Why do you look so guilty?” Liam asked Zayn who wasn’t sitting in the seat but leaning over to whisper to Liam. 

“Anne is here,” he whispered. 

“Who?” Liam asked because they had many people named Anne in the community. Zayn gave him as look as to tell him he was being stupid and that’s when it dawned on him, Anne was Harry’s mom. “What do you mean she’s here, is she not coming?” 

“Oo?” Harry asked from behind his pacifier. 

“No she is but… she needs a ride,” Zayn said. 

“And?” Liam asked because he didn’t understand how this concerned them. 

“And, well, I said we would.” 

“You what?” Liam yelled. 

“What was supposed to do Liam?” 

“Say no? Don’t offer her a ride, I don’t know Zayn. Also how did she get here if she needs a ride?” 

“Her husband had a meeting here today about the remold at the hotel and she came with him. And that’s when she came to my office and asked if I could give her a ride to the appointment. Before you yell again I don’t think she knew that I would be riding with you two.” 

“Why can’t she take a cab?” Liam asked. 

“Because she’s right inside and she has to be at the appointment so we could you know… just let her come with us,” Zayn suggested. 

“Oo!” Harry yelled he was tired of being cut out of the conversation. 

“Fine Zayn, you want to tell him?”

Zayn sighed and looked back at Harry. “Bubba, your… um, your mom,” he took a deep breath and Harry bit down hard on his dummy in anticipation, “I said we could give your mom a ride to the appointment.” 

Harry started taking deep breaths and squeezed his blankie. “Harry please don’t freak out,” Liam said looking at him and then angrily at Zayn for causing this. 

“Eye can’t ‘he ake oar cwar?” he asked choosing not to take his soother out because it was giving him too much comfort.

“Because my car’s in the shop Bubba, you and Daddy are you going to take me to get my car after the appointment. That’s why you came to get me,” Zayn explained. 

“Eye!” Harry cried and started to throw a tantrum. He was crying and kicking the back of the passenger seat as hard as he could. He was mad and hurt that Zayn did this to him. He couldn’t process his emotions especially since he was between his adult and Little headspace. 

“I know this is hard Bubba, I know but she needs to be there and this is the only way,” Zayn said. “Don’t worry I’ll sit back there with you,” Zayn offered to ease his mind. 

“Nooo, Daddy,” Harry called and made grabby hands for Liam. 

Liam turned to Zayn, “Go get her and I’ll sit back there with him,” he was trying to hide his anger at his husband but his short quip was not doing that. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He slammed his door shut which was something he knew he shouldn’t have done because it caused Harry to cry more. 

“I’m sorry Bubba I shouldn’t have done that,” Liam said sympathetically as he crawled into the backseat. He scooted around Niall’s carseat and sat in the middle seat next to his middle son. He took his hand and started to massage it. “Why don’t we turn on  _ Frozen _ ? I think it’s still in here,” Liam said. He leaned for the center console turned on the TV in the back. 

He was unfortunately wrong, he didn’t have  _ Frozen  _ but he did have  _ The Little Mermaid _ which was Harry’s second favorite movie at the moment. “Fozen?” Harry asked sadly looking at the screening and seeing that it was not the movie he wanted. 

“Sorry Bubba I don’t have  _ Frozen  _ but I do have  _ The Little Mermaid _ which I know you love,” Liam replied trying to make him happy. It looked like Harry was about to reply but the passenger door opened and woman got in. Both Liam and Harry went stiff in the backseat. 

She buckled her seatbelt and didn’t look back because she didn’t want to add to the tension. When Zayn got in and started car she said, “Thank you Mr. Malik for the ride.” She sounded meek and shy which was very different for Harry. The woman he remembered was vibrant and loud. She loved to be the center of attention. 

“Uh, yea… it’s no problem,” Zayn replied uneasy. He was looking at Liam and Harry in the backseat. 

“ _ The Little Mermaid _ ?” Anne asked recognizing the song under the sea. 

“Yea, it looks like it,” Zayn said. 

“We didn’t have  _ Frozen _ ,” Liam replied quietly from the back. 

“ _ Frozen _ ? Is that a new one? I haven’t heard of it,” She said. 

“It’s Harry’s favorite,” Zayn said and looked in his rearview mirror again at his middle child. Anne nodded her head with a small smile playing on her lips. The rode the rest of the way in silence, the only noise being the movie playing. Harry had vice grip on Liam’s hand the whole way. 

When the pulled up to say everyone was happy to get out of the car was an understatement. Anne all but lept out while Zayn did the same thing. He got ou. Liam undid the straps on the carseat and crawled out the other side of the car with the nappy bag on his shoulder. 

He walked over to the other side of the car where Anne was standing awkwardly not sure what to do and Zayn was waiting for his clearly irate husband before he opened the door. Liam opened it and put Harry on his hip. He felt that Harry was wet. 

Liam ignored them and walked into the office. He went straight to the bathroom with Harry and let Zayn check them in with Anne. He gently put Harry down on the changing table. He was still sucking his dummy and holding onto this blanket for dear life. 

“I’m sorry Bubba, I can’t imagine how hard that was for you,” Liam said as he pulled his pants down. 

“Mmm,” he hummed behind his dummy. 

“After I put this new nappy on you I’m going to have to take away your dummy and blankie ok?” 

“Nooo,” Harry cried and started to thrash. Liam put his hand on his stomach to stabilize him.

“I know, I know. But you need to be Big so that we can talk with your mother,” Liam explained as he wiped him down. 

“I can’t,” Harry cried and looked at Liam to fix it. 

“Yes you can, Harry you are stronger than anyone I know. You can do this and Pa-Zayn and I will be there the whole time,” Liam said and finished by tapping the nappy to his waist. He helped him pull up his pants and then sent the twenty year old on his feet. 

“I’m really scared,” Harry said putting the dummy in Liam’s open palm. 

“I know you are,” Liam said and pulled him in for a hug, “I know you are but we can do this. You can do this,” he reassured before they pulled away. 

“Thanks,” Harry said as they pulled away. Liam nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked back out and thankfully Dr. Sandrin opened the door to call them back before they had to go sit down. The four of them went back to his office and Harry sat down on the couch without saying anything to Dr. Sandrin. 

“Hi, I’m Anne, it’s nice to meet you,” she said shaking his hand. 

“Dr. Timothy Sandrin, it’s nice to meet you. Thank you for coming,” he said and gestured for her to sit down. “Harry it’s nice to see you,” he said sitting down in his chair. 

“Mmmm,” Harry replied fidgeting and avoiding eye contact with his doctor. He looked at Liam who was sitting right next to him and said, “I want my dummy,” quietly. He didn’t want his mother to hear him. 

“Harry we talked about this. You can’t have you’re dummy right now,” Liam told him gently, he felt bad that he was telling him no. 

“He can have his dummy,” Dr. Sandrin replied. 

“What?” Liam asked. 

“Harry, you can have your dummy and blankie but you have to promise me something first, can you do that?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know,” he said. 

“You can have them as long as you promise me that you will not revert into yourself if you have them. You have to still talk with us and engage. I don’t care if you’re in your headspace or not but you have to remain engaged. Can you do that?” Dr. Sandrin asked. Harry nodded, “Harry, you need to use your words or else you can’t have them.” 

“Yes I can do that,” Harry replied reluctantly. 

“Ok, now you need to ask your Daddy if he’ll give them to you.” 

Harry looked at Liam expectantly. “Harry you have use your words,” Liam said. 

“Liam can I please have my dummy and blankie?” He asked. 

“Now, if you start to slip to deep in your headspace or revert into yourself then we will take them away, ok?” Dr. Sandrin explained. 

“Ok,” Harry said behind his pacifier. He was happy to have his dummy because he needed to do something with his mouth other than chew on his nails. He also felt calm now that he was sucking on his soother and had his blanket in his arms. 

“Now how would you like to start this?” Dr. Sandrin asked looking at the family in front of him. 

“What are our options?” Zayn asked. 

“Well why don’t we start with all of you going around and saying why you’re here and what you hope to gain out of this. Anne would you like to start?” Dr. Sandrin asked.

“Sure, I’m here…,” She took a pause, “I’m here because I want to talk to you Harry. I really want to know how you are and who you are no,” Anne replied. Dr. Sandrin turned and looked at Zayn to answer next.

“I’m here to support Harry through this and I want him to get the closure he needs so that we can keep making positive progress,” Zayn said.

“I’m also here because I want to support Harry. I want him to open up and get closure as well so that he can be ok. I want you to stop having panic attacks and I want you to stop having night terrors. I really want you to get the closure you need and finally heal,” Liam said looking at him.

Dr. Sandrin looked at Harry to talk but he didn’t say anything. “Harry, it’s your turn.”

Harry sighed and took his dummy out. “I’m here because Liam and Zayn made me come,” He replied.

“Ok, and what do you want to get out of this?” Dr. Sandrin asked.

“Out,” he replied.

“What do you mean you want to get out?” the doctor asked.

“I don’t want to be here!” Harry yelled and then put his pacifier back in his mouth. He was angry and starting to shut down.

“Harry, you can’t have your dummy and blankie if you keep acting this way,” Dr. Sandrin said. Harry started whining instead of talking. He looked at Liam sadly but nodded his head to take away the dummy. 

“Bubba, I need your dummy,” Liam said sadly and put his hand out for it. Harry shook his head. “Bubba please, you need to cooperate,” Liam said. 

“I don’t wanna!” He yelled behind his pacifier. 

“Harry please, listen to Daddy,” Zayn said, “we’re just trying to help.” 

“Why do you want to change me? What’s so wrong with me that you keep sending me to therapy? Am I that unlovable?” He screamed and then broke down. 

“Of course not Bubba,” Liam said and grabbed the boys, he put him in his lap and cuddled him to his chest. 

“We love you so much, you know that,” Zayn said. 

“We are not here to change you. We are here because we have been going around and around like this for five years Harry. Five years you have had a whole in you heart and all I want is for that be fixed so that you can unconditionally happy both in and out of your headspace. That’s why we’re here and that’ the only reason. I want you to truly heal,” Liam told him gently as he rubbed his back.  

“I-I-I don’t want t-t-to be hwere,” Harry cried into Liam’s chest. 

“Shh,” Liam said gently, “I know but you are so strong and this will be so good for you,” he reassured as he slowly tried to rock in his seat.

“Does this happen often?” Anne asked. 

No one knew how to react to that, “Uhh, sometimes,” Zayn said. 

She nodded, “Harry,” she called gently, “I’m not here to upset you, I-” 

“Then why are you here?!” Harry snapped from Liam’s lap, surprising everyone in the room. 

“I-, Um. I’m here-” 

“Why? Why are you here now because you haven’t noticed Mom you’re about five years to late!” he yelled and got off of Liam’s lap. He gave her a second to answer but she was so stunned to hear him finally address her and do it so harshly that she couldn’t. 

“Come on Mom? Why now? Why show up five years after I am finally moving on and I am happy?” he waited again and there was no answer. 

“Harry,” Dr. Sandrin started. 

“No,” he said looking at him, he wasn’t done yet. “Where were you? How could you let me come here?! Who doesn’t show up when their kid dies?” he sat down having stood up in the middle of his rant and looked at her with watery eyes, “where were you?” 

“Thank you Harry for saying what you are thinking. Anne do you know if you can reply?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

“I’m not sure what to say,” She said looking down at her hands. He spewed a lot of hard questions at her and there was a lot of hurt and anger in his voice. She truly didn’t know how to respond. 

“Well why don’t we start with his first question. Why are here? Why did you come to Pine River and why now?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

She looked down at her lap. She was trying to think of a way to explain. She took a second before she lifted her head and looked at her son and only child. “You know I never wanted to be a mom.” She took a deep breath, “I always thought I would be really bad at it. And I guess I was right,” she let out a humorless laugh. 

“It was your dad who wanted kids. And man did he love you two, so much. My parents were furious when I started seeing him. He was,” she took a pause as if she was remembering him, “he was electric, captivating, so much fun. I met him at his concert, he was the lead singer in a band that was starting to get attention here in the UK. 

“I was seventeen and he was twenty four. He was the one who, uhm, who got me into partying. I mean I had done stuff before but nothing like him. We were so in love and he convinced me that we should have kids. And I listened to him. The happiness that we felt after we had your sister was… it was, um, it was amazing and when we had you. We were just,” she wiped a tear that had escaped off of her cheek. 

“We felt complete and I finally thought that I could do this, I could be a mother.” She took a long pause. No one in the room wanted to interrupt her especially not Harry. This was the most honest she had been his entire life. “Everything has to come to an end I supposed. It was our first weekend away without kids. You were a year old and your sister was four. We went out like we used to before we had kids and we felt so… so alive and free. It was the last night we were away and we decided to do, to do,” she closed her eyes to regain her composure. 

“We decided that we were going to do meth, since we hadn’t since we had kids. Everything was fine, at least I thought so. But when I woke up the next day,” she was trying to hold back her tears but wasn’t doing a very good job. She kept having to wiper her tears away. “When we woke up the next day he wasn’t breathing,” she broke down. 

Dr. Sandrin handed her a box of tissues. “Thank you.” She cried and took a minute. Harry found himself crawling back into Liam’s lap, he needed the comfort right now and to know that he did have a family here. Zayn was holding his hand and squeezing it periodically to let Harry know he was there throughout this process. 

“I called an ambulance and when they came… they said, that there was, uh, nothing they could have done. I went from happily married with two kids to… someone who was alone and was never cut out to be a mother,” She wiped her tears. “I’m really sorry. I… I spiralled after your dad and honestly I did everything I could to run away from my life, from my pain and I was selfish and, and… not what I should have been. 

“I didn’t even know about Gemma until after a month. I mean what mother doesn’t know about her child for a month? When I did come home I just expected it would be like it always was when I finally came home from bingers. You two would be there waiting. But when I got home you weren’t there, neither was Gemma and neither was your stuff. I found a note on the counter with a number to call. 

“When I called them they told me to come to the police station. I honestly thought somehow you two got yourselves in jail… when I got there, they told me to sit down and,” she got choked up again and did her best to keep going. “Uhm, they told me what happened to Gemma and… that they sent you here,” she took deep breaths to keep herself from breaking down again. 

“When I realized that I was truly alone I… I just… I couldn’t cope. I honestly tried to bury myself even deeper in the drugs and alcohol. I, uhm, I just wanted to end it all. All of my pain, all of my memories… I just, I couldn’t,” she started crying and took a minute. Once she regained herself she continued, “I for some reason went home, the first time since I was eighteen. They disowned me when I married your dad. 

“I went home and my mom and dad as disappointed in me as they were took me in. They loved me in a way that I was never able or knew how to love you. They got me in rehab and that’s where I met Robin. He is the sweetest man and he along with my family brought me back to someone I finally recognized. 

“It’s taken years. Five. years. To realize what I’ve done and come to terms with a lot of stuff. It also made me realize that I needed to know that you were ok. That my only living child was ok, that you were safe and happy. Robin heard about an opening here in Pine River and I knew we had to come because I had to see you. When I interviewed with you Mr. Malik and I saw Harry’s picture on your desk I was… I was mad at first because that’s my son but then I looked at the picture again and I realized that I hadn’t seen a smile like that on you in years. That’s why I didn’t come around often and stuck to the hotel because I knew you must be happy and then getting to know Mr. Malik and hearing stories about you and your other Little’s I knew you were safe here. 

“I never meant for you to see me that day of the party. As soon as I knew you saw me I walked the other way because i didn’t want to hurt you anymore and then the other day if I had known it was you who was running in the hallway I would have stayed in the room. But your run sounds like your dad’s so I guess I should have known.

“I guess the reason I’m here is because I needed to know that you are happy and healthy and that you have a family now. One that is much better than the family I gave you. And the reason now is because unfortunately it took me this long to be able to come here and check on you,” Anne said and she was finally done. She never thought she was going to be able to say any of this to her son but she was beyond grateful that Liam and Zayn were allowing this to happen and her to be this close to their Little. 

“Thank you very much for sharing that, I know that must have been very difficult for you,” Dr. Sandrin said. Anne relaxed a little more into her chair and wiped at her eyes with a tissue. “Harry can you tell her how that made you feel?” He asked looking at the twenty year old who was almost cradled in Liam’s arms. He was sitting sideways, cuddled to Liam’s chest, holding one of Zayn’s hands, cuddling his blanket with the other and sucking on a dummy. He needed as much comfort as possible while listening to his mother’s speech. 

“Mmmm,” Harry hummed while trying to collect his thoughts. “I didn’t know a lot of that,” he said after taking his dummy out. “So, uh, I feel… um, I don’t know what I feel,” He said. 

“That’s ok, there was a lot thrown at you and you need time to process. Is there anyone who has anything to say right now?” Dr. Sandrin asked looking around the room. 

“Thank you very much for sharing that, it means a lot of us to know where you are coming from and also what your story is. It gives us an even better understanding of our Harry,” Liam said and pulled Harry a bit closer to his chest. 

“I want to say thank you as well because I agree with Liam. Also I feel a little… uh… deceived and guilty, I would say,” Zayn said. 

“And do you know why you feel that way?” Dr. Sandrin asked him.

“I know I feel guilty because I’m the one who let you in, I mean I interviewed you not knowing who you were and since we’ve known who you were all it’s done over the past week is caused Harry hurt and that hurts me because I feel like I’m the one who did this to you by not stopping her from coming in here,” Zayn explained.

“And do you feel deceived because Anne lied to you about her true identity and that has led to your guilt?” Dr. Sandrin asked him. 

“Yea, that’s exactly how I feel,” Zayn said. Dr. Sandrin hummed and wrote something down on the notepad resting in his lap. 

“I know how I feel, I think,” Harry announced and moved so he was off of Liam’s lap and sitting next to him, his dummy being held in his hand. Dr. Sandrin looked at him and nodded for him to continue. “I um, well I feel like that was an excuse. I mean, um… I liked that you said because I never even knew my dad was dead. Gemma always said that he abanndoned us and you, well you told so many different stories about him I never knew what was true. 

“But you saying that he wanted kids so when he died you weren’t a good mom. Well I feel like that’s a bullshit excuse you don’t get to just leave your kids because your husband died. I’m sorry you lost your husband but didn’t it ever cross your mind that your kids shouldn't lose both of their parents?” Harry asked getting more angry as he got to the end.

“Like I said I was… have been, was incredibly selfish. You’re right I should have thought about you and your sister and I should have known that I was not the only one dealing with the loss but I, I just, I couldn’ see that and it has taken years and years but I can finally see where I went wrong and I want to make amends,” Anne said feeling guilty. She knew Harry had a right to feel this way, she had felt that way about herself but after five years of therapy to move forward it was hard to hear all the wrong she had done. It made her feel like all the work she had done was for nothing. 

“Well unlike you mom I haven’t been able to make any progress of how screwed up you left me. How could you… how could you let. Let those… people into our house?” Harry yelled. 

“Harry I wasn’t right. I am so sorry for what those men did to you and your sister and as soon as I found out I always dumped them. I was screwed up, what more do you want to say?” 

“I wish it had never happened!” He screamed all the bad memories of unwanted touches from strange men flooding back to him. As well as the memories of being thrown around so he could be tough as they would say.

“Me too,” She said with tears in her eyes. That the hardest part for her to comes to terms with other than not being there when her daughter was killed. She hated that she let those men into her home and let them hurt her son and daughter in ways no one should ever be hurt.

“Ok, I think we need to take a minute to breath. This is good to be open and talk but I know that we need to calm down a bit before we say stuff we regret later,” Dr. Sandrin said. They all took a minute. Harry was aggressively bouncing his leg still so mad at the memories. 

“Harry why don’t we talk about the abuse, that is something we’ve never talk about a lot because you’ve never been able to open up that much. So why don’t you tell your mom what happened,” Dr. Sandrin said. He and Harry had tried to talked a lot about the abuse but Harry never said much and he always wanted to know what his mother thought about it but that had obviously never been an option before. 

“Did you know?” Harry asked looking at her. 

She shook her head while looking at her lap. “I never knew until after.” 

“The first time it happened to me I was nine. His name was Brian, I thought he was a good guy. He always paid attention to me and, it uh, it made me feel good. I remember I thought he could actually,” he started to get choked up, “I thought he could be a dad. I, um, never realized that it was, not right. 

“The first time it, uh, he came into my room. I was… i was getting ready for bed when he came in. I thought, I don’t know… I guess I thought he was coming to say goodnight or something but he just looked me up and down and when I got in bed, he laid down with me and… um,” he was trying to hold his tears back as well as Liam and Zayn who had never heard him openly talk about it. All they knew was that it had happened. 

“He told me that he wanted… um… he wanted to make me feel, good. I told him to stop but he said that’s not how a good boy responds,” he was crying now as was everyone in the room. “He came back every night after that it kept escalating until finally he, um, he uh,” he didn’t know if he could say it out loud. 

“He um, h-he r-r-raped me. I was so… just, uh,” he shuddered at the memory. “I felt… broken. I cried myself to sleep that night and I remember Gemma came in and she told me she felt the same way the first time it happened to her but that it gets better. She held me until I fell asleep,” Harry said. He looked up at his mother, “I hated you for that. I blamed you for all of it, it was horrible and all I wanted was for you to pay for it.”

“I know I have harbored a lot of hate for you because of that. I really really did because the first night when we took Harry home we got in bed with him, to just talk and when flinched because we were in bed with him and he started shaking I just, I want, I just hated. And I have been angry at you after ever panic attack and every night terror and I just, yea,” Liam said looking at her. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said looking at him. He knew Liam was talking to his mom but he felt guilty because he’s the reason Liam felt that way. 

“Why are you sorry, Harry?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

“Because,” his bottom lip started to wobble, “it’s my fault you felt that way. You, you wouldn’t be so angry if I, if I weren’t,” his breath hitched, “so broken. I’m sorry,” he cried. 

“Bubba look at me,” Liam said picking him up and putting him on his lap. He gently grabbed his chin so he would look at him. “I have never ever been upset with you. You are not broken and none of this is your fault,” he explained. 

“We love you unconditionally and we always will. And we will tell you that over and over again until you believe it,” Zayn said taking him out of Liam’s arms and putting him on his lap. He kissed him on the head and smashed him to his chest overcome with emotion. The three of them were all crying. 

“We don’t ever want you to feel guilty for any of this, I didn’t say that to make you feel bad because like I said none of this is your fault,” Liam said hugging him and Zayn. “I love you so much Bubba.” 

“I love you too,” Zayn said. The rest of the room allowed the little family to get their emotions out. 

When it seemed like the family was starting to relax and weren’t crying as much Dr. Sandrin cleared his throat to bring the group back. 

“Anne can you tell us how you feel after hearing that,” he asked. 

“I just feel guilty. Something I’ve felt since the day I came home five years ago. I just feel guilty,” she said. 

“Uh huh, and you’ve said that you’ve been working through that since you came home five years ago, is hearing any of this making you feel attacked or making you feel that way again?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

“I do feel attacked but it’s ok because I was expecting this. As soon as I ran into you I called my therapist from my rehab and talked to her about this. And then when you told me that you wanted us to get together to talk I talked to her and she told me to prepare myself. I knew and hoped you would have a lot to say so I was prepared for the harsh words. 

“What I didn’t expect was how strong all those feelings and desire to use again would be during this. I’m not upset by what you’re saying because it’s all true and I deserve everything that you’re doing but I will say as much as I tried to prepare myself this is a lot harder than expected,” she told them. 

“We’ve been talking a lot and you all have had a lot of emotions so I say we have a five minute break where you can go to the bathroom, get some more water or maybe go outside to get fresh air. Or would you like to have ten minutes?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

“Can we have ten minutes?” Liam asked. 

“Of course. Be back here in ten minutes and we can continue,” Dr. Sandrin said and then he stood up so he could go to the restroom. 

“We need to go to the bathroom,” Liam said looking at Zayn. His husband stood up with Harry still in his arms and the three of them went to the bathroom. Liam set the nappy bag down on the counter and started to get out the changing supplies. Zayn set Harry down on the table and got a pacifier for him. 

“You are so so brave Bubba, and I am so so proud of you for doing what you’re doing and being open and honest in there. I know this must be the hardest thing for you but you are doing such a good good job,” Zayn said as he started to comb his fingers through Harry’s hair and Liam started to change his soiled nappy. 

“You are so so good Bubba and I want you to know that no matter what you are so so loved by me and Papa and Louis and Niall and Nan and Grandpa and Nicky and Miss Louise and Jenny and Max and Carly and all your other friends. Everyone will love you no matter what,” Liam said as he changed him and put a new nappy on him. 

Harry nodded his head. He was getting worn out. He was content right now to regress and simple nod in response. “Why don’t we get some fresh air,” Zayn said as he picked him up off the table. He put Harry on his hip and walked out the back exit of Dr. Sandrin’s office. 

They didn’t say anything while they were out there. They stood outside taking in the beautiful summer day they were having. Harry was laying his head on Zayn’s shoulder and ok to relax as his Papa swayed back and forth. 

“I’m gonna call Nick,” Liam said taking out his phone and walked further into the back parking lot. 

*Liam, hey how’s it going?* 

“It’s uh, it’s going, how are Louis and Niall doing?” he asked. 

*They’re really good, we went to the hotel to go swimming and they are loving it right now,* Nick said as he was sitting on the poolside sipping his virgin pina colada since he was babysitting. 

Liam smiled imagining his boys having fun at the pool. Part of him wished that he was there right now instead of going through this and every part of him wished his family could be there having a good day. “That sounds amazing, thank you so much for watching them. I guess the maintance people came?” 

*Yea they came almost as soon as I got home from picking your boys up. Do you want me to take them back to my place or your place when we’re done?* Nick asked. 

“Could you actually take them back to your place, I’m not sure where Harry will be at the end of this and I think it may be a good idea to have a bit of alone time at the house before, you know, being bombarded by the boys,” Liam said. 

*Yea, that sounds great to me, let me know if there is anything else I can do for you,* Nick said sincerely. He loved this family and knew that they must being going through hell at the appointment, he honestly couldn’t imagine. 

Liam looked back and saw Zayn waving him back since it was almost time to restart. “Thanks Nick, that means a lot. We really appreciate you. Uh I gotta go, tell the boys I love them,” he said and then hung up the phone. He walked back to his husband and middle son. 

“What did Nick have to say?” 

“They’re at the hotel swimming right now,” Liam replied.

“Everything’s good?” He asked. 

“Yep everything’s fine. But I think it’s time for us to go back,” Liam said. 

“Mmmm,” Harry started to whine and picked his head up off of Zayn’s shoulder. “I wanna walk,” he said and wiggled for Zayn to set him down. 

Zayn set him on his feet and looked at him. “Are you sure?” he asked to make sure. 

Harry nodded, “Yea I need to walk a little bit,” he said and handed his dummy to Zayn. 

“Are you ready?” Liam asked putting his arm around Harry’s shoulder. 

“I guess as much I can be,” Harry replied looking at him and relaxed into his chest for a second before they actually had to go back inside. When they walked back in Anne and Dr. Sandrin were already there sitting where they had been before they left. They sat down on the couch again but this time Harry was in the middle while Liam was on his right and Zayn on his left. 

“Do we feel a little better now after that break?” Dr. Sandrin asked once everyone settled. 

“Uh yea, I think so,” Harry replied. 

“So before we left you were expressing how much guilt you have Anne and Harry you also expressed that you felt guilty because Liam and Zayn have been angry about the trauma you endured and the repercussions that has come from those past events,” Dr. Sandrin started. 

“First of all, Harry I want you to know that none of this is your fault like Liam said and you do not have to feel guilty about anything. This is why we are here and why I have been seeing you off and on for the last five years. All we want is for you to move forward and be able to cope with the trauma’s you have been through,” Dr. Sandrin told him. 

“I think right now we need to see if there is anything that anyone wants to talk about or continue talking about from earlier,” He said and looked around at the room. 

They all looked at each other for a moment then Anne spoke up, “I want to know something,” she said looking at Harry. “I was told, um, through rumors at work that you were… that you were raped, by two different men. Is that true? Were there two different men because I only ever knew of Brian,” she said looking at him. 

Harry took a deep breath, he didn’t know she didn’t know. He was thirteen and he assumed that she stopped caring about him all together. He thought she was ok with it as long as he wasn’t flaunting in front of her. It never occurred to him that she didn’t know. He wasn’t sure how to start this. 

“It was, um, it was Ken,” he said looking at her with glassy eyes, he was trying to contain himself but he wasn’t doing a very good job. “I thought you knew,” he said looking at her.

“Ken?” she asked devastated because he was in there life for a year and a half and she had no idea he did anything to Harry. “I had no idea sweetheart and you have to believe me, I really had no idea and if I did then… when did it start?” she asked. 

“It was, when I was thirteen… it lasted, um, it l-la-lasted,” He took a deep breath. Liam grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Dr. Sandrin handed him a box of tissues and Harry gladly took it, “thank you,” he blew his nose and wiped at his eyes. “It lasted for nine months,” Harry said and then broke down. Anne joined him. 

She was disgusted when she heard the rumors that it was two different men because she had only known of the one. She couldn’t tell anyone why she was so upset by the rumors but she thought there was no way it could be true. To hear him say that they were true and that it lasted nine whole months because she had no idea, she was honestly surprised she hadn’t thrown up yet. 

She found out about Brian after a month and kicked him out of her life. She couldn’t believe that she didn’t see it. “I am so sorry Harry, I-I-I, I never knew about Ken. When I heard the rumors I just thought they were vicious but… I am so so sorry,” she said crying. 

“You really didn’t know?” He asked looking up at her. 

“No sweetheart I really really didn’t know. If I did then I wouldn’t have let that happen for that long,” she said. 

“He’s the reason I’m so afraid of water,” Harry said looking at her. 

“Why do you associate your fear of water with this man?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

Harry tried to hold it together but he was failing again. He started crying. He had never told anyone about Ken and what happened. “Um, I was, um, it was when we had the house with the pool,” Harry started. 

“I was thirteen and it was before, uh, before the...touches started. Um, he said he was going to teach me how to swim. I was really excited because I had never learned. It was at night, we were the only ones home so that’s why he suggested it. Um it was going ok, I guess I mean I wasn’t very good at it. 

“Then, uh, he um, he started to get a little, um, handsy? They were roaming my body and ended up, um, uh, at my… um, at my crotch and he started groping me,”” he started crying. “When I pushed him away he grabbed me and took me to the deep end. I couldn’t swim, I didn’t know how. I was starting to kind of tread water when he pushed me under. I was about to inhale water when he pulled me up. 

“He asked me if I was going to cooperate and when I said no he pushed me back under. That happened three times before I gave up. I inhaled underwater and next thing I remember I was on the side of the pool, Ken was on top of me and I was coughing up water. That night he said I had to, uh, suck him off to, uh, repay him for saving my life. I’ve hated water ever since,” Harry finished and he felt a lot better. He had never told anyone that and he felt like a small weight had been lifted now that he let it out. 

Everyone in the room was in tears again. “Thank you very much Harry. I know that must have been incredibly difficult for you. How do you feel now?” Dr. Sandrin asked him. 

“I feel, a lot better. Like there’s been a weight lifted off of my chest,” He replied. 

“Liam, how do you feel?” Dr. Sandrin asked looking at the man because he was taking it the hardest of the two men. 

“I’m, uh, just heartbroken to hear that. I am so proud of you for sharing that but I guess I’m just, um, so upset to know that that happened to you,” Liam said. 

“Please don’t be upset,” Harry said looking at Liam and Zayn. 

“Oh Bubba, we’re not upset with you, never upset with you but it does hurt to know that you had to go through something like that,” Liam said grabbing him and putting him on his lap. “I don’t think I’ll ever make you swim again,” he said was humorless laugh. 

Harry wiped his eyes and looked at him, “I actually think I wanna learn now,” He said looking at him. 

Liam and Zayn genuinely laughed, “Ok, we can arrange that,” Zayn said and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Anne, how has this made you feel?” Dr. Sandrin asked. 

“It made me feel sick. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t gotten sick,” she said looking at her son. “Harry I want you to know that I never ever knew that. I promise you if I had I would have… I wouldn’t have let him near you. I am so sorry, I wish I could go back in time and change everything. Make it so you’re father never took those drugs, never let any bad men into my house, never let anyone touch you or your sister,” She said looking at her son with tears in her eyes. 

“I, uh, I feel…” he sat up on Liam’s lap and looked at his mother. “I don’t want to be mad anymore,” he said looking over at her. 

“I don’t want you to be mad,” she said looking at him.  

“I don’t know if I can, uh, if I can ever forgive you for what you did. Or what you let happened but, um, it think, I. Want to try,” he said looking at his mother then at Dr. Sandrin. 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me,” Anne said starting to cry tears of joy for the first time in a long time. 

“Well if you two are willing then I think I would like to recommend that Harry and Anne come during his regular appointment to work through this, together,” Dr. Sandrin said looking at Liam and Zayn. 

“Just the two of them?” Liam asked wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist protectively.              

“Yes I think that would be best. Especially since Harry has expressed that he wants to move forward I think we can do that but it will take a lot of time and work. I believe the way to do that is to have Harry and Anne meet once a week to work through this. Are either of you willing to do that, Harry and Anne?” 

“I am if Harry is, that’s all I’ve wanted since, since five years ago. As soon as I lost you and your sister all I’ve wanted is to have you back and to get to know you and tell you that I love you,” She said looking at him. 

“I’m nervous to let Harry do this because i feel like you are going to try and take him away from us which is something I don’t think I could handle,” Liam said looking at her. 

“That’s not what I want. I just want to get to know my son again. Please imagine if you were in my shoes. Wouldn’t you do anything to get to know your son again?” Anne asked with pleading eyes. 

Zayn took a deep breath, “I think this is a good idea Liam.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes, Harry is this something you want to do?” Zayn asked. 

“I think so,” he mumbled because he didn’t want to upset Liam. 

“Bubba, you want to do this?” Liam asked gently. 

“I mean,” he shrugged, “if you’re ok with it,” he said looking at his lap. 

“If this is something you want to do then, well then I think you need to do it. I will love and support you through anything. So if this is what you want then you have my blessing,” he said and hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the head. 

“So we are in agreeance? Harry and Anne will meet on a weekly basis during Harry’s already scheduled appointments,” Dr. Sandrin said looking at the group. 

“Yes, but what if I can’t get off of work?” she asked looking at Dr. Sandrin. 

“I’ll make sure you can get off,” Zayn said and when she looked at him he said, “perk of the job.” 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“No thank you for coming and doing this,” he said. 

“Ok then, I think we should end for the day unless anyone has anything else to say?” Dr. Sandrin asked looking around. No one said anything so he stood up, “well you can check out with my receptionist and we will pick this up next week when everyone has been able to rest and is recharged,” Dr. Sandrin said. 

“Thank you so much Tim,” Liam said shaking his hand even though he had Harr on his hip.

“No problem,” Dr. Sandrin said. 

“Can you say thank you Bubba?” Liam asked. 

“Tank oo,” he said behind his thumb. 

“You’re very welcome Harry. Thank you for sharing so much and I look forward to seeing you next week,” Dr. Sandrin said. He said his goodbyes to the other two and then they went out to the car. 

“I’m assuming you still need a ride?” Liam asked as he went over to Harry’s car door. 

“Yes, if that’s ok,” Anne said meekly. 

“Ok, you can have the front seat,” Liam said as he got Harry situated in his seat. He gave him his dummy and blankie. He put the nappy bag at his feet. “I’ll drive,” he said looking at Zayn, “you can get in the back with H.” 

Zayn nodded and went around to the other side and climbed into the middle seat. Liam got into the driver's seat, started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove to the auto shop and when he pulled up he looked over at Anne. “Zayn will take you back and if you need rides for the appointments you can get my number from him and I’ll pick you up,” Liam said looking at her. 

“Thank you I would really appreciate that and I want to let you know that I don’t have any intentions of taking him away from you or replacing you,” he said and hesitated, “and um, I know you two adopted him so don’t worry I don’t want to do anything that would rock the boat,” she finished. 

“Thank you for saying that,” Liam said. 

She looked back at her only living child and smiled. Harry was asleep in his carseat sucking on his dummy and cuddling his blankie. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for him,” she said and then got out of the car. Her and Zayn went inside to get his car while Liam pulled out to get back on the road. 

He decided to go get the other boy’s at Nick’s. He was happy to see that Nick’s car was there. He parked his car and went inside leaving it on and Harry inside asleep. He knocked on the door and smiled when Nick came to the door with Niall on his hip. “Hi baby!” he cheered and took his seventeen year old into his arms. “How were they?” he asked stepping into Nick’s house. 

“They were great as always. Where’s Harry? How did that go?” Nick asked. 

“He’s asleep in the car. It was ok, you know. He’s going to keep going with his mom,” Liam said. 

“Oh, how are you feeling about that?” 

Liam shrugged, “Eh, I think it will be good in the end. Where’s Louis?” he asked looking around. 

“Oh right, he’s on my back patio drawing with chalk,” Nick said walking over to the door. He opened it and called Louis inside. He was upset at first because he wasn’t done but when he saw Liam he got so excited that he forgot all about it. 

“Daddy!” he cheered and threw himself at Liam who gladly embraced him. 

“Did you have a good day?” 

“Yea, we went swimming!” he cheered. 

“I heard. So are you ready to go?” 

“Yea, where’s Harry?” 

“He’s asleep in the car so you have to be very quiet when we get in there,” Liam explained. “Have they napped?” 

“Yup, they’ve only been up for about an hour,” Nick explained. 

“Thank you so much Nick, we really appreciate you,” Liam said and led his boys out to his. 

“No problem let me know if you need me,” Nick said as he watched them get into the car. Liam was very thankful when Harry didn’t wake up. When they got home he got him upstairs and in his crib before going back downstairs to play with his other boys. 

When Harry finally did wake up Liam took him downstairs. He was in his headspace again and finally felt good. He played with his brothers and felt happy and relaxed for the first time in weeks. 

Yes Liam and Zayn were wary of letting Harry go to therapy with his mother but they knew it would help him in the end and they were content to not think of it until next week. Right now they enjoyed a nice night with their boys who were enjoying playing together.  

They knew their family was going through difficult times but there was a bright light at the end of all of this. That light was having a stronger family, a family they dreamed of when they were in college. The perfect family for them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this. I am not ending this story just yet but I am not sure how many more chapters there will be and how much longer this is going to be. I may be reaching the end of this story some time soon and I want you all to know that I have loved writing this and love that all of you have taken time to read it. 
> 
> I truly appreciate everything y'all have done for me and I hope you check out my other stories. 
> 
> Like I said not over yet but just prepare yourself because I believe as of right now it's coming soon.


End file.
